The Son of The Ancient One
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. A bored Entity has put his eyes on the battle between the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Minato Namikaze, at the end of the battle he decided to show up, nothing will be the same, nothing will be what it was meant to be. Rated M for safety.
1. In the beginning

**Magnus:** Here we are with a new story, I'm not sure if it is completely original, but is easier to me to write two stories at the same time, it allows me to rest from one at the time, hope you like this, there will be a lot of references from other animes and videogames, also, this is going to be very OOC, you have been warned, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs (The Ancient One waves to the audience)

* * *

**The Son of The Ancient One**

**Chapter 1**

**In the begining...**

Just outside of Konoha, almost every shinobi was engaging a deadly foe, one so powerful that they knew that there was no chance of survival, that they knew that nobody were able to defeat on their own, one that was the definition of death, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. There was nothing that could stand on it's way, there was no one capable of withstand even the weakest of it's attack, it even took the time to kill the shinobies one by one, but the shinobies kept fighting, they had to protect their home, their families.

"Keep moving!, and don't let that demon to come closer to the village!, we must buy enough time for the Hokage!", one of the ninjas shouted, just as one of the groups was engulfed by the flames of the Kyuubi, it was a lost cause, no one was able to stand up against the Kyuubi, until the Hokage showed up.

Kyuubi almost laughed at the sight of the last stand, this simple human, standing on the head of Gamabunta, was the only thing standing in the way of freedom. Suddenly, all the build confidence faded away, behind the Hokage, the Shinigami appeared.

'_**This can't be!, no one has made a contract with the Shinigami in many thousand years!'**_, Kyuubi thought while panicking, suddenly, Kyuubi felt the coldness of it's touch, __

_**'NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'**_, that was the last thought Kyuubi had before everything went black.

In Konoha there were mixed feelings, people was happy, because the Kyuubi no Kitsune was stopped, and still, the sadness of losing Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, was overwhelming, Sarutobi, the Third, was appointed as Hokage again, with the newborn son of his friend and last Hokage in arms.

"Minato, I gave you my word on protecting your child and making him a hero, and I will fulfil this, you can rest in pace", Sarutobi said, unaware of the plans and feelings of the villagers,

For some reason, the secret of the ritual reached public ears, and most of the village made a vow on finish the work of the late Hokage.

Meanwhile, in an alternate plane of existence...

"Wake up", Kyuubi heard, it was a strange voice, very commanding, and still, it was like an echo, or a heartbeat,

"Wake up", there it was again, more clear, the voice not only came from an external being, but also from the deeps of Kyuubi's self,

"Wake up", once again, the voice commanded, and now, Kyuubi opened it's eyes, and was shocked by the place,

It wasn't neither hell nor the Shinigami stomach, it was like a prison, big enough to hold the Kyuubi, but there was nothing but emptiness outside the bars.

"Well, is good that you are awake now", the voice spoke once more, this time however, it sounded more 'human', and it was very near, 

**"Who is there?!"**, Kyuubi shouted, while looking for the source outside the bars,

"Just someone who is VERY bored, and don't look too far for me, I'm right here", Kyuubi looked at the source of the voice, and found a pure-white clad man, 

**"YOU!"**.

"YES! ME!!!", the man replied with a mocking voice, and while this could enrage any ignorant being, Kyuubi found itself very scared, 

**"What do you want for me?, are you going to offer me my freedom at the cost of my soul?"**, Kyuubi asked, very nervous, but got in reply a laughter from the man, it wasn't a normal or mad laughter, it was a diabolical laughter.

"But Kyuubi!, don't you see that your soul has no value to me right now?, can't you see that if I want it, I just can take it?, you are just a spirit being contained inside a human baby!, but you are right, I'm here to offer you a deal", the man replied,

The last part was so serious that Kyuubi felt that hell or the Shinigami's stomach could be MUCH better than the current situation.

"**Very well, explain this deal"**, Kyuubi asked, trying to look like being in control, but found itself shivering when the face of the man showed a satanic grin that could have sent both angels and demons crying for their mothers,

"Sure, you'll see, your soul has been linked to a newborn baby, which means, that should this baby dies, you'll be sent either to hell or the Shinigami's stomach, and you don't want that, no, you want to be free, don't you?".

Kyuubi swallowed hard, this wasn't going to end well, 

**"And, you can free me?, at what cost?"**, Kyuubi ventured to ask, knowing that whatever this man wanted, he was going to get it, this explanation was just a formality,

"Ah!, you are very predictable!, yes, I can free you, and yes, it will cost you, but we will discuss that some other time, first, I'll return to you your stolen form", the man said, while extending his hand towards the Kyuubi, and a cocoon of light surrounding it.

The cocoon started to shrink, until it was the size of an adult human, then the light faded, and a female body was revealed, her skin was white, almost like milk, breast size DD, beautiful hips, Golden long hair, instead of normal ears, she was featuring foxy ears at the top of her head, her beautiful face was adorned with whiskers marks, and at the base of her spine, nine tail were weaving, a beautiful sight of a woman, but with all the immense power of the beast that attacked the village.

Kyuubi was awestruck, she got her godly body back, now the only thing left in her list, was to give a slow and painful death to Madara, but before she could start to make plans, te man interrupted her,

"Now, now, aren't you the prettiest Demon-Goddess out there?, here, a little gift for you", the man extended his arm to her, summoning a beautiful white kimono, Kyuubi quickly reached for it, with a small blush in her face, she forgot that she was naked.

"**What's next, Ancient One?"**, Kyuubi asked, expecting now to hear the insane price for her freedom, but the man took out a pocket clock out of nowhere, and looked at the hour,

"Oh my!, look at the hour, I have to go now, but I promise you to explain the conditions for your freedom when I return, in the mean time, you should learn from the child you are sealed in, the 'special' link I created will allow you to notice everything he feels, good luck with that, ciao!", and then he disappeared, leaving a confused Kyuubi to ponder on what did he meant with 'special' link.

Suddenly, Kyuubi felt fear, fear to everything, fear to the unknown, but it wasn't her fear, it was someone else fear, then she understood the condition of this link, she wasn't going to notice the child's feelings, she was going to share those feelings, as if they were their own, tears were flowing for her eyes, the child was crying, crying for someone, Kyuubi fell to her knees, with a flinching heart, she knew that The Ancient One could be cruel, and now she found herself wishing his return within seconds, if he wanted her to be broken and ready to pay the price, she was ready now.

* * *

**Magnus:** I know this was short, but is like the prologue, or introduction, an example of the reach of my OC, what will be the impact on Kyuubi after feeling in her skin the life of Naruto?, read it on the next chapter!


	2. Adopting a Demon

**Magnus:** Here is the second chapter, this is the beginning of the chaos that is going to strike Naruto's universe, and please be patient, this will be a NaruHina story, just give some time for Naruto to grow up, and please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Adopting a Demon...**

It has been 5 years and half since the Kyuubi attack, and the village of Konoha was still sore, slowly recovering from the damage, and still crying for the lost ones, the economy was bad, but there it was, slowly growing, trade between the village and other towns was smooth, at least for the outside merchants, meaning easy acces to the village, and an overcharge on their prices. So, it wasn't strange to see merchants coming to Konoha on these days, which mean less security at the main gate.

It was this situation what made possible the arrival of a new citizen to the village, a man clad in a pure white business suit, complete with white silk gloves and white fedora hat, under normal circumstances, he would only had to pass a lax security, however, this man asked an audience with the Hokage, in order to open a permanent shop in the village, usually this could not be possible, but the Hokage asked them to allow citizenship audiences (Whatever to be distracted from the paperwork). It was this set of 'coincidences' what allowed up the current situaton.

"So, I got word that you want to become a citizen of this village and open a shop, is this right Mr...?", Sarutobi asked, for some reason, the guards forgot to ask the name of this merchant,

"Uzumaki, Ankiseth Uzumaki, and yes, that information is correct", the merchant replied, and of course, his name made Sarutobi to almost swallow his pipe,

_'UZUMAKI!!!!!!, it can't be!, Whirlpool was destroyed, there is no way that someone of that family could be still alive, unless...'_, Sarutobi was still on this train of thought when the man started to speak again.

"Oh!, it seems that you know my name!, hope my cousin have used nice words to describe me, by the way, how is Kushina?, last thing I heard was that she was about to marry a shinobi of this village",

At the remark of the man, now known as Ankiseth, Sarutobi went pale, he completely forgot the stories about one of the cousins of Kushina, the only one of her family that didn't took the path of the ninja.

_=Flashback=_

_"So, Minato, are you sure you want to marry her?, you know, all her family are renown shinobies", Sarutobi was trying to reasoning with Minato, the Uzumakis were well known for not taking kindly the marriages with outsiders, let alone the heiress of their clan._

_"Don't worry, not everyone in the family is a ninja, my cousin Ank, the one who helped us to escape, is a merchant, he was so kind to let us hide in his caravan all the way from Whirlpool to the border of the forest!", Kushina replied, defending the most weird of her family._

_"Yes, you wouldn't believe it, if you don't look at the lack of muscles, he could pass as my double!, of course, you'll need to use a little make up on him, but otherwise we are identical", Minato continued, Sarutobi found a little hard to believe how someone could neglect the techniques of the Uzumakis, but that didn't distracted him from keeping the lecturing..._

_=End of Flashback=_

Sarutobi felt a knot in the stomach, at first he tried to see if it was true, if this man was identical to Minato, trying to find a mistake to dismiss him, but after seeing his blonde hair, blue eyes, and foxy grin, one though exploded in his mind,

_'I'LL BE DAMNED, HE IS IDENTICAL TO NARUTO!'_,

Suddenly, he found himself replying "I'm... sorry to tell you this... but Kushina died almost 6 years ago...".

Meanwhile, in the streets of the village...

During this 5 and half years, Kyuubi has learned many things along with Naruto, some of them were not to make people angry, not to accept food from strangers, never to walk alone on isolated alleys, and not trust any known person, Naruto also learned well by listening to the voice and advise of Kyuubi, he learned how to detect danger and bad intentions, and how to run faster than any other people, also he learned to conceal his presence from most shinobies, as well as using his sense of smell to detect poisons and drugs, but over all, they learned to listen to each other and cooperate for survival, this was something that they practiced daily, and today was not exception.

'_**RUN KIT, RUN!!!'**_,

_'I'M ON IT!, I'M ON IT!, WHAT DID WE DO TO ENRAGE THEM LIKE THIS?!'_, 

_**'NOTHING THAT I KNOW!, BUT I REALLY SUGGEST YOU TO NOT TO STOP TO ASK!, JUST RUN!!'**_,

Today was one of those days, when the villagers just felt like chasing the demon kid to beat him to a pulp, just to 'avange' the spirits of the fallen ones, however, today was also the day when everything will change, because by 'coincidence', Sarutobi decided to personally show one of the worst houses on one of the worst streets of the village to the merchant, the same street that Naruto was running on.

"As you can see, we have nothing better to spare, I know you wanted to make business here, but we haven't a place for you to do so...",

Sarutobi was still explaining to the merchant, trying to persuade him to leave the village before he finds about Naruto, until he heard the voice of a kid asking for help, both the Hokage and the merchant reacted too slow, soon Naruto crashed against the white clad merchant, who fell on a sitting position, hugging an scared kid on his arms, Sarutobi couldn't help but to shout in his mind,

_'FFUUUUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!'_.

"Now, now, little kid, what's wrong", the merchant, Ankiseth, asked with a sweet voice,

Naruto turned to face the man, and not recognizing him, he decided it was safe, however, Kyuubi recognized him, and finally she felt safe again,

"THEY WANT TO HURT ME!, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!, DON'TLET THEM HURT ME!", Naruto replied, with tears in his eyes,

At this Sarutobi asked,

"But, who want to hurt you, Naruto?",

He immediately regretted the question, because the mob showed up just as he asked.

At the sight of the Hokage, the mob tried to disperse as fast as they could, there was a decree that no one will harm Naruto, but since only the Hokage cared, nobody said anything about the constant beatings in the streets and the park, and the fact that Kyuubi healed Naruto, made it hard to believe that the beatings were too savage.

Sarutobi was about to either call Kakashi or chase after the mob, when the voice of the merchant brought him back to the current crisis,

"Everything is ok now, little kid, nobody is going to hurt you now", at the sweet voice of the white clad man, Naruto relaxed,

"Thank you (sob), thank you so much, but they will come back (sob), if not here, then at home and at night", Naruto replied,

"What about your daddy and mommy?, aren't they going to protect you?", Ankiseth asked, at this Naruto turned sad,

"I have no parents, I'm an orphan, and no one want me in the orphan...", at Naruto's reply, the man decided to give him a foxy grin,

"Then you can live with me!, the Hokage is about to appoint a place I can live, so, I can take you and nobody will harm you again!".

Sarutobi stiffened, the last thing he wanted is for some stranger to take a hold on either the Kyuubi or the son of his friend, however, Naruto was jumping in joy,

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!, but, who are you?, I have never seen you before",Naruto squeaked in delight

Sarutobi wanted to stop this now, until this point, neither of them had said their family names, but he had no chance, when the merchant gave a hearty laugh,

"Oh my!, where are my manners?!, my name is Ankiseth Uzumaki, nice to meet you, little one!".

Naruto stood still for a moment, his mind raced, trying to make sense of the current situation,

_'Uzumaki?, just like me?, but the Hokage said that I had no family left!'_, Naruto thought, at this Kyuubi replied, 

_**'Yes, my child, Uzumaki, like you, maybe the Hokage didn't knew?, or may they lied to you, either way, you should ask'**_, then Naruto asked,

"Did you said Uzumaki, are you an Uzumaki just like me?, how is that possible, Grandpa Sarutobi said I had no family left!",

At Naruto's reply, both him and Ankiseth turned to face the Hokage with angry eyes.

Hokage office, few hours later...

"Very well, here are your papers, now you are a Konoha citizen, you have also being appointed as Naruto Uzumaki guardian, please, take care of him, also, Naruto's apartment is now yours, is somewhat small, but is better than the spare apartments right now", Sarutobi said,

He wished that the council does not notice this 'little' change for some time, then he turned to face Naruto, and then talked to him.

"As for you, Naruto, I'm really sorry, word of the entire destruction of your family reached us, and we thought that it was everyone, not only the ninja clan, if I had knew about the existence of this man, I would have searched for him since the death of your parents, I'm really sorry", Sarutobi finished, wishing the best for Naruto, and planning on put an special ANBU team to check every move of this man, just to be safe.

Both Naruto and Ankiseth nodded and headded to the streets, leaving a worried Hokag in his office, as soon as they left, Sarutobi made what he should have done since the beginning,

"KAKASHI!!!!!",

It may be a little late to fix some things, but he will start fixing all what he could, starting for the original guardian of the legacy of the fourth.

The rest of the day was what could be described as one of the happiest days for Naruto, the first of many, Ankiseth promised, they visited every place of interest for Naruto, like the academy, they ate at every restaurant in the village, and Naruto watched in awe as Ankiseth paid everything as if it were the cheapest thing in the world, also, Ankiseth suggested to purchase furniture for the apartment, as well as food.

Of course there were things that Naruto didn't liked, like the fact that his uncle told him to stop living on instant food, he stressed that real food was required for him to grow stronger, fortunately, he agreed to allow Naruto to eat at Ichiraku in the near future, at the end of the day, they arrived to the apartment, where both started to clean and repaired as much as they could.

During all this time, Naruto told to Ankiseth the small story of his life, how he was beaten almost daily, how hard was to get something to eat, and he told him about Kyuubi, his greatest secret, Ankiseth for his part, listened to everything with great 'fascination', and in return the merchant told him stories about lots of places around the world, stories about magic and mystery, Naruto felt like dreaming, this was just too perfect to be real, and deep inside him, he was afraid to wake up.

That night...

"Ok little one, time to go to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day", Ankiseth said,

Naruto reluctantly agreed, and once in bed he asked,

"Why?, what are we going to do tomorrow?", at this, Ankiseth gave him a warm smile,

"We are going to open our shop, also, you'll be able to watch some magic in action", Naruto chuckled at this, in his mind, whenever he said 'magic', Naruto thought of it as jutsus,

"Ok, can you teach me how to do magic too?", at Naruto's question, Ankiseth used his foxy grin.

"Of course little one, I'll be glad to teach you everything about magic!",

Naruto smiled with excitation, he was going to learn some rare jutsus!, however, there was a hole in his soul, and if this was a dream he wanted to give it a supper happy ending before awakening to the horrible reality,

"I know you are my uncle, but... can I call you daddy?", Naruto asked the last part with a very tiny voice, but Ankiseth heard him anyway, and a soft and sincere smile adorned his face.

"Of course, you can call me daddy, dad, or father, as long as you allow me to call you my son", Ankiseth replied while hugging him,

Naruto finally found happiness, and in it's embrace, he fell asleep,

Soon after this, a diabolic grin was plastered on the face of the merchant,

"Sleep well my son, and have sweet dreams, for when you awake tomorrow, nothing will be the same", said this, he started to cast lots of spells, both dark and light.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember that your opinion is of great value, so, don't be afraid of reviewing, see ya in next chapter!


	3. The Magic Shop

**Magnus:** Here is the new chapter, this is not a chapter filled with action or adventure, I decided to make it as the beginning of the new education that Naruto will have, also, this will state the basis of Naruto's new psychology in future chapters, I promise that the next chapters will be more interesting, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Magic Shop**

For 5 and half years, Kyuubi waited for The Ancient One to appear, during all this time, she has built thousand insults and yells for the day he showed up, and still, tonight, seeing him standing in front of her, in her prison, no word came out of her lips,

"How silent!, for a moment I thought that you would receive me with insults, yells, and flying pans, so, ready to discus your freedom?", The Ancient One asked, in such an annoying voice, that it was easy to see that everything went just as he wanted it to go.

Kyuubi had her freedom at reach, or at least the price for it, but instead of pleading for it, she looked at her feet, __

_**'How can I have freedom, while abandoning Naruto-kun?'**_, Kyuubi thought,

She wasn't sure what to do, maybe free she could protect him more, or maybe she will be sent to her plane of existence, leaving Naruto to face the world alone, however, thanks to her deep thoughts, she didn't notice the diabolic grin on the man in front of her.

"I see, you are ready", the man replied, startling Kyuubi, who seemed afraid of the next events about to happen,

"You, will be freed from this prison when my son reach the age of 13, then he'll be appointed as your master, which means, he'll be able to summon you and your kind, and you will be obedient and protective of him", The Ancient One explained, with a smirk on his face, as if he was letting something amiss.

"**Your son?"**, Kyuubi asked, there was something wrong with that title,

But The Ancient One didn't reply, he only smirked, as if Kyuubi already knew who this person was, suddenly, everything made sense, 

**"Naruto?, YOU APPOINTED NARUTO AS YOUR SON?!"**, Kyuubi asked/shouted, at this, The Ancient One gave her a warm and true smile,

"Yup, he is my child now".

Next morning...

Naruto was stirring under the blankets, not only he had the best sleep in years, but the most wonderful dream too!, a man from a distant land just came into his life, and agreed to be his father!, 

_'But something so perfect can't be true'_, Naruto sadly thought, __

_**'Are you sure, kit?'**_, Kyuubi replied, and this made Naruto to fully wake up,

_'Wait a second!, since when I have silk blankets and why my bed is so comfy?!... did I had a bed before?'_.

Naruto darted up from his bed, and couldn't recognize the place where he was,

"WOW!!!, MY OLD APARTMENT COULD FIT INSIDE THIS ROOM!!!", Naruto shouted, really surprised,

The room he was in, was BIG, a very big bed, a full body mirror, a maroon carpet on the floor, a closet big enough to hold a party inside it, a beautiful cherrywood desk, equipped with everything a scholar could ask for, a small table beside his bed, and two doors, one with the word bathroom, it was like the room of a prince, or a VERY important politician.

"Is good to see you awake, my son, do you like your new room?", Ankiseth asked as he opened the other door,

He was standing there, already dressed for business, in his white attire, minus the hat,

"Um... I... well... yes, but, where are we?", Naruto asked, he was still deciding if this was real, or if he finally got hit hard enough to cause permanent brain damage.

"We are at home, now please, come downstairs, breakfast is ready, and we have to open the shop early", Ankiseth stated,

Naruto did as he was told, his mind was still processing his surroundings, outside his room, was some kind hall, there were some other doors that he guessed were other rooms like the one where he just woke up, the hall was as three times bigger then 'his' room, 

_'just how big is this place?!, or should I say palace?'_, Naruto thought, and upon descending the stairs, he just got more and more hints that this just couldn't be real.

"THIS PLACE IS COLOSSAL!!!", Naruto shouted in awe,

Every room and place was so big and fancy, that the richest clans of the village could find their houses repulsive and tiny after being here, and Ankiseth let out a soft chuckle at Naruto's reaction,

"Is incredible how a little paint and a well arrangment of furniture can do wonders with the aparel of your old apartment, don't you think?", Ankiseth casually stated, and Naruto froze at this.

One hour later, main street of the village...

Magic, that was the explanation that Ankiseth gave to Naruto, it took several minutes to register it as a valid argument, but it was helped when they exit the apartment, yes, the same old door that used to be the entrance of his old and little apartment, now was the entrance to a magnificent mansion, and the fact that the apartment was in a third floor made it so hard to explain, that Magic was the only thing that fitted that spot, and now, Naruto was watching hi father doing something a little less awesome, setting his shop.

"So, daddy, how did you summoned all the stuff without scrolls, handsings, or blood?", Naruto asked,

He always had seen shinobies taking out stuff of all sizes from scrolls, but it was weird to see a man taking the pieces for a small mobile shop, lots of flasks filled with colorful liquids, jewelry, weapons, cloths, and lots of things that he didn't recognized, all from a funny looking briefcase, with no smoke, handsigns, or even blood.

"That's because I didn't summoned it, it was all inside this briefcase, here, take a look inside", Ankiseth replied,

Naruto did as told, and gasped at what he saw inside, it was like a great vault, filled with numerous items, it was enough stuff to supply the village for decades,

"WOW!, is this Magic?!", Naruto asked aloud, fortunately, by 'coincidence', there was nobody near to hear him,

"Yes, son, this is magic, the same that I used for our home, and this is not the only one, after we finish our daily business, I'll teach you the basics of Magic, just remember, Magic is a vey secretive art, so... just share it with your best friends!", Ankiseth said the last part playfully, making Naruto feel like being in a good path, if it can be shared with friends, then it couldn't be evil or forbidden, right?.

That day, Naruto learned what means to be a merchant, not only he watched hi father to convince some villagers to try his potions, which he compared to medicine, with the difference that the effects where instantaneous and with better flavor, he also saw how this business worked,

"You have to study the customer, and offer him or her, what is best for them to buy",

Was one of the lessons, and he learned it with ease, soon he was able to point what the customer will desire, jewelry for young and pretty girls, cosmetics for the mature women, stamina potions for the mature men, healing potions for the tired shinobies, and so on.

Another thing he learned was flattery,

"Is a special technique that allows the user to induce the desire for a certain thing, in the mind of the target, you just need to know what your target wants to hear",

Naruto watched his father using this technique with completely master, by making the entire Hyuga clan, buy all the silk robes, kimonos and yukatas from the post, just with a few nice words,

"Remember, a happy customer will always return to your shop, even if you don't have the best prices in the market",

Ankiseth shared this piece of knowledge while putting beautiful hair pins in the hairs of the daughters of Hiashi Hyuga, as a gift, just for being cute and lovely, earning not only giggles from the little girls, but the approbation of the head of the clan.

By noon, they closed the shop, with almost no leftovers from the day, during lunch, Naruto also learned the law of the 'offer and demand', as well as what does it means to make profit, Naruto almost felt bad for the Hyugas, they may have purchased the finest quality of silk, but they paid 20 times the cost of the clothes, also he was shocked to learn the price of the hair pins, they were made of pure turquoise and diamonds, so, the Hyugas got a very good deal that day.

However, the most interesting part of the day, came in the afternoon,

"Ok, my son, now I'll teach you the basics of Magic, knowledge on this art is a great responsibility, because unlike the jutsus, Magic knows no bounds, and can't be cancelled but by another Magic",

And so, Naruto's instruction on Magic began, and soon he learned, that justsus had nothing to do with magic.

Meanwhile...

In one of the training grounds, one kid was punching a log, his hands were filled with scars, he was sweating a lot, and his body looked tired, but his spirit was unbreakable,

"Gai-sensei, told me to never give up, and I will never do so!, I'll become the greatest ninja, without ninjutsu or genjutsu, I won't disappoint you sensei!",

Rock Lee, the worst student ever in the records of the academy, was decided to accomplish his goal, little he knew, that the destiny had other plans for him, because as his blood was flowing from his scars, a certain entity smelled it, and found it very interesting...

* * *

**Magnus:** There ya go!, hope you are liking where is this going, this is just the beginning of the changes in the Narutoverse, Believe it!


	4. Awakening of a God

**Magnus:** Here is a new chapter, there is only one more to go as an introduction of the main characters, the third will be Hinata, yes, next chapter finally will be NaruHina, hope you are enjoying this story, for there is going to be a lot of chaos, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of the OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The awakening of a God**

2 years and half had passed since Naruto got a father, he is 8 now, today is his birthday, a very happy moment, of course, is only a father-son moment, because Naruto does not have any friends yet, but is a happy moment nevertheless, however, this is just the first birthday that Naruto really enjoys.

_=Flashback=_

_2 years ago:_

"_Come on, my son, it's your birthday, you shouldn't hide below your bed", Ankiseth said, with a sweet and reassuring voice, _

_"NO!, THEY ARE GOING TO COME AND BEAT ME, THEY DO IT EVERY YEAR!", Naruto cried, since he had memory, the villagers always came to beat him at the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his birthday._

"_Naruto, no one is going to beat you, there is no one that can come in, not without our permission, there is nothing to be afraid of", Ankiseth tried to reason with him, but it was useless, Naruto kept crying, and refused to came out, _

_"Ok, you are forcing me to take drastic measures", Ankiseth said, and left the room, _

_Naruto then felt REALLY bad, for a moment, he felt like he was going to be abandoned, due to his fear on people._

"_Happy birthday, Naruto, my son", Ankiseth voice filled the room again, _

_For a moment, Naruto thought that he was going to levitate the bed to force him out, but instead of that, Ankiseth knelt at the bed's side, putting a small cake in the floor, and pushing it towards Naruto, _

_"No mater where you are, I'm here with you, my dear child", Ankiseth explained, and Naruto cried again, but this time with happiness._

_Last year:_

_Naruto was sat at the dinning table, a GREAT improvement to last year, since got a hold on basic magic, he felt way more secure, but he kept eyeing the doors, afraid of someone that may forced his or her entrace, _

_"Happy birthday, Naruto, my son", Ankiseth said with his sweet voice, _

_He was entering the room, with a levitating cake following him, Naruto just learned that spell, but he was eager to use it as many times as possible, so, he made some plates, forks and vases to levitate to the table._

"_Oh my!, you are getting so good at magic, and just in such a short time!", at Ankiseth's praising, Naruto blushed, true, Ankiseth praised him daily, but it was due to true advancement, _

_"By the way, this year you will enter the academy, I wish you good fortune and the friendship of good people, and remember, if you can't keep on it, I won't be disappointed, for you are still the best mage of the village", Ankiseth continued, giving a warm laugh._

"_Daddy, I'm the only mage of the village, being you an archmage yourself", Naruto reasoned, his wish was to become the first ninja-mage on history, at this, Ankiseth made the 'family trade' foxy grin, _

_"This year I have a very special gift for you, I hope you find it useful at the academy", Ankiseth told him while making a gift box to appear from thin air, Naruto took it and opened it with haste, and his face brighted up, _

_"TA-DA!, your own self repairing suit, it will reconstruct itself no mater what hits it, and is very resistant, so, it won't rip easily, also, I added some weather charms, making it water proof, and it will not hold any smells or dirt, needing very little cleaning, however it wasn't easy to make it, your favorite colors were hard to get!", Ankiseth explained  
_

_Naruto watched in awe the suit, it contained a red business suit, red tie, black shirt, black shoes, white gloves with magic circles to channel his magic easily, every piece of fabric was filled with runes, magic circles, and magical inscriptions, at least 5 types of magic, a true masterpiece, with religious care, he changed into these new clothes, and after materializing a full body mirror, he looked at his reflection with pride, _

_"Thank you daddy!, I look like a true business man, the perfect disguise for a ninja-mage, is awesome, believe it!"._

_=End of Flashback=_

This year, the main hall was being decorated for the birthday, Naruto no longer feared the villagers, even if their descendants tried to make his life a hell at the academy, he was above everyone else, but this year had also brought some interesting things, so, sitting in a sofa, Naruto started to resume his year to his father, Ankiseth, who listened with fascination, awaiting for the main event of the day.

"This year has been most interesting, while most of the kids at the academy hates me, there are some that are friendly to me, and some are in my class!", Naruto squeaked in delight, and Ankiset gave him a warm smile,

"Really?, that is very good, who are they?, do you think we can invite them for the party?", Ankiseth asked, with his usual sweet voice, already knowing the answer,

"Well, there is Shino Aburame, very silent, but friendly anyway, unfortunately, he is attending some business with his father, there is Shikamaru Nara, somewhat lazy, but friendly, just as Chouji Akimichi, too bad that their parents hates me", Naruto explained.

"Oh!, and, any girlfriend?", Ankiseth asked, without losing his foxy grin,

"Well, there are two girls on my class, one that I LIKED, Sakura Haruno, but she is a banshee, yelling at everything, she has become worst since the last Uchiha got advanced one year ahead of us, they say that he is a genius; and there is Hinata Hyuga, I've caught her looking at me from the shadows, but Kyuubi-chan don't feel anything but positive feelings and a bright aura from her, however, she always flee when I got near her, unfortunately, his father seems to hate me with a passion, which is strange, since he is one of our best customers", Naruto explained with a slight blush.

"I see, so, anyone we could invite?, it would be so lonely in this big hall only the two of us", Ankiseth asked, savouring with anticipation the next moment,

"Well, there is this guy that WAS one year ahead of me, he is really friendly, and have good manners, I got word that he was downgraded one year, so, he'll be with me next year in class, his name is Rock Lee", Naruto said his name with some sadness, because he also got word on another thing concerning this boy.

"Well, let's go for him, he surely will enjoy this cake", Ankiseth spoke, knowing exactly who this boy was, and who he will become,

Naruto couldn't help but to smile, he was going to invite a friend for his birthday party, the first of many, he told himself.

Meanwhile, in the memorial stone...

Rock Lee was crying, crying his heart out, this seemed to be his worst week, two days ago, he got word that he will have to repeat the year in the academy, his grades were the lowest in all the academy's history, or so they said, this was a low blow to him, Gai-sensei promised that if something like that happened, he will fix that with a talk about how he could become a taijutsu genius, but there was a problem with that, today was the day Gai was bound to return from the lands of the west, he went to a mission, but the rest of his team returned without him, "Missed In Action", they said, meaning that he just lost the closest thing he had as a father, and his only way to become a ninja, so, in front of the stone, he did the only thing he could thought, cry, unaware of the two figures that were watching him.

"Are you ok?", Naruto asked, true concern in his voice,

The crying boy turned to face them, he recognized them as the merchants, kind people that always treated others with sweet words, so, he did his best to answer politely,

"No (sob), Gai-sensei will never return (sob), he was like a father to me (sob), I'm alone now", the boy replied, eyes filled with tears, and still, Ankiseth smiled.

"There is no need to cry, Gai will watch over you forever, for he is already toasting for you in the dinning halls of Valhalla, wishing you a long life full of victory and adventure, a life guided by your courage", Ankiseth spoke with a voice filled with knowledge and wisdom, almost religious,

Naruto wasn't startled by this, he has gotten to know that his father always knew a lot, if not everything, what ALMOST startled him, was the brightened face of Rock Lee.

Rock Lee was able to see that picture, Gai-sensei toasting for him, in the great halls, surrounded by the great heroes of the long forgotten times, suddenly, he realized something, this stranger knew about that, something that he believed only he could imagine, and this made him to look with fear at the tall blonde man.

"You are wondering how I know, right?", Ankiseth asked, this returned the foxy grin to Naruto's face, Lee nodded, still eyeing the adult,

"You know, there is a cake waiting for us at our home, we can eat and drink, and toast in the name of Gai-sensei, and then we can talk about the long forgotten knowledge, what do you think?", Naruto proposed, the ways of Ankiseth already made his own,

Lee was about to argue, when his stomach agreed for him, after all, there was nothing waiting for him at his table.

Uzumaki's Apartment, a few minutes later...

"WOW!!!!, THIS PLACE IS BIGGER THAN IT LOOKED IN THE OUTSIDE!!!", Lee was amazed, the place was... a palace,

"What is important of a house is not the size, but the people who inhabits it", Naruto explained, using a sweet voice, just as Ankiseth would have done,

"Indeed, but let's not talk with empty stomachs, today is a day to celebrate!", Ankiseth added, and Lee nodded,

"True, today is the anniversary of the battle against the demon fox, right?", Lee asked,

"We don't celebrate that event", Naruto replied, still with a smile,

"Today we celebrate something more important, the birthday of my dear child, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!", Ankiseth explained, and Lee quickly congratulated Naruto.

After the dinner, that Lee conceded to be the best food he ever tasted, Ankiseth proceeded to give a new gift to Naruto, another piece of clothing,

"Here, my dear child, here is the rest of your new outfit, this took longer to make, because it's alive", Ankiseth explained

He allowing the orange trench coat to wrap itself around Naruto, who couldn't help but to grin at the gift, knowing that it will help him to be aware of his surroundings more easily, Ankiseth completed the outfit by putting an orange wide brim hat in Naruto's head, of course this show scared the poor Lee.

"H-How did you do that?", Lee asked with a fearful voice, something inside him told him about the dangers of what he just saw,

"It's Magic!", Naruto replied as if it were as natural as breathing,

"Magic?, you mean, no jutsu?, but Magic?", Lee asked, not sure if he did it properly,

"Of course, but the true question is, how do you know the difference?, or is there any difference at all?, Aesir?", Ankiseth asked,

Then he walked down stairs, heading to the basement, while the two kids followed him, no need to give orders, Naruto followed him because it was the natural thing to do, while Lee followed him because he felt that the answers where with him, as they reached a golden room filled with images in the walls, Ankiseth asked Lee to step in the center of the room, where a magic circle was drawn,

"Step in the center of the room, and let the lost knowledge of your people flow in your soul, Aesir"

Lee did as told, he wasn't actually listening to Ankiseth, the room was actually calling him, and as he stepped in the circle, something awakened inside him,

"I. AM. TYR!"

Legions of demons, angels and arcane creatures felt a shiver in their spines, something that wasn't mean to be, just happened, and all of them cursed the only being capable of such transgression, The Ancient One.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, hope you liked it, did you recognized Naruto's suit?, is Gai really dead?, and what will do Lee now that he knows who he really is?, you'll have to keep reading, see ya in next chapter!


	5. The Princess

**Magnus:** Here is the new chapter, I hope you keep enjoying this, also, I want to give special thanks to Kage Bijuu, who allowed me to use one of his OCs, from here on, you'll see the normal arc of the series, but twisted and mauled by the new team, now pleas, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu (Reiko waves to the audience and cheers for her creator), and The Ancient One belongs to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**The Princess**

Two years have passed since the awakening of Tyr, who decided to keep the previous name of his current body, he also became Naruto's best friend, his cheerfulness and kindness remembered him so much of Baldur, his beloved brother, and in these two years, that friendship has grown even more, of course, things weren't easy for the reborn God and the Son of The Ancient One...

_=Flashback=_

"_Hey!, look at that, the dobe and the klutz, hanging around together like a couple!", one of the kids shouted, signaling to Naruto and Lee, both of them were having lunch peacefully, until this boy decided to start teasing them, _

_"I can't believe they are calling you dobe!, you are by far the smartest one of this village of weaklings!", Lee whispered to Naruto, who only was smiling, _

_"Oh, let them be, they are just ignorant, I mean, we have to keep this charade, I play dumb, and you restrain yourself as much as you can, otherwise we won't have the fun we want after the graduation", Naruto replied._

"_I guess the rumors are true, by looking at you whispering like that, is easy to see that you are a Gay couple, not really surprising, considering the losers you are", one boy came closer to them, Naruto recognized him, it was the last Uchiha, _

_"And what's wrong with you?, dressing like that, a pair of clowns if you ask me", Sasuke continued._

_Both were dressed very different from the rest of the students, Naruto with his business man suit and orange trench coat and hat, and Lee with loose green pants, brown boots, heavy leather bracers, and a fishnet shirt that did nothing to hide neither his growing muscular body, and his massive collection of tribal tattoos, some of them were even on his face, unknown to everyone, these tattoos were both gravity seals and movement restraining seals._

"_What do you man by 'clowns'?, this clothes are made of the finest quality of materials you can find in the world!, and they look cool too!, or are you jealous of not affording the quality of our goods?", Naruto replied, still holding his smile,_

_Lee was geting angry, not for the words of the brat, but for his attitude, Magni, his nepew, and his high ego were nothing compared to this midgardian kid._

"_BAH! You are so jealous of me and my greatness, that you resort to using stupid things like quality of your clothes to hide your mediocre skills, very suited for the son of second hand trader if you ask me", Sasuke concluded_

_Lee had enough, this midgardian has badmouthed them more than enough to be rewarded with the wrath of every God, but to insult Naruto's father, the kind man that also helped him to awake from his slumber, it turned him into full 'God of War' mode, he was about to rip off Sasuke's head, when the voice of someone known stopped him._

"_UCHIHA!, what the hell do you think you are doing?!", Neji shouted, disgusted by the behaviour of the last Uchiha, _

_"What do you think am I doing?, I'm just placing these two weirdos in their place!", Sasuke replied._

_**SMACK!!!!!**_

_Just to be hit by a giant paper fan, wielded by Tenten, _

_"I'm sorry for this, Uzumaki-san, Lee... we'll make sure he won't tease you anymore", Neji bowed and apologized, while Tenten was binding The Uchiha heir with steel cords, _

_"Thank you, Neji Hyuga, I'll remember to throw something nice for you and your girlfriend in the next purchase you make", Naruto said, earning a deep blush from Tenten, and another bow from the Hyuga prodigy..._

_=End of Flashback=_

Today, at Naruto's 10 birthday, things were going to be great, the party will finally be a little more bigger than three people, because they decided to trap a certain Hyuga girl in a pincer formation, which is what has coming to the current situation.

Both Naruto and Lee were at the range training area, which was pretty empty, since every one else was heading home, only the two of them, a shy girl hiding behind a corner, and another man who was so well concealed, that only God knew he was there.

"May the wishes of your heart will be granted, brother Naruto, for you have worked for them with all your will", Lee stated, he was sitting inside the range training area, leaning against one of the logs that were being used for training,

"Thank you for the blessing, but you should look for happiness too, there should be a worthy girl for you out there", Naruto replied, while holding his new weapon, 'Casull', towards the target that was just a little higher than Lee's head.

Hinata was watching them, despite how shiny was what Naruto was holding, she was more focused on him, his stance, his features, she was completely mesmerized by him, who always showed a warm smile and a kind heart, despite how harsh the life was with him, and those clothes, just enhanced everything, adding a mysterious air, which was boosted with his confident way of walking, as if the world has nothing to throw at him that could affect his life, yes, she was in love with him, the whole him, not like the fangirls of the last Uchiha, who only loved the surface.

**BANG!!!**

The alien sound brought Hinata back to reality, and she couldn't help but to stare at the results, a hole in the log, just above Lee's head, signaled where the projectile impacted, it was a nice hole, 13 millimeters wide, at first she couldn't make sense of the weapon and the result, until Naruto shot again, and again, and again, every time he do this, a new hole appeared just above Lee's head, the time between, the sound and the impact was very close to nothing, meaning no way to evade it, it was one hell of a weapon, and it made Naruto to look even more unreachable to her.

"Looking at my son?", Ankiseth suddenly asked from behind her, and this earned only one reaction from the shy girl,

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!",

She was caught, and by no other than the father of her crush!,

"Sorry, sorry!, didn't mean to scare you, I never thought that I could sneak behind you to began with, you are a ninja, and I'm a merchant!", Ankiseth explained,

Hinata was still hyperventilating, and blushing, not only for being caught, but for being utterly careless, true, this was one of the kindest man she has ever met, but to let your guard down for a simple civil was unforgivable!

Hinata was still trying to get a word from her mouth, but none was able to get out, she was paralyzed, she wanted to impress this man, but only was embarrassing herself, she was in the worst situation possible, so, she did the only thing she felt smart (or stupid, if you caught the intention), she sent a silent pray,

_'To whoever God is listening to me, please, help me to get out of this situation and get the love of Naruto-kun!'_,

When she finished, she heard something that sounded like _'Granted'_, this scared her, and the fact that it sounded like certain tattooed boy made it even more freaky, suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders, and upon turning to face who was touching her, she was greeted by a foxy grin.

"Caught you!, you have escaped every time I tried to talk with you, but today you are going to answer to me!", Naruto spoke, and Hinata was about to freak out,

'_Did I annoyed him?, OH NO!, now he hates me!'_, she thought, but before she could do anything else, Naruto continued,

"So, Do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked with the warmest smile she had ever seen, Hinata turned to a bright shade of red, and with a loud 'YES!', she fainted in Naruto's arms.

Two weeks later...

Two weeks had passed, and Hinata as still humming love songs, once she promised herself that if Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend, she will put all discretion on that, but since she woke up in the arms of her beloved Naruto, she chained the discretion and shyness to a colossal stone and threw it into the deeps of he sea (figuratively), it was now public knowledge that Naruto and Hinata were a couple, and while some people were happy for them (Iruka, Sarutobi, and Ankiseth), many others were enraged for this turn of events.

"This can't be allowed!, the heir of the Hyuga clan must not befriend the Demon Fox!", one of the Hyuga elders screamed,

At first they believed this to be a joke, then they believed that it wouldn't last more than a few days, but by the looks of it, this was bounded to be long lasting, so, they called to an emergency meeting, they will not allow the Demon Fox in their ranks.

"First of all, I have to remind you that the kid is ONLY the vessel of the Demon, and has not shown any sings of corruption", Hiashi suddenly responded, and everyone else gasped,

"Are you siding with the Demon Fox?!", the head of the elders asked with indignation,

"No, I'm only stated the facts, as well as remember you both the dieing wish of the fourth, as well as the decree of the third", at Hiashi explanation, everyone went silent.

"Still, as the heir of the clan, she must not be allowed to be with this... boy", one of the elders said, spiting venom along with the word 'boy',

"And the heir will not be dating the Uzumaki boy, she is still too young to think on men", Hiashi replied, and this earned questioning looks from the elders,

"Are you telling us that your daughter, Hinata, is not dating the dem... the boy?", another elder asked, not believing the the Head of the clan,

"Don't mistake me, Hinata is indeed dating the Uzumaki boy, but she is not the heir, Hanabi has shown herself more deserving of that title", Hiashi explained, in a last attempt to save his daughter, since the day she came home with that smile, he promised to the spirit of his late wife to protect that happiness at all cost.

"It almost sound as if you approve that relationship", one of the younger elders stated, and the rest glared daggers to Hiashi,

"She is no longer the heir, I fail to see what harm could came from that friendship, in any case, it will benefit us, by keeping a closer eye on the Legacy of the Fourth, if corruption is shown, we can take action faster", Hiashi quickly replied, not wanting his last stand to fall so soon, and then the older of the elders growled,

"Very well, but since she is not the heir anymore, she will be marked, tomorrow at night".

Meanwhile, in the depths of the park...

Hinata was training, since she wasn't confident enough to train her Jyuken, she decided to try another thing, her father never opposed to train other styles, he said it would be beneficial to learn how they were inferior to the family style, so, she decided to try something diferent, Ankiseth suggested her to train with a weapon,

"Some of the greatest warriors are so shy, that they hide behind their blades",

Hinata took this to heart, and asked for a wooden nodachi to practice, she was just a starter, but already got a pair of eyes watching her.

"Nice swordplay, where did you learn it?", a female voice startled Hinata, who cursed for being so careless about her surroundings,

As she turned to face the owner of the voice, she spotted a girl who couldn't be older than her, she was wearing a black Hakama and Gi, with the symbol of a raven on it, she also wear fingerless gloves, her skin was pale and her long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, also, the bokken in her right hand didn't go unnoticed.

"Er, I'm just learning it, the father of my boyfriend taught me the basic moves, but he told me to make my own style", at Hinata's reply, the other girl frowned, she didn't seemed to like what he heard,

"I see... let's spar!", the girl shouted, and before Hinata could argue, she found herself barely blocking an incoming slash.

"No!, wait!, stop!, I don't want to fight!", Hinata screamed

She tried to reasoning with the crazed girl, but for every word she shouted, she had to block another 5 slashes, the strength of this girl was notorious, Hinata's hands were getting numb, but when everything seemed to be lost, an scary roar made them to stop.

Both turned to look at their side, and a BIG grizzly bear came out flying, and crashed in a tree, at the opposite side from were they were looking,

"WHAT THE HELL?!",

The silver haired girl was shocked by the scene, but Hinata looked somewhat calm, then from the direction from where bear came, a young and tattooed boy came out.

"Come back here, and face your destiny!, I'll make a big feast with your meat, and your fur will make a beautiful rug in my room!", Lee shouted,

The silver haired girl followed him with the eyes, as if he was the only thing on earth, and watched Lee as he beat the bear to a pulp, with his bare hands, she never noticed Hinata getting closer, neither how she raised the wooden nodachi over her head.

WHAM!!!!

"OWIE!!!!", the girl shouted in pain, dropping the bokken, and eyeing Hinata,

"Why did you attacked me without warning?, and who are you anyway?", Hinata asked, the shy girl was hidden behind the blade,

"Hump!, I told you that we were going to spar, no warning is needed between sword users!, as for my name...",

The girl was about to say something, when a deep and manly voice shouted in the distance,

"REIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?! IF YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAIN, YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF MY ZANKANTOU!!!",

At the sound of those words, the girl, now known as Reiko, started to freak out, and then darted in the direction of the voice, leaving a confused Hinata.

"A weird and wild girl, isn't she?", Naruto asked, while hugging her from behind,

Hinata only nodded, she was still unused to the sudden apparitions of her boyfriend, when Hiashi came into sight,

"Hinata... and Naruto... I have something important to tell you",

Usually, Hinata would start to freak out, because her father was very protective of her, and he didn't liked to see his daughter being feeled up by any male.

Uzumaki's apartment, a few hours later...

"So, basically, you are telling me that Hinata will be forced to be marked by a cursed seal, only because she is dating you?", Ankiseth asked to the couple, and while both nodded, only Naruto expressed himself,

"Is completely unfair!, I will not allow that to happen!", Hinata blushed, but felt the need to clarify the things,

"Naruto-kun, this can't be avoided, if I'm not marked, then we'll not be allowed to be together", Hinata explained, still sad by this turn of events,

"It's unfair anyway", Naruto replied.

"Well, there is still an alternative way to solve this dilemma", Ankiseth started, with his sweet voice,

_**'This can't be good'**_, Kyuubi warned,

_'What are you talking about?, dad is never wrong'_, Naruto defended, 

_**'I know Kit, but while it will be good for you, I can't help but to feel sorry for the souls that will be bashed for whatever he is going to do'**_, Kyuubi replied.

"And what is this alternative way?", Hinata asked, with hope in her voice,

"Well, you will have to attend to the ritual, while we hide you here", Ankiseth explained, but Hinata only got more confused,

"Follow me, we must start now", Ankiseth said,

He then guided them to the basement, into a big room, somewhat dark, and with a circle drawn in the floor, the circle showed a very complex pattern inside it, along with smaller circles, on these smaller circles were some bowls filled with many compounds, and three tiny circles were in the middle of the entire circle.

'_**This is not good, not good at all'**_, Kyuubi warned again, much more scared than before,

_'Kyuubi-chan, you should have more faith on dad, he has never disappointed us'_, Naruto defended again,

Kyuubi almost felt as if Naruto were making a copy of the diabolic grin that could send shivers thru the spine of the fiercest demon.

"Now, to make sure this will work, you must willingly put the next three objects in the three circles in the middle of the room, a strand of hair, a piece of your clothing, and a droplet of blood", Ankiseth instructed,

Hinata did as told, without hesitation, knowing that with the cursed mark, they will force her to marry another person instead of Naruto.

"Very well, now step aside, and be ready to greet whatever comes from this", Ankiseth said,

But before anyone could ask about the safety of this procedure, Ankiseth placed his hands at the border of the circle, the borders started to shine, and then, all the compounds in the bowls started to fly toward the center of the circle, where a cocoon of light formed, soon, all the elements were sucked by the cocoon of light, and a red light started to fill the room.

"Here is where the true masters got separated from the simple experienced ones", Ankiseth said,

Then he started to cast spells, returning the white light to the room, soon, the light faded away, and in it's place, a girl was standing, she was a carbon copy of Hinata, and she was naked, Hinata turned to face Naruto, who was covering his eyes with his hat, Hinata made a mental note to reward him in the near future.

"My, my, why are you so shy?, don't you wish me?, you can take me if you want, and as many times as you want, Naruto-kun", the copy of Hinata almost sang, in a suggestive manner that was VERY unHinata, said girl was so red that a tomato could die of shame at her side, and still, Naruto didn't took the hat from his eyes.

"Speak your name, Fiend", Ankiseth commanded,

"Ask to the girl you molded me after, I'm her sin after all", the copy replied, with not so much respect,

Hinata couldn't believe it, she was looking at the incarnation of her darkest secrets, the last thing she wanted others to know, and a simple word left her lips,

"Lust".

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, what do you think?, good enough as a start?

**Reiko:** I believe so, Kage Bijuu-sama already likes your work

**Magnus:** Well, next chapter will feature the graduation, see ya in next chapter!


	6. Graduation

**Magnus:** Here is the new chapter, hope you are still enjoying this, also, new OCs are going to be seen, and some of the skills of the team will be revealed, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the others belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Graduation**

Two years have passed since the day of the seal ritual, it's the day of the graduation, one last exam and the kids will be granted their hitai-ate, the sign of being a shinobi, Naruto, Hinata and Lee, today stand in the yard, along with many other students, anyone that looked at them today, wouldn't recognized them, they changed a lot, Naruto has grown, and even when his suit grew with him, he looked more strange, he added orange sunglasses to his outfit, which prevents his enemies to tell what is he thinking.

Lee was an impressive sight, being now almost as tall as Iruka, as for his clothes, he only removed the fishnet shirt, allowing everyone to see his now muscular body, he was the envy of any bodybuilder, with rock-like muscles, capable of releasing bone shatter punches and kicks, and his unruly hair reached his shoulders, a few of the Uchiha fangirls were rethinking their choices.

Hinata changed too, she allowed her hair to grow up to her waist, she changed her outfit too, now she is wearing sky blue stretchy pants and top, and is covered by an unbuttoned white coat, at her feet, white boots, a nodachi is tied in her back, the shy girl long gone, and she allows everyone to see the 'seal' on her forehead, and she could't help but to remember how everyone was fooled by her twin.

_=Flashback=_

_Hiashi and 'Hinata' were walking to the Uzumaki's apartment, he was trying to leave behind the screams of agony that his 'daughter' shouted when she was being sealed, if not for her smug smile right now, he would swear that his true daughter got sealed, _

_"Still feeling guilty?, don't be, you haven't harmed your daughter, as for me, I'll be fine", the double of his daughter said, _

_Hiashi knew he must ask how did they fooled the byakugan, but he was more worried for his daughter's safety and the state of her double._

_As soon as they arrived Hiashi knocked the door, and he was greeted by no other than his own daughter, _

_"DAD!, please come in!", Hinata said, _

_Hiashi and Hinata's twin entered with haste, not wanting any unwanted eyes to witness the two girls, once inside, Hiashi couldn't help but to gasp, what looked like a humble apartment on the outside, put to shame the great Hyuga house, _

_"I'm glad you made it!, and without unwanted attention, that's good!", Ankiseth greeted them, breaking Hiashi's amazement._

"_You know?, this mark hurts, A LOT!, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, you owe me a BIG reward!", Hinata's twin talked to Naruto and Hinata, who blushed madly, knowing what she wanted, _

_"Can we discus that later, like when my father leaves?", Hinata asked politely and with a low voice, she didn't want to deal with her in front of her father._

"_Uzumaki-san, I'm grateful for your assistance in protecting my dear daughter, still, it amaze me how identical they are, however, I'm forced to ask you, how did you make her able to fool the byakugan?, it should be impossible", Hiashi started to talk with Ankiseth, who only gave him the Uzumaki Foxy Grin, _

_"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to wonder, right now, the important thing to do is to mark Hinata's forehead with a special ink, this one will fool anyone into think that it's a seal, but it will be completely harmless to her", Ankiseth explained._

"_I... see... I can't thank you enough for everything you have done, if there is something I could do to repay all your kindness and resources...", Hiashi started, still a little baffled by the skill of the merchant, but Ankiseth didn't allowed him to finish, _

_"Actually, there is something you can do, can you kindly put your signature at the end of this 'harmless' bunch of paper sheets?", Ankiseth asked with his sweet voice, and as Hiashi started to read the document, Hinata's twin dragged both Hinata and Naruto to a room in the back, ready to take her reward, by force if needed..._

_=End of Flashback=_

As the day proceeded, only six students were left to take the tests, and these six were the most troublesome kids in the academy, Iruka, not wanting this test to be run by him for any longer time than required, decided to began

"Ok, Reiko Zonbolt, please, show us your skills on the ranged area", Iruka motioned for the silver haired sword user, who was holding a red katana, instead of the bokken she wore when she and her father returned to Konoha a few years ago.

Reiko stud at the edge of the ranged area, instead of taking a shuriken, kunai, or senbon, she unsheathed her katana, with a swift movement, she seemed to caress the edge of the blade, and then, in a fast motion, she moved the tip of the blade toward the log, without loosing her grip, while shouting,

"DENKOUSEKKA GIRI!!!!",

the result was instantaneous, the log got cut in half, Iruka gasped, he knew about the Zonbolt's mad sword skills, but watching them in action was even more freakish, "Ok, you pass, now head to the combat area please", Iruka finally said, just to call the next one,

"Matsukaze Meada, your turn".

Matsukaze was a tall and dark skinned boy (for a full description check my profile, right now he have his complete body), not as tall as Lee, but very impressive, standing at the edge of the ranged area, he reached from a pocket on his pants, and took out a knife, without hesitation he threw it at the log, scoring a nice hit, almost at the very center of the target circle, a nice performance,

"Good, you pass, Naraku, your turn!", Iruka called the next one.

Naraku was a boy with pale skin and long black hair, he wasn't anywhere near a tall height, he was wearing monk-like robes and unlike anyone else, he was barefoot, a quiver at his back and composite bow in hand, what was notorious in this boy, was the bandages at his eyes, he was blind,

"The log is 90 degrees to your left, please be careful", Iruka warned,

the blind boy just smiled, turning to be 'facing' the log, he took an arrow from the quiver, and with a fast sucession of moves, he put the arrow in the bow, pulled back the wire, and allowed the arrow to fly, scoring a bullseye,

"Wow!", everyone shouted, it was impressive, and before Iruka could tell him that he passed, 5 more arrows scored a bullseye, everyone of them splitting in two the previous arrow,

"What the hell?... er... you pass, Hinata, your turn".

Hinata set feet on the ranged area, she agreed with Naruto and Lee that this was a good moment to show off some skill, without moving, she only said,

"Arctic Judgment!",

suddenly, a dozen of spears made of ice stabbed the log without mercy, Iruka was so shocked that the notebook slip out of his hands,

_'OH. MY. GOD!, WHAT KIND OF FREAKY JUTSU WAS THAT?!'_, Iruka's mind was racing, while Hinata gave him a cute smile,

"Huh... you pass... Naruto, your turn", Iruka weakly said.

Naruto faced a newly placed log, he lazily reached for Casull, and pointed it against the log, this wasn't the first time Iruka saw that freaking weapon, but he wanted to see it more close now, Naruto pulled the trigger a few times, scoring perfect shots every time, and Iruka got startled by the loud sound of the gun, still, he managed to notice the spikes on the chakra at every shot,

_'One hell of a weapon'_, "Ok, you pass, Lee you pass too, now head to the combat area", Iruka's avoidance of Lee wasn't unnoticed,

"Iruka-sensei, why aren't I tested like the others?", Lee asked, with a rised eyebrow,

"Because last time you shattered the log with a stone, THAT WAS TWICE MY SIZE!, NOW GO TO THE NEXT TEST!", Iruka shouted, not wanting to further discuss.

At the combat area, Mizuki was ready to test the last kids, the troublesome ones, as usual, he was suposed to restrain himself, he just nedded to check that the skill level of the students was enough to start their lives as shinobies, but this year's exam was special, sure, 4 of the kids were going to have it easy with him, but the demon kid and the brute will have to face him at full force, he was still resented against Lee for sending him flying from the hotsprings to the forest of the death with one hit,

_'If I weren't holding back he would be the one still sore!'_, Mizuki thought, and then proceeded to call the students,

"Reiko!, step into the circle!",

While Reiko unsheathed her katana, Mizuki only took one kunai, in a reverse hold, at that second, the battle began, it was a savage exchange of slashes, both showing a high degree of skill, Mizuki had some problem to restrain himself, but decided to go harsh against her, taking chance of an opening, he hit the katana, sending it flying upwards, disarming the girl, but as he was about to point the kunai to her throat, she took his arm and performed a judo throw, followed by her feet hitting his chest, then she raised her hand to the sky, to catch her sword with ease, and place the edge against Mizuki's neck, who only gave a chuckle,

"Not bad, not bad at all, you pass, Matsukaze, you are next!", Mizuki called.

Matsukaze entered the circle, and untied the zanbato at his back, Mizuki took of his giant shuriken, ready to use it as a shield, their battle was less impressive that Reiko's, much slower, but unlike Reiko, Matsukaze landed hits with bestial force, after a few attacks, and with not much of an opening in his stance, Mizuki called to a stop,

"Ok, ok, you are good enough, you pass, can someone guide that blind kid into the circle?, he is next", Mizuki called.

With the help of Reiko, Naraku was able to enter the circle, this time, he was wielding a long staff instead of the bow, he was standing in a relaxed stance, no signals of being ready, Mizuki decided to go with taijutsu, if he was able to evade 1 of 10 attacks, he will pass, as Mizuki started his attack, he regretted it, soon he found himself barely able to evade the attacks of the blind boy, who was striking with deadly accuracy,

"STOP ALREADY!, you pass!, now, someone take him out of here!, Hinata, you are next!", Mizuki called it to an end.

As Hinata entered the circle, Mizuki had a hard time to decide if he should be prepared for the Jyuken, or the nodachi, she wasn't moving at all, he decided to go with taijutsu again, but as he took the stance, the sound of a resheathing sword caught his attention, several small cuts appeared on his arms and legs, nothing serious, but it was testament of her sword skill,

"A-Awesome!, I didn't saw you moving!, you pass!, You! Uzumaki!, come here now!", Mizuki called the next one.

As Naruto step on the circle, Mizuki started to make plans to kill him, to him, both Naruto and the merchant, who adopted him, should be decapitated, and their heads hanged on the main gate of the village, but right now, stabbing the heart of the demon fox was enough, so, he took out a kunai, and decided to start sooner, just to find that he was unable to move, he looked at the shadows, they weren't crossed, there were no wires, and sill, he was caught into some kind of holding jutsu, Naruto was holding his open hand at him,

"Do you give up now?, or shall Casull shine once again?", Naruto warned,

Mizuki was not ignorant about that hellish weapon, so, he decided to be smart, there was another one who was bound to taste his rage,

"Ok, you pass, just remember that in a mission, your enemy will not surrender that easily, and even if they do so, you may get backstabbed, now go!, and call your brute friend!", Mizuki replied, and Naruto left with a foxy grin on his face, soon, Lee step into the circle.

Lee raised his fists into a boxing-like stance, Mizuki didn't thought of that as taijutsu anymore, in his eyes, Lee was only a brute, so, he took his giant shuriken, decideing on not letting this boy pass, without warning, he leaped for a fast kill, but Lee evaded, then they started to exchange deadly blows, but none got hit, Mizuki decided that it was enough, so, he infused his muscles with chakra, gaining more speed, and starting to hit Lee, with not much effect, Lee getting annoyed, and still unused to the last restriction seal, broke it off,

"Fifth seal, release!", Lee almost whispered,

Mizuki was doing a jump over Lee, in order to finish him with a backstab, he never got the chance, before landing, he watched Lee to turn around to face him, with extended arms to his sides, then, in a fast move, he made a clap, the effect was brutal, it sounded like a thunder, and the shock wave was more than enough to maul Mizuki's body and shatter the shuriken, Lee watched Mizuki fly out of the circle, and painfully landing against a tree,

"I guess I pass, or do you want to continue?", Lee asked, and Mizuki only motioned for him to leave, he swore under his breath, that one day he will get his revenge.

Inside the classroom, the last test was taking place, and only six students remained to be tested,

"Ok, Reiko Zonbolt, please, perform a henge and two bushins", Iruka asked, Reiko did as told, first transforming into her father, Sanger Zonbolt, after dispelling it, she made two perfect bushins,

"Good, you pass, Matsukaze Maeda, you are next, please, perform the same jutsus", Iruka instructed, Matsukaze did as told, first transforming into a red horse, and then making two bushins, a little less than perfect,

"Ok, good enough, you pass, Naraku, your turn, use the same jutsus", Iruka called the blind boy, who did as told, transforming into Iruka, and then making the bushins, a prefect performance,

"Good, you pass, Hinata Hyuga, please, do the same", Iruka called.

Hinata did things her own way, with no handseals, she transformed into a beautiful Angel made of ice, then she performed her own jutsu, and two bushins made of ice formed, they were solid, unlike the previous bushins, Iruka was awestruck,

"What the...?, er... wow!, ok, you pass, Rock Lee, you are next, same jutsus", Iruka instructed,

after seeing Hinata making such high level jutsus, he was ready to see Lee doing a jutsu by himself, as Lee got in position, he removed the gravity seals, granting him access to his godly speed, as well as using a previous spell casted on his shadow, courtesy of Naruo, the henge was faked by the spell, that made him to look like the Hokage for 10 seconds, enough to pass, but short enough to not being noticed, when the turn of the bushin came, he only moved fast enough to leave two clear afterimages, giving the illusion of being bushins,

"I didn't expect that, ok, you pass, is good to see that you were able to make jutsus, even if it was at the end, Ok Naruto, you are the last, don't let your friends go without you!", Iruka called for Naruto, he thought that there could not be anything alse that could surprise him today, he was wrong.

What Naruto performed, Iruka called Nightmare jutsus, because there was no possible way for a normal ninja to do that, the henge was performed with the help of the trench coat, it turned liquid, and enveloped Naruto as if it were eating him, then it took the form of the Hokage, after bowing, the body turned orange, and returned to the original form of Naruto, it was freakish, and the bushins were almost as bad, Naruto's shadow expanded to the sides, and two bodies started to come out of it, as zombies that try to get out of a swamp, as the solid bodies got to their feet, they took Naruto's shape, then both of them walked to Iruka, who stepped back,

"Good enough?", one of the bushins asked, while the other snickered,

"Y-Yes, y-you pass", Iruka replied, and then the bushins melted, and the black mass returned to Naruto's shadow, making him to look like a demon,

"AHEM!, Congratulations, you have passed, you are now ninjas of the leaf, now come to the desk to get your hitai-ate", Iruka gave his last instruction, thinking on the report that he has to deliver to the Hokage.

Next morning...

At the classroom, every graduated was excited, the groups will be formed, and the senseis will be assigned, some, like Sakura, were cursing, because they were striped of the chance of being with the last Uchiha, who graduated last year, others, like Kiba, were sending silent prayings to be in the same team with the beautiful Hinata, Reiko was sending prayings too, to be in the same team as Lee, she REALLY wanted to put her hands on those BIG muscles, unfortunately for them, the local God of War will not hear their prayers,

_'I'm not Thor, or Baldur, besides, I already have other plans'_, Lee thought, he wasn't sure why, but he was able to hear some of the silent prayers, either they wanted the grace of the God of War, or were stupid enough to not name a God in their prayers.

"Ok, please pay attention, I will name the teams and their sensei, the teams have been selected to make them balanced, and their sensei has been selected to enhance the strengths of the members of the team, there will not be any changes, understood?", Iruka stated, and as he got some nods, he started to name the teams,

6 teams were named, but it was until the 7th team that it became interesting.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee, your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi", the three genins nodded, but Reiko and Kiba cursed, for not being able to be with their crushes,

"Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi", funeral bells sounded for Sakura, from all the weirdos, she had to be teamed with the worst of them, Kiba and Shino curse their luck for being in the same team with the banshee,

"Team 9 (Neji, Tenten and Sasuke) is still out there under the wing of Kakashi Hatake, so Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi", Ino was grateful for being with the least weirdos of the class, she will work her way with them later,

"Team 11: Reiko Zonbolt, Matsukaze Maeda and Naraku, your sensei will be Yamato", said genins showed no emotion, at least the three of them know each other enough to work together.

"Well, that's all, you must wait here for your teachers, good luck, and don't lack off!", Iruka gave his final instruction, feeling pity for some of the jounins, this year some of the genins were more than enough to scare the chunins, he had no idea of the colossal storm that was getting closer.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, what do you think, very screwed teams don't you think?

**Sakura:** I DEMAND YOU TO PUT ME IN THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE-KUN!!!!

**Shino:** Yes, please, take her away, her screams are going to drive me insane!

**Akamaru:** ARF!

**Kiba:** I agree with Akamaru.

**Magnus:** Well, she is going to stay wit you until I, or the readers, say otherwise, so, DEAL WITH IT!, ahem... see ya in next chapter!


	7. Treason

**Magnus:** Here is another one, I just couldn't pass this part of the serie, of course, with a new twist, hope you enjoy it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belong to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Treason**

"Another test?", Ankiseth asked,

"Yup, this one courtesy of our new sensei, Anko Mitarashi!", Naruto replied, at this, Ankiseth used one of his smiles,

"Oh may!, I hope she won't be so harsh on any of you, my children", he was making a nice feast for his child, his soon to be daughter-in-law, and the reborn God, while it was pretty obvious that they were going to graduate, it was a nice 'coincidence' that the three of them ended in the same team.

_=Flashback=_

"_This is the list of graduates of this year", Iruka showed the list to the Hokage, who wasn't surprised at all, and still, his face showed uneasiness, _

_"Thank you, Iruka, I wil__l handle the group forming", Sarutobi dismissed Iruka, who felt that something was amiss, _

_"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?", at Iruka's concern, Sarutobi decided to let slip a little of his troubles,_

"_No, and yes, this year is going to be a little hard to make the teams, with the exception of the Ino-Shika-Cho, who was decided long ago, Kurenai asked for the Hyuga to be in her tracking team, I have one young Zonbolt asking for this Rock Lee in her team, Haruno is asking for her granddaughter to be advanced and be placed with t__he Uchiha heir, and nobody want their children to be in the same team with Naruto...", Sarutobi explained_

_Iruka felt his blood boiling, how can people blame Naruto, he was the hero after all, but got no chance of made his mind verbal, because Hiashi entered the room, _

_"Sorry for coming like this, but since you are going to make the genin teams, I want to ask a special favor", Hiashi started, __both Iruka and Sarutobi were ready to hear the same bullshit, but..._

"_I want Hinata to be in the same team with the Uzumaki boy, since Ankiseth-san is not a shinobi, and for hence, has no voice in this matter, I vote in his behalf too, for Naruto to be in the same team as my daughter", Hiashi voiced his request, and neither Iruka or Sarutobi believed their ears, _

_"H-Hiashi-sama...", Iruka tried to say something, but was cut by Hiashi, _

_"Yes, I'm serious, yes, I remember that Naruto is the vessel of the Kyuubi, and yes, I'm aware that the elders aren't going to like this, but I'll deal with them when the time comes", Hiashi said._

"_Hiashi-sama, if Ankiseth is blackmailing you...", Sarutobi interjected, _

_true, the merchant was a kindhearted man, harmless, and always had what you needed, but he didn't liked how thing__s were always favorable to him no matter what, but soon, he and Iruka faced something that they will never forget, Hiashi's emotionless mask fell, and he looked sad_

"_Hokage-sama, I had to see my daughter being sealed, I had to hear her screams of pure pain and despair__, that day I swore to myself to grant her the happiness she deserved, the happiness I stole when I tried to force her into being the heir, I don't like the Uzumaki boy anymore than the rest, but my daughter likes him, and I can't stand in the way of her happiness anymore, please, I beg you, I don't want to see her with a broken heart just because she is not in the same team as the boy she loves", Hiashi explained with a broken voice, and Sarutobi didn't had other choice but to agree, _

_After Hiashi left, Sarutobi closed his eyes, he was tired of this, so, he choosed the easy way, lifting the pen to randomly select the rest of the teams, _

_"Oh well, I guess God will choose the rest", while he said this, a certain reborn God started to laugh like a madman._

_=End of the Flashback=_

"Well, at least, by the grace of God, you are all together, and you will stay like that", Ankiseth concluded, enjoying the pun,

"AYE!", Lee replied, and Naruto and Hinata giggled while leading the floating plates filled with food, one of them, had a roasted boar, soaked in spices,

"Dinner is ready", Hinata sang,

"AH!, A FEAST FITTED FOR THE GODS!", oddly enough, it was easy to please the local God of War when you live with him.

Meanwhile, Hyuga compound...

"I find it quite strange that the Hokage didn't hear your pleas about separating your daughter from the demon kid", one of the elders expressed his concern, the day before the naming of the teams, Hiashi agreed to talk to the Hokage about the team prospects for his daughter,

"I told him my concerns, and he said it was for the best", Hiashi replied, he wasn't lying, but neither was telling the truth

"At least she is being restrained in her room, we can't go against the Hokage in this, but we can restrict their time together as much as we can", another elder spoke, Hiashi made a mental note to purchase something cute for Hinata's double, she was a true blessing to both of them, but he couldn't help but to feel guilty for imprisoning the girl,

"There is another thing, Hiashi, while is acceptable to a Hyuga member to learn an alternate style besides the Jyuken, I have noticed that your daughter Hinata relays too much in that weapon", the head elder commented, but Hiashi didn't flinch

"A fine masterpiece, indeed, it seems that my daughter has found a new style on her sword, MASAMUNE", Hiashi put special emphasis in the name of the legendary sword, and this got a massive gasp from the elders,

"Y-You c-can't b-be s-serious!, the true masterpiece of the katanas?, the blade of the One-Winged-Angel-of-Death?!", one of the elders asked, Hiashi found quite amusing that the elder stuttered like his daughter used to do.

"Yes, that same sword, and before you ask, it still belongs to the Uzumaki clan, even if it still a small family of 2 members, their resources are quite vast", Hiashi explained, and just as he predicted, greed flashed on the eyes of the elders, now he needed to move carefully, or all the work to make Hinata happy will be wasted,

"And... how can we make that sword a gift for our clan?", the head elder asked, yes, Hiashi will have to move with caution

Latter that night...

Hanabi wanted to take a walk, and as usual, she went in the company of her 'sister', Atanih, as she named herself in order to not let Hiashi to know what she was,

"I still don't understand what do you see in that blonde merchant, Sister", Hanabi stated, not only she was fooled too by Hinata's double, but also feel strange that her sister was attracted to someone that everyone else found unworthy, unfortunately for her, this wasn't Hinata, so, a blunt answer was in the way.

"Well, is like the way you feel around the honourable grandson of the Hokage", Atanih answered, enjoying the deep blush in Hanabi's face,

"H-How did you know?!", Hanabi shouted, her deepest secret was discovered by her sister, Atanih wanted to laugh, and also to shout that every Hyuga is a pervert to heart, but before she could further tease Hanabi, her mirage byakugan detected an incoming attack,

"HANABI WATCH OUT!!!", Atanih shouted while throwing Hanabi to the ground, just to be stabbed by a giant shuriken, Hanabi was so shocked by the scene of the death of her sister, that she didn't noticed that someone was getting closer, then everything went black.

A few minutes latter, Mizuki was running at full speed thru the forest outside Konoha,

"HA!, this was my lucky day, not only I managed to get the forbidden scroll, but an extra treasure!, Lord Orochimaru will be so pleased, that not only he will make me special jounin, but he may allow me to breed with this little slut!", Mizuki expressed,

this was his revenge, and he was so engrossed by his apparent success, that he didn't noticed two facts, first, he was being followed, and second, he has passed the same tree for third time, when he decided to stop to take a small rest.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?", Mizuki turned to face the owner of the voice, just to find Naruto, who had a wicked smile in his face,

"Huh?, Naruto?, I'm in a classified mission, but what are you doing here at this hour, shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow's test?", Mizuki asked, trying his best to hide his emotions, if things come to the worst, he will tell Naruto about the Kyuubi, then, in the confusion, he will kill the demon kid, scoring an extra trophy.

"You are a bad liar, now hand over my sister, your filthy hands have touched her enough", Hinata said, walking out of the shadows,

Mizuki let the scroll and Hanabi fall to the floor, breaking the henge on the little Hyuga,

"No!, It can't be!, I killed you!, I saw your guts sprawled all over the street!, it wasn't a genjutsu!, YOU ARE DEAD!", Mizuki shouted, terror getting the best of him.

"It does not matter, now give up, and we'll allow you to walk on your own feet to the village, were you'll be judged as a traitor", Naruto stated, and this brought Mizuki back to his senses,

"Nice genjutsu, I see you noticed that I killed your stupid girlfriend, so what?, want the other Hyuga now that the failure is dead?, you may be good at genjutsu, but I'm much more experienced ninja, NOW DIE!", Mizuki shouted, while sending a barrage of kunais,

As soon as he saw that Hinata used her blade to deflect all the kunais, he started to think, _'So, she is real, damn Hyugas, the one I killed was a double!'_, as he thought this, he grabbed Hanabi again, to use her as hostage.

"Using my soon to be sister-in-law as a shield?, you may think you are so smart, but that can be fixed", Naruto stated, not with coldness, but with an unnatural happy tone,

Mizuki couldn't make sense of that, until the shadows below Naruto expanded, not like the Nara secret jutsu, this shadows looked liquid, it separated and raised from the ground behind the blond genin,

"What an amazing genjutsu!, but this isn't an amateur fight, KAI!", Mizuki tried to dispel the illusion before he was trapped, but it didn't dispelled, meaning that this was all real.

Soon the separated shadows raised high, and the tips took the shape of fox heads, nine fox heads, suddenly they opened their eyes, several dozens of eyes on each head, they also opened their jaws, that were filled with irregular freakish tusks, Mizuki was so scared, that he didn't noticed that Hanabi wasn't in his hands anymore,

"Naruto-kun, now that my sister is safe, can you pretty please, DESTROY THAT FILTHY BASTARD?!", Hinata shouted with an unholy rage that made Kyuubi proud of her,

"As you wish, my dear, this bastard will never get up of this", Naruto stated, and Mizuki watched in horror how the nine heads darted at him, with murderous intent.

Meanwhile...

"Are yo sure you don't need a medic?", Hiashi asked to Atanih, who was currently gathering her innards from the street floor,

"No, Hiashi-sama, I don't need a medic, but some help could be useful, can you kindly pick up my intestines?, they are over there, and over there too", Atanih asked, being an homunculus had the benefit of not dieing, but it was quite troublesome when your organs got spilled out of you,

"It amaze me, your kekke genkai is awesome, still, I have no words to describe my gratitude... I think this is one of your lunges...", Fortunately, her inability to die by ordinary means was confused by one of those strange blood lines, making her able to blend with the crowds easier.

"Dad!, Atanih!, here is Hanabi!", Hinata arrived, unfazed by the gore,

"Thanks to God!, now we can call the search to a stop, who did kidnapped her?", Hiashi asked,

"It was Mizuki-sensei, Naruto-kun is dealing with him right now", Hinata calmly replied,

"WHAT?!", Hiashi shouted, and this woke up Hanabi,

"Huh?, dad?... SISTER?!", Hanabi shouted, freaking out,

_'OH CRAP!'_, both Hinata and her sin thought.

One hour later...

Naruto was still watching Mizuki, who was battered beyond words, still conscious, but his mind was already lost by the insane pain that he suffered at the 'hands' of Naruto, he was covered in blood, he looked clawed and bited from every angle, bones were visibly broken, and his eyes looked lost, this sight was what the ANBU team reported back at the Hokage, who dismissed them, saying that he overlooked the fight with his crystal ball all the time, and it was a very powerful genjutsu, mixed with some physical attacks, and anything that Mizuki could say about it should be ignored,

"Naruto, what have you become?", Sarutobi asked to no one in particular, he was amazed by the unspeakable power unleashed by the son of Minato, a power that Kyuubi didn't had,

"He has become my son, and I'm very proud of him", a sweet male voice replied, and as Sarutobi turned to face the owner of the voice, his eyes grew wide as he recognized the speaker.

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, next one will be the team test, see ya until then!


	8. Tests and Titles

**Magnus: **Hi to everyone, and thank you for your support and kind reviews, here is the next chapter, featuring a little more chaos, from here you'll read some missions that won't fit on the cannon series, but you'll enjoy them, I promise, also, a few more skill will be reveled in this chapter, enjoy, and please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the others belongs to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Tests and Titles**

Team 7 was in the training ground that Anko told them to be, and as their sensei instructed, they've skipped breakfast, Lee had not much trouble right now, since he devoured an entire boar last night, Naruto and Hinata had a little more trouble tough, since they passed a long time of the night awake, helping with the report of Mizuki's treason, as well as trying to explain the existence of Atanih to Hanabi, so, they decided to wait in a more comfy stance,

"Oh well, might as well take seat", Naruto stated, while summoning a throne made of bones, with cushions of a strange color, as if they were bloodstained, and Naruto sat on it as if it were the most comfy seat of the world,

"Good thing I have the best seat of the village!", Hinata squeaked while sitting in Naruto's lap, who hugged her,

Lee decided to sit on a lotus stance, meditating in his past memories, remembering all the wars he had fought.

_'Just as the Hokage said, these three are something else, that couple are resting on a summoned furniture, while muscle boy is meditating, he looks tense, ready to fight, I wonder...'_, Anko thought, while hiding on a tree,

She was a special jounin, so, she wouldn't test them on basic and stupid stuff, she will go hardcore on them, to see if they had what is needed for a 'Death Squad', the only thing that was stopping her was the warning of the Hokage,

_=Flashback=_

_Just before Anko could leave to the training grounds, the Hokage called her, the seriousness in his face was something that Anko didn't liked, _

_"Anko, I have to tell you something about the team you are about to test", Sarutobi started, _

_"Awww, don't give me that!, I know that I'm famous for going harsh on the very few students I had, but if you want to make a Death Squad like the one that was formed by Sanger Zonbolt, Hiashi Hyuga and Murai Seiryu, you have to make them do their everything, and be ready to be heartless beasts in the battlefield!", Anko interjected, but the face that Sarutobi showed had another meaning._

"_Anko, I'm not telling you to not being harsh on them, but, I'm sure that if you push them too hard, I fear you may be facing something you won't be able to handle on your own", Sarutobi explained, while hiding the horrible facts he learned from the last visitor he had, _

_"HA!, you are giving them too much credit, maybe they got Mizuki, but he was a looser!", Anko snorted, but Sarutobi just shook his head, _

_"Just be careful, I don't want you to end like Mizuki", Sarutobi finished, and Anko departed to the training grounds._

_=End of Flashback=_

_'I must be careful, I don't want to end like Mizuki just for underestimating them, I don't want to shame myself in front of them after all, ok, here I go!'_, Anko gave a final thought before attacking.

The fight was decided before starting it, Anko seemed to forget that Hinata was blessed with the byakugan, but she wasn't the one who ended the fight, what Anko didn't notice, was that the throne was actually alive, the dragon skulls that were in the arms of the chair became alive, and darted to intercept the jounin, they battled with unholy rage, suddenly, Anko found an opening, and darted towards Naruto, who ended her run with a shot from Casull, turning Anko into a puff of smoke.

"That was a nice intro, Anko-sensei, can you pretty please come out from the shadows, we are eager to pass your test", Naruto spoke in a sweet voice, just like his father, but unlike him, Naruto just scared everyone with that tone, Anko came out of her cover, for once, she was really grateful for sending a Kage Bunshin instead of going ahead herself,

"You really surprised me, how did you know it wasn't the real me?, is that a jutsu or a summon?", Anko asked, she really needed to know,

"You mean my chair?, is just that, a chair, custom made, with some special inscriptions, as for you, I didn't sensed your blood in that body", Naruto and Hinata stud up, and the throne returned to Naruto's shadow, Anko seemed to be satisfied with that answer,

_'I see, he infused it with his chakra, really smart, but what did he meant about the blood?'_, Anko thought, and then she said,

"Very well, I was thinking on making this test about survival, but I think we should do something more intense, I'll test each of you in combat, if you disappoint me, I'll send you back at the academy!", Anko shouted, trying to scare them a little.

Lee couldn't take it anymore, he was pissed off, and he was going to be heard as the God he is,

"Did you made us to skip breakfast for a simple battle?", Lee asked, and not only Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped, Anko also felt the need to hide,

"Hum... yes?", Anko replied with a nervous smile, she was one of the very few that were able to stand against Orochimaru's killer intent, so, feeling fear for this boy was a bad sign,

"So, YOU MADE ME TO SKIP MY BREAKFAST FOR YOUR STUPID TEST THAT ONLY CONSIST ON A SIMPLE NONLETHAL BATTLE?!", Lee roared, and Anko couldn't help but to back off, she only nodded,

"ARG!!!, I'm going for something to eat!, brother!, sister!, make sure to left some of her for me to fight with, she wanted a battle, SHE'LL GET WAR!!!!", Lee roared again, and left to search some unfortunate bear or boar.

"I need to find a way to imitate that Killer Intent, it was awesome!, oh well, I'll test you separately, come here Hinata, let's see what can you do with that sword of yours", Anko commanded, and Hinata did as she was told,

Anko soon found herself in the fastest battle of her life, in fact, she found extremely hard to notice Hinata's movement, almost as if she skipped the distances, and some movements,

_'What in the world?!, is like I'm too slow and she's too fast, but she does not seem to be trying to accelerate at all!'_, Anko thought, it seems that forming a Death Squad will be easier than she thought.

Meanwhile...

Team 11 was at the appointed site, and Yamato didn't made them wait,

"Ok, here is your test, in the deep of this forest, is a guardian, he have 3 flowers in the head, your mission is to get a flower each of you, without harming the guardian", Yamato stated, and the genins nodded,

"Ok, let's go, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we'll feel at ease!", Reiko said, she didn't liked the idea of being returned to the academy, she will not be able to face her father if that happens,

"Piece of cake!", Matsukaze shouted, he was very confident on passing a test so simple,

"Be aware, this is a test of wisdom, not of strength, otherwise we shouldn't be worried on not harm the guardian, when the time comes, let me do the talk", Naraku stated, he didn't had the strength that his companions had, but he was going to compensate it with his brain.

Back with Anko...

The battle ended, and while none of them was harm, Anko was baffled, she managed to take notice on the difference of speed,

"I don't know how are you doing it, but you are making me going slower, while you rise your own speed, you are fighting at the speed of the shushine, but no shinobi is capable of attacking at that speed, what is that, a new jutsu?", Anko asked,

"It's Magic!", Hinata happily replied, and this confused Anko.

"I believe is my turn, isn't it?", Naruto suddenly asked,

"Yes, but, I already know your skills on genjutsu and in weaponry, and certainly I don't want to taste that weapon of yours, so, we'll have a light taijutsu spar, you already passed when you caught Mizuki, I just want to know if I need to train you on basic taijutsu or not", Anko replied, voice full of sincerity,

"That's fine, don't get too harsh on me, Anko-sensei", Naruto said while handing, not only Casull to Hinata, but his hat, sunglasses and coat as well, Anko soon found that Naruto's fighting style was not taijutsu, but something that was a breed between some kind of dance (flamenco), and using his hands like blades,

_'I think that his hellish weapon is a way to lure the enemy into thinking that he is defenceless in close quarters, VERY smart!'_, Anko conceded, this was going to be the perfect Death Squad.

Back with team 11

The genins were expecting to find an old jounin, or a retired warrior, someone that could be talked to, and get the test done, instead of that,

"Mother mercy!, that's the second tallest wood golem I've seen on my life!", Matsukaze shouted, while evading one hammer fist,

"How are we supposed to get those damn flowers?!", Reiko shouted too, she was tempted on cutting the damn golem in many tiny parts, but the test was clear,

"Reiko, Matsukaze!, remember, whatever happens, we must not attack the creature!", Naraku remembered them the test conditions,

"Then what?, we'll use coarse language?!", Matsukaze replied, frustration in his voice,

Naraku was about to come out with a tactic, when everyone heard a loud roar, and a flying Grizzly bear went towards the golem, knocking it out, and soon a very angry Rock Lee came out of the direction from where the bear came out.

"HOW YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT MY HUNTING?!, HOW YOU DARE TO SCARE AWAY MY FOOD?!, NOW YOU WILL PAY, NOW YOU WILL TAKE THE PLACE THAT BOAR WAS DESTINED TO TAKE!", Lee shouted,

Team 11 had a chance to see a massacre, of a poor bear being beaten to a pulp in front of their eyes, well, Naraku was hearing instead of seeing it, but that didn't made it less scary, also, Matsukaze had a chance of seeing Reiko drooling, and that wasn't good, not good at all.

Back with Anko...

The spar ended, and Anko was officially impressed,

"I can't believe it, you were using a clone all this time!, how can you make a kage bushin to withstand so many hits without dispelling?", Anko asked, as soon as she called the battle to stop, the Naruto she was battling melted into a black mass that went to fuse with Naruto's shadow, who was cuddling with Hinata the whole time,

"That's because is not your normal kage bushin, is a Yokai bushin, it will not dispel until I say so", at Naruto's reply, Anko almost freaked,

"YOKAI?!, but-but then...", Anko stuttered, and Naruto had what can be considered a sadistic grin,

"Yes, Anko-sensei, I know everything about it, the question is: what do you know about it?", Naruto replied, now there was no doubt about it, that grin was sadistic, and the smile in Hinata lips was no better.

Anko was about to reply, when a big bear fell in the middle of the clear,

"Here is the lunch, now that I got it, I think is just fair if someone helps me to remove the guts and fur, and then cook it into a nutritive meal!", Lee stated,

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, this wasn't the first time they do this, and they certainly enjoyed it, as Lee stated before, it was a ritual before a war or a great battle, Anko gave a laugh at the sight, and that earned the attention of the overmuscled boy,

"AH!, don't think I've forgot!, For I, Rock Lee, The God of War, will never turn my back to a battle!", Lee shouted, eager to start a fist fight, and for once, Anko felt fear.

Team 11 judgment...

Yamato was baffled, the conditions of his test were achieved, but under the most weird situation, his wood golem was knocked out cold by a third party, meaning that his genins didn't even touched it, they only took the flowers from the head, careful enough to not wake up the creature, meaning that they used their brain before their muscles, but it was disappointing that they had it easy,

"I guess you passed the test, but you are not high on my eyes, I'll have to train you extra hard from here on, you can't relay in dumb luck or divine intervention to fulfil your missions, go home to rest, tomorrow you'll start to train", Yamato stated, and then he left in a swirl of leaves,

"This is the fault of that brute!", Matsukaze suddenly shouted, he was frustrated, and needed to vent that frustration, he just chosed the wrong subject.

**SMACK!!!!**

"Ouch!, why was that Reiko?!", Matsukaze asked at the sudden aggression,

"It wasn't his fault, is not like he punched that bear in the direction of the guardian in purpose, and don't call him brute again!", Reiko shouted, in the last 2 years she has developed a crush on the reborn God,

"OH!, it seems that our fine swordgirl is in love!", Naraku suddenly stated, he didn't wanted to tease her, he just wanted to lift the uneasiness in the envoirment,

"WHAT?!, NO WAY!, REIKO AND THAT BRUTE?!", Matsukaze shouted, earning again the aggression of the Zonbolt girl.

**SMACK!!!!**

"I TOLD YOU!", Reiko shouted, she didn't mind to be pointed on her crush, there was nothing wrong with that, and she was sure that Lee will pass the insane test that her father promised to anyone who wanted to have her,

"I think I'm going to have the hardest time of my life with the two of you", Naraku finally stated, while watching his companions to keep arguing about the reborn God and his ways.

The judgment of team 7

Anko was showing a black eye on her face, she thought many things about Lee, but right now, she found his 'self given' title very fitting, he fought with unholy rage, he showed no mercy, no remorse, and no fear, his fist wielded an uncanny strength, and his body showed to be unbreakable, proof of that was the fact that any kunai that Anko threw at him was unable to even scratch him, suddenly, she grinned, they passed before the test started, so, she decided to give them titles, just as Lee showed, something to inspire fear on their foes.

"Ok, first, I want to congratulate you, you passed the test, and now, as an initiation rite, I'll give you some titles that you should speak whenever you fight", Anko started,

"There is no need to give another title to you, Lee, **The God of War** is very fitting, still, you have to tell me how did you learn the Kami no Yoroi, I thought that jutsu was lost on the first Shinobi war",

"Hinata, I name you **The Aurora Angel**, the way you shine with so many colours while moving at those speeds make it very fitting",

"Naruto, I name you **The Yokai King**, you may not look royal right now, but the way you use your scary magic, and how you like to sit on that satanic throne, make you very fitting for that name", Anko stated,

Fortunately for her, the genins agreed to their new names, soon after this, they began to eat the cooked bear, Anko included, they were a team now, better to start acting like one.

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, what do you think?, is this going well, do you want a massacre?, yes?, how about a small town infested by undead creatures in the next chapter?


	9. Dead Uprising 1

**Magnus:** Well, here is the first part of the very first mission of teams 7 and 11, I believe that you are going to recognize some parts, or some characters, hope you enjoy this, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Dead Uprising – First part**

At the Hokage tower, teams 7 and 11 were reunited, wearing their hitai-ates proudly, Naruto was wearing it tied to his left arm, Hinata was wearing it around her neck, Lee had it as a belt, Matsukaze and Reiko were wearing them in a more traditional fashion, in their foreheads, while Naraku was using it to cover his eyes, they were about to receive their first mission, all the other teams have already left with missions related to mundane tasks and boring assignments, so, they didn't had high hopes on getting something good, thing that was even more obvious due to the fact that this was their very first mission, what they didn't knew, is that their fate was sealed the night before they were tested as a team.

_=Flashback=_

"_Naruto, what have you become?", Sarutobi asked to no one in particular, he was amazed by the unspeakable power unleashed by the son of Minato, a power that Kyuubi didn't had, _

_"He has become my son, and I'm very proud of him", a sweet male voice replied, and as Sarutobi turned to face the owner of the voice, his eyes grew wide as he recognized the speaker._

"_Ankiseth-san!, how did you enter?!", Sarutobi asked, somehow he felt very insecure in front of the merchant, maybe it was the fact that outside the office were over 20 ANBU ninjas, or maybe the fact that neither the windows or the door were even slightly open, or maybe the fact that he, being the Hokage, didn't noticed the merchant entering his domains._

"_That's a very interesting question, Hokage-sama, but there is no time to explain something that will explain itself in a few moments, right now, I'm here to ask a request", Ankiseth started, right now, any feeling of uneasiness was multiplied way too much, _

_"And what is this request about?, I'm guessing you don't want to change Naruto's team, do you?", Sarutobi asked, something was wrong, very wrong, _

_"I just want to give an interesting and educative first mission to my son", Ankiseth replied with a foxy grin._

"_What kind of mission?", Sarutobi asked, interesting and educative weren't D-rank missions, so, this merchant wanted something entirely different, _

_"Nothing special or dangerous, one client of mine lives in a little town called Cheddar, just a week from here, you know that place, nothing never happens there, this client wants this little and inoffensive package, so, I was thinking, 'why not to let my son and his team to deliver this little and inoffensive package to a small and peaceful town?', I mean, A chosen Hero, a reborn God, and chosen princess can get bored by just doing mundane tasks, don't you agree?", Ankiseth explained._

_Sarutobi was about to have a heart attack, _

_"The Chosen Hero and Princess?, AND THE REBORN GOD?!", from all the times for old prophesies to become true, why it had to be during his days as a Hokage?, he was about to ask this when Ankiseth banished in front of his eyes, no chakra spike to be felt, as if he never step inside the office, the only evidence of this event, was the small package..._

_=End of Flashback=_

_'Might as well send both teams, just in case'_, Sarutobi thought, while eyeing them intently, and this made Anko explode,

"ARGH!, JUST HAND OVER THE MISSION ALREADY!, WHAT IS IT?!, PAINTING A FENCE?, PURCHASING GROCERIES?, TAKING CARE OF TROUBLESOME CHILDREN?, CATCHING THAT DEVIL CAT?!", Anko shouted, and this made Yamato to chuckle, while the genins sweatdropped, this also returned Sarutobi to the current situation.

"No, nothing like that, in fact, I have a special mission for both teams, here, take the info, and handle this package with utmost care", Sarutobi said, while handling the information and the small package to the jounins,

"Deliver the package to a man named 'Alexander Anderson', in the town of CHEDDAR!, that's one week of travel!", Yamato expressed the contents of the information,

"CHEDDAR?!, THAT'S THE MOST BORING PLACE OF EARTH!!!", Anko added, she felt that this was almost as bad as a D-rank mission.

"Excuse me, but going out of the village isn't considered as a C-rank mission?", Naraku asked, a little confused for the sudden importance of the mission,

"It has to be, is too far away from any backup", Reiko replied, already getting excited for getting a great mission,

"GREAT!, our first mission is over ranked!, we'll be the envy of the rest of the teams!", Matsukaze shouted, all of them seemed to forgot what Anko said.

"Can I ask who is asking for this mission?", Naruto suddenly asked, with a sweet and polite voice that sent shivers thru Anko's spine,

"Let me see... huh?, hey!, it's Naruto's father the one who ask for this mission!, no wonder the Hokage is accepting to give it to you, being only a genin, besides, the only danger lies in the forest, once we hit the road to Cheddar, is almost an accomplished mission", Yamato stated, however, instead of getting another shout from Anko, he watched in distress how a dangerous smirk appeared not only in Anko's face, but in her genins too.

"I know is an easy mission, however, I want you to take this chance to teach your students how to treat C-rank missions, and remember to make good use of the time to polish your skills in stealth and survival, now, you are dismissed, go and get ready to leave in the morning", the Hokage commanded, and both teams left, leaving the Hokage to think in how to approach the merchant, in order to clarify how he knew about the old legends... and to purchase some herbs to smoke.

Konoha's main Gate, next morning...

Yamato had instructed his genins to pack everything they considered necessary for a medium to long trip, and he saw the result of his words in the big backpacks the kids brought, Reiko's backpack was slim and small, Yamato knew that any Zonbolt will simply refuse to seal their things in scrolls, and that they lived basically from their swords, meaning that what she packaged were mostly sharpening tools and spare clothes, Naraku's backpack was a sack, containing mostly healing items, and some food, Yamato was still amazed on how he was able to identify everything with ease, despite being blind, however, Matsukaze's backpack was way too big, and looked awkwardly heavy, and it was hard to tell what could he have there.

Soon after checking his team, Yamato noticed team 7 getting closer, and he took notice of the genins, Naruto was not carrying any kind of backpack, and he doubt that this genin could already know how to seal things in scrolls, which he also didn't saw on him, Hinata was carrying a very small pouch, tied in her belt, and by the shape it was taking, it looked like small bottles, either with medicinal remedies, or poisons, but Lee, the only difference was that he was wearing a GREAT mantle, made of the fur of some bears, it was the only animal that Yamato thought that could have enough fur for that kind of mantle, giving him an scary look.

"Your team looks ill prepared for this trip, Anko", Yamato stated, it was hard to tell if he was all business, or if he was teasing Anko,

"Yours looks overcharged, Greenie", Anko replied, mockery at it's best,

"You can't blame the kids, they wanted to be ready for everything", Yamato defended, getting angry,

"A good shinobi can live from the ground, carrying too much will slow you down, specially oversized weapon users, they should not carry anything else", Anko shot back, she looked really happy for teasing the wood user.

Meanwhile the genins were having their own chat, where Naruto and Hinata were busy in a flattery contest, with kisses in between, Naraku was pointing how Reiko drooled in front of her crush, while Matsukaze was making plans to get Reiko to look at someone else, namely him, when they watched how Lee was getting closer to Reiko, who became nervous upon this realization,

"Reiko, can I have a word with you?", Lee asked, with a strong yet polite voice,

"Huh?, er... I... sure!", Reiko replied with trouble,

"Can you stop drooling?, it's disgusting", Lee said with not much emotion in his voice, and Reiko got petrified, tears were menacing with getting out like rivers, when,

"Besides, it ruins your beautiful face", Lee continued, and then turned to walk to his companions, Reiko's heart skipped a beat, or two,

"Did... he... call me... BEAUTIFUL?!", she finally snapped, and almost jumped in joy.

After a few minutes of watching the verbal fight between their senseis, they departed, and since there was no danger in this mission, a bet was made, the sensei of the team who fared worst this trip, will pay for the party at their return, this was a serious bet, both teams have people that eats like there is no tomorrow, making this a hard contest, and at noon, they had their first test of survival, getting something to eat,

"Ok, go and get some food, and remember, we have to remain hidden, from the gathering to the eating", Yamato instructed, and turned to watch how Anko managed this,

"Lee, go and hunt whatever you want, I'll skin it, and Hinata and Naruto will cook it", Anko stated, and Lee darted into the depths of the forest, this brought Yamato's attention,

"Anko, are you abusing that we are still in homeland?, remember that there could be dangerous animals or bandits, even some enemy ninjas, you can't allow that overmuscled boy to wander alone!", Yamato lectured, and Anko looked at him as if he were some kind of alien,

"I seriously doubt that there is something more dangerous than him out there", Anko replied, and soon they heard the sound of a dieing animal.

"I'll start the fire, Hinata-chan, can you kindly make some of that delicious sauce that only you know how to make?", Naruto begged, and Hinata giggled,

"Of course, my dear Naruto-kun, besides, I love how you lick it from my fingers", Hinata replied, seriously turning on the other males in the nearby,

"Aren't they too young for that?", Yamato asked, a little startled by the display of affection,

"If I remember properly, you were very pervert at a younger age", Anko replied, making fun of the wood user, again.

After one hour, both teams were eating, Yamato instructed his genins to eat atop a tree, eating fruits, and cold foods, this in order to keep the stealth, but this lesson was being corrupted by Anko's team, they were at the floor of the forest, feasting in a fat boar that Lee caught, that Anko cleaned, that Hinata and Naruto cooked, the fine yet strong smell of the cooked meat was an inhuman torture for team 11, even Yamato's mouth was all wet, but he decided to show strong, and closed his eyes to add a dramatic effect to his lecturing,

"As you can see, team 7 is being careless, during a mission, is vital to keep secrecy, to remain hidden, by cooking meat like that, you only attract unwanted attention, like bandits and wild beasts, and if other ninjas were in the nearby, team 7 will be dead by now", Yamato finished his lecturing, just to find that he was alone, his team went to join team 7 into the feast, and upon seeing them enjoying the meat with utmost pleasure, he fell to the wimps of his stomach,

"WAIT FOR ME!", he shouted while jumping to join the others.

Outskirts of Cheddar, one week later...

A blond girl was running thru the forest, her weapon, an old katana strapped to her waist, her mission, to get help from any source available, the reason, some kind of evil people cam to her peaceful town, and started to kill the good people, people that she knew, that she loved, and that loved her, but the worst part was that the people that was killed, didn't stay dead for long, they raised, and started to attack other people, this invasion of the dead destroyed the town in only one day, and the few survivors were being protected in the small church, somehow the priest managed to repel the abominations, but he wasn't a fighter, he won't last for long, that's why she decided to take the risk to go outside and call for help, but as usual, she found resistance.

"No!, stay away!, please!, don't you remember who am I?, it's me, the Kitty!", the girl tried to reason with the man in front of her,

He was one of her best friends, one of those that were a good choice to marry with, but it was useless, the only answer she got were the hungry moanings of who used to be one of her best friends, and soon, more in this condition answered the moanings in the distance, it was a matter of time before she finds herself surrounded by the undead, she had to act fast, to decapitate this undead just as the priest told her to do, but she hesitated, she found herself unable to kill him.

The full moon shined with a bloody red tint over her like a bad omen, as if her own end were close, until a white gloved hand bursted out of the chest of the undead, and as if it that were the most deadly attack, the zombie became ashes, once this happened, she was able to see her savior, a young boy dressed in an orange trench coat, with wide brim hat that matched his coat, and his eyes shined like two orange round orbs, she barely missed those who were at the sides of her rescuer,

"W-Who are you?", the girl asked, and her rescuer, as well as his two companions grined in a scary way,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Yokai King, to my right is Hinata, The Aurora Angel, and to my left is Rock Lee, The God of War, and we are here on a mission", Naruto introduced himself and his team,

"A beautiful night, isn't it?", Naruto concluded, while the jounins and team 11 raced to join them.

* * *

**Magnus: **This was only the introduction to this mission, I believe that some people already have an idea on how is this going to turn, isn't it?, if not, you'll discover it in the next chapter!


	10. Dead Uprising 2

**Magnus:** Well, I promised a massacre of the undead, and I'm giving you a massacre of the undead, hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you think is not enough, don't worry, next chapter will be very gore, and now, please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Dead Uprising – Part 2**

"A beautiful night?... A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT?!, MY PEOPLE IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE UNDEAD!, THERE IS NO BEAUTY ON THAT!", the blond girl shouted, angry at the words of her rescuer,

"That's very rude, you shouldn't have saved such an imprudent girl, my dear Naruto", Hinata replied disgusted at the rude girl, who sweat droped at the remark,

"At least speak your name, Midgardian, and why were you chased by the living dead", Lee asked, with a hardened look in his face,

"What is a Midagardian?", the girl asked, and just then, the rest of the team arrived.

"Ok kids, stop harassing the girl, and next time don't let us handle alone the bad guys, ok?", Anko playfully reprimand them,

"Yeah, we wanted to see you in action", Reiko added, mostly looking at Lee,

"Maybe they wanted to have another tent party adding this girl to the fun", Yamato teased, still angry for not sleeping at all, knowing that Naruto and Hinata shared the same tent for one week,

"Or maybe they are cowards", Matsukaze said, but regretted it when Lee turned to face him with an extremely unfriendly face,

"Next time you want to call them cowards, tell me, I don't want to be near you when they get bloody ballistic on you", Naraku whispered to Matsukaze, who was currently sweating bullets.

"Aside all of this, who are you and what is happening here?", Anko asked to the blonde girl, who quickly stud up,

"Sorry, my name is Seras, and I don't know exactly what is happening here, but many dead people have raised from their tombs, and started to attack the living ones, to make it worst, those who are attacked are becoming undead too, the few survivors are taking sanctuary at the church, where the Father Anderson is keeping them safe with his holy words, but he is getting tired, he won't last long, that's why decided to go for help... you are fighters, right?, the way you killed that undead, you can help us, you must help us!, we'll do whatever, I'll do whatever, just to save Father Anderson and the few survivors, please!", Seras pleaded, and while a somber face was shown on team 11, team 7 showed a disturbing grin.

"I see, so, to complete our mission, we must pass through a sea of undead creatures?, sounds fun!", Anko playfully said, earning the stare of Yamato,

"Anko!, our teams aren't ready for this!, we must go back to Konoha and get reinforcements, besides, this has become a B-rank mission!", Yamato shouted, it was his duty to be the voice of reason,

"Are you serious?, it took us one week to get here, and you want to abandon these people just because you, being a jounin, feel unable to handle this while babysitting your genins?", Anko teased, with a hint of seriousness in her voice,

"Anko, maybe the two of us alone will be able to do this job, but our genins haven't even completed a single D-rank mission, do you really expect them to survive this?", Yamato replied, in a last attempt to reasoning with the snake lady, who turned to face her genins.

"The choice is yours, shall we keep forward, and face the enemy in a bloody battle, just to complete our silly mission?, or shall we play safe, returning to Konoha, and ask someone else, more capable than you, to do this job?, under this blood full moon, answer me genins of Konoha", Anko said this with an over dramatic voice that sent chills to the spines of team 11, Yamato included,

_'The pact of the Blood Moon?, I can't believe that the Hokage put them together for this!'_, Yamato thought, while Seras looked at them with a pleading face, as if screaming that they were the ones to save her people, and soon, the members of team 7 grinned like true bloodthirsty demons.

"Indeed, a night like this makes want to have a bite to drink, THE YOKAI KING WILL MAKE A BLOODBATH OF THIS NIGHT!", Naruto said, as if he truly wanted to feast in the blood of his enemies,

"My blade will bring pace to the dead, and hope to living, THE AURORA ANGEL WILL SHINE WITH THE LIGHT OF TRUTH!", Hinata shouted, with the conviction of a holy crusader,

"The pleas of this Midgardian girl have not fallen on deaf ears, THE GOD OF WAR WILL NOT BE STOPED!", Lee shouted with enough power to make team 11 back off,

"It is done, under this Blood Moon, The Konoha's Death Squad has born!, NOW FORWARD!, WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL EVERY ONE OF OUR ENEMIES IS DEAD!", Anko shouted as if she was possessed, while she, her team, and the blonde girl darted toward the town.

"Stupid Anko!, nice moment to going nuts!", Yamato shouted in frustration,

"What are we going to do sensei?, they will need support, besides, my teammates are lusting for battle", Naraku asked, while Reiko and Matsukaze sweat dropped, it wasn't a lie, but it was obvious that he was using that as an excuse to go into the battlefield,

"You are right, Naraku, they will need our help, but you must be very careful, this is no longer child's play, if you get injured, I'll have to kill you, understood?", Yamato said, with a deadly serious tone, but his genins didn't flinched, and soon they ran after team 7.

Front of Cheddar's Church, a few minutes latter...

The church of Cheddar was a big and beautiful building, built like a western temple of one of the almost forgotten faiths, it's front doors were made of hard and heavy wood, making them difficult to break, but under the pressure of hundreds of undead, it will be only a matter of minutes, and then, the entire town will be eradicated,

"Damn it!, there are so many!, how are we supossed to save the church from those monsters?", Yamato asked, he was expecting no more than a few dozens, Anko and Naraku were about to voice some advise, when...

"Ghouls, these are ghouls, the lowest ranked of the undead, even lower than a zombie, we don't have to destroy them all, just prevent them to enter the church until dawn", Naruto said, sharing the arcane knowledge that he learned from both his father and Kyuubi, and this earned a lot of stares,

"True!, no one has even been attacked under the sunlight!", Seras replied,

"That's because the sunlight will destroy them, but, how can you difference a zombi from a ghoul?", Anko asked, she knew something about these creatures, but how to tell them apart was beyond her knowledge,

"Because a ghoul will follow the orders of it's master, these monsters are attacking the doors of the church, a zombi wouldn't do that, also, there seems to be a holy barrier in these doors, and only a ghoul would be affected by it, of course, this also means that there is either a vampire nearby or a necromancer", Naruto explained, and Yamato paled at this.

"Ok Anko, it was fun until now, this has jumped directly into an A-rank mission, we are retreating now, before these things try to eat us, or their master appears", Yamato sated, almost like an order, but before Anko could argue, Hinata interjected,

"Too late for that, here they come!", at Hinata's shout, everyone jumped into a fighting stance, but the ghouls moved way too slow, making the wait very tiresome,

"TO THE WAR!!!", Lee suddenly shouted, and darted to intercept the undead, and was followed by Naruto and Hinata,

"HEY!, WAIT FOR ME!, I WANT TO HAVE FUN TOO!", Anko shouted, while following them,

"OH GREAT!, Naraku!, take the lead, and protect Seras, I'll go to save that bunch of weirdos!", Yamato said to his genins, who surrounded the blond girl,

"Seras, we'll protect you, so, don't try to attack on your own!", Naraku said to the girl, who made a nervous smile,

"Sure, don't worry about that, I don't even know how to use this old blade, haha", Seras stated, and team 11 sweat dropped, this was going to be a little more harder than they thought.

Yamato thought that he will barely arrive in time to save the reckless team 7, but as he watched their fight, he started to doubt that they were genins, or ninjas at all, Naruto just flashed his gun, and with a loud bang, Yamato watched how a line of at least six ghouls turned into ashes, Yamato even thought on getting one of those weapons of his own, loud, yes, but freaking effective, Hinata, for her part, just started to shine with multitude of colors, like her nickname, and with a speed never seen before, she slashed her way thru the undead army, then Yamato turned to see Lee, who was surrounded, by the undead, fighting with his bare hands,

"Lee, hold on, I'm going to help you!", Yamato shouted, just to hear Lee's warcry,

**"VOLCANO STRIKE!!!"**, Lee shouted while connecting the most brutal uppercut ever seen, and upon contact, flames consumed the ghoul to ashes, and all the surrounding foes burned to a crisp too, in a sea of flames, just like a raging volcano.

"WHAT THE HELL?!, that wasn't a katon!, What the fuck was that?!", Yamato shouted in awe and fear, unable to digest the sight of the mother of all the fire jutsus, he was so awestruck, that he didn't noticed the ghoul that was getting closer from behind of him, until a kunai with an explosive tag flew past him, blowing up the undead foe,

"You should be more careful, Greenie", Anko said, returning Yamato back to reality,

"Thanks, I guess, what are you teaching them?, I've never seen jutsus like those!", Yamato asked, he wondered where they learned such freaking skills,

"That's none of your business, you should focus on your genins instead", Anko replied, and Yamato nodded,

_'I gues they can take care of this themselves, I better check up my kids'_, Yamato thought, and then darted to aid his genins.

Team 11, while not as destructive as team 7, was faring very good on their own, Naraku was shooting arrows, while using on them his own version of the shadow weapon replication, making every one of his arrows to count for more than ten, and to add more power to his attack, each arrow carried an explosive tag, ensuring the annihilation of any ghoul they touched, Matsukaze showed total mastery of his zanbato, ensuring the decapitation of every foe in his range of attack, of course, every time he moved his blade, he shouted a powerful battle cry, trying to instill fear in his foes, Reiko was making a true show of mad swordplay skill, every swing, every stab, was rewarded with a shower of guts and ashes, it was her dance, her moment, just as her father taught her.

"KYYAAAAA!!!!",

team 11 turned at the source of the scream, somehow, Seras got herself surrounded by the undead, she was too sacred to even unsheathing the katana she had in her hands, she was about to abandon every hope until she heard a battle cry,

**"RAIKOU GIRI!!!"**, in the blink of the eye, Reiko was already at her side, resheathing her katana, while every ghoul in an insane radius was falling into little pieces, showing only clean and perfect cuts,

"Are you ok?", Reiko asked, and Seras only nodded, looking at her as if she wasn't human.

After a few more minutes, the battle ended, they didn't have to wait for the sun, since team 7 did most of the killing, and still, team 11 showed signs of exhaustion, and now the entire group was about to knock on the church doors, ready to greet the surviving town people, when a voice stop them, forcing them to look back,

**"How you dare?!, those you destroyed were the servants of Master Valentine!, and now, in his name, I will destroy you!"**,

the voice was owned by a ninja, he was dressed in a red suit with white web patterns, he was wearing a mask, and his hitai-ate was showing that he was from Iwa, however, the dark purplish tint in his skin, as well as the bright red eyes, pointed him as not human, both teams were about to take a fighting stance again, when the church doors suddenly opened with brutal force, and a swirl of paper sheets emanated from inside, and a voice full of authority boomed,

"YOU WILL NOT, BE GONE ABOMINATION, IN THE NAME OF THE ONE GOD, I EXILE YOU TO OBLIVION!!!", the priest shouted, and a ray of pure light struck the Iwa ninja, turning him into dust, the jounins and their genins turned to see the priest, a seven feet tall blonde man, who looked around his late 30's, he was wearing small glasses, and a little scar was in his cheek,

"Thank you, to all of you, for aiding us in our moment of distress... YOU!, IT... CAN'T BE...", the priest shouted, while pointing at Naruto, and then blacked out, falling to the floor with a loud thud,

"FATHER ANDERSON!", Searas screamed while running to the side of the priest.

"Well, at least the work is done, we can go home now", Yamato stated, relieved as he saw the sun rising in the horizon,

"No, is not over yet", Naruto suddenly stated, while a sadistic grin crawled not only in his face, but in the faces of his team too,

"What are you talking about?!, the vampire ninja is already dead!", Matsukaze shouted, begging that this genin were only crazy,

"Naruto is right, that Iwa ninja mentioned a 'Master Valentine', it means that this battle is going to get worst", Anko replied, showing that at least she paid attention to what happened,

"We'll need to eat well for the battle to come", Lee said, and before anyone could face fault or sweat drop, their stomaches growled in unison,

"I guess we have to make good use of the daylight", Hinata stated, not really worried,

"You are right, we have to make good tactic for this kind of foe", Naraku replied, already starting to devise a plan.

Meanwhile, in the Major's mansion, two men were sitting at the table with cups filled with blood, drinking as if it were wine,

"It seems that some powerful bastards have come to ruin our party, eh, brother?", one of the men, who had his face filled with piercings, said,

"Yes, you are quite right, but it will benefit us, if we can take the blood of these powerful pests, we'll achieve our goal much more faster", the other, a man with a long blonde hair and a white tuxedo, replied, and then, both bursted in laughter, while toasting for their insane dreams.

* * *

**Magnus:** While I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sure you'll love the next one, there will be oh so much blood and gore, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Ahem!, see ya in next chapter!


	11. Dead Uprising 3

**Magnus:** Here it is, more violence, and more gore, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, Hellsing, or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs bleongs to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Dead Uprising – Part 3**

It was noon already and the Father Anderson, since his awakening from his sudden shock, has been eyeing Naruto, who, as a way of respect, took off his hat and his shades, allowing everyone to see his warm smile and happy features, thing that made Anderson to dismiss him as the reincarnation of "The Abomination" he used to know some time ago, however, he didn't let his guard down, for he sensed that this child has both a soul of greater good, as well as a soul of greater evil.

The Father Anderson also gave the proper thanks to the shinobies, they were their saviours, but the presences of Anko and Lee were very disturbing, Anko for her very indecent shirt and skirt, and the young boy for his tattoos and his attitude, he walked and talked as if he were worthy the title of a god, thing that was a blasphemy to the priest, however, since he didn't say or did anything that showed disrespect to The One God, at least not inside the church, he was tolerated, the others were only strange to behold, is not everyday that you see a blind boy to coordinate an strategy, showing a sharp "Vision" of the situation, or a girl with lavander eyes humming something happy in the middle of a crisis like this, as if for her, the time and space were a realm without importance.

"Indeed, so different from what used to be back home..", Anderson sighed, and this earned the attention of Yamato,

"Back home?, from where are you exactly, Father Anderson?", Yamato asked with as much respect as possible, there was no need to start a war of faiths right now,

"Huh?... errr... from the far west...", Anderson replied somewhat startled, since he didn't noticed the wood user until he spoke,

"From the far west?, that's strange, the people from those lands are very strong, and while you look strong, you weren't able to fight in a more open way, are you sick?", Yamato asked, he was counting in the holy barriers of the priest to mount a strong defence for the incoming assault.

"He is broken", Matsukaze suddenly stated, with certain disgust,

"Broken?", Yamato asked, ready to reprimand his genin if he disrespect the priest too much, but got surprised when the priest lowered his head on shame,

"He has no will to fight, or to survive, and faith alone is not enough to save this town, for I know no God that will favore the cowards!", Matsukaze raised his voice, when...

**SMACK!!!**

"Reiko-chan... why?", Matsukaze shouted in pain and surprise at the violent reaction of the young Zonbolt,

"Watch your tongue Maeda!, overall show respect and tolerance to any faith you encounter, and do not mistake the pain of the heart with weakness or cowardice, now apologize to the Holy Priest of The One God, and offer a prayer at the altar!", Reiko said in a very commanding voice that brought a warm and happy memory to the priest.

_=Flashback=_

"_WHY DO I HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH THE ABOMINATION?!?!?!?!", Anderson shouted, disgusted by the idea of working along a Vampire, _

_"Pope orders, Iscariot and Hellsing must work together to overcome the current crisis", Maxwell answered without much interest, _

_"BUT THIS IS BLASPHEMY!!!", Anderson shouted again, looking with enraged eyes to the crimson dressed man, _

_"Now, now, Judas Priest, you know that you want it, that you want us to go there, to go there alone, to be alone so you can backstab me, backstab me as the saint of your devotion, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Alucard stated with a creepy and sadistic voice, rejoicing in his own evilness, until..._

_**BANG, BANG, BANG!!!**_

"_Ow!, Master!", Alucard mockingly whimpered, while healing the three holes in his head, _

_"Shut up, TOOL, you will do as you are odered, and I order you to apologize now!, this mission is way too important for you to fool around!, if you don't work together there will be no tomorrow for you to have another of your senseless and bloody fights!", __Integra said with a commanding voice that sent shivers thru Anderson spine, something he liked, and that he'll miss, for this was the last time he would see them._

_=End of Flashback=_

_'It seems that, in the end, I have found everyone of the people that were important to me, at least in this land they are less bloody', _Anderson thought, while making a very little smile, and suddenly, Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of him,

"Father Anderson, we are about to go outside to start our strategy, but I don't want to go without giving you this, the package you ordered", Naruto said with a foxy grin, while handling the small package to the priest,

"I see, before you go, allow me to bless you, is the least I can do for you", Anderson replied, and after mummbling a short bless, he allowed them to go, after seeing them depart, he looked at the small package with a curious expression in his face,

"Strange, I don't remember to have ordered anything...", Anderson muttered.

As the sunset approached, the people inside the church was getting busier and busier, the jounins and genins were gathering things for a barricade, and makeshift weapons, torches, water, and food, ready to make a bunker of the old building,

"I hope this works, these civilians have no knowledge on how to fight", Yamato stated, really worried for the safety of the people,

"I still think that we should attack the enemy heads on", Anko replied, whishing to have gone with Naruto and Hinata, who were in charge of setting up a trap to decimate the numbers of the enemies, in order to lessen the damage on the building,

"Anko, don't be suicidal, these aren't humans, we don't know their strength!", Yamato tried to reprimand her, but failed miserably,

"YOU don't know what you are fighting, I perfectly understand our situation, the undead are both strong and weak, normal methods of fighting are useless, but, some other things like holy objects or blessed elements turn them to ashes, even if it won't cause a scratch on you, besides, the living and the undead share a common weakness", Anko explained, and Yamato couldn't help but to feel amazed at the knowledge of the crazy snake lady,

"And what is this common weakness?", Yamato asked filled with interest,

"Decapitation and destroying the heart proves to be lethal", Anko replied with a grin, while Yamato looked at her as if she were crazy.

As the sun finally hides it's light behind the mountains, the Valentine brothers start to walk in the streets of the town, followed by a large group of vampire ninjas, making their way to the church, where the last living ones were taking shelter, for them, it was like walking to a fridge, with the exception that this time there were some snacks that were going to try to fight back.

"Hey Luke, I wonder if there will be some girls with the pests, if there are, let me rape them, I want some rough action!", the one with the face filled with piercings shouted,

"Sure Jan, but remember, if you see a young virgin, save her for me, I could add another good fighter to my selected body guards", Luke replied, while looking at the four barely dressed kunoichis that were following him very closely, suddenly, Luke stoped, with an startled face, and looked towards the town square,

"Something wrong, brother?", Jan asked, not really caring, he was more focused in imagining what kind of women he will find in the church,

"It seems that one of the pests is preparing a pincer, but, this pest is not hiding his chakra, is like a flame drawning moths", Luke replied, while smiling at the idea of facing someone that strong,

"What do you propose?, going for that one first?", Jan asked, while grinning, he just wanted to spill someone's blood already,

"No, Jan, I'll personally go to greet this one, I'll let the church to you, have fun brother!", Luke replied, and started to go towards the town square, followed by his four Kunoichies.

In the church, everything was ready, all the kids and women were taken to the basement, while the few men capable of fighting were armed with makeshift weapons and flasks with holy water, all of them prying that the shinobies were enough to stop the monsters, Reiko took the chance to cover her sword with holy water, thing that Naraku copied by spraying some holy water in his bow, Yamato and Anko were making lots of explosive tags, and Matsukaze filled a small gourd with blessed wine, the Father Anderson could have reprimand him, if not for the fact that, if the water runs out, the wine could be used as a less powerful alternative.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to sent these two outside?", Yamato asked, worried for Naruto and Hinata,

"You should not doubt them, they will pull out a victory, they have the blessings of two Gods", Lee replied, and this puzzled the wood user, but before he could further ask, they heard the blind genin,

"Here they come!, GET READY!", Naraku shouted, and the shinobies darted outside.

Meanwhile...

Luke was walking to the town square, that was just a few more meters in front of him, he was being lured to this dark presence, he was walking calmly, knowing that there could not be any surprise attack that could bypass his bodyguards, their footsteps were a calming music for him, and suddenly, the music stopped, and he did as well, his face was of pure shock, he didn't had to turn around to be sure about it, he was alone, and suddenly, he laughed,

"So!, you are THAT good!, to have trapped me in a genjutsu of this magnitude!, but it matters not!, yur blood will be mine!", Luke shouted, and kept walking, and soon he found himself looking to a short man sitting in a throne,

"So, are you the one behind this senseless attack?", Naruto asked, and this shocked the vampire,

"A kid?, a mere kid, is the owner of this demonic presence?", Luke asked,

"You'll see, Mr. Valentine, in this world, as well as many others, the power is given to the worthy ones, being they men or women, young or old, good or evil, willing or unwilling, it all depends on the balance of the universe, but the question is, why do you seek a dark power like this?, weren't your money, your women, and your political position enough for you?", Naruto asked with a mocking voice, he took his time to make a little research on the Valentine family.

"Shut up, what do you know anyway?, what good it makes me to have all the material things if I can't live forever to enjoy them, what good it does to me to have all these women if I'm going to get old and won't be able to enjoy them anymore?, but now, I'm a vampire, I'm immortal, and I'll be young forever to take the pleasure I deserve!", Luke explained, and this sickened Naruto, but decided to keep the charade,

"Luke, Luke, Luke, there is nothing like 'Immortality', or being eternaly young, in the end, you'll become old, and unable to be pleased, not mattering how young your body looks, and, you are already dead, so, no Immortality for you", Naruto explained, and Luke looked both shocked and angry.

"How did you know my name... no, it does not matter, soon my brother will end what we started, soon that church will be burned to a crisp, and then, we'll be able to turn this entire town in our den, from where we'll start our domain of terror, and everyone will knelt before us!", Luke said, with a hint of madness in his voice,

"So sad, at least I hope you can put a decent fight", Naruto said with a happy voice that sent chills thru Luke's spine, who decided to finish this quickly, so, he dashed towards Naruto, and soon pointed a wooden covered gun at Narutos head,

"It's over, kiddo", he calmly said, until he noticed something against his chest, Naruto had Casull pointing at his heart,

"FUCK!", Luke managed to shout.

**BANG!, BANG!**

The gun shots alerted Luke's body guards, who were currently facing a very young girl, under normal circumstances, they will not be worried at all, but these were not normal circumstances, there were two gunshots, and their master never used more than one shot per enemy, and to make it worst, this girl, alone, has blocked the attacks from the four of them, a feat that no human or vampire is capable of,

"What's wrong?, afraid of a little girl?", Hinata mocked, and this enraged the vampire kunoichies, who grinned, and then leaped at her,

Hinata was blocking exactly as she done before, and the vampires used this as an advantage, forcing her to block the attack of two of them, and when she repeled them the other two attacked from below, stabbing her heart and lunges with their swords, making the lavander eyed girl to cough blood and going still.

Meanwhile, at the church...

The battle outside the church was a bloody one, Yamato was using his Mokuton to impale as many vampires as he could, having little success, for they were way too fast for a normal human to fight, however, he kept this strategy, for it was the safest one possible, Anko stayed at his side, using kunais with explosive tags to kill those that were getting close enough, or were too busy evading the murderous roots to notice her kunais, they were a little ashamed, for their genins were faring quite well.

"**REI-YA AME!!!"**

It was Naraku's battle cry, he shouted this while shooting one arrow to a group of ninjas, they could have laugh at it, if not for the fact that a single arrow became a massive barrage of explosive arrows, that effectively rained over them in an unavoidable explosive doom, this technique was rewarded with a shower of guts and small body parts that once belonged to the vampire ninjas.

"**KATON: NENSHOU YAIBA!!!"**

Matsukaze shouted with a barbaric strength, covering his oversized zanbato in flames, the group of vampire ninjas that was facing him become really aware of his skills, for fire really hurts the undead flesh, but then the young horse tamer reached for his small gourd, and filled his mouth with the sacred wine, this of course puzzled the vampires, until he spat the wine in the burning blade, transforming the flames into holy fire, several vampires turned to ashes just by being exposed to this holy light, the rest tried to run away, and were chased by Matsukaze, who was swinging his blade like a madman.

"**RAIKOU GIRI!!!"**

Reiko shouted, using again her high speed technique, her body was infused on a mixture of wind and lightning chakra, her mind already done with the memorization of the attack pattern, and then, with lightning speed, she started to massacre the vampires, whom were able to hold a little defence, because the holy water in the blade was making it hard to block, soon, Reiko found herself covered in blood and ashes, reward of having slashed all the group she have faced.

"First and Second Seals, RELEASE!!!"

Lee shouted, and then all his tattoos shined with an eerie light, and the sudden flow of power was quite noticeable, noticeable enough to froze in fear the large group that was in font of him, and Yamato couldn't help but to mistake this with the Hachimon Tonkou, and the, Lee shouted again.

"**THUNDERSTORM PUMMEL!!!"**

Lee launched an uncanny barrage of punches, these punches where covered with lightning, and upon conecting with any vampire, this exploded with unholy violence and gore, due to the sudden entrance of electricity on their bodies, no one was able to escape this barrage, for Lee moved with his godly speed.

Meanwhile, inside the church...

Anderson was feeling like shit, he was supposed to be out there, not those kids, but the dark skinned boy was right, he was broken, he lost his two reasons to live, first, his beloved Yumie, she died of a sickness when they get into this land, he should have died too, but being a regenerator granted him an unbeatable immune system, and second, someone that he deemed as the worst abomination, but still, battling him made him feel alive, and he really missed him, Alucard, who in the end, helped both him and Yumie to escape from a certain doom on their last mission, a mission where he lost his most beloved golden cross, he was thinking on all of this, when he remembered the package he received, and upon unwraped it, his eyes went wide.

"H-How is it possible?!", Anderson muttered, in his hands, his lost golden cross was being held once again, it was no mistake, not a fake, for it has holy writings in latin, and unknown language in this land, and it has the marks of all his battles, and along with his cross, a letter, wrote in romanian, with blood instead of ink, read as follows:

**How are you, Judas Priest?, I'm dead as usual, just a little out of place, inside of an eclipse, can you believe it?, I, The No Life King, jailed inside a paradox!, not that it really matters, I managed to contact a friend of your God, he says that in a few thousand years I'll be able to get free of this place filled of nothing, do you know what it means?, No?, soon I'll be able to go to visit you!, and finally fill that hot air filled head of yours with bullets!, NOW MOVE THAT FANATIC ASS OF YOURS AND STAY SHARP!, I WANT AN EPIC BATTLE!, OTHERWISE IT WONT BE WORTH WAITING!.**

As Anderson finished reading this letter, Seras came to him, holding something in her delicate hands,

"Father Anderson, I know you said no, but, I fixed your old blades, I know you are not a fighter, that you don't like to spill blood, but... I think... that you may need them?... Father Anderson?", Seras froze in place, as she was talking, Anderson's face darkened, and upon moving his small glasses to a more comfortable angle, a sadistic grin adorned his face,

"Thank you, my little angel, now go with the rest of the people, it's time for me to purify this place", Anderson said while taking his bayonets from Seras hands, who suddenly realized that being outside fighting vampires was not so scary anymore.

Back with Hinata...

The kunoichi vampires were looking at the stabbed girl with pride, such sweet and young, they were already savouring the blood that they were about to feast, when the sounds of two things hiting the ground made them to turn around, just in time to see their decapitated sisters becoming blood fountains, covering them in their blood while falling forward, Hinata standing behind them, with a childish smile, holding Masamune in her hands, bloodstained.

The two kunoichies turned to face each other, true terror showed in their faces, then, slowly turned to face the one she stabbed, it was exactly the same girl, not a kawamiri or henge, for she was still bleeding, then she opened her eyes,

"Surprise!", said Atanih, before making her nails grow and stabing the vampires, and then revolving her long nails, until the vampires were only a shower of guts and blood,

"Hmmmm... a job so well done requires a double pay, don't you think, Hinata-chan?", Atanih moaned, thing that made Hinata sweat drop, she didn't liked how that 'double pay' sounded.

With Naruto...

"Damn it!, is he never going to die?!", Luke asked to no one in particular, a moment ago, he raised from the ground, his wound barely healed, while Naruto's wound looked still fresh, then they started to exchange gun shots, Luke doing his best evading them, while Naruto was still on his throne, receiving every shot, this continued for a while, until Luke ran out of bullets,

"DAMN IT!", Luke shouted, and then one of Naruto's bullets destroyed his gun,

"Oh Crap!", Luke said again, and now watched Naruto to stand up, and soon, all the blood that came out of his body, returned to it, it was a gruesome sight, seeing all the gore in the ground to fly to refill the decaying body of the kid, who started to regenerate, not only the flesh, but the clothes too.

"What the hell?, what are you?, a true immortal?", Luke asked, in morbid fascination,

**"Ah!, Luke Valentine!, you have amused me so much!, but is time for us to fight in another level, something more proper for beings like us"**, Naruto's distorted voice echoed, and Luke watched in horror how the body of the kid became pitch black, filled with red slitered eyes, then, nine shadows extended from below him, and they took the shape od deformed foxes, with heads filled with eyes, and mouts filled with terrifying tusks, at this sight, Luke did the only thing he could think about, run away like a scared girl.

**BANG!!!**

Luke's escape was foiled when the bullet separated his leg from his body, making him fall, he rolled on his back, in order to face his foe, thing that he regreted, for the nine heads were looking at him with drooling mouths,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!!", Luke shouted, filled with terror, 

**"So, that's all?, this is all you can do?, whim like a worm?!, You are worthless, you are worst that human shit!... but that can be fixed, you can become fox shit!"**, Naruto said, and then the nine fox head darted at the sorry vampire.

At the church, the battle was coming to an end, despite how many vampires they killed, more were taking the places of the fallen ones, and after have used so many jutsus, exhaustion was getting the better of team 11 and Anko, the only one who seemed unaffected, was Lee, who looked even happy with all the killing, and the idea of keep fighting, Jan was laughing, it was only a matter of killing that tattooed boy, and then he will kill the priest that was in their way, until a blood chilling scream filled the air, it was frightening, to hear someone to scream like that, and the worst, it sounded like his brother, Jan was about to turn in the direction of the scream, when the doors of the church opened, and the figure of the priest appeared.

"Ha!, it seems that the rat has finally come out to face the cat!, but it won't be so easy, FIRST I'LL RAPE ALL THE WOMEN IN FRONT OF YOU!!!, HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Jan laughed, if his brother was dead, he will make the killer suffer with the loss of these people, but the priest only grinned, like a madman, like a sadistic madman, then his bayonets flashed in his hands, and moved them to form a cross with the edges of the blades,

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle.", Anderson said with a potent voice, and a weird accent, at this, Jan gave the order to the remaining ninjas to end the life of the priest, for his presence stop them from using the vampiric dark arts they seeked, but the priest did not faulter,

"And now, the unholy will perish, for dust are thou, and dust thou will become!", Anderson said then he spun one bayonet in one hand, and it became three, and then he shouted,

"AMEN!", Anderson launched his bayonets, but instead of being only three, thousands of holy bayonets rained on the vampires, decimating them with ease,

"AMEN!", he shouted agan, and another rain of bayonets fell on the undead, killing even more of them,

"AMEN!", this time he shouted with a tunderous voice, launching the bayonets from both hands at the same time, slaughtering the remaining vampire ninjas, leaving Jan alone, and the shinobies only watched with awe the show of gore and death.

"This... NO!, STAY AWAY YOU FREAKING MONSTER!!!", Jan shouted, and tried to run away, but as he turned, Lee greeted him with a powerful kick to the jaw, sending him flying to an insane heights, as the power of the kick lessened, Jan found himself almost floating, while seeing stars (due to the hit), and the Lee appeared from behind him, and grabed him with a steel grip, turning both of them upside down, they darted toward the earth in a drill like motion.

"**METEOR CRASH!!!"**

Lee shouted, and then they impacted the earth, making a very big crater, where Jan laid as a smashed charred corpse, Lee fell to the side of the crater afterwards, and once again, Yamato mistaked this for a lotus technique, he was about to ask, when Anderson started to laugh, but he was laughing at the sight of Naruto, who was being followed by Hinata,

"It seems that the priest found the required inspiration, didn't he?", Hinata asked,

"Maybe he is still blood lusting", Naruto replied, and grined at the priest, who grined back.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, what do you think?, did you liked it?, what do you think is going to happen now?


	12. First Report

**Magnus:** Here is a little chapter to help to insert a new character, as well to link future arcs, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu and the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**First Report**

Inside the church, Both Naruto and Anderson were being bandaged due to their recent injuries, yes, the leaped at each other to fight, but that wasn't the reason they got in their current state, the reason of this, is because, since they didn't heard the others that called them to stop, Lee decided to take action, unfortunately, that means jumping between the two of them, and as every nordic god, whenever he gets angry, a thunder falls, and it fell, on him, while he was holding the other two, that moment, Naruto and Anderson learned an important thing about lightning, besides hurting, it also reduces the regeneration of the body.

"Father Anderson, why didn't you helped us earlier, and why did you attack Naruto?", Yamato asked,

"As the big-sword-wielder-kid said before, I was broken, unable to fight, but thanks to the package you delivered, I recovered my fighting spirit, as for why I attacked Naruto, well, I just got carried away", Anderson replied, with a warm smile,

"Carried away?!", team 11 asked in unison, with startled voices,

"Nah, it's not big deal, besides, I was to attack back just for the fun of it", Naruto said, while being nursed by Hinata,

"Ok... by the way, Lee, I didn't know you were able to use lightning chakra!", Reiko said with admiration,

"Indeed, last time I heard you were known for be a chakra-retard!", Matsukaze said, and once again, this made angry the young Zonbolt

**SMACK!!!**

"Reiko!, why was that for?!", Matsukaze shouted in pain,

"For calling him chakra-retard!, can't you see that he just didn't want to show off when he was at the academy?!", Reiko replied,

"But I didn't see any chakra manipulation with that thunder", Naraku suddenly said, and then everyone turned to see him with shocked expresions,

"Aren't you blind?!", Anko asked, if he wasn't blind she should be more careful when she changes clothes, she don't want children to look all her body, at once,

"I... ok, I'll show you if that makes you happy", Naraku said, taking off his hitai-ate, showing to everyone that he effectively was blind, by not having eyes, or even eyelids, oddly enough, only Yamato had to fight to keep his lunch inside his body, while Seras emptied her stomach b the sight, the others were less overreactive

"I... I don't understand, then how can you move so easily, and how can you difference between your surroundings?", Seras asked, not looking at him at his empty eye sockets, Naraku seemed to 'see' her uneasiness, and put his hitai-ate back on his eyes,

"It's a kekke genkai", Naraku replied, but Naruto, Hinata and Lee didn't seem to believe him, not that they wanted to ask,

"A kekke genkai like my regeneration?", Anderson asked with a smirk on his face,

"Yes, like your kekke genkai, Father Anderson", Naraku replied, smirking back, only team 7 catched the lie, since Anderson regeneration wasn't a bloodline.

"Ok, enough of this already, we need to depart now, it a week of travel, and we have stayed long enough", Yamato said, he wanted to go back home as soon as possible

Hokage office, one week later...

The jounins and their gennins were reporting in front of the Hokage, most teams have completed a lot of D rank missions, some others have started special trainings, but Sarutobi was waiting for the report of teams 7 and 11,

"Well, how did the mission go?, Anko, Yamato?", Sarutobi asked, he already knew what happened, but wanted to hear the reckless shinobies

"It turned to be harder than we expected, Hokage-sama, I tried to convince Anko and her team to return, but they charged blindly into the enemy forces, I and my team had to stay with them to ensure their survival", Yamato explained, trying to imply that he was cautious,

"Nah, you just couldn't control your bloodthirsty genins, besides, we won without even being injured!", Anko stated, very proud of herself and her team.

"What rank would you give to this mission you had?", Sarutobi asked again, up to now, all the other teams were thinking that these two teams only had to fight a few bandits,

"A?", both Anko and Yamato replied, and this earned the stares of the other teams,

_'An A-rank misson?!'_, some other jounins tought,

"DO YOU THINK THAT AN HORDE OF GHOULS, 30 VAMPIRE NINJAS, AND TWO HIGH RANK VAMPIRES ARE JUST AN A-RANK MISSION?!?!?!?!?!?!", Sarutobi shouted, and a deadly silence fell on the office, Anko and Yamato didn't know that the Hokage crystal ball had that range of seeing, and now they were very nervous.

"You endangered your teams greatly, and showed lack of control over the genins, and fought a battle that was not of interest for our village!, how do you think I should proceed?", Sarutobi asked, with a deadly serious voice, and now Yamato was sweating bullets,

"Well, you should pay us for an accomplished mission, and also recognize our level of skill, D-rank missions seems unfitted to us", Lee deadpanded, the other teams looked at him as if he were crazy, showing that disrepect to the Hokage only could end bad for the tattooed boy.

"On that you are right, Rock Lee, you will receive the payment for the dangers you had overcome, the 'client' agreed to pay properly for this and apologizes for 'unknowingly' sending you against this menace", Sarutobi replied, with a caring smile, for he already knew that team 7 was not in danger at all,

"Your senseis on the other hand, will have to learn discipline... teams 7 and 11 will not recive any missions for a week, in order for them to properly rest and recive a medical check up at the hospital, Anko, you will stay here for your punishment, the others are dismissed!", Sarutobi concluded, and then, everyone else left, leaving only Anko and the Hokage in the office,

"So, anything the kids shouldn't hear or see?", Anko playfuly asked

"The blood moon pact?, are they really ready to form the next death squad team?", Sarutobi asked,

"Yes, Hokage-sama, you should have seen them more closely, Naruto and Hinata practically raped them all, and that Lee, he is really something, he takes the title of 'God of War' to an insane extreme!", Anko replied, feeling pride on her team,

"That's because he is The God of War", Sarutobi said with a low voice,

"WHAT?!", Anko shouted, expecting this to be a joke,

"However you'll be punished for dragging team 11 into this dangerous situation, three days without dangos", Sarutobi stated, being another person, he would be already dead, but since he is the Hokage, Anko did the only other choice for this moment, she paled and fainted.

Meanwhile, outside the Hokage tower...

Team 7 and 11 was being bombarded with questions from the other genins, most of these questions were related to the way they helped their senseis to deal with the undead, both teams decided something, to allow Matsukaze and Naraku to boast about their fights, the reason for this, the Maeda clan were renown for always telling the truth, not allowing lies or exagerations to taint the 'beauty' of the battlefield tales, and Naraku was there just to not leave him alone, after leaving the young horse tamer and the blind seer with the other teams, the rest of teams 7 and 11 walked away from the crowd

"Well, here is were we part ways, I have to go home to report to my father", Atanih said, taking the role of Hinata, who was already at the Uzumaki's apartment, waiting for her beloved Naruto,

"Ok, see ya later, Hinata-chan", Naruto replied to the homunculus, and after giving her a quick kiss on the lips, she departed, Lee and Naruto were about to leave when the silver haired girl touched Lee's shoulder,

"Lee, can I have a word with you?, in private", Reiko asked,

"Of course you can have him, just return him before midnight, we'll have a nice party to celebrate our first mission, see ya later, and have fun", Naruto said with his foxy grin, making Reiko blush, and Lee sweat drop,

"Let's go to the park, we'll have enough privacy there", Lee stated, he wasn't unaware of Reiko intentions, but he wanted her to go at her own pace

Uzumaki's apartment, few minutes later...

"Hi dad, hi my most beautiful soon-to-be-wife Hinata-chan!", Naruto greeted, and soon he found himself being embraced and kissed by Hinata,

"So, how went the meeting with the Hokage?, and, did the Father Anderson enjoyed the package?", Ankiseth asked with his well known grin,

"Well, Anko-sensei is going to be punished for being reckless, but other than that, the meeting went fine, as for the package, it had the effect you dessired", Naruto replied,

"Oh!, and what effect do you think I dessired?", Ankiset asked again, not losing his foxy grin,

"He was able to overcome his depression, and is ready to bring down all the evil creatures that falls into his line of sight, but it puzzles me, how did you know that the town would be under siege 2 days after our departure", Naruto asked, he managed to see the hand of his father in this mission, but how he managed to pull off the entire scheme, it was a mistery,

"I assure you, it was coincidence, but now I want the both of you to go upstairs and take a shower and relax, and don't come down until I call you, I will make the preparatives for your party!", Ankiset stated, and Hinata didn't lose any second to do as told, dragging Naruto with her

At Konoha's park...

_'I knew this would happen one day, Baldur and Thor warned me about this, that one day one Midgardian woman will ask me out, I wonder it this will be as pleasurable as my younger brothers said it will be?'_, Lee was in this train of thought, when Reiko stopped, then she turned to face him, she had a slight blush on her face, but her eyes were hard, full of determination,

_'I like that look,she will give me strong offspring, maybe bringing demigods to this land would be a nice idea after all'_, Lee thought, while locking eyes with the young Zonbolt.

"Lee, I know we barely know each other, but as a Zonbolt, I will not hide my feelings, besides in this mission I have seen your worthiness as a man, so, I want to tell you that I lo...", Reiko started, but got interrupted by a female scream,

**"GHAAAAAAA!!!", **

Lee and Reiko watched a winged white horse falling to the ground, and upon her ungraceful landing, they watched a female armored girl to stand up, she was like in her early 20's, with a gorgeus body, with double D cup breasts, and hips that complimented her amazing figure, long and well toned legs, her skin was white and clean, her long hair was golden, and her eyes shined like sapphires, Reiko turned to look at Lee, and wanted to cry as she saw him with his jaw dropped to the floor

"THRUD?!", Lee shouted, and Reiko wasn't able to assimilate the alien word, until the girl turned to look at Lee with amazed eyes, then she understood that that was her name

_'Just my luck, they know each other'_, Reiko thought, already falling in depression, until the girl spoke,

"UNCLE?!, IS THAT YOU?!",

Reiko's world just got a major earthquake after hearing those words from the gorgeous young woman, she just couldn't figure how much more her wrold, as well as the entire shinobi world, was about change.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, hope you liked this little chapter, if you don't know from where I'm taking some names, check the nordic mithology, well, see ya in next chapter!


	13. Party Crasher

**Magnus:** Here is the next chapter, I know is a little short, but I needed to introduce this character before starting the next mission, also I'm using this chapter for the development of some relationships, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu and the other OCs belongs to me.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Party Crasher**

Reiko was running to her house, she was just invited to a party, and by no other than her crush, Lee, of course things weren't either easy or clear, that gorgeous woman was in her way, or so he thought, and she needed confirmation on her identity, for she found near impossible for her to be Lee's niece, so, she made a plan, which she started as soon as she got into her house, where her father was drinking tea, he was wearing a simple and plain brown hakama and gi

"What's the hurry, daughter?", Sanger asked, it was not everyday he sees his daughter so hurried

"NO TIME!, WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!!!", Reiko shouted, with all the respect she could maintain under this circumstances, while darting into her father's room

"Huh?, but that's not your room, and what do you mean 'we'?", Sanger asked, while taking another sip of his tea, and then he saw Reiko coming out of his room, with his best kimono on her hands

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!, THERE IS A WOMAN I WANT YOU TO MEET!", Reiko shouted, throwing his clothes toward him, and then darting to her room

"But is still very soon...", Sanger muttered while looking at the picture of his late wife and Reiko's mother, who died less than two years ago

Konoha's park, two hours latter...

Both teams, 7 and 11, as well as their senseis, were having a very nice party, even when Anko was depressed for the lack of dangos, the party was enjoyable, of course there were more attendants, like some fathers, such as Ankiseth and Sanger, as well as the mysterious Thurd, niece of Lee, these two were chatting and laughing, in a maner that was driving Reiko crazy, of course Matsukaze and Yamato were being driven crazy too, but for hormonal reasons

"Dude, stop drooling!", Naraku said to Matsukaze

"I'm not drooling!", Matsukaze replied while quickly cleaning his mouth and chin

"Dude, you claim to like our little swordgirl, but if she sees you drooling for that Hot-yet-Angelical-lady, you are going to lose your very slim chance to get her", Naraku stated

"I wasn't... I... mind your own business!, besides, that brute has just lost his chance with Reiko-chan for being with that hottie!", Matsukaze almost shouted, but felt a shiver on his spine when he noticed Naraku's smirk

"I doubt so, first, Lee keeps claiming that she is his niece, and if she is, is just another reason to stop gawking at her, and second, she is dragging someone who is most likely to be her father toward them, she may want to make the meet, you know, to apoint him as her possible fiance", Naraku stated, and then Matsukaze turned to see the scene, and yes, the man was her father, the living leyend, Sange Zonbolt The Sword That Cleaves Evil, and yes, the were walking toward Lee and Thurd

"Tell me again why did you brought me here, wouldn't you be more at ease without me in a party without me?", Sanger asked, the strange behaviour of his daughter was so startling that he hasn't noticed yet the blonde girl that was a few meters in front of him

"Because I want you to meet some interesting people, here, hi Lee, and hi Thurd, I want you too to meet my father, Sanger Zonbolt, Dad, this is Lee, the boy I want for my fiance, and this is his 'niece' Thurd, which I want you to befriend and chat with her... Over there please", Reiko said, while pushing both her father and Lee's niece away from her crush

"A little blunt, isn't she?", Thurd asked, and this startled Sanger as he finally noticed the gorgeous body of the young girl

"Yeah, but I'm not sure from who she inherited that, if from me or her mother", Sanger said calmly, but inside of him it was a mess

_'Oh God, in what have I gotten myself into?'_, Sanger thought, not sure on what to talk with such a young woman

Meanwhile, Ankiseth was doing another of his strange manouvers...

"Thank you for bringing the cake, now please, put it on the floor, right in the middle of the place", Ankiseth asked to team 10

"Are you sure, Ankiseth-san?, wouldn't it be better to put it on the table, I know it's big, but I'm sure the table will not crumble under it's weight", Chouji said, but Ankiseth only gave them a warm smile

"No my little kids, just put it where I told you, because I'll need the table soon for the meat and the salad", Ankiseth replied with his sweet voice, a thing that gave the creeps to Shikamaru

"Ok, let's just do as he says and then it will be over, is our last 'mission' after all", Shikamaru lazily stated, but earned no nods, for the delicious smell of the food were making the stomachs of Ino and Chouji growl

"Oh my!, so, you have the night free, well, if you want you can stay, you may not be my children, but I can't let you depart with empty stomachs", Ankiseth said, and this brightened the faces of team 10

As the party kept going, everyone was more relaxed, the food seemed to have some stress relieving medicine, for every one felt easier to chat with the others, Sanger found that the young woman was very interested on his battle stories, or at least he hoped that was the case, for he already considered himself enough old to not be attractive for that kind of women, Naruto and Hinata were making out over a tree, fortunately no one seemed to be startled by this, Chouji was digging on some food, Shikamaru was with him, already asleep, with a happy face, Ino was talking with the boys from team 11, she found Matsukaze very attractive, almost as Sasuke, but the blind shinobi was very charming, thing that Sasuke was not, the party was so deleightful, until, they saw some kind of energy orb forming over the place, and suddenly something came out of the orb at great speed, and crashed on the cake, while the orb vanished

"What the hell was that?!", Yamato shouted, and Anko went to the remains of the cake, and gasped at what she found

"WE NEED A MEDIC, THERE IS A KID HERE!!!", Anko shouted, and this ended the party

_'OH SHIT!, and I was about to declare to Lee!'_, Reiko cursed in her mind

_'THANKS TO GOD!, I was running out of stories, and I can't believe she has been listening all the time!'_, Sanger thought

"Don't you think it was a fortunate coincidence that the cake was there soften the fall of that kid?", Chouji suddenly asked

_'Coincidence my ass!, but I'll be damned if I know how he does it!'_, Shikamaru thought, everyday he was more convinced that the Uzumakis were everything but humans

Later that night...

Lee and his niece were at the top of the Hokage mountain, looking at the starts, and Lee looked thoughtful

"Thrud, you told me that Iduun is still out there, right?", Lee asked, after having a nice time with Reiko, he made his mind up, the time of the Aesir will start again

"Yup!, she is traveling with a healer of some sort, do you want one of her apples?", Thrud asked

"Yes, my dear niece, but I want two, I found a possible mate, and I want to share the immortality with her", Lee replied

"Oh!, is her the Zonbolt girl?", Thrud asked, with a curiosity that was strange, even for her

"Yes, but why do you ask?", Lee asked back, and his niece put a really big smile

"Well, if you are going to get the daughter, can I have the father?", Thrud asked, as if it were a light question, and Lee couldn't help but to stare at her as if she were crazy

"Thrud... don't you think that he is... well,,, a little too young for you?", Lee asked, as if he really were a worried uncle

"If that were true then you'll be a pedophile!", Thrud playfully said while pinching Lee's cheeks

What they didn't noticed, or didn't care about it, is that Sasuke was overhearing them, and the information he got was really shocking

_'Immortality?!, if this is true... it has to be mine, IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT!!!'_, Sasuke thought

Konoha's Hospital, next day

Ankiseth was walking to a certain room in the hospital, with a German/Japanese dictionary on his hand, with his foxy grin, suddenly he stopped, and greeted some of the nurses in the area, a few more seconds later, and he reached for his pocket clock, and after glancing at him, he started to count backwards

"5, 4, 3, 2...", Ankiseth muttered, and then a scream was heard

"AAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ankiseth then walked toward the room from where the scream came out, as he reached it, he saw some nurses trying to calm down a short boy, who was no taller than his son, with blonde hair tied up in a wide short braid, and his eyes were golden

"Is there some problem?", Ankiseth asked to the nurses

"We can't control him!, and to make it worst, he is shouting something that we can't understand!", one of the nurses said, while the boy was using one of the serum holders as a stick to keep at bay the medical staff

"That's because he is talking German", Ankiseth replied, and this earned the stares of the nurses

"Ger-what?", a nurse asked, but only could watch as the merchant started to talk with the short boy in his own language, and this calmed the boy, at least a little, after some time, Ankiseth gave the book he had on his hand to the boy, and turned around to face the nurses

"His name is Edward, and he got lost and separated from his brother, and he is going to need to stay with someone that understand him until he learns the local language", Ankiseth said

Later that morning, Sarutobi got the report from the Hospital, and as he heard all the concerning about the apparition of the kid on that party, the awakening of said boy in the hospital, and the sudden help from the merchant to understand the kid, Sarutobi couldn't help but to think

_'What an unusual set of coincidences, too bad I don't belive anylonger on them, what are you, Ankiseth?, and what are you planing to do?'_

_

* * *

_**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it?

**Reiko:** Am I going to be immortal?, does Kage Bijuu-sama knows of this?

**Thrud:** Can I have Mr, Zonbolt?, Can I?

**Edward:** Ok... can someone tell me what am I doing here?

**The Ancient One: **hehe, lots of questions and yet so little time to answer, but I assure you, you'll find the next chapters... very interesting

**Magnus:** Ok... se ya in next chapter!


	14. Short Temper

**Magnus:** Hi to all, here is the new update, featuring some more development of the current characters as well as introducing a new one (A cookie for the first one that recognizes him), also, this is the end of the inter mission, next chapter will be the begin of the next arc, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned on this fanfic, Reiko belongs to Kage Bijuu and the others belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Short Temper**

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, was very frustrated, and very stressed, after crossing the Gate to destroy it from the other side, he and his brother expected to be thrown again in Munich, instead of that, he ended falling on a cake on a very different world that spoke a very strange language, fortunately, this man just happened to speak his language and offered him a book to learn the local language, of course, Edward knew this wasn't a coincidence, but he couldn't say that aloud, for he met this same man on the other two worlds, but couldn't tell if he was just another 'look alike' or not

Of course his situation was not bad, not at all, the air of this world is clean, he just found that he got back his human limbs back, and thanks to some books from Ankiseth's private library, he was able to transmutate things again, meaning easy money to make a life, yes, way too perfect to believe it, but there was only one missing thing, his dear brother, his only hope was that he finds nice people that will help him, just as he himself has done

"Still worried about your brother?", Naruto asked, startling the Alchemist

"DON'T SNEAK BEHIND ME!", Ed shouted, while jumping a few feet on the air

"Sorry, wasn't my intention", Naruto said

"I know, I know, ninja training, so yes, I'm worried, it has been one week since I got here, too much time without him, I'm hope he is ok", Ed replied with a sad voice

"Don't worry he'll be fine, Dad has ask for the help of the traveler merchants to find him", Naruto stated, knowing that his father most likely already found him

"Thank you, so, what brings you to my room?, need something fixed?, or is your father or the Hokage requesting my presence?", Edward asked, returning to his business mode

"Nope, I just wanted to know how were you doing... SHORTY", Naruto replied with a face spliting grin

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM IF IT NOT WALKS CAREFULLY??!!!", Ed shouted and then started to chase the blonde shinobi, who was laughing like a maniac, he really needed some fun, for Hinata was having a Medical check up, something that Atanih can not help with

Meanwhile...

Sasuke was having a bad day, for Neji and Tenten were laughing nonstop, laughing at his still red hand mark on his face, due to his stupid attempt on seducing Thrud

"STOP LAUGHING, IS NOT FUNNY!!!", Sasuke shouted, red in embarresment

"B-but i-it i-is f-funny!!!", Neji managed to say between chuckles

"YEAH!!!, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE BAD BOY SASUKE WILL END KISSING THE FLOOR BY THE SLAP OF WOMAN!!!", Tenten said aloud, while holding her belly due to the laughter

"Don't laugh at him, is not funny, by the way, Sasuke, I suggest you to not say a word about your encounter with the blonde hottie to Sanger-sama, he will not take it kindly", Kakashi said, and while at first his voice made the other two genins to stop their laughter, upon seeing him battered and with a red hand mark on the face, any trace of respect they had for him banished

"HE TOO!!!!!", both Neji and Tenten scream at the same time, and then fell to the ground, where they rolled over and over, laughing without control

"Let's leave them here, I got clearance from the council to make sure you learn any useful technique to make you stronger, also I'm going to get you a powerful weapon", Kakashi said, grining behind his mask, and Sasuke's face brightened at this

At top of the Hokage mountain...

"Ok uncle, I'll tell that to aunt Iduun", Thrud pouted, in a very childish demenor that if any other male had saw it, they would have melted

"Good girl, though, I still don't quite agree with your choice, he is too young, even if he is a living legend", Lee said, doing his work as overprotective uncle

"Pedophile", Thrud replied while giggling, holding her laughter at the blushing face of the God of War

"THRUD!!!, IT'S NOT THE SAME!!!... Besides... this body is of her same age...", Lee replied, the blush not going away yet

"Yeah, right, taking a mate that is over 10,000 years younger than you is not being a pedophile, which gives me right to take her father as my mate, since he is a little less younger", Thrud stated in a playfully way

"THRUD!!!!!!!", Lee shouted, with a face red on annoyance

"I'M LEAVING, I'M LEAVING!!!", Thrud replied while mounting her winged horse, and taking high into the sky

"Such an annoying niece... and still I wouldn't change you for anyone else...", Lee said to himself, smiling at the memories of the times when Thor and Sif asked him to take care of their hyperactive child, to have their romantic dates

"Lee-san, what did your niece means when she said that you are over 10,000 years old?", Sanger asked from behind him, and Lee couldn't help but to think that the elder Zonbolt has just heard something he should not have heard yet

"Oh crap!", Lee muttered

At Konoha's main Gate...

The guards, always vigilant and loyal, were currently inspectioning a caravan of traveling merchants, that came from a nearby town, they weren't out of ordinary, just the common bunch that pass thru the area once in a year, the same 4 merchants of every year, with the exception of a helper, that had a contract about to expire

"I'm sorry Miles-san, but your contract with me ends in 3 hours, and I'm not going to pay your stay in Konoha after that happens", Said a female merchant to her helper

"But Boss!, at least let me get inside!, I don't want to sleep out here in the forest!", The young man pleaded, and this brought the attention of one of the guards

"What's going on here?", Kotetsu asked, while studying the young stranger, blue jeans, white runners, white shirt, grey hooded jacket, nope nothing out of the ordinary, just an average Joe

"My helper's contract is about to end, and I won't pay for his stay in Konoha, that's all", the merchant replied

"But I can find an employer once inside, at least to pay for to day", the young man said

"Ok, let me see the contract", Kotetsu commanded, and the merchant did as told, however, as Kotetsu started to read it, the female merchant went inside the village, along with the caravan, leaving the young helper outside with the guards

"Well, actually, you can enter, but you will be arrested if the contract ends and you don't get a new employer... HEY!, WHERE DID YOUR EMPLOYER GO?!", Kotetsu shouted, he hated to be ignored like this

"Don't get mad, Kotetsu, they did as they felt fit, leaving behind a possible trouble for them, not that this make it less horrible, so, what are we going to do about... what is your name?", Izumo asked, not liking the idea of either jail the poor man, or telling him to go and sleep on the woods alone

"Desmond, Desmond Miles, don't you happen to need a helper of some sorts?", Replied the man, with a hopeful face

"Kotetsu, what do you think, 3 hours may be enough to let him wander around?", Izumo asked to his friend.

"Actually, I have an Idea, so, Desmond-san, I have a simple assignment for you, take this money, and search for a man named Ankiseth Uzumaki, tell him we are sending you, he already knows what we want, while you are doing this, you can ask around for a more permanent employer, so, take your time", Kotetsu said while handling the man a pouch with a few coins, and the man went inside the village with a happy face

"That was very kind of you, Kotetsu, hope this won't cause any trouble", Izumo said with a surprised face

"Consider it as a 'Equivalent Exchange', just as the Pipsqueak uses to say, we have to do double shift today, and I really want my donuts", Kotetsu replied

"I knew you just couldn't do something for free, and I suggest you to not call the Alchemist that way, he gets agry so easily when remembered of his height", Izumo warned, for in only one week, the "Wrath of The Pipsqueak", has become legendary

"Hey!, is not my fault he didn't drink his milk when a child!", Kotatsu said while snickering

Meanwhile...

Sasuke and Kakashi were walking on the main street, Sasuke was very excited, for he wasn't able to figure which secret jutsus was he going to learn first

"So, sensei, what I'm going to learn first?, the Zonbolt swordplay?, the Maeda taming secrets?, or something from the Hokage library?", Sasuke asked

"I can't do anything about the Zonbolt and Maeda secrets, not even the Hokage can force them to reveal their techniques, but we'll get into the Hokage's library soon enough, for what are you going to learn, well, let's just say that I learned from a mission report that certain genins have some powerful jutsus that haven't been seen in many years", Kakashi replied, and Sasuke couldn't help but to grin at the though

"Ha!, so, a group of weaklings got access to some forgotten jutsus?, these jutsus will be better on my hands than in them, so, what are these powerful jutsus?", Sasuke asked now, full of himself

"I'll tell you later, first I'll see if I can get one of those legendary weapons from the Uzumaki shop, in the mean time, I want you to go with the Alchemist, and see if he can teach you his art, remember to be polite, for the Hokage has said he would be allowed a seat in the council shortly", Kakashi said, and Sasuke left, he was so engrossed with the idea of getting a legendary weapon, that he didn't hear the last part about being respectful

As Kakashi got near the small shop of the white clad merchant, he noticed that it was full of people purchasing a lot of things, the limitless supply of items was astonishing, but he didn't want anything from the things being showed, it was what the merchant wasn't showing what he wanted, so, he made his way between the people until he reached the merchant

"Uzumaki-san, I want to have a word with you", Kakashi asked

"Later, there are many customers in line before you, Hatake-san", Ankiseth replied so polite that it was impossible to say that he was avoiding him, but since this time it was a matter about his precious Uchiha, he will not wait for nobody

"My business is far more important than anyone of the people gathered here", Kakashi said quite aloud, trying to disperse the customers to get his hands on what he wanted

"I disagree, Hatake", Hiashi's voice sounded just at his right

"So, now your perversions are more important than us?, the Clan Heads?, you are making me angry, Kakashi-baka", Tsume's voice sounded at his left, he was about to retreat and wait for a better moment when...

"Indeed, you antics are quite disrepectful", Shibi's voice sounded just behind him

"Uh-oh!", Kakashi muttered, not daring to look behind

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having his own troubles with the Alchemist...

"What do you mean you can't teach me your art?!", Sasuke shouted, he has never been denied of anything, and he just wasn't going to start

"When I agree to work for Konoha, I made my point clear, I will lend my services for help in locating my brother, I know that there are teams searching for him right now, and that one week is very little time, but I will not accept an apprentice until I recover my brother", Ed replied, he already disliked the attitude of the chicken butt haired shinobi

"So, if I find your brother you'll teach me all your secrets?", Sasuke asked, trying to remain calm, for even him recognized the alchemy as a valuable skill to have

"Secrets?, you are a greedy one, aren't you?, look, even if I teach you all I know, you may not be able to do all I can, in fact, I doubt you'll be able to do half of the things I can do, even after 20 years of practice", Ed Replied bluntly

"Stupid CHIBI, who do you think I am, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!, and you are going to tell me how to use your art to it's full extent, so I can get what is mine!", Sasuke shouted with all his fury, but Ed only tilted his head

"Chibi?", Ed asked, in one week, certain words still were out of his knowledge, so, in front of a dumbfounded Sasuke, he took his dictionary, and searched for the unknown word, and when he find it, he read the meanings, and a vein poped on his forehead

**Chibi: Adjective to refer to something small, diminute, short, little, also is used as an alternative to dwarf, midget or pipsqueak **(If you are wondering, Ankiseth added some extended meaning to certain words in this dictionary)

"You, you... ARSCHLOCH!!! (SON OF A BITCH!!!)", Ed shouted, and then started to chase the last Uchiha, who not understood the insult, but he already knew that even when the alchemist wasn't a ninja, it was way healthier to flee from his wrath than face him

"Kotetsu, isn't that Elric-sama chasing the Uchiha kid?, should't we go and help the poor bastard?", Izumo asked as he sees the unmistakeable form of 'Mallet-Sama' in the hands of the Alchemist

"WHO CARES?!, WE HAVE CREAM FILLED DONUTS!!!", Kotetsu shouted with more happiness than anyone could suspect from him

"REALLY?!, CREAM FILLED DONUTS?!", Izumo replied, as a coincidence, bot loved that kind of donuts way too much, and it was a nice coincidence that Ankiseth mistaked their common cheap order for these expensive donuts

While this was happening, Naruto and Hinata were walking to the Hyuga compound, the reason to do this, is to let the elders see that Hinata was being returned to her home, just to not spend more time with the demon kid, of course this was only a charade to let Atanih in Hinata's room, and take Hinata to the Uzumaki apartment, however, as they were about to reach the compound, Hinata decided to take a little bit of her lover before reporting back to the elders, so, in a sudden outburst of love, she dragged him to the nearest alley, and then started to make out furiousl, until...

"What'cha doing boss?", Konohamaru suddenly asked while coming down of a tree, scaring the life out of the couple

"KONOHAMRU!, HOW MANY TIME I'VE TOLD YOU TO NOT INTERRUPT US LIKE THAT?!", Naruto shouted, while Hinata turned away and closed her white coat, while blushing maddly

"Awww... don't get mad at me Boss, you always get so distracted when you are glomping on your girl, is just so easy to sneak behind you while you are at it", Konohamaru teased, and while it was true, Naruto just hated to be exposed like that, thing that happens very often since he met the kid on the Hokage's office when he, Hinata and Lee went to give their pics for their files, and oh boy, how did they scared the little kid when he attempted his strike on Sarutobi

"Where are Moegi and Udon?, aren't they always around you?, and what are you doing so close to my home?, you know that my family don't take kindly your pranks", Hinata asked, noticing the lack of Konohamaru's partners

"Err... I... well...", Konohamaru babbled, but he wasn't able to formulate any excuse, for Hanabi just fell from the same tree, over Konohamaru, earning the stare of Hinata

"Don't look at me like that sister!, you have done far worst than this since the day you started to date Naruto!", Hanabi quickly defended, even when not being attacked at all

Later that night...

Reiko was returning from her training, which of course went bad from the moment the Uchiha brat showed up and demanded to be enlightened with the secret arts of both the Maeda and Zonbolt clans, which of course enraged the heirs of said clans for those are family secrets that where meant to stay like that, as secrets, not even scrolls had been made of them, fortunately, this ended when Naraku offered to train the chicken but haired bastard, who only huffed and left as if being offered a cooking class, but now, she was going home, to rest and get ready for the next day, where she surely will be able to talk with Lee, however, as she entered her home, she was greeted by a shocking scene

"DAD!, LEE!, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!", Reiko asked with bulged eyes, for in front of her, the two men of her life were sat at the table drinking tea, with lots of bandages over their bodies

"Oh!, Reiko, good thing you are at home, this young man has pass my test of worthiness, congratulations for finding this good man!", Sanger boasted, really prideful of this day

"REALLY?!, YOU ACCEPT HIM AS MY BOYFRIEND?!, WE CAN DATE FEELY?!", Reiko asked with true happiness

"Better than that, you have been appointed as my wife!", Lee said with a prideful happiness, but instead of any voiced reaction, both men heard a loud thud

"She is just as impressionable as her mother was", Sanger said while chuckling, and at this, Lee smirked

"Oh!, and I need to let you now, I have found you worthy enough to claim the hand of my niece", Lee suddenly stated, and was rewarded by another loud thud from the Zonbolt Clan Head, thing that made him laugh a lot

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked this chapter, for I intended it to be very comic, and don't worry about Al, he is waiting for Ed, in a very paceful silent town, that is located on a paceful hill, you know, one of these towns that the only interesting thing is the mist that sometimes cover them... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	15. Silent Hell 1

**Magnus:** Well, here is the begining of a new arc, hope you find it of your liking, I'll explain more of the characters during this mission, as well as looking on the interaction between another screwed up team, you didn't thought that Sakura was going to get along with Shino and Kiba, did you?, well, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt is owned by Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Silent Hell – Part 1**

Edward Elric was eating happily on the Ichiraku Ramen shop, where he and Naruto were currently on their third bowl of ramen, after all, it was Naruto's day of eating ramen, since his father only allowed him to eat this blissful food one day at week, in order to ensure a good diet full of vitamins and proteins for the rest of the week, Ed was eating it because he just found it much more tasty than bread alone

"So, Ed, how did it felt to smash the Uchiha with Mallet-sama?", Naruto suddenly asked, earning a snickering from the alchemist

"Oh, it felt so good, I may make it a weekly sport!", Ed replied happily, he hated the word 'chibi', and he made it clear when he mercilessly beat the Uchiha heir, and half of the population made a mental note on not teasing the alchemist about his height

"Can I join next time?, I promise not to break Mallet-sama!", Naruto asked while snickering, he was an addict to mischief and fun

"Sure, but you should stop making me angry, you should look for another hobby while Hinata is not near you", Ed replied, for he knew that Naruto only teased him when he was stripped of his soon-to-be-wife

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, but is still funny when you make those SHORT rants!", Naruto said, while making emphasis on the word 'short'

"NARUTO!!!", Ed yelled, and Naruto laughed, and it was then that another figure entered the shop

"Hi!, I heard that here the remen is delicious!, I want one big bowl!, huh?, what are you doing here Al?", The young man asked surprised

"WHAT?! AL?! WHERE?! WHO ARE YOU? FROM WHERE DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?!", Ed asked like a machinegun, any information about his brother location was invaluable

Hokage's office, a few minutes later...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was trying to relax, he just had more than enough visits for the day, and it wasn't even midday, first a beaten Kakashi and Sasuke, the first asking for a written permission to get a legendary weapon from the Uzumaki merchant, the second, asking for the Alchemist to be punished for beating him, both cases negated and kicked out of his office, then it was Sanger Zonbolt, asking for permission to carry a wedding between two genins, he barely managed to convince him to wait until the kids reached an age of 15, and then several family heads came at the same time asking for their kids to learn the art of the 'Elric Clan', even the Yamanaka offered their younger daughter to be part of the Elric clan, just to pass the art of alchemy on their blood too, and after he managed to kick everyone from his office, he started to smoke, letting his vice to relax his sore nerves, until the intercom sounded

"Hokage-sama, Elric-sama want to hire a team for a mission", the secretary voiced, and Sarutobi sighed

"Let him in", Sarutobi replied, and soon, Ed entered the office

"What do you need a team for, Elric-sama?", Sarutobi asked, usually, the Alchemist didn't need any help to make his job

"I got notices of my brother's whereabouts, I want to hire a team to bring him to this village, of course I'll go with this team, as you know, he and I have trust issues", Ed explained

"Before we decide anything, from who did you got this information?", Sarutobi asked, getting ready to her the most dreadful name that could come along with the word information

"Oh, right, it was from someone who traveled with the merchants, his name is Desmond Miles, ad he just got hired to work here on Konoha for a time, however I forgot to ask where is he working at", Ed replied, and the Hokage seemed to relax greatly

"Very well, and where is your brother at?", Sarutobi asked in a better mood than before

"In a town called Silent Hill, is located to a day and half to the south, I believe that a team of genins will enough, but whatever you decide will do, I'll pay as much as you ask, Hokage-sama", Ed stated

"Actually, money is not what I'm interested in, you'll see, there are many clans interested in your art, which I actually understand that is quite unlikely that someone here can learn it, but they demand you to take either an apprentice, or getting married to a girl of a clan, to ensure the continuity of your art among the village", Sarutobi explained, while Ed started to eye twitch, and as Sarutobi noticed this, he decided to further explain

"Don't worry, Elric-sama, you won't be forced to marry or teach to someone you don't want, so, while you are recovering your brother, I'll check for candidates to be your apprentice, and you'll select only those that you consider worth trying, but you must take at least one if you want to avoid to be the target of sevaral hormonal girls that would like to add your alchemy to their clans... like that Harunos", Sarutobi warned, and Ed paled at the mention of the pink haired girls

"Ok, I understand, so, can you assign a team so we can leave at once?", Ed asked impatiently, and Sarutobi started to check some papers

"Hmmm... it seems that all the teams with clearance to leave the village are busy right now, with the exception of team 7... well, I don't think they'll mind the walk, besides team 8 is already there purchasing some books for my grandson, so, you'll be assigned team 7 to escort you there", Sarutobi stated, knowing that the boring town had nothing that could represent a danger to anyone

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I'll go for them immediatly, so we can depart today", Ed replied, while taking the singed papers that approved of this mission, as Ed left the office, a though assaulted the Hokage's mind, and soon he called his secretary

"Search for a man named Desmond Miles, and bring him to my office", Sarutobi ordered, there was something that just didn't seems to be right about all of this, he may be becoming paranoid, but it was quite impossible for Ankiseth to not being involved on this

Meanwhile, in Silent Hill...

Kurenai and her genins were just finishing their shopping, they managed to get all the books that they were told to purchase, half of them were very educative, with topics about human anatomy, medicinal and poisonous herbs, and some very rare fighting style books, the other half were novels about either heroes or criminal investigation, Kurenai couldn't help but to feel that the honorable grandson was going to have a very good education

"Kurenai-sensei, can we visit the church after we finish this?", Sakura asked, thing that her teammates hated a lot

"I suggest against it, we should return to the village as soon as possible, this is a mission, not a vacation", Shino said, in a very unfriendly voice, he really wanted her to be lost in action

"Yeah!, Shino is right!, besides, why do you want to go to that place?, are you from that religion?", Kiba asked, he too hated the pink haired banshee, but unlike Shino, he wanted to actually place the bitch in her place by his own hand

"No, I don't even know what religion they practice, but I heard that they sell some love potions that really works", Sakura replied with a gleam on her eyes

"Really?!, oh!, then we can spend a little more time to check those, I mean, for shinobi investigations, you don't know when that could come in handy?", Kurenai said, for she wanted to test that on certain bearded Sarutobi, and with a loud sigh, the boys followed their sensei and the banshee, and as they approached the church, some kind of mist started to rise from the ground

Back with the Hokage...

Sarutobi eyed the man in front of him, no more than 25 years old, dressed as a mere civilian, with no body language of being capable of anything related to shinobi skills, he even had the hood of his hoodie down, showing that he had very short hair, so normal that it was impossible to him to be part of a mayor plot, so normal, that it was startling

"So, I heard you are new around here, Desmond-san, also I heard that instead of becoming a citizen you have chosen to work as a helper for someone of this village, care to tell me who he is?", Sarutobi asked, and the man nodded

"Of course, Hokage-sama, my new employer is called Ankiseth Uzumaki, it was a nice coincidence that he was posting a note that he wanted to hire a helper when I was passing, he has offered me the longest contract I've ever signed on my life, and is quite well paid!", Desmond replied, and Sarutobi paled, his mind was remembering that 'Coincidence' and 'Ankiseth' doesn't go together

"And the information you gave to Elric-sama was delivered after or before your meeting with your new employer?", Sarutobi asked, while trying to see if this man was something else

"It was before, but I don't understand why do you ask", Desmond replied, and Sarutobi relaxed

"Nothing of importance, you can go back to your employer, and stay out of trouble", Sarutobi finally said

"I will be good, you don't have to worry about me", Desmond said while leaving, closing the door behind him, and leaving the Hokage to his thoughts, Sarutobi was about to lit up his pipe, when a small bit of information startled him

"Is just my imagination or that man didn't make a sound while moving?... I think... I'm becoming paranoid, is not like everyone is connected to that man, right?", Sarutobi said in a low voice, and suddenly he shivered, and reached for a bottle of sake, and took a small sip, and deciding that he didn't need more to kill that thought, he returned it to it's place, and decided that paperwork was not so bad after all

In some place, between Konoha and Silent Hill...

"LET ME GO!, YOU OVERGROWN MOUNTAIN OF MUSCLES!, LET ME GO!", Ed shouted with all his strength, for Lee was carrying him over the shoulder

"I thought you wanted to get there as fast as possible", Lee said

"He is right, you said we should hurry up to catch up with your brother, and since you have short legs...", Anko teased, for she truly enjoyed Ed rants

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN HIDE BEHIND A SESAME SEED?!", Ed ranted as only he knows how to do

"She hasn't said that, and you aren't that small", Hinata said in a cute voice that prevented Ed from ranting at her

"Yeah, besides, it's your own fault, if you had drank milk while a kid, you wouldn't have this height complex", Naruto said in a mocking, yet friendly, voice

"Lee, put me down in the ground please", Ed asked with almost no emotion, and Lee allowed him to stand in the ground

"Naruto, I think he is angry", Anko said, since she witnessed the beating that the Alchemist unleashed in the Uchiha brat, she knew it wasn't something to take lightly

"You think, yet I know, but for the pipsqueak to have revenge, HE NEEDS TO CATCH ME FIRST!", Naruto said, while evading just in time the wrath of Mallet-sama

"RUN NARUTO-KUN, RUN!!!", Hinata shouted while giggling for she knew that in the end, this was only a game between these two

"At least they are running in the correct direction, lets follow them, it would be really bad if any of these two trips and falls on their heads", Anko said while laughing, and then they started to follow the two blondes

After some minutes, Naruto and Ed reached what looked like the ruins of an old curch, by now Ed was panting and sweating, not for lack of physical condition, is just that no human is capable of overcome Naruto's unlimited stamina and energy, so, he decided to call a truce

"Hey, gimme a minute, I don't have unlimited stamina like you", Ed said

"Sure, catch your breath, then we can run again when you feel like it", Naruto offered, and Ed gladly accepted, so, he went to one of the half standing pillars that were still there, but as he sat in the floor, he and Naruto heard something cracking

"Uh-oh", Ed muttered startled, for he felt the floor beneath him was what was making that sound

"Ed, don't move, I'm gong to reach for you, stay calm, and everything will be alright", Naruto said startled, for only God knows how much the Alchemist will fall if the floor breaks, maybe a few inches, maybe it was a bottomless hole

"I'm calm, I'm not moving, just make haste", Ed replied while maintaining his calmness, until a fly landed over his head, making the floor cracking wildly

"OH SHIT!", Ed shouted while the floor beneath him broke, making him fall into the darkness

"ED!, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Naruto shouted while looking thru the hole, and soon, Anko, Hinata and Lee arrived

"What happened?", Anko asked, worried for the safety of the alchemist

"I'M OK!, I JUST NEED SOME LIGHT HERE DOWN!", Ed voice sounded from beneath, and team 7 looked at each other

"Ok, we are going to go down for you, don't move!", Anko shouted, and then team 7 jumped down, once there Lee decided to repel the darkness

"LIGHT OF THE NORTH STAR!!!", Lee shouted while rising his left fist, and a ball of bluish light formed, illuminating the are, but temporary blinding the others, and this made Ed to trip and fall over something hard

"Sorry, I should have warned you before using this, Ed, are you ok?", Lee asked, while looking at the alchemist, who had his eyes wide open, staring into grey ones,

Further inspection revealed, that Ed was over a girl in a very awkward position, with his lips pressed against her, yet this only lasted for five seconds, as Ed stud up with lightning speed, and upon he stud up, the girl stud up too, she was dressed on something that looked like an hybrid between a dress and a battle armor, her skirt was open in the front, revealing sleek legs, covered into stockings, and yet, her skirt was being supported by some kind of metallic structure, her head was being adorned with a bonette, and her face, even while looking angelical, showed no emotion

"Greetings Master, thank you for awakening me, what are your orders?", the girl asked in a very sweet voice, while looking at Ed

"Master?, why do you think I'm your master?", Ed asked, by now team 7 could only stare doumbfounded at the scene, for the short alchemist was trying to reasoning with an unknow girl that was already calling her Master, thing that no male in Konoha would pass up

"Because you awakened me, and only my Master can do that, by logic, you are my new Master", the girl replied, and as Ed looked at her with a curious expression, Hinata activated her Byakugan, noticing exactly what she was not

"Well, first, stop calling me Master, you are making me look like the pervert men of Konoha, my name is Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed, and second, I would like to know your name, if you have one that is", Ed stated, while doing his thinking pose, as if analysing the girl

"Of course, Ed, my creators called me Ashlotte, however, as my Master, you are free to rename me", Ashlotte replied, and after this answer, Ed claped his hands, and reached to hold Ashlotte's face, while placing his forehead against her, of course Ashlotte bended her knees to allow this, but she didn't resist, and the scene looked utterly cute in the eyes of team 7

"KAWAI!!!!", they shouted at the same time, while taking some photos of the moment

"What does that means?, never mind, Ashlotte, you are indeed a masterpiece, your creators did a great work on you, but I felt some design flaws that I'll correct when we get a chance", Ed stated, and Ashlotte nodded at this

"Ok kids, what is going on?, because I don't understand anything", Anko asked, she was getting tired of being outside of the events

"This girl is made of steel and gears", Hinata replied, earning a stare from the snake lady

"She is a robot, but we have lost enough time here, we have go for my brother, remember?", Ed asked, getting some nods from the genins, but not from Anko, who was still wondering who the hell was this girl

Silent Hill, two hours later...

Sakura was running for all she was worth, the only thing in her mind was to get out of the mist, she didn't look back, or to the right or left, she just kept running straight forward, the only other thing on her mind was to not allow the monster that was chasing her to get closer, the last thing she wanted was to be cut in half by that horrible serrated blade, so, she kept running, and soon she found the end of the town, just a little more and she'll be able to get out of this nightmare, she was so engrossed on this, that she failed to see the little stone in the way, a stone that made her to trip and fall on her face

"OOWWWW!!!"

Sakura shouted on pain, she wanted to complain and cry over this, bt she knew better, she had to get out fast, she was about to rise from the ground, when she heard heavy steps behind her, in a reflex she turned around, but wished to never have done that, for she saw the monster, a humanoid creature that was very tall, with a greyish skin, an apron that looked as if made of human flesh, it's head was covered by a dark Pyramid-like helmet, with no holes for the creature to see, and it was holding a serrated blade over it's head ready to slain the pink haired kunoichi, who only could scream as the monster moved the blade to kill her

**BANG!!!**

The sound of Casull brought hope to Sakura, as she watched the blade being deflected from it's course, imbedding it on the ground at her side, soon, a multi-color blur passed her, severing the hand that was holding the serrated blade, just then something pulled her with great force, taking her away from the danger, while she looked at Lee, descending on the monster, and unleashing a brutal combo that launched it at a great distance, and to finish it, the sound of claping hands was heard, and soon, where the monster landed, a massive quantity of spike raised from the ground, impaling the monster, killing it

"Sakura, what happened here?, where is your team?", Anko asked to the pink haired kunoichi, who would be already running away if not for Ashlotte, who was holding her as if she hasn't any weight

"We must escape, we are in grave danger!", Sakura shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes

"Sakura of the Haruno, where are your brothers in arms and your instructor?", Lee asked in his regal voice, while holding the blade of the fallen monster, thing that made Sakura to pale and shiver in terror

"ANSWER!", Naruto shouted, while pointing Casull to her forehead, thing that made Anko proud, for she believed that everything was allowed to get the required information

"They are dead, THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!, JUST LET ME GO!, I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THEM!!!", Sakura shouted with tears coming out of her eyes like rivers, and this information startled Ed and the others to the core

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked this, and I want to ask you what do you think about the characters on this story, just don't say they are messed up, for that is the main idea, lol, well, see ya in next chapter!

* * *


	16. Silent Hell 2

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, but work is first, and I had to work all night, still, hope you like this chapter, by the way, since it seems that some are having trouble to follow all the crossovers, I'll post from where I'm taking my ideas, hope this helps you to keep track on the characters

**1- Naruto (Main story)**

**2- Nordic Mythology (Lee and his little adventures with the weird characters you are seeing)**

**3- Full Metal Alchemist (Ed and Al)**

**4- Super Robot Wars (Sanger Zonbolt)**

**5- Hellsing (Naruto style)**

**6- Final Fantasy VI and VII (Hinata, guess the mix)**

**7- Soul Calibur 4 (Ashlotte)**

**8- Silent Hill (current arc)**

**Magnus:** Now, Enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Silent Hell – Part 2**

Sakura was still being held by Ashlotte, who, despite Sakura's shouts to let her go, kept holding her high over the ground, not flinching, not caring, and now, Sakura was crying, for she saw a glint of hate on the eyes of Lee and Ed

"Did you encounter my brother?, is he here in this place?!", Ed asked, for he needed to know if start to run for his brother or just help with a rescue mission

"I... saw him, in the church, but he was with Kurenai-sensei when the devil decended upon us", Sakura replied, with a face pleading for her freedom

"Sakura, did you see your brothers in arms die?", Lee asked with a mean voice, that scared Sakura, a lot

"Hum... no, but, but, the monster that attacked us, and battled them, I ran, and then...", Sakura tried to explain, but

"YOU ABANDONED YOUR BROTHERS IN ARMS?!", Lee shouted with uncanny rage, because to him this was a blasphemy to all his belief as a God of War

"How could you abandon them in the middle of a battle?!, where is your shinobi training?!, have you no shame?!", Naruto and Hinata shouted at the same time, since Shino was always nice to them

"Ok kids, calm down, no need to kill your fellow shinobi, at least not for now", Anko tried to calm her genins, that were more than ready to kill the pink haired shinobi

"For now?", Sakura asked weakly

"Before we decide her punishment, lets head to the church, my brother surely is still there, and team 8 is more likely to be with him", Ed stated, back in his world, he hated all what was related either to the government and the army, but here, he was getting used to his power as a council member and head clan quite quickly

"You can't be serious!, you don't even how to get there!", Sakura shouted, but soon, as Ed glanced at her with an evil smirk, shiver ran thru her spine

"That's why you are going to guide us there, unless you want me to sentence you to death, for betraying your teammates", Ed stated, with his disturbing sadistic glare

"You, you can't do that!, only the Hokage and the Council can do that!", Sakura shouted, in hopes that this is only an attempt to scare her

"Well, Elric-sama is basically a Council member, since he is the Head of an official clan...", Anko stated, and Sakura paled at this

"Now, lead the way, and pray for your teammates and Ed brother will be found alive, or I will not wait for the sentence to be voiced, unworthy Haruno", Lee stated, while toying with the blade of the fallen Pyramid Head

Meanwhile...

"So, you really know my brother?, how is he doing?", Al asked to the group that saved him

"Yes, Edward-sama is now a very renown person with his art, and he will be really grateful when we bring you to him", Kurenai explained

"Oh, I see, my brother is always the one to become famous, it will be good to see him again", Al said, while looking at a possible escape rute, keeping his hand near the pocket knife in his coat, years of betrayal are not easily forgotten, and one of the things he was told in the church, is that shinobies are proficient in deception

"Yea, and we will be very well rewarded for finding you!", Kiba said, while holding Akamaru inside his jacket, for he was shivering nonstop

"Rewarded?...", Al muttered in a low voice, and shifted his weight to escape

"Alphonse-sama, we are not...", Shino started, because he felt the intentions of the Alchemist, but it was too late, he ran thru an alley, they could have been able to catch him quickly, but the last thing they wanted was to hurt such an important person.

"Kiba, next time you want to open your mouth during a mission... introduce your foot on it", Kurenai said, while starting to run after the blonde boy

Back with team 7...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Team 7 was ambushed by a large group of... things, they looked like humanoid beings, but had no arms, no eyes, no ears, and what could have been called mouth, was a horrible gash that crossed from where it's mouth should be, to the groin, and whenever it opened it, it spat a black liquid that was corrosive, proof of that were the dissolving stones in the path

"EEEWWWWWW!, GROSS!!!", Hinata shouted after cutting in half one of the creatures, for everything inside it looked and smelled putrid

"YUCK!, Hinata, come back here and stay behind me, no need for you to get dirty!", Naruto offered, while keeping shooting at the creatures

"We are gonna need a very LONG bath on the hotsprings after this!, who's gonna make me company?", Anko playfully asked, while massacring the creatures, she has no problems with getting dirty with blood, the problem was that putrid blood and flesh were of another level that even she could not tolerate

"Stay out our way!, every passing second is critical for my brother!", Ed shouted, while making more and more spikes to come out and impale the creatures, he was growing hysteric

"These foul creatures are abominations, I've never seen anything like this!", Lee shouted, the creatures were so gruesome, that he decided to make use of the blade that he just got, which proved to be quite deadly for such a crude weapon

"They... can't be human...", Sakura said while looking at the fight, scared by the two groups, she wished to be able to run away, but the girl that she only knows as Ashlotte, didn't seem to grow tired to let her down

Meanwhile...

Al kept running, for all he knew, these shinobies were after him to either learn about the alchemy, or to use it as a tool to make his brother to do as they say, both things were unacceptable

"I knew my brother would find a way to make alchemy, but I really doubt that he could accept such a high position in a shinobi village, that's not like him!", Al said to no one, while still running to no particular place, until he stoped to catch his breath, how he evaded the shinobies, he would never know, but now he was alone, o so he wished

HHIIIISSSSSSSSSS!

Al slowly turned to the source of the sound, and found a really startling sight, an enormous spider, with no eyes, spiked body, and multijointed fangs on it's mouth, Al was about to run again, but the spider leaped at him first

"GGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Al screamed with all his strength, and braced himself for the deadly attack of the spider, but it never came, for the spider suddenly got hit by a ball of black fire, burning to a crisp in an instant

"Are you hurt?", Asked a very tall woman, he skin was pale, her black hair was long to her waist, her figure was slender, and yet, she had a very good size of breast, she was wearing a black dress with some pieces of onyx armor, and her eyes were like turquoises

"Hum... no... and thank you, I thought I was going to die", All replied, while bowing to the woman

"Hn... don't call for safety yet, and don't look at me as your saviour, for I need your blood to get out of here", The woman stated coldly, and Al sweated, for he felt like he has jumped out of the pan to fall in the fire

Back with team 7...

Just after they finished with the last of the creatures, when they heard the scream, Ed recognized it instantly, and didn't waited another second to run in the direction of the scream, thing that team 7 mimicked, along with Ashlotte, who for some reason, kept holding the shivering pink haired kunoichi

"Al!, Don't worry!, I'm coming for you!", Ed shouted, hoping to get to his brother in time to save him

As they kept running, the mist grew more dense, until they weren't able to see the path, and soon, they noticed that they got separated, and the first to notice this, was Lee

"BROTHERS IN ARMS! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Lee shouted, despite how powerful Naruto and Hinata were, he didn't like to let them wander around in unknown danger, he has just became their patron God after all, Lee kept looking around until he noticed three shadows, enough human to not attack them, but he kept the guard up, until he was able to see them clearly, three women, and now he wished to run away with all his heart, but not to safety, but to hide behind his promised girl

"So long we have waited to be reunited with your blood, Odin-son", spoke a woman that looked on her mid 20's, she was tan skinned, with white hair, purple eyes, and a ruby on her head, she had a very curvaceus body, and was wearing a black dress, that allowed to see a good part of her breasts

"And now we are here, ready to be one with you, one handed God of War", a young woman spoke now, she was not as curvaceous as the first one, but she was still very beautiful on her own right, her skin was more caucasian, her hair was light brown, and her eyes were green, attached to her forehead was an emerald, and she was dressed on a white toga, that embraced her figure quite seductively

"You may not be who we wanted, but you are who we need, the only one who will suffice", a girl that looked no older than 8 years old playfully said, she was pale skinned, with black hair and eyes, and in her forehead was attached a sapphire, she was dressed on a small skirt and apron

"Since I'm the elder, I'll take him first, yet you can watch, for I'll share him with you shortly", the first said, while licking her lips

"Nay!, I'll be the first!, for I'm more beautiful and in touch with the likes of him!", the second voiced

"Urd, Verdandi, there is no need to fight, for he'll be able to handle all of us at the same time", the third stated, identifying the first two, and making Lee sweat bullets

"HHMMMMMMMM!!!, A FOURSOME!", Urd moaned at the idea

"Skuld is right, for we have found no other than Tyr, the God of War, the one with the greatest stamina, now, take us, and make us the mothers of the next gods!", Verdandi commanded, and only one word left Lee's lips

"Norns..."

* * *

**Magnus:** There ya go, I know is a little short, but really, I need to rest now, see ya in next chapter!


	17. Silent Hell 3

**Magnus:** Hi everyone!, here is the next update, sorry if it looks rushed (because it is rushed), but I'm having less time to write at my work, hope you like how is this going, now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Silent Hell – Part 3**

In Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi was eyetwitching, up to now, he has believed that the mission to Silent Hill was more like a vacation for the genins, for it was one of the most peaceful places of the land of fire, but now, as he was watching Ankiseth, the man that filled his nightmares, and Desmond, the one that gave the information to Edward, chatting cheerfully about the old times

"Desmond-san, didn't you say that you gave the information to Elric-sama BEFORE meeting this man?", Sarutobi asked to the young man

"Yes, I gave that information to the short blonde before meeting with my old and new employer here on Konoha", Desmond replied

"You never mentioned that you knew him from before", Sarutobi said, his voice denoted annoyance

"I assure you that it was a misunderstanding, a semantic issue, nothing harmful I swear", Ankiseth interjected with his foxy grin and sweet voice

"Is there any other semantic issue that I should be warned today?", Sarutobi asked sarcastically, while planning to send a rescue team to that town

"Not that I have knowledge of, by the way, did your honoured grandson mention the books I suggested for his enlightenment, I believe he will become a wise shinobi with that kind of books", Ankiseth replied, his smile still warm, while Sarutobi paled, now he started to doubt that coincidences really existed

Meanwhile, in some place of Silent Hill...

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were exhausted, they had battled lots of creatures, they were slow and stupid, but they were just too many, and their blood and flesh was toxic, biting and clawing them was a bad idea, just as Kiba and Akamaru discovered, both had their claws burned, and Akamaru was poisoned by the flesh that he had just bitten, while Shino was starting to lose his calm, for his insects refused to come out, the Queen on his head was so scared that she refused to allow any insect to be used outside his body, while Kurenai found that the creatures were unaffected by the genjutsus, forcing her to fight straight forward, thing that she clearly didn't excelled at

"This is bad, really bad, who let the door to hell open?", Kiba joked, trying to lessen the build up stress of the group

"I don't know, but I'm going to shove a hive of enraged wasps up her ass if we ever encounter her", Shino replied the joke, whenever something bad happened, they blamed it all on the banshee, and Kurenai couldn't do anything about it, it was things like this that made her want to pummel whoever put the pink haired genin on her tracker team

"Boys, don't jump on conclusions so soon, besides she is already going to be punished for abandoning us, if she managed to survive on her own", Kurenai added, but the truth was, that if she manages to get a hold on her, she will strangle her to death

Suddenly, the sounds of growls startled them, and they noticed that they were surrounded by dog like creatures, too many to escape or get away unharmed, so, they turned to the only viable option

"Kiba, please tell me that you can reason with them", Kurenai stated very worried

"I can't, they only say two words, Hunger and Sinners, they had no mind, sorry for failing you", Kiba replied with sorrow, feeling useless was the worst for him

"Don't worry, at least we'll die like a team, did I ever told you that you are my best friend?", Shino asked, and soon, they entered into a battle stance, tired, injured, and with no hopes of survival, until...

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

It was the unmistakable sound of Konoha's most deadly weapon, Casull, which could only meant that his wielder, Naruto, has just arrived to save their skins, and where Naruto was, the most beautiful Angel danced around, and just as they reasoned this, the multicolored blur passed among the dog like creatures, reducing them to pieces, soon, the horde of dogs were reduced to gridded meat, and Naruto and Hinata were now standing in front of them

"Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, are you ok?", Hinata asked with concern, while Naruto kept Casull unfolded, eyeing the surroundings in case something else lurked out of the mist, until team 8 fell to the ground, thing that forced him to look at them

"No, we are not, we are tired, battered, Kiba have his hands burned, and Akamaru is poisoned", Kurenai replied, she was too tired to stand up and look strong

"Naruto, don't you happen to have some of the rare medicine that your father sells, one of those that heals and fill with energy the body and mind?", Shino asked, the cool mask thrown aside

"Nope I don't have any of these with me", Naruto replied

"I guess such potion was only a rumor", Kiba sadly said

"Hinata is the one who is carrying them", Naruto suddenly stated, and this made team 8 to face fault, earning the snickering from both Naruto and Hinata

"JUST SHARE IT WITH US ALREADY!", Kurenai shouted, and soon, she and the boys got a strange seed like thing on their hands, before Kurenai or Kiba could ask about it, Shino eagerly eat it, and the effect was instantaneous, he was completely healed and refreshed, and upon seeing him, Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru followed suit

"Goddamnit!, this stuff is of legendary legend!, why don't we carry a sack of these on our missions?", Kurenai asked, really surprised by the effects, and Naruto just smirked

"Because it's expensive", at Naruto's short explanation, Kurenai went stiff, she just didn't want to hear the price

Meanwhile...

"What are you going to do to me?!", Al shouted to the very tall woman that was holding him

"I think I was clear enough, I'm going to use your blood to get us out of here", the woman replied

"But I don't want to die!", Al shouted again, without his alchemy, he was pretty much defenceless, not that he was bad at martial arts, but in his human form he wasn't strong enough to fight back

"Who said something about killing you?", the woman asked

"RETURN MY BROTHER TO ME, YOU UGLY BITCH!!!", Ed shouted, earning the attention of both the woman and Al

"BROTHER!", Al shouted, really happy to have found his dear brother, and ignoring the two girls acompanying him

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO UGLY THAT NOT EVEN HER MOTHER WOULD ACEPT TO CALL HER DAUGHTER IN PUBLIC!", The tall woman ranted, and Al had a dreadful feeling about this

"Master Ed did not say that", Ashlotte interjected, making her presence acknowlegeable

"Who do you think you are?, do you know with who are you talking?, I'M HELA, GODDESS OF THE DEAD, KEEPER OF THE GATES OF HEL!", the woman introduced herself

"Gezz, another Uchiha-like-attitude idiot", Ed replied with disgust

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT OF SASUKE-KUN!", Sakura shouted, not missing the chance to show that she was a fangirl of the chicken butt hair bastard

"SHUT UP!!!!!", Everyone shouted at her, making her cower on fear

"Whatever, just hand over my little brother!", Ed demanded, and Hela looked at both boys quizicaly, and Al braced himself for what he knew was going to happen

"Little brother?, curious, for you height difference, I thought you were older than him", Hela said to Al, and then Ed exploded

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET PIPSQUEAK THAT CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE WILL SINK ON THE SAND, BUT WHEN THE TIDAL WAVE COMES HE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY BECAUSE HE CAN BREATH THE OXYGEN MOLECULES DIRECTLY FROM THE WATER!!!!!!", Ed shouted with his unholy rage, and neither Hela or Sakura could decide if laugh at the long short rant, or cower in fear, until a hiss interrupted the reunion

"OH SHIT!, NOT AGAIN THOSE!!!", Al shouted on fear, noticing the spiders, but unlike last time, this was a whole hive, houndreads of the hellish insects were heading toward them

"Too many...", Hela said, not sure if she will be able to maintain alive her key to freedom

"TO THE HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!!!", Ed shouted, he was angry, and he just found who was going to pay, he raised one of his hands toward the incoming spiders, in a well know stance that Al recognized instantly

"It can't be, that's Mustang's...", Al managed to say, and then, Ed snapped his fingers, and a truly raging inferno engulfed every one of the spiders, consuming them all instantly, Al, Sakura and Hela stared with bulged out eyes, and if they were paying attention, they could have noticed a very slight smile on Ashlotte's lips

"That's the true power of the Elric Clan?...", Sakura said with a low voice, she once saw her precious Sasuke breath fire, but it looked like a joke against that technique, that didn't require hand seals

"How can it be, how did he activate the Alchemy on this world, and how he managed to use the Colonel's style at that degree?", Al muttered

"No way!, not even my father can cast such flames so fast!", Hela said, maybe she wasn't the most powerful out there after all, maybe she should call a truce with these humans

"Now, let my brother go, before I lose my patience", Ed threatened, and Hela decided to accept, tu not before explaining herself, in hopes to not lose some valuable allies

"Ok, but I wasn't going to kill him, I just needed him to spill a droplet or two of his virginal blood at the gate that is blocking the way out of this town, I hope you still come with me to the gate, since I believe you are going to want to get out of this place too", Hela explained, and then allowed Al to go to his brother

"I see, still, you shouldn't have forced him that way, I really thought you wanted to harm my brother", Ed stated, incinerating some foes really helped him to calm his nerves

"Humm... before we jump to conclusions, I think we should reconsider the source of the required blood", Al suddenly stated, while fidgeting just like Hinata used to do

"Al?", Ed asked with a raised eyebrow

"Explain yourself, please", Hela asked with a feeling of dread

"What, you can't withstand blood?", Sakura asked

"No, is not that, is just that I... don't qualify for the task...", Al replied while blushing madly

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTT???!!!", Ed shouted while grabbing Al from the collar of his coat

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T WINRY! I SWEAR IT WASN'T WINRY!", Al shouted in hopes of escape from the wrath of his brother

Meanwhile...

Anko was in front of a mansion, she didn't knew how she get there, last thing she remembered was being attacked by a massive horde of bird like creatures, she got surrounded, and then blacked out, however, something seemed wrong about the place, for there was no mist, or signs of life, until she heard a voice

"Come in, Anko Mitarashi", a female voice commanded, and she did as she was told, once inside, she found herself in front of a quite beautiful woman, but instead of being relieved, she was feeling terror, for the nine fox tails were swinging playfully at her back

"Kyuubi", Anko managed to say

"Yes, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you are here because you are about to die, unless you accept to work for me", Kyuubi stated, while grinning with evilness

At another point of the town...

There was one man who didn't minded to fight all the demons of hell, a man who found his home in the war, in the battle fields, war was his religion, war was his life, up to now, no human, demon or animal has been able to hurt his skin, the skin of a God, no one has been able to surpass his strength, for he was the strongest of his kind, his smirk made entire armies to stampade over their comrades while running away from him, but today, this very man was eager to scape from his pursuers, who the last thing they wanted was to do physical harm to him

"Come back here, we are tied by fate!", Urd shouted

"Come one, you know you want it!", Verdandi voiced quite seductively

"I swear you are going to enjoy it!", Skuld yelled with her cute voice

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! THOR! BALDUR! HEIMDAL!, WHERE ARE YOU IN MY HOUR OF NEED?!", Lee shouted, despite his godly speed, the norns were getting dangerously closer, and the last thing he wanted, was to fail to the promise he made to Reiko, to be only for her, and certainly, he wanted to keep that promise for both love and fear, for hell know no fury like... well you know how it goes

* * *

**Magnus: **I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I didn't mess up too much, remember to ask if you lose track about all the crossovers here, see ya in next chapter!


	18. Silent Hell 4

**Magnus: **Here it is, another chapter of this story, I really hope you keep enjoying this work of a mad scientist, now please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt is owned by Kage Bijuu and the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Silent Hell – Part 4**

"What do you mean that I'm about to die?, and why should I serve you, Monster?", Anko asked in a defying voice, but internally she was trembling in fear

"I see, you don't understand it yet, where do you think we are?", Kyuubi asked, while approaching Anko, who tried to step back

"Still on Silent Hill, from where else this mansion could come... but that means... that you are responsible for all this!", Anko reasoned, and Kyuubi shook her head

"No, Anko Mitarashi, currently, you are inside my... prison... this is Naruto's mind scape, thanks to the love of his father, Naruto's mind has become an interesting place to reside, but that's not the point, first let me clarify something, I have nothing to do with what is happening in this cursed town", Kyuubi started to explain

"Naruto's mindscape... but how?... why?... HEY!, THIS DOES NOT LOOKS LIKE A PRISON AT ALL!!!", Anko suddenly exclaimed both in fear an confusion

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind to spend the rest of eternity here, but one day I will depart, for one day Naruto will need me at his side in the physical world, but once again, that's not the point, this is the deal, Anko Mitarashi, you will protect Naruto at all cost, for anyone, being it the street punks that still hates him, or even the Hokage himself, and in exchange, I'll grant you a power that only the greatest demons know about, and not only that, I will not let you die", Kyuubi stated, and Anko grew more confused

"Let me see if I got it right, you'll make me immortal if I agree to become Naruto's bodyguard?, it does not make sense, I would have expected...", Anko tried to reason the current situation, but got interrupted

"I love him, isn't that enough?, he suffered for my fault, aren't I supposed to redeem myself?, If I could go out now I wouldn't have the need to save you and grant you power, but here we are, this is your first choice, die now, or live to see that Naruto is safe, your second choice will come later, side him, or the village, but that is not important right now, so, please chose", Kyuubi stated, and Anko couldn't help but to notice that there was no choice, but the lack of them

"Ok... I agree...", that was all that Anko could say, for she was suddenly enveloped in one of Kyuubi tails

Real world...

The hell birds were just started to bite Anko's body, when a sudden blast of black energy fried them all, in the center, Anko was screaming, for the energy, that felt quite solid, was crawling into her body, soon, the flow stopped, Anko's clothes were laying thorn in the ground, and standing, Anko was showing a new outfit, it was black, with a few white accents, it was so tight that it looked like a second skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, her hands and feet were covered with long gloves and boots, she had a belt at her waist that showed a skull buckle, and hanging from her neck, a crimson cloak was weaving in an unnatural manner, and she felt, POWERFUL, but something was amiss

"A cloak?, not my style, why can't it be a trench coat?", Anko asked, and instantly, the cloak changed into a long coat, making her grin

Meanwhile...

"Ok Al, I believe you when you say it was not with Winry, so, what happened?", Ed asked to his younger brother, it was traumatic enough to be now one quarter of an inch shorter than him, and now to hear that he already was made a true man was overwhelming, not that he was in need of a woman

"Does I have to tell the details?", Al asked, while blushing

"Does we have to know the details?", Sakura asked with a face of disgust

"Please, go on with the details!", Hela asked with a joyus smile, she may have to search for another key, but that doesn't means she couldn't spend some time hearing that kind of stuff

"No Al, just the details you know I want to hear", Ed finally said, but Al wasn't relieved

"Ok... she is a look-alike of Rose... and we kinda drank some love potions by accident...", Al stated, and Ed slamed his face with his right hand, thing that scared Al, for he did not knew that his limbs were human once again

"Brother!", Al shouted in panic, but Ed only stared at him for a second before replying

"Don't worry Al, no longer my arm and leg are made of steel", Ed reassured his brother, but before he could make more questions, another group arrived

"Elric-sama, is good to see that you have found your brother, hope this time your brother don't run away from us", Kurenai said, as she arrived along her team

"Err... sorry about that, is just...", Al started to apologize

"No need to worry, Alphonse-sama, we knew that you had some trust issues, it was our fault not being able to earn your trust in time, good thing nothing bad happened to you, oh!, Sakura, it seems that we don't lose you after all", Kurenai said, and the last part sounded more like a promise of untold pain

"Brother, what's going on with all the respect, is it true that you are part of a Council of some sort?", Al asked to his brother, who started to explain what had happened to him

"Kurenai-sensei!, Shino!, Kiba!, I'm so happy to see that you are alive!", Sakura shouted to her teammates and sensei, ignoring the voice of hatred that Kurenai shouted at her earlier

"Can't say the same about you...", Kiba growled

"I'm happy that she is alive... Now I can take revenge by my own hand!", Shino stated, and his shades weren't able to hide his deadly glare

"Hela, I believe that this girl is still virgin, you can held her if you have any need of her", Ashlotte said to the goddess, she may be made of iron and gears, but she was neither stupid or indestructible, and she was able to recognize danger at first sight

"Sure, thanks, and don't worry, I'll let you follow me to safety", Hela replied, without her throne, she needed a better place to stay, and allies, unfortunately, she didn't count with the fact that the two boys wanted to spill the blood right now

"DON'T LET THEM GET ME!, GHAAAAAA!!!", Sakura shouted as the boys advanced toward her

At the town square...

Naruto and Hinata were currently fighting an horde of strange hellish creatures, they looked like human torsos, and their arms and legs were replaced by long scythe limbs, their heads were hanging upside down from where a human butt should be, and they were moving in all fours, moving like spiders

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Naruto shot at them, it took 3 chakra bullets to take one down, the good news, was that his chakra reserves were limitless, meaning infinite ammo, the bad new, they were just too many

"Damn, just like the old times when I had to face the enraged mobs!", Naruto joked

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we'll figure a way out, I can't die without giving birth to your children", Hinata stated with a lovely voice, she was going to use again her high speed technique, when suddenly, bladed chains rained over the creatures, they moved like snakes, at high speed, and with lethal accuracy, and soon, all the creatures were reduced to tiny bloody bits

"Sorry for the delay kids!", Anko shouted as she jumped in front of them, giving them a smirk

"You know that we didn't need you to beat those things, right?", Naruto asked, for he had his fun spoiled

"Anko-sensei, while we are glad you are ok, we still wonder what kind of technique was that", Hinata asked, for she was puzzled how her sensei managed to make such jutsu without a chakra spike

"First, I know that you could have burned them to a crisp with the help of the Kyuubi, Naruto", Anko replied, and Naruto's grin was replaced with a frown, he will had to speak with Kyuubi after all this is over

"And secondly, it wasn't a jutsu, is the gift that the fur ball gave to me, in order to protect her dear and sexy host", Anko continued, and that comment enraged Hinata

"Naruto, dear, I believe I was clear when I said no more sharing", Hinata hissed, while Anko laughed hard at the scene

"Now, now, I told you she sees me as her son, nothing more", Naruto explained, while Anko kept laughing at them, and after a few minutes, she regained control

"Ok kids, now, let's find the others and head home", Anko stated, ready to end her day as a bodyguard and stuff her mouth with dangos and sake

"Sorry, Anko-sensei, but we can't leave the place like this, I have sensed the source of this evil, and that place is the hospital, we are heading there to return this town to it's former form", Naruto stated

"Sorry gaki, but I'm giving the orders here", Anko said

"No, you used to give the orders, now you are my soon-to-be-husband's servant, and you'll do what he says, you have no choice in that matter", Hinata suddenly said, smirking now, while Anko's normal smirk fade

"That wasn't in the contract!... or was it?... I... I... IS NOT FAIR!!!", Anko shouted, not believing what she got herself into

Meanwhile...

"We can't leave!, we must rescue Ivy!", Al pleaded, using a powered up verison of the puppy eyes jutsu

"Who?", Kurenai asked, voicing the lack of knowledge of the group

"His girlfriend", Ed replied, making Al blush

"Where should she be?", Ashlotte suddenly asked, for she sensed that her master will accept the request of his brother

"She was taken to the Major Manor, but I know that her family is of no good, she is in danger, I just know that!", Al replied, with a hopeful expresion

"Ashlotte, don't accept any request on anyone behalf in the future", Ed said to the mechanical girl

"I'm sorry Master, I thought you would accept your brother request", Ashlotte replied, her voice not betraying any emotion

"Of course I was going to accept, but I don't like someone else accepting for me", Ed replied

"Understood, Master Ed", Ashlotte replied, the rest of the group were about to ask who the hell was that submissive girl, until...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!", the manly voice of Rock Lee was heard with frightening clarity

"Isn't that Lee?", Ed asked, for he has befriended The God of War, but to hear him so scared...

Soon said boy crashed with the group, and as they were recovering, Lee started to look at everyone with a frantic behaviour, and soon, his gaze fell on the Elric brothers, and in a quick move, he lifted them from their coats and then turned to face the incoming dangers

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!", Lee shouted to the Elric brothers as he threw them against the Norns, who effectively were stopped by this move, catching the boys

"HOW CUTE THEY ARE!!!"

"LOOK AT THOSE BEAUTIFUL EYES!!!"

"THEY GLOW WITH WISDOM AND KNOWLEDGE, JUST WHAT I WANT FOR MY CHILDREN!!!"

As the Norns were busy with the Elric brothers, Lee finally relaxed, but the moment was short lived

"Uncle?", Hela asked, not believing her eyes, true, he was shorter than she remembered, and he has his right hand back, but the power of his soul was unmistakable

"What the?... YOU!", Lee shouted his surprise, for in front of him, the sister of the beast that took his right hand was standing, and oh boy, he has not forgotten his promise of revenge on that family

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, also, feel free to send your ideas and omakes, and don't be afraid of reviewing, see ya in next chapter!


	19. Silent Hell 5

**Magnus:** Here is the new update, I hope you are enjoying this arc, for it is about to end, there will be some action in this chapter, so, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Silent Hell – Part 5**

"YOU!", Lee shouted with rage at the tall woman

"I'm hppy to see you too, uncle", Hela replied, with a rater nervous smile, in the past, she would be in pair with his massive strength, but today, she lacked the firepower to even try to escape, so, she decided to play nice, for as long as she wanted to live

"Uncle?", Team 8 asked, they remember Thrud, the super hot niece of the muscled boy, but to hear that this tall woman was a niece of him too was something disturbing

"DON'T CALL ME UNCLE YOU...", Lee's rant was shortly lived, for the diversion was now overcame by the fearsome beautiful girls

"WE GOT YOU!", The norns shouted while jumping on Lee's back, traping him in a groupal hug

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!", Lee shouted, while fighting to keep his pants on their place

"Haha!, payback is a bitch!", Ed laughed, from inside the cage he just summoned to protect him and his brother, not that he was afraid of women, is just that they were far too scary

"That was a close call...", Al muttered while putting his coat back

"Uncle, I can help you to get rid of them", Hela offered

"THEN DO IT!", Lee shouted, one hand on his pants, holding them for dear life, the other was being used to push away the face Skuld, for she was the only trying to kiss him, the other two were fighting to rip off Lee's pants and boxers

"Sure, just promise to forgive me for my father's sins, and give me a chance to find grace on your eyes", Hela stated with a grin

"FINE!, JUST TAKE THEM AWAY!", Lee replied, he needed help, and he needed it fast

"Ok!, BURN IN THE FIRES OF HEL!!!", Hela shouted, as she launched black fire at the three girls, making them banish

"OH MY GOD!, YOU KILLED THEM!", Al shouted on disbelief

"Damnit!, was that necessary?", Kiba asked, he wouldn't mind to have been used as diversion with them

"Kill them?, I'm afraid that's impossible, they will return, until they get what they want", Hela replied

"How much time before their next attack?", Lee asked, while standing, making sure that his pants would stay in place

"I give them a week or two, I think I will have to sharpen my skill so I can assist you next time, uncle", Hela replied, with a smile that made her look... cute

"Hela, while I'm grateful for your assistance, and even when I'll forgive you from you father's sins, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME UNLCE!", Lee shouted

"Sure, also I'm glad to see that you have softened a lot since the last time we've seen each other, could it be that you have followed the path hat Baldur once walked?", Hela asked, and this earned punch in the abdomen from Lee, that made her fall to her knees while trying to regain the lost air, while letting Sakura free

"Don't dare to speak the name of my dear brother again!", Lee shouted

"Lee, I think that there is a lot for you to explain, how is possible that you have two nieces?, and what's going on with your family?, last time I checked up, you were an orphan", Kurenai asked, but Lee did not even turned to face her

"Can we go to save my girlfriend already?!", Al shouted, for he was very distressed by not knowing about her current status

"Hehe, freedom, sweet freedom...", Sakura muttered while crawling away from the two women that carried her like a doll, until someone grabbed her by the shoulders

"Going somewhere, traitor?", Shino muttered, while allowing his Kikaichu insects to start covering the pink haired banshee

"PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THIS PSYCHO!", Sakura shouted in distress

Meanwhile, Silent Hill Hospital...

"This can't be a hospital...", Anko muttered at the sight of the interior of the building

From the outside, it looked like a normal hospital building, with the exception of the windows that looked murky, shielding whatever was inside the rooms, but inside, it looked like an old and rusty factory, everything made of metal, covered with rust, pipes leaking either murky water of vapor, and there was some kind of awful smell on the air

"THAT is not rust", Naruto said with a smirk on his face

"Then what is it?", Hinata asked, but soon regreted doing it

"Blood, tainted blood, the blood of siners, we are not in our normal plane of existence, this is the worst place of hell, the hall of those-who-are-going-to-be-judged", Naruto explained, and this made the two girls to shiver

"And the source of this evil is here?", Anko asked, in hopes to end this soon and going back home, she was immortal, but this place made her deserving a ton of dangos as payment

"Yes, it's here, at the top of this building, that's where I can sense it", Naruto replied

"Then we must hurry, we don't know how many innocents are in danger!", Hinata stated, but Naruto only smirked

"I think that the only innocents left are our friends, and I hope they had the common sense of leaving this place", Naruto replied, and then started to walk to the stairs, Hinata walked at his side, and Anko behind them, but as Naruto and Hinata reached the stairs, a wall of metal fell behind them, leaving Anko alone

"SHIT!", Anko shouted, her fears were not for her, but for Naruto, if he happens to die, well, there was no way to know what will happen to her, she was in this train of thoughts, when she heard something like steps coming from one of the corners of the lobby

"Anko... why don't you return to me?... like in the old times... when you were so useful...", the voice of Orochimaru sounded from the direction of the steps, and Anko felt her blood boiling

"Come to me, I know you desire it, I know you still remember my hands on your skin, and the sensation of power you had at that time...", Orochimaru's voice sounded again, and Anko felt her emotions trying to surface, but she drowned them, for she had a new duty, that teme will have to face a very quick death by her new power, and then she could go to search for Naruto, and make sure he was unharmed, or so she thought

"Found you!", Said the thing that came out of the corner, but it was not Orochimaru, but a giant wooden doll

"Oh shit!", Anko said, for it was the only thing that she saw fitting for this moment

Meanwhile...

Naruto and Hinata weren't faring any better, not only they noticed that Anko was left behind, but they got sorrounded by nine Pyramid Heads, one was easy for them to take down, for their speed and power were overwhelming, but now, in close quarters, and against so many of them, it turned to be more than difficult, and they were forced to fight back with back

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"These things are quite strong!", Naruto shouted, he has shot at them a lot, and they just refused to drop dead

"Naruto-kun!, I can hardly cut their skin!", Hinata shouted in distress, for this was the first time this happens to her, it seemed like they were far stronger nearby the source

"Hinata!, watch out!", Naruto shouted, for one of the creatures moved quite fast

"EEEPPPPP!!!", Hinata eeped at the touch of the creature, but only got pushed to the side

"So, only me and not her?", Naruto muttered while evading the brutal slash

"Naruto-kun, what happened?", Hinata asked, confused by this turn of events

"They want me, not you, Hinata-hime, you must hurry to the top, find the gate, and close it!", Naruto commanded, he never have sounded so serious before

"What about you, Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked

"I'll be fine, NOW GO!", Naruto shouted, and Hinata did as told, letting a tear to roll on her cheek, for she hated to leave her beloved Naruto alone

"Now, celestial executioners, do you want a piece of me?, then fight for it!", Naruto taunted the Pyramid Heads, and they answered by attacking with even more force

Meanwhile, Mayor Manor...

"You were right when you said that they were for no good, Alphonse-sama", Kurenai stated, since they arrival, they got attacked without reason by people dressed on heavy clothes and gas masks, all of them using lead pipes and other tools as weapons, none of them capable of fighting against the shinobies, but they fought to death

"What puzzles me is that they don't quit, at least not until they are dead", Kiba stated

"Indeed, they look so zealous of whatever is here", Shino added to the comment

"That's because they are zealots, to them we are trespassers, and they are trying to fight our blasphemy back", Ed explained, and Hela had a feel of dread, and jealousy, for she never had worshipers like those, and she couldn't help but to imagine what kind of god needed this kind of worshipers

Soon the group got to the main hall, where the town Mayor, dressed on a priest outfit was in front of some kind of altar, where a girl with cinnamon skin was laying, Ed and Al recognized her instantly

"IVY!, WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!", Al shouted while trying to rush at her, but Ed stoped him

"Rescue me?, Al, I told you to not follow me, but I'm happy to see you one last time, now stay there and don't get close", Ivy said, and then ate some kind bloodstained seed that she had in her hand

"And now, awake from your slumber, ALARUNE QUEEN!!!", the Mayor shouted, and then, Ivy's body started to change, her legs and arms bursted open, allowing vines to grow from them, the vines at her feet turned into roots, and soon flower petals grew to cover her lower half, and at her head a flower crown grew, and she had a blissful expression on her face

"Now my Queen, as your humble servant, I beg you to be the first to become one with you", The priest asked, but in reply, he got impaled by the vines

"Not now, not ever, you are not fitted for me, in fact, the only ones I will become one with, are these two hot blondes, BECAUSE ONCE I ABSORB THEM, I WILL USE THEIR POWER TO CONQUER THIS WORLD!!!", Ivy shouted, and then launched her countless vines against everyone in the mansion

Meanwhile in Konoha...

While Sarutobi was assembling a rescue team to get the genins from Silent Hill, that he just not dared to imagine how dangerous has became, and the fact that his seeing crystal ball was not able to see thru that mist just made it worse, Danzo had his own plans, and he was explained them to his special assassination team

"The Village is now rich, powerful, and at peace, is just the perfect time for Sarutobi to retire, but since he is too blind to see things my way, it is required that he is forced to rest and firm a decree that appoints me as the new Hokage, so, these are your orders, you will sneak in his office, kill him with the special poisoned senbons, and then falsify the documents, understood?", Danzo asked to the en ANBU that were in front of him, they only nodded, making Danzo to close his eyes for half a second to enjoy the feeling of victory, and this prevented him notice a brief white blur rushing to the window

"Well then, go!", Danzo commanded, but the Ne ANBU just stood there, Danzo found it strange, but before he could ask, the Ne ANBU fell forward, dead, in their backs every one of them had a silver dagger, they were stabbed in an angle that pierced both the heart and the lunge, they not only died instantly, they could not even complain about it

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Danzo shouted, while jumping to the corner of the room, eyeing every little bit of the area, he was scared out of his mind, for he knew no shinobi capable of this feat, his mind ran wild, his heart felt like shrinking, until he noticed the window open, and a bloodstained feather flying on the room, now he knew that it wasn't a shinobi, but to think that there was an angel of death...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, if you want to see the end of this mess, you'll have to wait until next week, I'M SO EVIL, !!!, Oh!, by the way, I forgot to mention this early, but it was sephirot1991 the first to recognize the added character, so here is your cookie! (Gives a chocochips cookie to sephiroth1991), well, see ya in next chapter!


	20. Silent Hell: The End

**Magnus:** Hello and thank you for reading this far, here is the conclusion of the current arc, I really hope is of your liking, though, the adventures of Naruto and the gang are far from being over, the Wave arc is about to begin, and believe me, there will be some interesting twists, now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Silent Hell – The End**

Team 8 was living a nightmare, the thing they were facing looked like a movie monster, thousands of vines, filled with thorns, were trying to shred them to pieces, there were too many of them, and they were quite fast, so, to their shame, they had to take shelter behind the other more capable people

"This only reinforces my hatred at gardening!", Lee shouted, half joking, the vines were unable to scratch him, but were able to hold him in place, at least until he tore them apart, just to be wrapped again

"The gardening can be fun, more if you use the left overs as charcoal for a barbecue", Hela stated, while burning to ashes all the vines that tried to impale her, but she restrained from igniting the whole monster, for that could turn the building into the grave of the mortals that were with them, not that she cared for them, but since her realm was no more, well, she can't take their souls for advantage

"Ashlotte, go and get a weapon, I'll need you to protect me and my brother after this, this is very tiring!", Ed shouted to the mechanic doll, who nodded, and went to one of the walls of the room, and took from it a pure iron bar, it was as long as she was tall, in one of the tips, an iron catholic cross was attached, and in the other, the force she used to take it from the wall formed a sharp pike on it, giving it a menacing look

"This will do master", Ashlotte replied, while running toward the elder Elric brother, in that moment, Ed countered an attack from Ivy by freezing the air around the vines, making them frozen solid, and then Ashlotte used her new weapon to smash to little bits the monster appendages

"Ivy, please stop!, we can help you!, you can be a human again!", Al shouted, he just couldn't believe that the girl he just started to love, was already gone

"Stop me?, becoming human again?, how naive!, that's what makes you so cute and delicious!, stop fighting me!, be one with me again, and this time forever!", Ivy shouted, while producing even more vines, this was far from finished

Meanwhile, at the Hospital...

Naruto was having a though fight, so many Pyramid Heads, and a very close space to move, of course, this only made happy the blonde troublemaker, for he loved the idea of being forced to use his most powerful techniques, so, he did his best to force the creatures to get together, he encircled them, shooting nonstop, he was savouring the moment with anticipation, and as the creatures gave a grunt for hitting each other, he decided to make his final strike

"This is as far as you'll get, prepare to satisfy my hunger!", Naruto shouted, while he was running he summoned his Yokai shadows, so, instead of waiting for them to form, they just came from below the monsters, and started to devour them with frenzy hunger, in no more than 10 seconds, only the pyramid helmets and blades were left on the bloody floor

"Ha!, so much for celestial judges!, though your life surely will boost my own power", Naruto stated, he was about to laugh, when he felt it, the worst stomachache of history, his belly growled like a dieing animal, and he couldn't help but to clutch his belly and fall to his knees, this turned to be a bad idea, and it turned worst when he heard another Pyramid Head heading his way

"Ugh!, this is bad, I never thought I could get indigested... a regrettable miscalculation...", Naruto said to no one in particular, he was in so much pain that he found himself unable to fight or even flee, and he could only guess that his demonic regeneration would be crippled too, as he saw the monster getting closer, the only thing he could do was bracing himself and hope for his regeneration to not be too crippled, until...

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!"

The metal wall at the side of the Pyramid Head blasted open, and said monster got smashed by the body of a giant-bloody doll, large chunks of it's body were broken, and blood came pouring from the cracks, soon, the doll got surrounded by bladed chains, that tried to strangle it, until the figure of Anko crashed against the doll, pummeling it with spike covered gauntlets

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!", Anko kept repeating over and over, punching the doll nonstop, in a merciless fashion that was scary even for her

"It seems that Anko-sensei will require a group hug after this, and some therapy too, ugh!", Naruto weakly stated, still unable to move from his pitiful state, suddenly he vomited, and it was a mix of putrid blood and twitching muscles

"This is bad, Hinata-hime will not kiss me after this, ugh!", Naruto vomited again...

Meanwhile...

Hinata finally reached the door that held the reason for this madness, she was sure of it, for it was the only door that looked normal, a single white wooden door, clean, against the horrible rusty metal walls and floor, she unsheathed Masamune, and prepared herself to face whatever was inside, she opened the door, and at the sight that was inside, the grip on her sword loosened, and Masamune fell to the clean floor of the hospital room, she was ready to face an horde of demons, a cult of murderers, the Hokage himself... not a crying man doing his best to keep alive a dieing child that looked more like a charred corpse than a living human

"What... in the world?...", Hinata muttered, and the man barely turned to take a quick look at her

"Pure soul, if you are not going to help, then please leave", the man said, and then returned to attend the dieing child,

Hinata noticed his eyes, they were pitch black, but they weren't demonic, taking a better look at the man, he was about 6ft 2inches tall, he looked somewhat robust, his short black hair was curled, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, he was dressed on blue jeans, combat boots, a white shirt, and a brown cargo vest, on the back of the vest was a red cross symbol, at the top of the symbol it was written with blood: **All children goes to heaven**, and in the bottom: **Sinners will be punished**

"Why?", Hinata asked, the man seemed to get angry at first, but he calmed instantly

"Because they did this, she didn't deserved it, they wanted to use her as a way to get cleaned of their sins, and now they are paying, and I will not stop until the last of the sinners is dead", the man replied, and Hinata decided to make a bold move, she got closer to the child, and started to cast healing magics on her, she noticed that the man didn't liked it, but he didn't stopped her

Mayor mansion...

"GOTCHA!", Ivy shouted in delight, for she managed to caught Al's left arm with her vines, half of her prize was at hand

"NO!", Al shouted in panic, for he felt his arm being crushed as Ivy pulled him toward her, but Hela managed to grab him by his right hand, and kept him in place, but still unable to burn the vines without incinerating the young blonde

"AL!", Ed shouted, trying to aid his brother, but this made him to lower his guard

"YOU TOO WILL BE MINE!", Ivy shouted, catching Ed by his right arm, she was about to pull him when Ashlotte got a hold on the Full metal Alchemist

"I won't let you go, Master Ed!", Ashlotte stated, keeping Ed from being literally sucked by the monstergirl

"We can't lose the Elric brothers!", Kurenai shouted, in hopes that one of her team managed to pull out a miracle, but Shino and Kiba were busy enough trying to survive, and Sakura was too much of a burden, or so she thought, for Sakura ran on the aid of the blondes

"Forgive me!", Sakura shouted, and then she launched two kunais with explosive tags, one to each of the arms trapped, she did this because the vines were too hard to be pierced with her current strength, so, she chose the other option, they will lose an arm, but they will save the life

**BOOM! BOOM!**

The explosion were simultaneous, Ed and Al were freed from the clutches of Ivy, and lost one arm each, the entire fight stop at this, none was able to digest the action of the pink haired kunoichi, nobody believed this course of action, even Ivy was shocked by this

"What?... why?... how?...", Ivy muttered, and before she could regain her composture, she got impaled by the very same weapon that Ashlotte was carrying, the sheer force of this made her crash against the wall, where she could only stare at the cold eyes of her executioner, and then went still

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!", Lee shouted, while going to the aid of the Elric brothers, they were bleeding too much, and medical aid seemed to be out of question

"Here, this will suffice", Shino sid, while using some of his insects to stop the blood loss on the blondes

"Sakura!, what have you done?", Kurenai asked in shock, she knew that the maneuver that Sakura pulled was not uncommon, but only when there was no other option, she could at least have tried to blow the face of the Alarune, instead of the arms of the Elric brothers

"I... I... it was...", Sakura babbled, unable to explain her choice of action, but soon got interrupted

"You harmed my Master...", Ashlotte stated, and for the first time, her voice sounded quite angry...

Back with Hinata...

"This is all we can do, now please, stop this madness, there are people that precious to me, that are suffering for this chaos, they don't deserve it, for they always fight for what is right, for the very same children you love so much, we may be a little crazy, and overdo against the bad guys, but we only want a better world for those that can't fight, so please, at least allow my dear people walk to safety", Hinata asked, her face was of sorrow, for she knew that the charred girl was going to die

"I understand your concern, but, if I stop Alessa will...", the man started, but got interrupted by the charred girl

"Doc... you have been... so nice... with me... but I... must go... mom is... waiting for me...", Alessa weakly stated, and that was more than enough

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...", Doc sobbed, and soon Hinata felt the change in the ambient, the sun finally shined thru the windows, the air once again moved in the rooms, and the charred girl was dead...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked this arc, I'll make one or two fluff chapters to allow some rest on the tired shinobies, as well as explaining some events that will make snese later in the story, also, feel free to send suggestions for more crazy crossovers, as well as omakes, in case you want to post a crossover scene that may not go in this story at all, also I want to extend the invitation to all the authors to make use of my OCs, sometimes they get bored when not in use, just PM me and I will give you more details ont hem, well, see ya in next chapter!


	21. Recovery Time

**Magnus:** Hi, and thank you for still reading this little madness, I promised a fluff chapter... and I somehow ended with this, hope you like it, also a new character will be added this chapter, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Recovery Time**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy with the report of this mission, his ANBU reported that Silent Hill is now a ghost town, no people, no signs of battle, save the mayor mansion, no corpses, nothing, just empty buildings and streets, of course that wasn't the worst, the worst was the state of the young shinobies, Naruto was sick, something about a heavy indigestion, nothing of danger, but strange nonetheless, Hinata was crying, but with no wounds of any kind, but that raised suspicion to insane levels, Lee was fuming about some troublesome niece, Sarutobi didn't ask about that, Lee's problems where for him alone, asking will only lead to venture on forbidden territory, the woman that accompanied him got immediately clearance to be in the village, only Kami knows what would happen if not showed proper respect, Kiba and Akamaru were showing multiple bruises, when asked he only said something about getting away from gardens, Shino, while bruised, made no special comments, Sakura was seriously beaten, as if she went to war without weapons, but she refused to answer the reason for her state, Neither Kurenai answered, the Elric Brothers were dismissed in the moment, taken to the hospital due to their injuries, Anko didn't say much, though her new outfit was somewhat strange, but of no relevance, that left Sarutobi with the only one that looked somewhat normal, the only civilian that survived whatever happened on Silent Hill

"So... Dr. Marcus Stronghold, care to explain what the hell happened on that town of yours?", Sarutobi asked, trying his best to not leash all his frustration on the poor man

"Exactly that...", Doc replied, while giving a sad smile, Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel a shiver running down his spine

Uzumaki's apartment...

"I feel sick...", Naruto groaned, he was still in pain and in the bed, tucked like a little child

"At least you are no longer vomiting living flesh and putrid blood, Naruto-kun", Hinata replied with her lovely voice, she was still nursing him

"So, a little kiss to fasten my healing, Hinata-hime?", Naruto asked with a hopeful voice

"Nope, your breath still smells rotten", Hinata replied while sweatdropping, her voice was nervous and ashamed this time

"Figures... dad?", Naruto suddenly asked, and Hinata couldn't help but to turn around startled, despite all this years, she was still unused to her soon-to-be father-in-law

"Hope this teach you to chose your meals... properly", Ankiseth said, his smile and voice sweet as always

"Any remedy?", Hinata asked, she already knew the act

"Why yes!, a mere herbal mix will help him greatly, you two will be able to madly make out as soon as he drinks it!", Ankiseth replied

"What is needed?", Hinata asked, ready to dig on her home for the most expensive herbs

"Nothing much, just a few fresh herbs from the park, you stay here and nurse him with your love, and I'll be back in a few hours, ciao!", Ankiseth replied, and turned to leave

"I pity the one he is going to drag there...", both Naruto and Hinata stated with forced smiles, nothing comes easy, neither cheap, whenever Ankiseth is involved

Konoha's hospital...

"I'm impressed, brother, you usually will be already trying to escape from here, you just hate hospitals with a passion...", Al said, it was true what he said, but he said it to distract himself from the fact that he lost his left arm, at the hands of the girl he thought loved him

"Well, Al, is easy to withstand this place when you have certain importance", Ed replied with a grin, Al noticed that his brother was not bothered by the lack of his right arm, but decided it was due to the long time lack of it for so long in the past

"I'm so sorry for making you wait, Edward-sama, Alphonse-sama, here is some good food, if there is ANYTHING you need to improve your comfort, don't doubt to call me", a quite attractive nurse said while entering, leaving two trays with well made food, and not the crap that they usually serves

"Thank you very much, I will check for your resume at my desk", Ed replied with a serious, yet sophisticated face that startled Al to his very core

"B-B-Brother!...", Al managed to stutter, he just couldn't believe how well used was his brother to his new status of power

"Oh, right, it seems that my brother needs some attention to ensure his comfort, after all, his injuries are quite traumatic", Ed stated in a smug voice, and the nurse turned to attend the younger Elric for the next 15 minutes

Zonbolt compound...

"Reiko-chan!", Lee called while entering the compound, as he went further, the sound of clashing blades gave him the location of his appointed wife, as he got closer, a distinctive scream filled the air

"AAAHHHHH!", Reiko screamed while falling toward her beloved appointed husband, who promptly caught her, preventing further damage

"Good spar I guess", Lee deadpanned, while gently leaving her to stand on the ground, still hugging her

"Yup!, improving a lot recently, how went your mission, my dear?", Reiko asked with a romantic voice, uncaring to the fact that her father was watching them

"Fine enough, a bunch of demons, a few freaks, and some mutated garden monster", Lee replied, not mentioning that the freaks wanted to rape and milk him to no end

"AWESOME!, my man is so heroic!, did you got me a gift?", Reiko asked now, despite all her pride, she was still very childish, at this, Sanger turned to enter the house, to leave the mushy stuff for the young ones

"Of course!, I got you this cursed blade of judgement, or so it says on these dark runes", Lee replied, while taking the Pyramid Head blade from his back, and just as he showed it to her, Sanger appeared t their side

"WHAT AN INTERESTING BLADE, WORTH TO BE PUT ON MY COLLECTION!", Sanger boomed, eyeing the blade madly

"I'm sorry, father-in-law, but this is a gift I brought for your daughter, not you!", Lee stated, while trying to prevent the older man to grab the blade

"DADDY!, THAT'S MINE!, YOU ALREADY HAVE A HUGE COLLECTION!", Reiko shouted, annoying by her own father

"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO START YOUR OWN COLLECTION, I'LL STORE IT FOR YOU UNTIL YOU PROPERLY MARRY!", Sanger countered, and Reiko turned into an interesting shade of red, and soon, both tried to reach for the blade that Lee was holding, that day Lee learned a valuable lesson, never put a gift blade between two Zonbolts

Konoha's hospital, some time later...

"So... Brother... what are we going to do now?, I mean, there isn't a Winry here, and I don't believe they will attach someone else limbs... so...", Al started, the happiness of being attended by the sexy nurse was just banishing already

"Don't worry about that, we'll get some prosthetic limbs, somewhat better than the automail parts", Ed replied, and that confused Al

"How so?", Al asked

"Don't worry at all, you'll how easy is to get used to the prosthetics, you have my word on that", Ed reassured his young brother, Al decided to let that go, but didn't want to remain silent

"I still can't believe that you are now a politician", Al stated with a smug look, thinking on what more his brother was getting used too

"And I can't believe my younger brother is a natural pervert!", Ed countered with a sly look

"WHAT?!", Al shouted

"Come on!, you scanned every little bit of the nurse body, TWICE!", Ed stated, grinning evilly

"What?!, how did you notice?!", Al asked dumbfounded

"SO YOU REALLY DID!!!", Ed shouted teasingly

"WHHAA!!!", Al shouted while turning crimson red, and then covered himself with the blankets, ashamed of his confession, and Ed started to laugh

Konoha's park...

Shino was doing an errand for the Uzumakis, under normal circumstances, he would have politely declined the request, in order to assist in the punishment of a certain pink haired kunoichi, but these weren't normal circumstances, since there was an extremely rare entomology book as payment, and the task was truly easy to carry, just grab some flowers and herbs

"Now, if my Kikaichu insects are correct, and they almost always are, the required items are in that clear", Shino said to himself, he picked that habit the day Sakura made him scream with her antics about the last Uchiha, it made his feel less lonely

"Yep, here they are, just pick them up, bring them back, and that juicy and thick book will be mine!", Shino stated again, but as he knelt to pick the herbs, a ball of light shined on top of him, he had no time to wonder about it, for a young and naked pink haired girl fell from the light into him, she had some kind of small horns on her head, but Shino wasn't able to notice that, for she ended in top of him, with her lips pressed against his, Shino was lost on the moment, until he noticed the blood dripping from her head

"OH SHIT!, SHE IS INJURED!", Shino shouted, instinctively, he carried her and brought her to the only person he knew had experience with people that came from bright orbs, Ankiseth Uzumaki

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, more crossover ideas are welcomed, as well as omakes, just remember, the crossover idea must be suited for this kind of adventures, I mean, no TORADORA! or other non action animes, videogames can do though, next chapter will be more fluff, and maybe Lee will get some sake... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, AHEM!, see ya in next chapter!


	22. Restoration

**Magnus:** Here is another chapter, this time I'll show the first steps for certain fan girl to evolve and be something better, hope you like this chapter, for the next one will be the aperture for the wave arc, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, and the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**Restoration**

Shino, in spite of how insane he has become with his team in the last months, was usually stoic and calculating, a sharp mind with cold blood, but right now, he was so distressed, that even his Queen was unable to regulate his cardiac rhythm at his current predicament, and the fact that the body of the naked girl he was carrying was losing heat made it worst

"Don't die on me!, don't die on me!, don't die on me!...", Shino kept repeating this mantra to the girl on his arms, it was hard for him to understand why was him so stressed on this, yet he pushed all thought aside in order to focus on getting this girl to a place to attend her injury

"ANKISETH-SAMA!!!", Shino shouted as he reached the Uzumaki's apartment, and was greeted by the always smiling Ankiseth

"Quickly, take her inside, there is no time to lose!", Ankiseth said in a rater calm manner, but Shino didn't paid attention, he just went inside, where the young and pretty girl will be saved

Meanwhile...

Sakura was sitting on a bench on Konoha's main square, she was hugging her knees to her chest, and she was sobbing in a very depressed way, her mother told her that she wasn't the one to blame, that they had no right to treat her that way, but she knew better, she has passed the last hours thinking hard about her life, and she has reached some harsh conclusions

"If I wasn't gawking at Sasuke-kun for that much time, I could have trained harder and would have turn into a better kunoichi...", Sakura muttered to herself, relizing her lack of training

_**'And you could have shined enough to be noticed, CHA!'**_, Inner Sakura added, usually Sakura will tell her to shut up, but this time she felt encouraged to continue

"Maybe Sasuke-kun would have noticed me if I were stronger...", Sakura muttered a little more resolved than before

_**'Sasuke-kun?, what about Edward-sama?, didn't you see that Katon?!'**_, Inner Sakura asked, and Sakura gasped at the memory

"Yeah... he was a raging inferno, Sasuke looked like a cake candle...", Sakura conceded, and Sasuke lost a little ground on her eyes

_**'And what about Lee?, with all those big, hard, strong and sweaty sexy muscles?'**_, Inner Sakura continued her attack

"Quite unlike Sasuke, who does not train his muscles in order to favor his katon and family style, which aren't that awesome now...", Sakura once again agreed

_**'And then we have Naruto, who is all classy and sophisticate, and very well mannered'**_, Inner Sakura attacked now, and a sad smile formed on Sakura's lips

"Unlike Sasuke, who only gives bored stares and grunts to anyone who is nice to him...", Sakura added, Sasuke was becoming even less on her eyes now

_**'Then we have Matsukaze, isn't that bad boy look somehow alluring?'**_, Inner Sakura asked playfully, knowing that that was the strongest point of the last Uchiha

"And he has all that manly bravado to back it up...", Sakura replied, not adding Sasuke on her answer

_**'But we don't have to look so far, Shino is quite attractive too, in a mysterious way, not to mention that he has tried to befriend you a few times'**_, Inner Sakura unleashed the final blow, and Sakura snaped

"And I have been such a bitch, a weakling, an idiot and a coward, all in behalf of someone that will never look at me in any way or form...", Sakura replied, more tears coming from her eyes, but she no longer sobbed

_**'What are you going to do now girl?'**_, Inner Sakura asked, already knowing the answer

"I... I... I'M GOING TO CHANGE!, I'M GOING TO GROW!, I'LL BECOME STRONGER!", Sakura shouted, startled more than one bystander, yet most ignored her due to her pink hair, that give her away as a Haruno, crazy by nature

_**'THEN GO FOR IT, CHA!!!'**_, Inner Sakura encouraged her even more, and Sakura ran in the direction of her sensei, she wanted to become stronger to be looked as a worthy kunoichi, but she no longer wanted Sasuke to look at her, she just hoped that it wasn't too late to ask forgiveness and start something new

At the flower shop...

It was her day off, yet, whenever she had free time, Ino worked at her family flower shop, not because she had to, but because she wanted to, it was her element, being surrounded of all the beauty of the lively flowers, their relaxing scent, and yet, she sighed

"All the work I put on it, and he didn't noticed...", Ino felt slightly depressed, she made a special perfume to try to get the attention of the last Uchiha, in a last attempt to save her crush for him, a crush that was slowly fading away due to the frequent compliments of certain well versed genin

"I guess Shikamaru is right, I should change my priorities...", Ino said to herself, and as if summoned by her subconscious, the door of her shop opened, letting a certain blind shinobi enter

"Hi, can I help you?", Ino politely asked, while weaving to the customer, it took a few seconds for her to realize that he wasn't able to see her movement, yet, she restrained herself from apologizing

"Certainly, Ino-san, I'm searching for a unique flower that I must have in my little garden, and I hope you'll be to help me to find it", Naraku stated, his voice almost singing

"I'll gladly help, how does this unique flower looks like?", Ino asked cheerfully

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, for obvious reasons", Naraku replied, and then Ino noticed what the obvious reason was

"OH! SORRY, SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO...", Ino panicked, in her entire life she intended to insult or harassing anyone in a level as just now she felt she did, and yet, she got silenced

"Don't worry about it, is pretty common for people to forget about my poor eyesight", Naraku reassured her, throwing a joke to make his point

"I... I s... er... I understand", Ino replied, obviously avoiding certain word

"Anyway, the only thing I know about this unique flower, is it's scent", Naraku stated, and that picked Ino's interest

"Oh!, Ok!, try to describe it, and I'll do my best to get you your special flower!", Ino cheered, she loved to be useful, and Naraku smiled at this

"Thank you, Ino-san, first of all, I know you have it in this shop, for I can smell it, is a delicate aroma, it shows a great living force, and it's yet so delicate and sweet, is like lavender, but much more soft, like roses, but much more seducing, passionate as a lily, sophisticated as a tulip, and yet tenderly as a carnation, is like being caressed by the finest of the silks...", Naraku described it with a dreamy voice, unfortunately, he wasn't able to notice the blush on Ino's face, which darkened with each word he said, and by the end of his dreamy speech, Ino fainted, and Naraku got startled by the loud thud

"Ino-san?, did something fell?, are you ok?, Ino?", Naraku asked, but got no reply, while Ino couldn't help but to be awed on her unconscious state, for this boy was talking about her, and her new perfume

Uzumaki's apartment, one hour later...

"Well, the good news is that she'll be fine!", Ankiseth stated, while dropping a bullet on a tray at the side of the bed, in the bed, the pink haired girl was resting peacefully, her head bandaged, and, to Shino comfort, covered with a blanket

"Are there bad news?", Shino asked concerned

"Well, I doubt she'll be able to tell us anything about herself, the bullet harmed her brain, but I doubt is something serious", Ankiseth replied, with a smile that screamed that there was something unsaid

"Anything I can do?", Shino asked, with all the coolness he was able to muster

"Actually, yes, stay here and watch over her, is quite unlikely that she awakes now, but if she happens to do so, well, it will be better for her to see someone that can assure her that she is safe", Ankiseth replied, and Shino found no fault in that logic

"Understood", Shino stated, and Ankiseth nodded

"Meanwhile, I'll go to prepare the remedy for my child, he really needs it, and I'm grateful that you didn't forgot about that simple task", Ankiseth said, and Shino stiffened, for he truly forgot about the herbs due to the injured girl

"About that...", Shino started, but wasn't allowed to continue

"I know, I know, I'll bring back your reward in a moment", Ankiseth replied, and then turned to leave... with the herbs on his hand, Shino was tempted to ask, but decided to not hurt his sore brain with the lack of logic of the moment, he just decided to take off his sunglasses for a moment, and rub his eyes, for good or ill, the girl decided to open her eyes, and move a little, earning the attention of the bug master, and both locked eyes

"Awake so soon?, how do you feel?", Shino asked, he decided to go for a simple and easy to answer question, instead of interrogating her, the girl blinked at him several times, and then sat, allowing the blanket to fall to her lap, revealing her naked body, Shino decided to focus on her eyes

"Don't try to rise, you need to rest, and I assure you, I'll protect you", Shino stated, while trying to guide the girl back to her pillow

"...Nyuu...", The girl said, or meowed, or something like that

"Did you said something?", Shino asked, believing that his ears played him a prank, the girl smiled to him in an innocent way, making the bug master blush

"NYUU!!!", The girl shouted, and then jumped at him, hugging him and rubbing her cheek on his, in an extremely friendly way

Meanwhile...

Ankiseth took his time to reach the living room, where he spotted his son and his soon-to-be daughter-in-law, making out furiously, he sweetly smiled at them, and then proceeded to deposit the pack of herbs in a special box, then sat in a chair, and waited until the need for air allowed him to speak without interrupting, thing that made him wait at least six minutes

"I'm glad to see that the remedy worked perfectly, it was hurting not to see the two of you loving each other properly", Ankiseth stated, making the couple to look at him, both blushing madly

"I'm glad too, I really missed the lovely attentions of my hime", Naruto replied dazed

"It was so kind of Desmond-san to have brought those herbs so soon, it's almost as if he were collecting them before our arrival", Hinata stated, showing a knowing smile

"I assure you, it was a coincidence, a nice one, but coincidence nonetheless, after all, I just wanted to have some extra herbs just in case", Ankiseth replied, and then left the living room to allow the kids to enjoy themselves with enough privacy

Later that night...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was ready to call it a day, finally he found himself able to get rid of the paperwork, so, he took a moment to relax, and then decided to read a little of his favourite orange book, until a cold feeling made him shiver, as if being watched by a terrible predator

"Hokage-sama, we need to talk", Ankiseth's sweet voice sounded on the office, making Sarutobi's blood run cold as ice, he lowered his book, and stared at the responsible of all his recent nightmares

"What do you need, Ankiseth-san, what can I help you with?", Sarutobi asked with all the politeness he was able to reunite

"I'm afraid you don't understand, I'm here to help you, I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse", Ankiseth replied, and Sarutobi wished with all his heart that this was just another nightmare

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, I know some people expected to see a drunk Lee already, but I'm saving that for the wave arc, I want to say thanks to all the people that are sending ideas for more crossovers on this story, I'll try to add all of them, others I'll use for other fanfics, and just to finish this chapter I only have one thing to say

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	23. Changes

**Magnus:** Hi people, here is the aperture to the wave arc, as well as sme background to some major events to come, enjoy this chapter, and have a Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, the the other OCs belongs to me

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

**Changes**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was currently at the verge of a crisis, but it wasn't due to an overload of paperwork, no, it was because he felt as if he just sold his soul to the devil, of course, the deal was to save the entire village from an imminent disaster, but Sarutobi had to accept it, he signed those papers thinking more on saving his life than to save the village, not because he doesn't care, but because he knew that the village would survive and recover eventually

"I think... I think I'll take a relaxing walk around Konoha...", Sarutobi said to himself, and then headed to the streets, to see if there was something else he hasn't noticed due to his old age

Konoha's Hospital early in the morning...

Sakura was excited, the words of her sensei were still fresh on her mind, that's why she was here, Kurenai advice was very clear, and she couldn't help but to see the bright side of her comment.

"_You can't change into a strong kunoichi just by wishing it, try to find something that will make you useful for your team, something that makes you feel important, something to fill the gap you feel inside you, and then you'll be able to be strong"_

Sakura decided to learn something that her teammates didn't had, medical skills, and to learn that, she needed to find some medic nin that would take her as an apprentice, she didn't hold hopes of becoming the next Tsunade, but she felt that this was her first step to be noticed as a good kunoichi

"HELP!, WE NEED A MEDIC NIN!!!", a distressed voice sounded, breaking the thoughts of the pink haired kunoichi

"I'm sorry, but all the high ranked medics are busy on surgery...", a nurse said, and Sakura couldn't help but to feel horrifyed by the sight, the two who were asking for help were ANBU, one of them had a large pipe encrusted on his side, and was bleeding at an alarming rate

"AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSING TO DO?, JUST SIT AND DIE?!", One of the ANBU shouted, it was an impossible situation, with no high rank medic present, it was near impossible to save the one with the pipe

"Quickly, bring him into a surgery room!", A man suddenly shouted, Sakura required a moment to recognize him, he was the other survivor from Silent Hill

"Dr. Stronghold, you aren't a medic nin, I can't allow you to treat an ANBU!", The nurse shouted, and for a moment, both Sakura and The ANBU glared at her

"Stop me if you feel suit, you, young lady, help me to guide the injured to the surgery room!", Doc said to Sakura, who had her full attention on the scene, she yelped in surprise, but due to the seriousness of the situation, she followed his command, and what happened next, will never leave her memory

Aburame compound, not so early in the morning...

Shino Aburame, he should be out of his bed since long ago, but right now it was impossible for him, he wondered how did this all happened, it was hard for him to believe how this pink haired girl jumped at him, just to nuzzle on him in a way too friendly way, naked, it was hard for him to believe how she refused to be separated from him, Ankiseth explained it as the Nurse-Patient syndrome, which was somewhat logical, if you take in count that the first thing she saw was the face of the bug user, however it was also hard to believe how she didn't minded at all the insects crawling out of Shino's body, in fact, she seemed to be fascinated with that, so, he ended taking her with him to his home, where she was given some clothes and a bed to sleep, Shino found it very creepy how his parents didn't minded about her being so close and friendly with him, of course, the 'worst', came at night, for the girl seemed to have a nightmare, and ended on Shino's room, on his bed, hugging him for dear life, until she fell asleep, that was at midnight, now was late morning

"I wonder how should I deal with this...", Shino muttered, not really expecting to hear any advise

'_**Mate with her, I certainly approve!'**_, The Queen inside his head voiced her opinion, much to Shino discomfort

'_Don't talk about things you don't understand!'_, Shino reprimand her

'_**Why aren't I understanding?, she likes you, you like her, she is a healty female, you are a healty male, isn't that enough for the two of you to mate and procreate?'**_, Shino's Queen asked, and Shino turned several shades of red

'_Is not that simple!, and why do you mean that I like her?!'_, Shino asked now, not really infuriated

'_**Well, your body is showing it's approval of your mate by erecting your procreation tool'**_, Shino's Queen replied, if not for the fact she is an insect, Shino could have swear that she was teasing him

'_Look, it's not that simple...'_, Shino tried to reasoning with her

'_**But it is, you only need to...'**_, The Queen started, and Shino turned to a tomato red face while listening to the way she graphically described how to mate

"I wonder how will my parents handle this when they notice my current predicament", Shino muttered to himself, trying to to look at the girl that was currently nuzzling him in her sleep

"MY SON IS SO MANLY!!!", Shino's mother shouted, scaring the boy, and awakening the girl, who jumped and landed on him in a rather awkward position

'_**Didn't I mention that I sent a messenger to your parents to celebrate your newfound mate?'**_, Shino's Queen asked, and yep, she was teasing him this time

Abandoned district, Very late in the morning...

A group of people of different ages were reunited at the entrace of the abandoned district, these were the chosen for the new school of alchemy, Shieska Haruno, Winry Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, a few other genins, and a bunch of ANBU shinobies, all reunited at the entrance of the decaying place, all questioning themselves about the place and the teachers, some glared at the kids, for they thought they were too young for that kind of art, while some genins were already grasping the sensation of power, until two red clad figures appeared

"Well, well, isn't his a colorful group of students?", Ed asked with a disturbing smirk

"Indeed brother, though I wonder how many of them will resist until the end... of the week", Al replied, his sweet voice and smile just made his statement more disturbing, suddenly, Shieska Haruno couldn't resist it, and made a question that sent shivers thru the spines of the rest

"Errr... sorry for asking this, but, I heard from my sister that you were... severely injured during a mission... and...", Shieska stammered, but Ed caught the idea

"Well, if you really need to know, take a look at this, artificial arms made from the finest steel", Ed answered, while showing his steel right arm, at the same time that AL showed his left steel arm, earning gasps from the rest of the group

"And before you ask, you are not responsible for what your sister have done, we hold no grudge against you", Al answered the unspoken question, and the group eyed the pink haired girl with wary eyes

"Now, let's get going with this class, now I'm sure many of you have weird ideas of what the alchemy can do, but instead of filling your heads with a bored explanation, we'll show you, the extent of this art", Ed stated, while Al started to draw a circle in the ground, with a complex pattern on the inside, it was big enough to be the base of a small monument

"Now, this is what a great Alchemist can do", Al stated, while touching the circle, it quickly shinned, and from the ground, a beautiful obelisk emerged, while some of the debris of the area disappeared, at the base of the obelisk, the Flammel symbol was showing, and in the four sides of the structure, a set of rules was being displayed, the entire group watched with awe the scene, but the ANBU shinobies believed it to be a storage seal, yet they remained silent

"Thank you, Al, now, this fine monument holds the laws and rules of Alchemy, you are going to memorize them, and follow them without questions, any attempt on violating the laws will be punished... and now, I'll show you what a True Great Master of Alchemy can do", Ed explained, and as he said the last part, he clapped his hands, and slammed the ground with his palms, soon, the entire compound area, buildings, debris, paths, and loose stones, became bright with the alchemy light, it took near five minutes, but when the light receded, what once was an abandoned compound, became a series of western like buildings, the roads well made with stones and fences, the group, as well as almost everyone in Konoha, found their jaws on the ground, soon a solid idea formed in the group minds, Alchemy was the science of Create

"Welcome to the Academy of Alchemy, get ready for the torture", Al playfully said, but it had little effect, the entire group had their minds already blown up

Training grounds, a few hours later...

As usual, Kurenai was waiting for her team, it was the last free day they had, and she wanted to ensure the teamwork of her genins, she knew that making they work without trying to kill the pink haired banshee will be troublesome, but since Sakura was showing signs of desire to be better, maybe helping her with that resolve will do the required miracle, she was still thinking on this, when the first one of her group arrived

"Hi, Kurenai-sensei, are we going to train today?", Kiba asked at the moment he got there, and Akamaru barked, supporting his partner

"Yes, also we are going to settle the differences we have with Sakura", Kurenai replied, and Kiba smirked at this, getting the wrong idea

"Kurenai-sensei, Kiba!, Sorry for being late", Sakura greeted, she was very happy, she almost was jumpy, ready to tell her team about her new resolve

"Don't worry about being late, you are about to be kicked out!", Kiba shouted in delight, Akamaru barking in agreement

"WHAT?!", Sakura shouted, tears ready to flow

"Calm down, I didn't said anything about that, Kiba is just misunderstanding what I said, so, did you found what you wanted to become good at?", Kurenai reassured and asked, and Sakura's face lit up with hope, while Kiba scoffed

"Yes!, I'm going to become a Field Medic!", Sakura shouted, and both Kiba and Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that

"You mean a medic-nin?", Kiba asked

"No, no, a Field Medic!", Sakura replied

"And what is that?", Kurenai asked, she was sure it was related to be a medic, but the therm 'Field' didn't rang any bells

"Is a Medic capable of doing surgery on the battlefield, but is not related to chakra control or healing!, it is based in only tools and skill!", Sakura explained, but neither Kurenai or Kiba were able to grasp the concept

"And who is going to teach you that?", Kurenai asked

"Dr. Marcus Stronghold is going to teach me, I already helped him to treat some ANBU at the hospital, HE SAVED THEM WITHOUT USING ANY MEDICAL JUTSU!!!", Sakura shouted, truth to be told she was so scared during the procedure, but the result was formidable, and the idea of not need chakra made it quite a skill to have

"Isn't that the guy that came with us from that cursed town?", Kiba asked, and Sakura nodded, she was about keep explaining, when she noticed the guy she wanted to tell all of this

"Hey!, where is Shino?", Sakura asked aloud, and as if being summoned, Shino appeared

"Sorry for... being late...", Shino spoke, and the rest of his group turned to face him, bt none was able to find their voices

"NYUU!!!", A pink haired girl meowed while hugging Shino from behind, she was dressed in an outfit identical to Shino's, suddenly she started to nuzzle Shino's neck, the boy tried to formulate an explanation, but since he didn't found any, he decided to remain silent

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!", Sakura shouted her mind out, oddly enough, it was the same that Kiba and Kurenai had on their minds

Hokage Office...

During his walk thru the village, Sarutobi saw enough changes, some of them were good enough, like the Academy of Alchemy, a new symbol of power for Konoha, that was good enough to make his day bright, also he spotted a pretty lively team 7, which only means that he needed to find a mission to send them away soon, suddenly, his intercom came to life, as if answering his plea

"Hokage-sama, a foreigner named Tazuna wants to hire a group for a escorting mission", the voice of his secretary sounded

"Send him in", Sarutobi answered, and couldn't help but to shiver at the coincidence of this event

Meanwhile, in an unknown place...

"Rise!, lost hero, rise!, I have fulfilled what your people wasn't able to do!, so I demand you to rise!, rise to protect your legacy!", Ankiseth shouted, in front of him, the ghostly figure of a shinobi was rising to it's feet, weak, and powerless

"How... can I... protect him?", the ghostly figure asked, and Ankiseth handled him a gold ring, that radiated a powerful and dark aura

"Put this on your finger, you will become more powerful than any Kage ever been on earth, and you'll have the power to protect him from anything... Minato"

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I hope you don't hate for the cliff hangers, at least you won't wait for a month to read what happens next, so yeah, I brought Shieska and Winry from FMA, but they are only look alike from the narutovrse, still, they will find their teachers very interesting, also I hope you like this new Sakura, I guess I couldn't resit to save her, Sasuke will not have the same luck, so, see ya in next chapter!


	24. Wave arc 1

**Magnus:** Well, here is the new chapter, the beginning of the Wave arc, with several twists, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Wave – Part 1**

Naruto Uzumaki, adopted son of the Merchant of the West, Ankiseth Uzumaki, was pretty sure that nothing in the world will ever surprise him since he turned ten years old and learned the secrets of Magic, today though, his beloved father showed him that there is always something new to be surprised of

"What in the world?!...", Naruto managed to mutter, in front of him was a man that looked exactly like him, just more mature, and without whiskers

"Surprising, isn't it?", Ankiseth asked, showing his foxy grin

"Who is this man?", Naruto asked, his knees shaking, somehow he knew the answer, but he refused to believe it until his father confirmed it

"Naruto... I know I haven't been here for you, but believe me, I am your Father...", Minato replied, and this time Naruto fell to his knees, tears coming out of his eyes freely, but they weren't of happiness

"Daddy?...", Naruto asked, controlling his voice as much as he could

"Yes?", both Ankiseth and Minato asked at the same time, but Naruto turned to face Ankiseth, making Minato flinch

"Tell me what the hell is going on", Naruto demanded, unable to hide the rage on his voice

Hokage tower...

Sarutobi was thinking about the events to come, and the choices he had made until now, but one particular choice was eating his mind, a choice he knew that will affect the shinobi nations to their core

_=Flashback=_

"_I'm afraid you don't understand, I'm here to help you, I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse", Ankiseth replied, his smile no longer sweet and warm, but sadistic_

"_W-What do you want?!", Sarutobi stuttered, trembling in fear, unable to move at all_

"_As I stated before, I'm here to help you, but I believe that an image is worth more than a thousand words, so, let me show you", Ankiseth replied, and then the Hokage Crystal ball came flying from it's spot to the desk in front of the Hokage, who was starting to freak out_

"_How did you?...", Sarutobi tried to ask, but wasn't able to finish_

"_That is unimportant, just look into the crystal ball, this one is special, and not only for it's extended sight, but it also shows the future", Ankiseth stated, and Sarutobi watched the images in the crystal ball, he saw it all, the chinin exams, Orochimaru, the invasion, the death of dozens of his shinobies and, his own death at the hands of his disciple..._

"_No... it can't be... I can't allow it!", Sarutobi stated, but he knew better, he was too old to make a better stand that what he saw_

"_There is were I come in the picture, I can help you to overcome all of this disaster", Ankiseth explained, and Sarutobi looked at him intently, mesmerized by hi now foxy grin, looking so friendly_

"_How?", Sarutobi asked, ready to pay the price_

"_It's quite simple, really, you just have to sign this harmless bunch of papers, and I'll do the rest", Ankiseth explained while handling the document to the Hokage, who took it eagerly, but stopped before signing it_

"_What does this document states?", Sarutobi asked, refusing to read the document_

"_Just the salvation of your life, the lives of all your shinobies, and the victory of your village in that day... at the cost of only one soul, quite a deal if you ask me, I really feel generous this time", Ankiseth explained, Sarutobi looked at him intently for a second, and then signed the document..._

_=End of Flashback=_

Sarutobi was still Remembering this, when the door of his office opened, and Kakashi's team entered the room, Sarutobi eyed them for a moment, Sasuke was still the same power crazed boy, all surrounded in darkness, Neji was stoic as always, he knew that there was something troubling him, and it was most likely to be related to his cousin Hinata, Tenten, she was the most troubled of all, it was obvious that she wanted to hug the Hyuga prodigy, but there was something the stopped her to do so, and it wasn't the Hyuga in question, because more than once they had been caught making out in very improper ways

"We are here as you requested, Hokage-sama", Kakashi announced, earning the attention of the Hokage

"Very well, as I told you yesterday, I found a C-rank mission different to patrolling the surrounding areas, just as you asked some months ago", Sarutobi stated, earning the attention of the genins

"What is this about?, getting rid of some bandits, perhaps rescuing someone?", Sasuke asked in anticipation, he was tired of patrolling, and wanted some action to gauge his strength, to become stronger, however, Sarutobi didn't had a chance to explain, for the door opened again, allowing entrance to a half drunken old man

"These are the ones supposed to protect me?, you gotta be kidding, just a bunch of kids!", Tazuna stated, with a drunken voice

"Just a bunch of kids?", Tenten muttered with disgust

"Don't worry, the other team will arrive soon", Sarutobi stated, and this earned Kakashi's and Sasuke's rage

"WHAT OTHER TEAM?!", Sasuke shouted, feeling insulted by this turn of events

"Hokage-sama, do you not trust us?", Kakashi asked

"Team 7 will accompany you, just in case things could get out of hand", Sarutobi quickly stated, and the changes on the moods weren 't unnoticed

"WHAT?!", Neji almost shouted, the last person he wanted to see was one of the members of that team, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other, and smiled evilly at the turn of events

"Calm down, Neji, this could turn good", Tenten whispered to Neji, smiling at him, for this time the other members of their team will not be looking at them

"Oh, and this Team 7 is experienced?", Tazuna asked in an almost mocking voice, and then the door opened one more time

"Enough to scare the crap out of S-ranked criminals, why do you ask?, are you being hunted by someone dangerous?", Anko playfully asked, and Tazuna flinched at that

"N-No!, of course not!, is just that this other kids looks like a bunch of bandits will end raping them!", Tazuna quickly defended, and Tenten had to restrain Neji from killing the drunk man

"That's very believable, though you shouldn't let appearances deceive you", Naruto stated, Tazuna weighted his outfit and stance, wide brim hat, long coat, and an air of evilness that sent shivers thru his spine

"Aye!, we are far stronger than our looks give away!", Lee continued, and that made Tazuna to reconsider things, for that boy looked capable of breaking him in two without feeling anything at all

"But relax, as long as you are on our good graces, we'll protect you with ease!", Hinata added, and Tazuna freaked out completely, he needed a way to get out of this, and he needed it soon, the last thing he needed was to be escorted by a group of psychos

"Hummm... Hokage-sama, I think I can't pay enough for two teams...", Tazuna tried to escape, but it was foiled

"Nonsense!, they need the exercise!, besides, money is not an issue, you just won a two-for-one escort team", Sarutobi quickly sealed the contract, and dismissed the man and two teams out of his office, with the advise of departing early the next day, but Naruto held his ground, until he was alone with the Hokage

"Something wrong, Naruto?", Sarutobi asked

"Yes, Hokage-sama", Naruto replied coldly, and Sarutobi flinched at his voice

"What is it?", Sarutobi asked, feeling bad for not being called grampa or old man

"Why have you hiden the truth from me?, why did you hide from me my heritage?", Naruto asked, venom added to his words

"N-Naruto, w-what h-have y-you h-heard?", Sarutobi stuttered, very afraid from this situation, until someone cam out from a shadow in the wall, someone well known by Sarutobi

"Everything", Minato replied, with an angry face that promised destruction, suffering and pain

Next morning...

"Are you ok, Naruto-sama?", Anko asked, not only she has grown to love Naruto as her master, but the way he looked depressed was very bad

"Let him be, he has got so much information to handle in so little time, he just need to vent his frustration", Hinata replied for Naruto, while guiding his face to lay on her breast, caressing his hair for further comfort

"Look, the kids are coming", Lee said, pointing to team 9, Neji and Tenten were walking close to each other, and Sasuke was eyeing team 7, as if trying to look intimidating

"Who are you calling kid, you brute?", Sasuke challenged, but Lee just ignored him

"Hinata-nee-san!, that's very improper behaviour!", Neji shouted scandalized at Hinata's way to comfort the Uzumaki boy

"Mind your own business, Neji-nii-san, I'm not the one who practises the Kamasutra in an almost daily basis", Hinata defended, and as Neji and Tenten turned tomato red, Anko exploded in laughter

"It's good to see you in good spirits, are we ready to go?", Tazuna asked as he reached the gate, where the genins were reunited

"Almost, only Kakashi-hentai is missing, of course if you are in a hurry we can go without him or his genins", Anko replied, filling great satisfaction on calling names on Kakashi

"Don't be so hasty, Anko!, Tazuna, we are ready to go now", Kakashi stated as he too arrived at the place

Two hours later...

The group was walking on the road, Naruto was still depressed, and angry, but the only ones to notice it, were his team, Tenten was holding Neji's arm, uncaring of the world, Neji, besides enjoying the touch of his girlfriend, was mounting guard, usuing his byakugan from time to time, just to make sure that the road was really clear, Kakashi was reading one of his orange books, when he noticed something out of place

'_A puddle of water, at noon, with no clouds and no previous rain, I wonder if Anko and her team have noticed'_, Kakashi thought, and found his answer in the diabolic grins of team 7, and Kakashi could only feel pity for whoever was following them, he turned to look at his team, and only Neji seemed to be aware of the danger, he wanted to warn Sasuke, if only to make him able to watch whatever technique team 7 could pull out

"DIE!!!", two voices shouted, it was too late to warn Sasuke

Kakashi watched with pride how Neji and Tenten quickly guarded Tazuna, both ready to take on whoever dared to face them, Sasuke turned around ready for a fight, but the enemies were many, water clones as Kakashi was able to discern, all of them wearing the same attire, and massive clawed gauntlets, however, neither Kakashi of his team needed to move, in just an instant, the clones were destroyed, Naruto blasted many of them with his gun, one chakra bullet was able to pierce many of them at the same time, Hinata just danced among them slicing them in unneeded many tiny parts, Anko's chains darted to anyone who seemed to get closer to Tazuna, while Lee only punched a few ones, soon, all the clones were gone

"HA!, they didn't last!, not een a little!", Lee voiced his disappointment, but as he turned to go to his companions, the true enemies came out of his hiding spot, and covered the muscled boy with their bladed chains, however, when they tried to pull the chains to destroy the boy, Lee just grabbed the chains, and pulled them to him, slamming his fists at their stomachs

"Your filthy and honourless trick don't work with me... NOW GET LOST!!!", Lee shouted, while throwing the winded shinobies to the nearest tree, breaking the chains with his humongous force, and knocking them out with the brutal impact

"Wow...", Tenten muttered, dumbstruck by the show of brutality

"Impressive, but not as noble as the Juken", Neji stated, mostly because he had to show that kind of face in front of his sensei

"Damn it, too fast!", Sasuke muttered under his breath, for he wasn't able to clearly see the 'Kami no yoroi' he wanted to learn

"Well, well, why don't you go ahead while I make the interrogatory?", Anko gleefully asked, while some wicked spikes came out of his right gauntlet

"Anko-sensei, I want to do the interrogation", Naruto asked, his voice with no emotion

"If you really want... the others may go", Anko said to the rest of the group

15 minutes later...

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you allowed them to do the interrogatory?", Tenten asked, Lee and Hinata were currently cooking some rabbits for lunch, uncaring about anything

"Well, Anko was the head of the interrogation and torture branch, she is proficient on getting all the truth of their enemies, and probably Naruto want to learn her techniques", Kakashi stated, Neji snorted at that, he was pretty sure that Naruto was proficient by himself on torturing people, to him it was more likely he wanted to beat the crap out of them after the info was taken

"Damn it!, I'm tired of this, hey!, you!, bru...", Sasuke's rant against Lee was cut by a ball of light that was over him, Kakashi quickly went to his side, curious about this, until two figures came out of the light, and fell over them, knocking them down due to the force of the fall

"OW!... Yukina-hime, are you alright?", A young boy, with red hair, green eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks asked, he was wearing a crimson jumpsuit with black accents

"Yes, I'm ok, how about you, Arashi-koi?", The girl asked back, her hair was snow white, her skin pale, and her eyes red, she was wearing a purple heavy jacket that covered her pretty much completely, and had black pants at her legs

"Hey!, step out of me!, and who the hell are you?!", Sasuke asked, Kakashi managed to shunshine away, but Sasuke not, the young couple step to the side, and started to bow apologies

"Sorry, we didn't intended to... Sasuko?... OH NO!, SASUKO HAS FOLLOWED US!!!", the boy known as Arashi shouted in panic

"My Name is not Sasuko, is Sasuke!!!", Sasuke shouted enraged, this wasn't the first time he was called like that, the first time was by Lee, who pronounced it wrong, earning the laugh of the entire academy for weeks

"So, you are not Orochi's wife?", Yukina asked

"Of course not!, I'm a boy!, can't you see that?!", Sasuke shouted, but before any more conversation was made, two blood curdling screams filled the air, they were the voices of the shinobies that attacked them before, the screams lasted for 6 minutes, and then only silence, short after, Naruto and Anko were on sight, the first with a wide smile, the other with her face green

"It seems that my dear Naruto was able to vent his frustrations", Hinata sang playfully

"AYE!, but it seems that our sensei saw something too gross for her to take, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Lee laughed

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, there it is, the beginning of the wave arc, hope you are liking it so far, there will be os so much blood and gore, and dirty jokes, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!... ahem!, see ya in next chapter!


	25. Wave arc 2

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, here is the newer chapter, and hope you enjoy both the action and the use of extra characters, and Remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Byakugan Harvester is co-owned by Kage Bijuu and myself, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Wave – Part 2**

Desmond Miles, the errand man of the Uzumaki Merchant, was nothing impressive to the eye of the Konoha citizens, or even the shinobies, so, when he passed in front of the secretary of the Hokage, she barely made an effort to wave him off, and made none to stop him to enter the Hokage's office to get a paper signed

"Hi Hokage-sama!", Desmond greeted with a happiness that once belonged to certain troublemaker, making Sarutobi to feel even more depressed

"What do you need, Desmond-san?", Sarutobi asked without much interest, he did not even care about the fact that this man entered without the permission of the secretary, he was a pawn of Ankiseth, so, what prevented him to be the devil itself, or a demon, or a monster...

"Nothing important, Ankiseth-san want me to go to the Tea country to pick up a child that he just got custody, of course for that I need permission to exit the village for some time, is not really close", Desmond replied, the door just closed behind him, when from the shadows, someone dressed as an ANBU, but with a Ne kanji in the mask leaped, his curse of action was clear, kill the man, and then kill the Hokage, Sarutobi did nothing, he just watched, the scene lasted less than a second, Desmond Miles made a spin over his own feet, grabbing the kunai of the hand of the aggressor, then completing the spin, stabbing the Ne ANBU thru one lunge and the heart, it was an instant kill, as the offender fell dead, Desmond just kept walking to the Hokage, as if nothing had ever happened

"So... these papers only states that you are going to go outside the village, to bring a child... is that all?", Sarutobi asked, he decided that since he felt no chakra from the man, he was either an Angel of Death, or an S-rank Assassin in desguise, so, ignoring his handi work was the best course of action

"Yep!, only that and nothing more!, there will be absolutely no trouble for you from this order!", Desmond replied with a smile

"As if I had any choice in the matter... Oh well, Minato is already angry and has promised to destroy the entire village if Naruto is not treated as a hero by the end of the next chunin exams, also he has refused to return to be Hokage due to his hate toward me and the villagers, so, I don't think this village could be anymore doomed by allowing another child to enter it's wall", Sarutobi stated, while signing the papers

Meanwhile, in the road to Wave Country...

"So, let me get this straight, you two are from another dimension?", Kakashi asked, and both Arashi and Yukina nodded

"And you two were married to stop a feud between two powerful families?", Kakashi asked again, and once again the pair nodded, this time happily

"And your families were responsible of protecting mankind from demons?", Kakashi once again asked, getting more nods from the couple, and Sasuke started to glare at them, for he thought that they may have techniques that were more suited for him

"How did you help to protect mankind from demons, as far as I know, only high ranked human warriors were able to hold their ground against demons, are you two really that powerful?", Kakashi asked, and Sasuke got closer to hear the answer, maybe they could provide him with some secret techniques

"Human... warriors?", Yukina muttered, barely audible

"Well, were not entirely...", Arashi tried to explain, but Naruto cut him off

"Not entirely full trained warriors yet, and Sasuke, stop stalking them, you won't get any technique from trainees", Naruto interjected, and both Arashi and Yukina got a puzzled expression in their faces

"Well, you don't have to worry, here, most people HATES demons and everything that has to be with them", Hinata said while winking to them, it was that moment when Arashi understood the danger he almost unleashed on him and his beloved Yukina

"Though there are still some demon lover whores out there...", Kakashi muttered in a very low voice, unfortunately for him, Anko, who has just recovered, heard him, and soon, Kakashi found himself bind on the dangerous chains and snakes of the crazy snake lady

"Did you say something, Kakashi-hentai?", Anko playfully asked, with a eyetwitch

"Nothing!, nothing at all!", Kakashi quickly shouted

Back in the road...

"So, Tazuna, when were you going to tell us that you were being hunted by an S-rank criminal?", Anko asked to the now pale and very scared bridge builder, Kakashi voted to return, but since Anko and her genins said that they were hired to complete the task under any circumstances, Kakashi decided to go too, but for other reasons

"Well, I was afraid that you would turn around and leave me alone, also I didn't have the money to pay for a mission like this... so... thank you for coming with me, I swear that I'll pay you somehow", Tazuna stated, very nervous, the two that attacked them looked like demons, the demon brothers to be precise, and yet, this woman and her kids wee more than enough to obliterate said criminals as if they were nothing

"HA!, money is not an issue for us, we only want to have fun!", Lee stated, of course Tazuna understood that fun means hit, destroy, maul and or kill things

"Hey Lee, it would be more fun if you show us how to use the Kami no Yoroi, we could fight at your level, don't you think?", Kakashi asked, he wanted that jutsu, badly, but Lee only ignored him

"Hinata-nee-san...", Neji muttered, getting close to his cousin, Tenten close to him

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?", Hinata replied in a not so low voice

"About that video...", Neji whispered

"Which one, Neji-nii-san?!", Hinata asked in a very audible voice

"What do you mean by that?", Tenten asked terrified

"You are pretty active and easy to follow, so I have over 30 videos about your activities", Hinata stated, the truth is that it was Atanih who had been followed them making sure to have something to black mail them when the need arises

"Hinata-nee-san!, I beg you!, I'll do whatever you want, just get rid of that!, if the elders get a hold on those...", Neji begged in a whispered tone

"Whatever?", Hinata asked, she was boiling in rage at the mention of the elders, but decided to mask it for the time begin

From a nearby shadows...

"Danzo-sama has ordered the test of the subjects", A Ne ANBU stated to other two

"Understood, be ready to save the Uchiha if the subjects disobey their programming", another one stated, and then nodded to the third one, who opened the cage, in the blink of the eye, the three Ne ANBU were slaughtered by the creatures, the creatures were slender and pitch black, their legs were reverse jointed, their arms slender and long, ending on terrible clawed hands, they had insectoid wings at their back, covered by an exoskeleton, giving it the look of a beetle, their jaws were able to open in several mandibles, their skulls long and curved backward, and they had no eyes, however, they were able to sense their target, and all of them went toward the walking group

Meanwhile...

As the group was chatting and walking, team 7 suddenly stopped, and Kakashi got startled by this, not for the rustle on the bushes, but for the looks on team 7 faces, whatever that can startle the psychos, should be taken seriously, he was about to ask, when four horrible creatures jumped toward them, two of them were instantly against Hinata and Yukina, the other two spat some kind of gas toward the group

"VALMEROS!!!, COME FORTH!!!", Arashi shouted while jumping between Yukina and the creature, a blazing sword appeared on his hands, the fire covered even the hilt, but Arashi wasn't getting burned

"What are these things!", Tenten shouted as she and Neji carried away Tazuna

"What does they want with me?!", Hinata asked startled, she just evaded and beheaded the monster that attacked her, while Nruto, Anko, Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke evaded the gas, which turned to be some kind of acid, since it corroded everything that it touched

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Naruto shot at them, but the chakra bullets bounced off of their exoskeleton, one of the creatures tried to jump at Naruto, but got trapped in Anko's chains, who had an enraged look on her face

"Nobody tries to harm him, NO ONE!!!", Anko shouted while shredding the creature to tiny pieces, unfortunately, some of it's blood fell on her arm, destroying it, making her scream on pain

"Anko-sensei!", Naruto and Hinata shouted, while running to the aid of the snake-nin

"Damn Harvester!, why do you have to exist on this world too?!", Arashi shouted to the creature, he was struggling with it to keep it away from his Yuina, but the creature was strong, and if thing keep like this, he will be forced to show his true strength, fortunately, Lee decided to test his strength with the creature

"Come here, foul creature!, and test the fist of The God of War!!!", Lee shouted, while punching the creature with his massive strength, making it explode, he and Arashi were hit by some of it's blood too, but neither of them was harmed by it

"**RAIKIRI!!!"**

"**CHIDORI!!!"**

Between Kakashi and Sasuke, the last of the creatures was dead, but that was only because said creature was attacking Naruto and his group, who were aiding Anko, soon, everyone reunited and proceed to check their situation

"Arashi, I heard you calling them Harvesters, can you tell us more?", Kakashi asked

"Yes, those were Byakugan Harvesters, man made demons created to hunt the blessed ones, there is a Harvester for each blessing, these ones were after those with eyes like the ones of my Yukina, they eat the males to grow strong, and impregnate the females to procreate", Arashi explained with disgust, and Yuknia cringed in fear

"That means that they were after me and Hinata-nee-san too!", Neji shouted in realization, this was a foe that required the attention of the elders

"HA!, how did you liked it, dobe?, you just be saved by the great Sas..., huh?, Anko-sensei?, YOUR ARM!!!", Sasuke shouted in horror, and soon everyone joined him, staring at Anko's destroyed arm, that was growing again

"Huh... nice!", Anko said, happy to see that she will keep her hand

"Anko... have you turned into a demon?", Kakashi asked in disgust, taking a kunai from his pouch...

At an unknown location...

"And now, Minato Namikaze, I crown you...", Ankiseth said to the knelt form of Minato, he was wearing a black hooded robe, under the hood, a black armor made of an unknown metal was over his body, it was light as a feather, but harder than any steel, the only parts visible were the boots, and the hands, which ended on sharp claws, his hood was raised, hiding his face, and soon, Ankiseth put a crowned helmet on his head, forever hiding his features, the helmet was formed by a crown of spikes, and a mask, the mask was long, split by the middle, as if allowing his mouth to be seen, but his mouth was not visible, the holes for the eyes looked pitch black, giving him a nightmarish look

"And now, I name you Minato Namikaze, Witch King of Angmar... are ou ready for your first task?", Ankiseth asked after the naming, and Minato raised, towering now at 7ft

"**Yes, milord**"

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, there will be even more creepy things before they reach Wave, so wait until next week, see ya in next Chapter!

**Ankiseth:** Ah! by the way!, there will be a new poll in the profile!, this time you'll be able to decide Sakura's desiny!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	26. Wave arc 3

**Magnus:** Hi, my dear readers, here is the new chapter, with some mysteries revealed, and more added to the mix, hope you enjoy where this is going, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, The Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

**Wave – Part 3**

Danzo looked at the report, it seemed that the Harvesters were still hard to control, but that was not of concern to him, what was of his concern, was the fact that they got killed during the test, while not harming the targets, which was not as expected

"It matters not, results will be better once the Crimson Harvesters are complete", Danzo finally stated

Meanwhile, in the Road to Wave...

"Anko... have you turned into a demon?", Kakashi asked in disgust, taking a kunai from his pouch...

"I shouldn't do that, she is my sensei, and I won't tolerate your stupid hatred toward things that none of us are", Naruto stated, while pointing casul to the back of Kakashi's head

"SHUT UP DOBE!, IF HE SAYS SHE IS A DEMON THEN WE MUST...", Sasuke yelled, while reaching for a kunai of his own

"Me thinks you should calm down, or you may hurt yourself", Lee said to Sasuke, while holding his arms in a very harmful way, Neji and Tenten remained quiet, while Arashi and Yukina watched in horror the scene

"I think we all should calm down, Kakashi-sensei, why do you think Anko-sensei is a demon?", Hinata asked

"Why else?!, look at her arm, it got destroyed, yet it grew back, those must be demonic powers!", Kakashi replied

"Kakashi-sensei, not everyone with regenerative skills is a demon...", Hinata stated, but Kakashi wasn't about to give up

"Yes, they are!", Kakashi replied, glaring, soon Hinata's face changed from pretty and forgiving to a murderous one, in his statement, Kakshi just insulted the most important person in her life, Naruto, and Anko shown the same face

'_**Tell him that then everyone with a blo**__**od line should be branded as demons too'**_, Kyuubi suggested to Naruto, and he found the statement quite amusing

"Then everyone with a Blood line should be considered a demon too, Kakashi-sensei, for they also shown inhuman skills, are are you telling me that you alone can decide what is demonic and what not?", Naruto defended, and soon, Kakashi found himself unable to answer

"I think this pretty girl is right, all of us should calm down, in fact, Kakashi, if you feel inclined to leave then do so, I mean, Anko's team looks more capable and ready to fight, and yours more likely will do a better work by going back and reporting, don't you think?", Tazuna asked, while scratching the back of his head, but got the glares of Kakashi and Sasuke in return

"Arashi-koi!", Yukina yelped while hugging Arashi, her face hidden on his neck

"Don't worry, Yukina-hime, I won't let them hurt you, we just need to remain at bay with our skills", Arashi reassured, Neji and Tenten found the scene cute

"Is not that, Arashi-koi...", Yukina muttered quite nervous, earning a warm hug from Arashi, who raised his temperature a little to make her more comfortable

"Then what is it, Yukina-hime?", Arashi whispered to her ear, by now, both Neji and Tenten were imagining perverted things, a welcomed distraction from the current problem with Kakashi and Anko

"I'm hungry...", Yukina muttered, and Arashi's face went in a noticeable state of shock, that's it, until the bite came

**CHUUU!!!!**

"AARRGHH!!!", Arashi screamed, he has been victim of this for some time now, and it always hurt

"VAMPIRE!!!", Tazuna screamed to the top of his lunges, earning the attention of everyone, Neji tried to leap to the rescue of Arashi, but Hinata stopped him

"No!, wait and see", Hinata stated, and true to her word, what happen next shocked everyone, for Yukina stopped her blood sucking act shortly

"Sorry, Arashi-koi, I'm very sorry...", Yukina said while trying to hid her face in Arashi's chest

"It's ok, Yukina-hime, it's my fault, I knew I had to feed you earlier, but now it doesn't matter anymore", Arashi replied, while lifting her face so they can kiss

"IS HE CRAZY?!, SHE IS A VAMPIRE!!!", Sasuke shouted

"Well, maybe she is not like the horrible vampires we know, I mean, she has walked among us under the sun", Tenten stated, and Neji nodded dumbfounded, for he hasn't noticed that fact before, his mind busy on other things... like Tenten breasts...

"Great, just great, not only we have now a demon lover, but a vampire lover too...", Kakashi muttered, but Anko managed to hear him, so, she smacked him on his head, a little too strong, enough to put him out of commission for a short time

"Hey, Vampires are strong, aren't they?, I guess it would be cool to be one, especially one as you, who can walk under the sunlight", Sasuke taunted

"N-No, being a vampire is not a good thing, you have to fight your own urges, you may hurt those around you, and the ones you love, or worst, you can infect them, and turn them into vampires!", Yukina replied, but this earned another kid of question

"Then how do you manage to not turn Arashi-san into a vampire?", Tenten asked, it was not that it was a malicious question, but the truth will have to surface

"Because only humans can become vampires with the normal bite", Arashi replied

"Are you saying that you are not human?", Tasuna asked, while Neji used his Byakugan on both of them, gasping at what he found

"Of course not, both of them are half demons, well, his wife is one quarter vampire too, but yeah, they aren't humans, which is good, you can trust most humans nowdays", Naruto explained, and Arashi and Yukina nodded in full acceptation, while Neji, Tenten and Sasuke glared at the last comment

Meanwhile, in a hideout, far away in a forest...

Zabuza Momochi, one of the former seven swordmen of the Mist, was not happy, not only his lackeys, the Demon Brothers, had not returned from their simple mission, but now the man paying for that simple mission was standing in front of him, very annoyed, obviously he expected results, not excuses

"Tell me, Demon of the Mist, was this bridge builder such a treat that your Demon Brothers were unable to bring his head in the scheduled time?", The man asked, he was small, fat, dressed in a white business suit, he was a man unable to put a fight against anyone, but he had money, enough to rule a country through the underworld, which made him powerful

"Gato, don't feel secure on my presence, if my lackeys fell on battle, it only means that your bridge builder is being guarded by a powerful group of shinobies, thing that you didn't pay for, to kill an expert bodyguard, but it does not matter, I'll take care of this personally", Zabuza replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his massive Zanbato

"Very well, I'll give you this last chance, and here is some compensation for your dead comrades", Gato stated, while throwing some coins at Zabuza's feet, and then turned to leave, being followed by his special bodyguards

"Shall I kill that bastard?", Asked a masked nin, who was hidden during the meeting

"No, not yet, we shall finish our end of the deal, then we'll kill that bastard and destroy his organization, for the time begin, go and search for the bridge builder, and gather data on his bodyguards, we are expecting a full group of jounins if they managed to obliterate the demon brothers", Zabuza ordered, and the masked nin disappeared

On the road to wave...

Kakashi was fuming, not only because he was in company of demons and a vampire, not, that was the least of his troubles, Arashi and Yukina can be killed swift if he sees fit, or abandoned on wave for all he care, the problem was that Sasuke was very interested on becoming a vampire to gain more power, and that he could not accept

"Come on!, I can live as a vampire!, I don't like sunlight to began with, and I'm sure I'll be able to resist the vampiric urges! I'll be a great Vampire Lord!", Sasuke whined, again, and this was making Yukina very upset

"NO!, I WON'T PUT THE CURSE ON YOU!, THE ONES OF YOUR KIND ARE THE WORST!, YOU ARE ONLY HUNGRY FOR POWER, AND WHEN THE POWER CONSUMES YOU, YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A MINDLESS MONSTER THAT WILL BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE ELSE!", Yukina shouted, in an attempt to introduce some sense on Sasuke's empty skull

"I can live with that...", Sasuke replied, making everyone sweat drop, _'Besides, I'm tired of waiting for Lee's hot niece...'_, he mentally added

"Look, you dumbass-chicken-butt-hair-weirdo, stop harassing my dear hime, or I'll make sure to send you on a trip through the most horrible of the fires of hell!", Arashi shouted, really angered by the last Uchiha, Sasuke was about to say something that most surely will send him on said trip, when Neji interjected

"Any more comments, and I'll paralyze you for five hours and then I will throw you in a room filled with fangirls", Neji warning had the desired effect, Sasuke shut up and decided to drone and glare to no important point

"Thank you", both Arashi and Yukina said

"No problem, tell us if he bothers you again, we'll take care of him", Tenten stated, but then dragged Yukina to the said, and then they started to chat on a very unnerving way, stealing glances to Neji and Arashi from time to time, said boys found themselves shivering at the sight

Meanwhile, in a poor town near the Tea Country...

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!", Raiga shouted, while fleeing from the Nightmare-made-flesh that was hunting him down, Raiga tried to use all his lightnings attacks on the guy that was wearing the black outfit and armor, but none had any effect on this... man

"**Stop running around, resistance is futile"**, Minato said calmly, and yet, Raiga heard him as if the Gate of Hell were calling for his soul, and no one in the town will be able to aid him, for he killed everyone there

Meanwhile in one of the houses...

There was a child, a lone and sick child, unable to go outside or do other thing than lay lamenting every day of existence, the sounds of screams out of the house reached the ears of the child, the child wanted the dread enemy to come and end this pitiful life, soon that wish was granted, and a man dressed on a white hooded robe entered the house, he looked intently at the figure of the child, who didn't spoke, just eyed him with hopeful eyes

"Hey child, want to go out of this ugly hatch?, maybe traveling to distant lands?", The man said while getting closer to the child, who nodded furiously, the hopeful look turned into one of pure bliss, happiness, and even love

"Good choice, child, now, why don't you tell me your name?", The man asked while lifting the child on his arms, which held a strength unknown to the child

"Ranmaru...", the child answered, and then the man got out of the house, and started to walk away with the child on arms

Meanwhile...

"Let me... live... please...", Raiga begged, his legs broke, his blades away from him, he was bleeding bad, and he was at the mercy of the walking nightmare

"**Serve me, and you'll live"**, Minato replied, while allowing a golden ring to fall at the reach of Raiga, who understood immediately, it was a simple choice, put the ring on his finger and serve this monster, or refuse and be slaughtered, he decided to serve for some time until he managed to betray him, little he knew, that this was his last day as free willed being

As soon as he slipped the ring on his finger, the world turned black, and he felt his soul being eaten, he clothes changed into a black robe with some armor pieces, a hood formed over his face, forever concealing his human features, soon the figure stood up, and went to gather the twin blades he once wielded as a mortal, and then knelt in front of Minato

"**Seven more to go... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Minato's evil laughter filled the air, and more than one weak hearted animal died of sheer terror, such is the might of the Nazghul, the Personal Guard of the soon to come Overlord...

* * *

**Scraps from The Personal Journal of Doctor Marcus Stronghold**

**First Entry**

_Ha!, I can't believe it!, she actually did it!, this Sakura Haruno is really a person who desires to become better, when she came to me asking me to teach her my "Art" (yes, she called it Art!), I was about to refuse, but the fire on her eyes told me that she won't take a no for answer, so, I told her to prepare herself for a very harsh test._

_I gave her three days to get ready, and I think she trained or something, because she really returned to take her test, of course I had a test, I consulted the spirits about how was I supposed to test her, and their answer didn't appealed to me, but the spirits are wise, testament of that is that she actually passed the test!_

_Of course it was hilarious, when I told her that she had to spend a entire day with me at the hospital basement, alone, she paled and blushed at the same time (which I deemed impossible until that day), I just can imagine all the things that crossed her young and hormonal mind!, yet, she acceded and went with me downstairs, I still laugh at the memory of all the time she stayed on the floor on knees and hands, yet she didn't give up, she managed to take it all and keep conscious to the end of it, and at the end of the day, I had to take her out of there bridal style, I still remember her words_

_"I would have preferred you to rape me all day than that... you are mean"_

_I know it was harsh to take here to the morgue on her first day, but it's for the best, from today, I'll train her into patching corpses, I really hope that she didn't eat breakfast today, it sadden me when she throws up in a so painful way..._

_

* * *

_**Magnus:**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are going to become much more dense from here on, so stay tuned, and See ya in next chapter!

**Ankiseth:** Remember that Sakura's love interest is still undecided, please vote in the poll at the profile to chose her future lover!


	27. Wave arc 4

**Magnus:** well, here is a little update on this story, a few explanations, some jokes and misunderstandings, and some additions, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

**Wave – ****Part 4**

A boat was crossing the waters, heading to Wave country, the boat was somewhat small, but the shinobies couldn't afford to use two boats, or a larger boat, but some of the passengers didn't mind that much, Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap, they were making out in a very scandalous way, not caring about those who were seeing them, Neji could ave protested, if not for Tenten, who sat on his lap, her hands exploring Neji's body, silencing the Hyuga prodigy, Arashi and Yukina were in a similar position, holding hands, enjoying the peaceful ride

"It feels good to be surrounded by youthful couples, makes you feel as if there is hope for a better future", Tazuna suddenly said, earning the glares of Kakashi and Sasuke

"AYE!, and I can't wait to be made uncle by my brother Naruto and sister Hinata!... tough I wonder how is my dear Reiko doing... hope she is sharpening her skills and becoming stronger, SHE'LL NEED IT FOR OUR WEEDING NIGHT!", Lee stated, laughing hard at the last part

"And you plan on passing your techniques to your descendants?", Kakashi suddenly asked, getting the attention of everyone on the boat

"Of course!, no son or daughter of mine will be a weakling!", Lee replied, he had such a prideful look on his face

"Included the Kami no Yoroi?", Sasuke asked now

"The What?", Lee asked

"Lee, Kakashi-hentai and Sasuke-teme thinks that you are using and old and forgotten jutsu... however your unnamed Kekke genkai can go by that name, after all, your body is as untouchable as that of a god", Anko explained, lies at the end, if only to further her amusement

"KEKKE GENKAI?!", Kakashi and Sasuke shouted at the same time, seemingly forgetting about stealth

"Shouldn't Ninjas be more silent?", Tazuna asked, not that he cared, with Anko and her team, nothing seemed to be a danger anymore

"How is it possible?, a chakra retard like him shouldn't be able to have a Kekke Genkai so powerful!", Sasuke whispered to his sensei

"No, this actually makes sense, if this Kekke Genkai has the same base as the forgotten Jutsu, then that explains his inability to mold chakra properly!", Kakashi replied

"How is that?", Sasuke asked again

"The Kami no Yoroi (Armor of God) uses a double layer of compressed chakra, one is running at the skin level, making it harder than steel, the other layer is in constant movement, along the skin, this helps to deflect elemental energy, making the user almost unable to be touched", Kakashi explained

"Then it's a perfect defense!", Sasuke almost shouted, at some point they forgot that they were whispering

"Yes, but there is a down side, it requires a massive control to be used, even if only for a few seconds, however, as a Kekke Genkai, it seems to be lacking of that limitation, though at the cost of chakra control for other uses", Kakashi finished, nodding to himself for being so smart, Anko had to resist the urge to laugh, for Lee has no Kekke Genkai, his skin was the one of a god, for he is a god himself

"But... if that Kekke Genkai is mixed with another one that allows mastery over jutsus... then the result will have to be considered as a God walking among humans!", Sasuke reasoned, and Naruto felt the need to intervene

"Watch out Lee, they may be planing to kidnap a daughter of yours when you have one and breed with her to produce superior soldiers", Naruto stated with a playfully voice, but the harm was already done

"THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!!!", Lee yelled with rage, and before Kakashi or Sasuke could say anything, they were punched to the other side of the waters

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, not married yet and already overprotecting your possible daughters!", Tazuna stated, and even his laughter was approving of Lee's actions

Several minutes later...

The boat finally arrived to the other side, where Kakashi and Sasuke were already waiting for them, with very enraged expressions, however, they were ignored, so they rejoined the walking group

"AAAAHHHH!!!!, LET ME GO!", a delicate voice filled the air with despair, the group dashed forward, and sound found the source of the scream, a delicate person being mobbed by tough looking men, mercenaries

"Don't worry!, we'll let you go when we had made use of your pretty face and ass!", the leader of the mercenaries laughed like a madman

"NO!, PLEASE NO!, SOMEBODY HELP ME!", the delicate person shouted in despair

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!", Lee shouted, memories of his past life made him feel rage at the sight, one thing was having your way with the fallen enemies that you chose as your property, and another entirely was to take advantage of an innocent and defenceless civilian

"MAKE US!", Some of the mercenaries shouted, and the battle began, they were more than twenty, but the shinobies acted fast

This time Naruto and Hinata remained at Tazuna's side, while Anko made use of her chains to encircle and protect the civilian, Lee went in the middle of the mercenaries, pummeling them with great pleasure, Neji made use of his Juken strikes, swiftly taking out some of the evil doers, venting his frustrations on them, Tenten made a small rain of senbons and kunais, finishing any of the still alive tugs, Kakashi just observed the scene, while Sasuke rushed to the girl

"Don't worry, I'll protect you", Sasuke said with seductive manly voice, soon the battle ended, a few of the mercs managed to escape, but they will not try anything anymore, at least not for a while

"Are you ok?, did they harmed you?", Sasuke asked

"N-No, thank you for saving me", the girl replied, Sasuke was about to come closer to her, in a way that would have killed his fangirls, as if he finally found something that the girls at Konoha didn't have

"Is the young lady ok?, is her honor still intact?", Lee asked, interrupting Sasuke

"Huh?... err... I'm sorry to tell you this but...", the girl tried to reply

"I'm sorry we didn't saved you in time...", Kakashi interjected, getting a glare from Anko, but by the way that Naruto was snickering told her to let him be

"Heh?!, NO!, is not that!", The girl shouted

"Then what is it?", Tenten asked, Neji used his Byakugan on the girl, but quickly covered his eyes, thing that puzzled the weapon mistress

"Well... what I'm trying to say it's... that I'm a boy, not a girl... my name is Haku, thank you again, for saving me", Haku explained, while bowing, needless to say, almost everyone was shocked, save Naruto, who was rolling on floor, laughing like no tomorrow

Meanwhile, far away from Konoha...

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!, SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!", Sasori shouted in true panic, the two who were chasing him have already destroyed dozens of his puppets, nothing seemed to stop them, for a moment he thought that one was Raiga, for his twin lightning blades, but the way he moved, the way he fought, it was a true nightmare, no, the one with the crown and face mask was a true walking nightmare, at least the one with Raiga's blades showed to be hit by his puppets, the other one not

"**Stop running away, is pointless, submit already"**, Minato said with a calm yet hellish voice, Sasori thought that he happens to make it out of this alive, that voice will haunt him forever, unfortunately, Minato was not going to allow him to go away, he was chosen, and fate is unavoidable

"NOOO!!!!, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!", Sasori shouted once again, unfortunately he tripped on a stone, he felt to the ground, the distance between him and his pursuers closed in an instant, and Sasori felt his body being stabbed mercilessly, soon he was reduced to a pathetic excuse of a body, but he was still alive

"You are going to die... but... there is another way, put this ring on your finger, and I'll let you live...", Minato offered, dropping a gold ring at the reach of Sasori's hand, he was so scared, that he put it on his finger, too late he discovered that the ring was taking possession of him, he tried to scream, but his voice was lost, and soon, his will was crushed, after one minute, a cloaked figure raised to it's feet, bowing to Minato

"**Six more to go... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

Meanwhile at Konoha...

"So, this is the child you just adopted", Sarutobi asked to the white clad merchant, who had his ever present smile plastered on his face

"Yes!, isn't him a nice and promising kid?", Ankiseth asked back, Ranmaru was digging his third food plate

"What about his parents... Never mind that, I don't want to know... so, what is him?, a horseman of the apocalypse?, and angel of death?, the vessel of a tailed beast?, Nobunaga's reincarnation?", Sarutobi asked in rapid succession, somehow he knew he won't like the answer, but he wanted to be ready when the strike comes

"But Hokage-sama!, if I tell you now, it won't be a surprise when you the time comes!", Ankiseth replied, in a mocking whine voice

"Can I have another one?!", Ranmaru asked, it was as if the food was making him healthier, and filling him with life, a feeling that he was enjoying to it's fullest

"Yep!, another one!", Desmond replied, he felt as if Ranmaru was his little brother already, also he enjoyed that someone lked his food that much

"Something tells me that I'm going to have the mother of all the headaches...", Sarutobi muttered, he really hated his life lately

**

* * *

**

**Scraps from The Personal Journal of Doctor Marcus Stronghold**

**Second Entry**

_Today was an interesting day, I got a visit from a very cute couple, Shino Aburame and his little and cute girlfriend, Nyu, I think, she was there because her inability to speak, the shy boy was there because Nyu was unable to be anywhere without him, cute indeed, Sakura helped me too, as a way of training, thing that unnerved the Aburame heir, I believe that the cutest moment was when I asked Sakura to help undress Nyu, not because Nyu was cute on her strange ways to be, but because she refused to let go of the poor Shino, who tried to explain her that he wasn't supposed to see her naked, I had a good laugh when he had no option but to stay there while Sakura undressed the speechless girl, I must say, that I'm proud of my student, she took the entire trial with enough maturity to not yell at the poor boy, who more than once had the naked Nyu on his lap or face, however her face showed a constant blush during all the time, of course Shino was disappointed when I told him that there was no reason for Nyu to not being able to talk... I do wonder though, should I have told him about the spectral arms and hands that were attached to her back?_

_

* * *

_**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, there will be much more madness as the story unfolds, as well as some major twists, like Minato hunting down high ranked missing nins

**Ankiseth:** I'm pleased to reveal the results on the poll, the winner of Sakura's heart is... Dr. Marcus Stronghold!, Congratulations Doc, may the madness will rule your love life with the pink haired Kunoichi!

**Doc:** Very funny, Ankiseth, I really do hope that people don't get the idea of me being some kind of pervert, or pedophile... or worst...

**Sakura:** Nah... in the moment I got my Hitai-ate I became an adult, don't worry about that

**Magnus:** Ok... Se ya in next chapter!


	28. Wave arc 5

**Magnus:** Here goes the new chapter, next will be the last one of this arc, so, enjoy this, and get ready for the next bloody battle, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harversters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

**Wave – Part 5**

It was near noon when the group arrived to Tazuna's home, from saving Haku to this point, it was a boring trip, with Haku doing most of the questions, up to now, Arashi and Yukina were grateful for his presence, since Kakashi and Sasuke forgot about them being not human, Naruto for his part was doing his best to creep out everyone, his smile toward Haku was doing wonders on scaring out the delicate boy, who, despite being a tool for Zabuza, couldn't help but to feel like a mouse in front of a tiger under the gaze of the blond chaos bringer

"Well, we are finally here, feel at home", Tazuna said as he open the door of his humble home

"Nice home... but we won't fit inside, not all of us of course", Lee pointed out, ready to take room in the wilderness, for he loathed stealing the comfort of others

"Nah, it's ok, some of us can share beds with our mates, don't you agree, Arashi?", Naruto stated, and Arashi nodded in a very firm way, holding Yukina close to him

"True, and I believe that Neji-nii-san will have no trouble sharing his futon with Tenten, isn't it, Nii-san?", Hinata teased, Neji and Tenten deeply blushed, but said nothing

"And I'll sleep with you two!", Anko playfully said while hugging both Naruto and Hinata, who struggled against her, but it was more a game than an actual struggle

"Well, then Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee and Haku can share the other room, since we only have two spare rooms, and it will be already too much with the couples and the chaperon there", Tazuna offered

"It's ok, I don't mind", Haku replied with a smile, but the other two weren't that happy

"NO WAY IN THE FUCKING HELL!!!", Both Kakashi and Sasuke shouted, terrorized by the idea of being with Haku in the same room

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, Scared of a little boy?!, RIDICULOUS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Lee's boisterous voice echoed far in the distance, scaring animals and other things in the nearby, and alerting the other residents of the house

"What is going on?... Dad!, you are back!, and who are this people?", A beautiful woman asked, she immediately caught Kakashi's eye

"Ah!, Tsunami!, these people are here to protect me and to ensure that the bridge is completed, please, prepare dinner for our guests, it has been a long journey, and they already saved my life twice!", Tazuna said to the woman, which was now identified as Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami

"Hey, brother Lee, I believe that it will be impolite for us to take away these people's food, why don't you go and get some fresh meat, while Hinata and I help this beautiful woman to cook dinner?", Naruto asked, and Lee happily nodded

"We'll help him out", Kakashi said, while dragging Sasuke to follow the overmuscled boy

Two hours later...

Tsunami thought that by helping, Naruto and Hinata had meant to cut vegetables, or only moving things, she was wrong, Naruto and Hinata almost drove her away from the kitchen, where they took total control, it was as if they were dancing, preparing lots and lots of food

"I didn't know we had that much food...", Tsunami muttered, in fact, she didn't recognize half of the food they were preparing, suddenly, Lee entered the kitchen, with a big boar on his shoulders

"Here is the meat, more fresh is impossible!", Lee happily said, while puting the dead animal on the floor, where he started to remove the skin and organs, Tsunami watched him in awe

"Hey, we got some meat too!", Kakashi whined, he was holding two rabbits, which was not impressive in the eyes of the beautiful woman

"Geez!, Kakashi!, how can you expect to get her attention when Lee has a bigger one than you?", Anko teased in a way that earned the laughs of many of the guests, and Kakashi growled, he wished to get bloody revenge

'_It seems that they do not get along at all, perhaps we can turn them against each other'_, Haku thought

Dinner time...

At the table, Tazuna and his family were sharing a wonderful dinner with the Konoha shinobies and the other guests, Naruto was telling jokes about how this Gato was so screwed up with them there to protect the bridge builder, earning boisterous laughs from Lee and Anko, and giggles from Hinata, Arashi and Yukina were only sharing glances and giggles, Neji and Tenten were telling stories about the town, and how poor it looked, Kakashi and Sasuke were silent, while Haku looked at all of them intently, she felt something warm, these people were nice to him, and not asked any question to him, no other than his name, where he lived, or how he kept his hair so smooth, until a small kid made his discomfort noticeable

"All of you should return to your places, you are going to get killed if you keep playing hero!", The boy shouted, his face was pained and angry at the same time

"Why do you say that, kiddo?, can't you see that there is pretty powerful people here?", Anko asked, her face was very proud of her team and her own power

"Can't you understand?, Gato has the money, and the power, he does as he sees fit, he kills anyone who opposes him, he won't hesitate to kill you!", the boy ranted

"INARI!", Tsunami shouted, unable to take it anymore, Inari just ran to his room, and a loud sound of a door getting closed reached the group

"Please, forgive my son, he has been like this since...", Tsunami started to explain, some of the guests felt sad for the story, others felt their blood boiling in rage

Inari's room, a few minutes later...

Inari was looking at the photo of the man that adopted him, and loved his mother so much, the man that taught him what it means to be a hero, he was the hero of the people, he was his idol, he was everything he wanted to be, but Gato came and killed him, making an example of him, the image of his father smiling at him was still fresh on his mind and heart, like a deep burn

"He was such a great man, I'll gladly avenge his death by torturing Gato's body and soul", Naruto said, scaring the crap out of the kid

"HOW DID YOU ENTER?!", Inari shouted, he never heard him enter, in fact, his door was still closed and the lock was still on

"It maters not, you didn't mind to share your opinion downstairs, insulting us in the way, so, now you'll listen to my opinion, as I said before, I'll avenge that good man who was betrayed by his people, for his memory, not for those who abandoned him", Naruto stated, Inari's face grew in anger

"But!...", Inari tried to fight back, but wasn't allowed to

"But what?, are you going to tell me tha he wasn't betrayed by the towns people, by You?!, DID YOU EVEN TRIED TO SAVE HIM?!, DID ANYONE EVEN LIFTED A FINGER TO SAVE HIM?!, DID ANYONE AT LEAST YELL AT GATO TO STOP AND FREE HIM?!..., no, what the people did, was to remain silent, to expect their hero to free himself, to save himself, to keep fighting for all of you, yeah, he was a great hero, but even the greatest of the heroes is bound to fall if no one stands with him, if no one support him, tell me, Inari, did your daddy raised a coward, didn't he taught you to be valiant, to fight for what is good?, no?, then I feel sorry for him, his legacy would be better dead", Naruto explained with a rather cold voice, Inari was at the verge of tears, it was too much to be told that he betrayed his father

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!", Inari shouted, while punching Naruto, who made no effort to evade, the punch had absolute no effect on him

"Now, tell me boy, why can you fight back at me, the Yokai King, who can kill you and everyone in this country in the link of the eye, money or not, power or not... and not being able to stand against a rich man who have to hire tugs to do his dirty work, who have to rely on fear tactics to get what he wants, who most probably will be on the floor nursing due to this extremely weak punch you just threw at me?", Naruto asked, and Inari could swear, that the blond shinobi grew up to seven feet tall during his speech

"I see, I'll tell you something boy, this Gato, he won before his first strike, because you, all of you, decided to leave your fights on the shoulders of only one man, but when that man needed you, all of you, you turned your backs on him, because none of you wanted to fight... you don't need us to destroy Gato, if all of you could unite, if all of you could work together, then he'll run away with the tail between his legs, but that is not going to happen, right?, all of you are only concerned on staying alive, it's a shame that your father died for a buch of parasites like you", Naruto continued, Inari was now allowing his tears to run freely on his face, Naruto was leashing at him relentlessly, and he hasn't finished yet

"Before you dare to yell at me again, telling me that I don't know a fucking thing, let me told you something, my true father died defending the people of my village, he gave his life to allow that bunch of fucking idiot bastards to keep their stupid lives... I truly regret his decision, many time I've wished that he just decided to take me and run away from there, so we could have lived a life as a happy family, but no, I had to be left alone and suffer the mistreatment from the people, but some good things came of it, like my beloved Hinata, or my dear adoptive father, so, in their name, I won't let anything to stop me, what about you, Inari, isn't your father name enough for you to live strong, not even your mother is worth to protect?", Naruto asked, and the vanished from Inari's sight, leaving the young boy alone to his thoughts

"I think you were a little too harsh on him, Naruto-kun", Hinata reprimand him, just outside of Inari's room

"I know, but someone have to wake him up, he needs to be the spark that this town needs to revive, because if they don't come back to life, another Gato will appear, and all the effort will be wasted", Naruto explained, his face was pained, pained for leashing like that to the kid

"I understand that, but it doesn't make it any less horrible... let's go to our room already, I'm sure you are tired", Hinata said, feeling sorry for both Naruto and Inari

Later that night...

Kakashi and Sasuke decided to sleep on the living room, last thing they wanted was Anko teasing them nonstop for not only have flirting with a boy, but also slept on the same room, this left Haku and Lee alone in the room, both were silent and in opposite sides of the room, Haku thought that this would be the perfect time to be friendly with one of the most strong looking person of the group

"Humm... Lee, I know I may sound repetitive, but, I want to thank you for being so nice to me", Haku said while fidgeting to add more effect to his words

"It's noting, people like you are worth to have around", Lee replied

"Huh?, really?, why is that?", Haku asked, thanking to the darkness of the room for covering his blush, he wasn't attracted to Lee, but felt his word very touching

"Because you'll bring an awesome battle to us, I'm looking forward to it... by the way, when are you going to betray us?, is your leader very strong?", Lee asked, and Haku felt his heart stopping, somehow he was discovered, somehow this boy didn't mind about it, and somehow, he looked happy by it

"How?, how did you know?", Haku asked, too shocked to attempt to kill him

"You have the air of a seasoned warrior, maybe not the manliness that it carries, but your muscles, the way you moves, it says that you are a precision battler", Lee replied, showing no intentions on going either on the offensive or defense

"I see... what is going to happen now?", Haku asked, dumbfounded by the surreality of the situation, his mind told him to get ready to kill or be killed, but the air of peace and friendship told him to do nothing, that he was safe

"I think we should sleep, tomorrow my brother and sister will spar with me, I need a little of exercise, I don't know about you, but I suggest you to say nothing about this to Kakashi and his team, they know nothing", Lee replied, never eyeing Haku

"I see, Lee, won't you mind if I watch your spar?, I mean, knowing that I'm your... enemy", Haku asked, the last word left his mouth with a foul taste

"Sure you can, if you are better prepared to fight me, then it will be a much more enjoyable fight!", Lee replied cheerfully, and then he tured his head to look at Haku

"Haku, are you strong?", Lee asked, and Haku felt a shiver going thru his spine

"Well, I can take on several ANBU operatives without breaking a sweat", Haku replied, and cringed at the wicked smile that Lee sported

"And your leader is stronger than you?", Lee asked now, his emotion showing

"Yes, I guess, he trained me", Haku replied, unknowingly giving information to his enemy, and when the wicked smile turned into a sadistic grin, Haku felt the need to childishly covering his head with the blankets

"Great, maybe this time I will be able to use my full strength... Haku, please, tell your leader to fight to his fullest from the beginning, and if I have to fight with you, I beg you, do your best, I want a full scale battle, and I won't admit any less from a friend like you", Lee stated, that night Haku had nightmares of him and Zabuza beaten to a pulp by this boy alone... little he knew, that his nightmares would be pleasant dreams compared to what he'll face

Meanwhile, in a hidden lab near the border of the land of Rice...

Kimimaru, the most loyal of Orochimaru's vassals, was laying on bed, lots of tubes being attached to his body, which was weak and in pain, a terrible sickness struck his body, stealing his dream of being the next body of his precious Orochimaru, he held no hopes on rising again and being useful, but wanted to live until Orochimaru managed to get at least one of his goals, that's what kept him living, yet today, the terror he felt on his very soul was so much, in front of him, three cloaked men were standing, their faces hidden by an unnatural shadow, exuding astonishing power, the one with the iron mask was particularly fearsome, and unstoppable

"**Kimimaru, you are bound to die, but that can be remedied, if you serve me..."**, Minato stated, his voice shook Kimimaru's soul

"I only live for Orochimaru-sama... if you mean any harm to him...", Kimimaru tried to sound brave, but his voice was weak, he may be able to stand and kill one of the other two, but not the masked one

"**I serve the soon to come Overlord, but if you are truly concerned about your current lord, I can grant you this, I, and those who serve me, won't harm him, so long you willingly join us"**, Minato said, and Kimimaru relaxed, finally he found a way to be of use to his master, by giving his life to this powerful demon, his lord won't have to worry about them, meaning less obstacles for his goals

"Fine, I'll serve you, though I don't know what can a dieing man do for you", Kimimaru replied

"**You have nothing to worry about, just put this ring on your finger, and the answer will be revealed to you"**, Minato replied, while giving the ring to Kimimaru, who put it on his finger immediately, then the darkness enveloped him, and from the bed, a new Ring Wraith raised

"**Only five left... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Minato's laugh echoed everywhere, startling everyone in there, but by the time someone got to the room, nobody was there, not even the sick Kimimaru, the one who checked up cursed his luck for having to deliver such news to his leader

* * *

**Scraps From the Personal Journal of Dr. Marcus Sronghold**

**Third Entry**

_These Konoha kids are very funny, today, Sakura and I, attended this blind boy, Naraku, we were cleaning his empty eye sockets, my apprentice cringed at first, but she managed to do the job, all while the two teammates of the blind boy where having a verbal fight, by what I heard, the Maeda boy is in love with the young Zonbolt, but is an unrequited love, Reiko is not only already engaged to someone else, but in total love with her designated husband, whenever Matsukaze tries to get on her good graces, the girl describes just how much better is her soon to be husband, it was fun to watch the young Maeda, although after they left, Sakura surprised me with her comment_

_"Please, don't tell me I was like that with the Uchiha!... well, at least I've chosen a better man this time"_

_Now I wonder, who is my apprentice after?, I just hope this don't distract her, for that can cost someone else life..._

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you enjoyed this, Next chapter will be the epic battle at the bridge, is time to make your bets on the outcome... so, how many seconds will Zabuza last against Naruto and the gang, see ya in next chapter!


	29. Wave arc Battle at the Bridge

**Magnus:** Here goes the battle against Zabuza, hope you enjoy it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this Fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

**Wave Arc – Battle at the Bridge**

During one week, teams 7 and 9 were training, knowing that a deadly battle was ahead, for one week, Haku took notes on the strengths and weakness, at first, he was thorn apart between looking both teams, but by the end of the first day, he stop watching team 9, and spend all his time with team 7, at the end of every day though, he always excused himself and went away to spend time on his home, and then returned early in the morning to keep watching, little by little, he was starting to fear the day of their confrontation, He didn't want to face Naruto and his weapon, Casull, those damn chakra bullets were too fast to catch them in time, he didn't wanted to face Hinata, who seemed to ignore the laws of time and space, more than once, he saw her teleport from one place to another while swinging her long blade, and more than one, Haku saw her defying gravity, almost moving without touching the ground, but over all, Lee scared him to the core, this one he wanted to face, but not because he thought he could defeat him, but because he couldn't dare to let this monster to destroy his beloved Zabuza, he was siply too strong and brute, and to see that Anko's weapons did nothing to his skin, was very unnerving

For one week, Haku kept Zabuza informed, and always returned to check on the genins, loathing himself, because he really wanted to be a true friend to them, for one week, Lee kept telling him that as long as he gives his everything in the upcoming battle, he'll be a friend, but on the final day, at the end of the week, Haku didn't returned to watch the genins, and the genins didn't trained, it was time to head to the bridge, and guard Tazuna and his workers, while Arashi and Yukina decided to stay with Tsunami and Inari

"Why aren't you working?!, where is everyone?!", Tazuna shouted to one of the very few workers at the bridge

"Boss... please!, understand that most of us are very scared!, I, as well as a few here had the bravery of coming, just to ask you to stop, WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!", the man shouted back, not angry, but scared and ashamed

"Cowards", Naruto deadpanned

"Shut up kid!, what do you know?!, I have a family waiting for me!", the man shouted to Naruto

"And by not fighting for a better tomorrow, you are condemning your family to a life of suffering... not the best curse of action that a man should take, perhaps a parasyte, but not a man", Lee shot back, if only his brothers could look at him now, using smart remarks, instead of only smashing his way around...

Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku were watching them, ready to strike, ready to use the information gathered to it's full extent, and yet, Haku was trembling, panic menacing with take control of him at any given moment

"Haku, that's why I told you to not befriend them... stay here while I kill them", Zabuza said, but it hadn't the desired effect

"I'm afraid that's impossible", Haku replied a little too fast

"Very well, tell you what, we'll focus on killing the target, and then we'll leave them all unconscious, how is that?, feeling better for battle?", Zabuza asked, his voice betraying the mocking of his offering, yet Haku silently nodded, had he been without his mask, Zabuza would have seen his crying eyes, of sheer terror

'_I only pray for us making out of this alive... perhaps they won't kill us, only maul us until they get bored... if we put a decent fight, that's it, well, that we can do, well, perhaps I'll be able to do it... maybe if I kill the Uchiha I'll be seen as worthy!, yeah!, that will work!'_, Haku thought, while following Zabuza to the battlefield

Meanwhile, at Tazuna's home...

Tsunami and Inari were watching with horror the ronins that Gato sent to get them, and while the ronins, and their idea of raping and then selling Tsnami while killing Inari was scary, what happened to the ronins short after they exposed their plans, was what kept son and mother frozen on the spot

"GHAAAAA!!!!", one of the the ronins shouted in agony, a delicate small hand was coming out of his chest, holding his heart

"That is what you deserve for threatening innocent people in front of us", Yukina stated, with a terrifying coldness

"ORA!!!", Arashi shouted, while cutting in two another ronin, both half burning to ashes due to the unholy flames of Arashi's sword

"You have came with the idea of taking advantage of defenseless people, now, I'll feed Valmeros with your flesh and souls!", Arashi shouted, truly enraged against the foul humans that tried to live without honor, and without any warning, he leaped against the other ronins outside, engulfed by his own flames, without consuming himself or his clothes, unleashing a brutal carnage against Gato's men

"Arashi-koi will be pretty lively tonight", Yukina muttered happily, while following her husband to join the carnage, leaving both Inari and his mother inside, now safe, but traumatized

"Those are true demons...", Inari muttered

"INARI!, whatever they are, they saved us, you can't...", Tsunami tried to reprimand her son, but got interrupted

"We can win...", Inari muttered again, and slowly, a wicked smile crossed his features

"Inari?", Tsunami asked with true worry on her face

"WE CAN WIN!!!", Inari screamed, and then ran outside, his mother close behind, whatever he was planning, couldn't be good

Back at the bridge...

"WATCH OUT!", Neji shouted, and everyone went into defensive stances, while the bridge started to be covered by a thick mist

"Neji, Hinata, Tenten, stand by Tazuna, quickly!", Anko ordered fast, the genins doing as told without hesitation, while Lee and Sasuke were far forward, trying to se their way into the mist, Naruto was just int the middle of both groups, smiling like an idiot

"Hey!, you just can't order my genins around!", Kakashi complained, he set his mind on giving some reports to the Hokage after this

"Shut up, Kakashi-hentai!, you lack the skill to...", Anko tried to shot back, but found herself interrupted by a creepy laughter

"Heart, lungs, liver, brain, throat." The creepy voice drifted from the mist startling the members of Team 9

"These are just some of the ways to kill a person in one move, the silent kill technique", Naruto's voice completed the sentence, earning a growl from the first voice

"So, do you know me, brat?", Zabuza asked, angry at the smile of the blond

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist...", Kakashi muttered, while recognizing the man, he was in the Bingo Book, which means that he is powerful

Meanwhile at the other side of the bridge...

"YES!, THE ENEMY FINALLY SHOWED UP!, TO WAR!!!", Lee shouted with singular joy

"Weirdo", Sasuke muttered, they were about to run to the battle, when their way was blocked by a polished wall of Ice

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you advance", Haku stated, with all the bravery he could muster in front of the overmuscled boy, he even showed up without his mask

"YOU!, I knew we had to dispose of you!", Sasuke shouted

"How so?", Lee asked with a slay look, that one he always showed whenever any of his brothers made a stupid affirmation

"Hey!, don't make me look like an idiot!", Sasuke muttered

"You don't need his help to do so, you make an excellent work alone", Haku interjected, giggling a little, this earned the rage of Sasuke, and a loud laugh from Lee

"As I was saying, I won't allow you to advance, I'll be your opponent", Haku stated, while rising a dome made of Ice mirrors around the two genins

"Interesting technique, what else can you do?", Lee asked, exited by the prospect of fighting someone that magical

"Stay out of this, I'll take care of this gay!", Sasuke shouted, while activating the sharingan, which he was hidding up to now, this was an unknown foe, and he wanted to finally copy some good techniques

"I'm not gay!, I like girls and that stuff!, is just that I'm not on the rude side of things... and I like to take care of my appearance...", Haku muttered, while entering on one of his mirrors, soon, all the mirrors showed his image

"Nice!, very well, I'll let you handle the first round!", Lee said while sitting on the ground cross legged

Back with Zabuza...

"What the hell?!", Zabuza almost shouted, for the intel gathered by Haku, he expected this genin to be inhumanly fast... not fast-enough-to-make-you-look-like-a-snail fast

"We can't allow you to touch the good Tazuna", Hinata replied with a cute smile, Masamune was being used to stop Zabuza's Great Sword, with not much effort, while Neji and Tenten were fighting water clones, Zabuza tried to hide in the mist again, but found that Hinata was able to track him down with unholy easiness

"How can you keep track of me?!, you don't have the Sharingan!", Zabuza shouted

"Who cares about a Kekke-genkai designed for lazy people?!, I have the Byakugan!, you can't hide!", Hinata replied, her cute eyes replaced by enraged orbs of fury, yet, Zabuza could tell, that she was playing, Like a cat plays with the mouse

"This is getting crazy!", Tazuna cried, he couldn't see beyond a few steps, yet the sound of the fight was frightening

"Sit down and relax, this won't last long", Naruto said to Tazuna, while smiling in a very disturbing way, he was sitting on his Bone Throne, giving his back to Haku's battle, and looking far past Zabuza's one

'_**Kit, you scare me'**_, Kyuubi said with a very approving smile

'_Is just for the style, besides, I feel a little hungry, and this Gato sounds like a rich and well fed person'_, Naruto replied, while showing mental images of his plan, earning demonic laughs from Kyuubi

Back with Haku...

"How disappointing...", Haku said, while looking at the downed body of the Uchiha, granted, he never expected much from the sharingan user, but, just a few seconds?

"Not even worth killing...", Haku muttered again, he was about to relax, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and a shiver made it's way up his spine

"My turn", Lee happily said, Haku turned to face him with pleading eyes

"What about discussing this with a cup of tea?", Haku offered, not looking forward to a death match with the God of War, last time he saw him spar, was more than warning about how he was going to end

"Fine", Lee said, smiling cheerfully

"Really?!", Haku asked with so much hope on his eyes

"Of course, after this battle!", Lee replied, crushing all hopes of avoiding a painful beating, Haku immediately jumped into his mirrors, thing that Lee took as a form of accepting the challenge

With Zabuza...

On a sudden show of speed and precision, Zabuza managed to create enough water clones to surround the Hyuga princess, and then decided to finish this massive threat

"DIE!", Zabuza shouted while trying to behead Hinata, but had no chance, for a massive quantity of chains raised from the ground, trapping him, and destroying all the clones in only one move

"GOTCHA!", Anko cheerfully said

"It's not fair!, I was having a lot of fun!, let him go!", Hinata whined

"You were surrounded and about to be decapitated... Anko, let me go!", Kakashi demanded, he too was tied by Anko's chains

"Shut up, Kakashi-hentai!, it's your fault for trying to stab me again with your kunai!, as for you, little lady, Naruto wants the next scene ready, so this one needs to be disposed of!", Anko explained

"Ha!, it doesn't mater, by now, Haku should be done with your other kids!", Zabuza shouted, while trying to think in a escape plan, until the bridge got shaken, and a massive thunder illuminated the area

"What the hell was that?!", Tenten asked, while Neji activated his Byakugan to see what happened

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!", Haku screamed as he went falling on their direction

"UGH!!!", Haku grunted as he landed like a potatoes sack, scorched, and unconscious, everyone went silent at the sight

"It seems that Lee used a little bit more force than needed, though I must say, this time it wasn't totally burnt!", Naruto said, and then laughed, all the pieces were in place, and the dinner was approaching

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CALP**

The shinobies turned around to see the source of the clapping, just to find a rather short and fat man, dressed on a white business suit, that disgusted Naruto to the extreme, white was reserved for his dear father, not for filthy rodents

"I must say that I'm impressed, but this is a matter of business, so, I'll give you this chance only once, work for me, or die here", Gato stated, the mist decresed, and behind him, hundreds of tugs, ronins and bandits were waiting for his orders, Kakashi and his genins were about to say some smart ass speech, when a satanic laughter scared the crap out of nar everyone there

"**hehe... hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"**, Naruto laughed, he was turning pitch black, his shadow extending below the feet of Gato and his men

"**Do you think that I fear you, insignificant human?, do you think that I have any need of your money?, no, but I'll take something from you before I let go of you..."**, Naruto stated, up to now, none has seen the shadow, yet, everyone was trembling, this wasn't a killer intent, this was the cold aura of death itself

"**W-What is it?!"**, Gato asked, thinking that with a heavy amount of money, he'll have a demon at his side

"**YOUR FLESH AND SOULS!!!"**, Naruto shouted, and then from below their feet, massive fox heads raised, dozens of eyes placed on the heads, massive tusks on their deformed mouths, and then the most gruesome carnage took place

* * *

**Magnus:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I need the next part for the next chapter, see ya in next chapter!


	30. Guardian Demons

**Magnus:** Here is the conclusion of the Wave Arc, for real, this time, from here is just an intermission, and then the Chunin exam will start, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga are owned by Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

**Guardian Demons**

The young Inari was running through the streets of the poor town, he was armed with a bucket as a helmet, and a small crossbow as a weapon, his eyes were flashing with courage, a courage that menaced with burn like a raging inferno, and there was nothing to subdue it, nothing...

"COME ON!, THERE IS A FIGHT OVER THE BRIDGE!, WE MUST GO AND DEFEND OURSELVES!, OUR TOWN!", Inari shouted to the top of his lunges, but nobody replied, even those who were at sight seek a place to hide, those at their windows closed them, and doors got closed

"Inari...", Tsunami muttered, saddened that her son got this kind of reply

"Let them be boy, they don't deserve to be saved, even if Gato is defeated, and the bridge completed, another evil will come to enslave them, it's of no use", Arashi said, enraged by the lack of spine of these people

"Born slaves, live and die like slaves...", Yukina muttered, feeling pity for the people of wave, a nation bound to die under someone else's iron grip

"If you don't want to defend your land... THEN ALL OF YOU CAN GO AND DIE!, THEN ALL OF YOU CAN GO AND SURRENDER NOW AND LET GATO SKIN YOU ALIVE, I'LL GO TO THE BRIDGE TO DIE LIKE A HERO!, TO DIE LIKE MY FATHER!, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!!!", Inari Shouted with a force far beyond of a warrior, and then he ran toward the bridge, to meet his destiny

"INARI!!!", Tsunami shouted, running after him, she felt so proud of her son, but her mother sense was still strong, and so her need to protect him

"The kid has potential, may as well I'll train him after this", Arashi stated, while running too

"Indeed, we can start the order here too!", Yukina added, with a knowing smile

The people of the town heard Inari, and most of them were ashamed, ashamed of letting a child die aiming for an impossible dream, ashamed to see that a child was braver than them to chase said dream, one by one, they came out of their homes, and looked in the direction of the bridge, the direction where Inari ran, suddenly, one of the men, one that was meek and scrawny, started to head in the direction of the bridge, maybe he only wanted to see the battle, maybe he wanted to join the battle, but whatever his purpose was, it started a chain reaction on the people, first the children, then the old men, the women followed next, and at the last, the strong men of the town followed, soon, everyone in the town, headed to the bridge, and for the first time in their lives, they noticed just how many of them were, a small army, and their mind, started to change

Bridge, some minutes later...

"**Do you think that I fear you, insignifican****t human?, do you think that I have any need of your money?, no, but I'll take something from you before I let go of you..."**, Naruto stated, up to now, none has seen the shadow, yet, everyone was trembling, this wasn't a killer intent, this was the cold aura of death itself

"W-What is it?!", Gato asked, thinking that with a heavy amount of money, he'll have a demon at his side

"**YOUR FLESH AND SOULS!!!"**, Naruto shouted, and then from below their feet, massive fox heads raised, dozens of eyes placed on the heads, massive tusks on their deformed mouths, and then the most gruesome carnage took place

Genins and jounins alike were frozen in the spot they were, the carnage in front of them was gruesome, ruthless, diabolic, and utterly unnecessary, even Kakashi and his team alone would have been able to handle Gato and his men with ease, with flying colors, but obviously, The Yokai King thought that Gato required a different treatment, he was the first to be trapped, but not the first to be killed, one of the fox heads was holding him upside down by one of his legs, said leg was brutally crushed, but he was still alive and conscious, he wished not be

"PLEASE!, STOP!, I BEG YOU!, I'LL DO ANYTHING!",

Gato screamed to the top of his lunges, but it was useless, the screams of agony of his men muffled his voice, none of the men that accompanied him escaped, all of them received a crippling blow at the very beginning of the attack, all of them got their legs severed, just to be slowly devoured by the other eight heads, they were hundreds, and Naruto didn't seemed to have any hurry, those who tried to crawl away were the first to be slaughtered, those who were smart enough tried to commit suicide to prevent the gruesome final, most of them were unable to do so, for countless hands, stripped them from their weapons, and held them in place, so none would escape their destiny

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!", Lee and Hinata were chanting, obviously enjoying the show to the fullest, but making so creepy, that the rest were unable to tolerate it

"**Blame yourselves!, your greed!, this man!, and carry your grief, shame, and hate to Hell!"**, Naruto voiced with great delight, the symphony of suffering, pain, and death was in a sublime crescendo, and there was nothing that could stop it to reach it's climax

"I think that Naruto is overdoing it a little...", Anko muttered, she was his servant, she was now immortal and with demonic powers, and she was a little scared that maybe, in the middle of this joyful demonstration of satanic wrath, Naruto may make some little collateral damage, namely, slaughter all of them along with Gato's friends...

"JUST A LITTLE?!, SOMEONE SHOULD STOP HIM!, NOW!!!", Kakashi managed to shout, this was far beyond the Kyuubi, Kyuubi killed everyone instantly, Naruto was now just enjoying the suffering to it's fullest, like a true King of Hell

"You are welcome to try", Anko said, no mockery on her voice, yet her eyes still glued on the horrible massacre in front of them, Kakashi didn't replied to that, but he found himself wishing that someone had succeeded on killing the kid long time before, namely, before certain white clad merchant appeared...

'_That's it!, this is the fault of that merchant!, he had to have done something to the legacy of the fourth!, I must report this to the Hokage, he'll do something about this, and hopefully, I'll be the one to decapitate them'_, Kakashi thought, however his thought were broken when Naruto spoke again, in his distorted demonic voice

"**Scream!!!, Scream more!, Rise your voices in a painful plead for your demisse!, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Naruto laughed, spinning in the middle of the carnage, blood flying everywhere, innards splattered on the floor, pieces of flesh that once were part of human bodies hanging out from the mouths of the fox heads, which kept taking murderous bites on the mercenaries, Naruto was in a killing frenzy... until his eyes spotted some more people, people that was supposed to be cowering in fear in their home, not armed with makeshift weapons, and ready to fight, and by seeing them, the senseless slaughter stopped, with the exception of the pained moans of the still alive mercenaries, less than a dozen by now

"By Father Garmraid...", Arashi managed to mutter, he, heir of the clan of the fire guardians, felt horrorifyed by the sight, Yukina said nothing, but her tearful eyes and her mouth covered by her hands were proof enough, that she was shocked by the show

"Why?...", Inari muttered, and Naruto's smile faded away, he didn't wanted this kid to hate or fear him, but it seemed too late now

"Inari... I... I didn't intended to...", Naruto tried to explain, with the shinobies, Anko, Kakashi, Zabuza, Neji and Tenten were relieved, Naruto was still Naruto, and he just overdid a little, he wasn't that evil...

"WHY IS THAT BASTARD STILL ALIVE?!", Inari shouted, while pointing at the injured figure of Gato, at this, Naruto's smile returned full force

"Ah!, it's because I was waiting for you!, here, Inari, Show me that you have what it takes to be the hero of this town of cowards, here, in front of the entire town, decide the fate of the man that brought you so much suffering!", Naruto said, while dropping Gato at Inari's feet, everyone went silent, and waited for the kid to decide... he didn't made them wait for long

"I'll take no revenge, for that will make me like you, or worst, that will turn me in an empty assassin, no, this is not revenge, THIS IS JUSTICE!!!", Inari shouted, and then fired his crossbow at Gato's chest, with coldness on his eyes, the bolt pierced Gato's chest, but to the surprise of everyone, he was still alive

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!, Goddammit kid!", Gato shouted, and this time, the eyes of the entire town's people flashed with malice, the demon they deemed untouchable, was now laying on the ground, about to die, yet everyone wanted apiece of him before death claimed him, and they didn't wait to start to tear him apart as mindless beasts that were fighting for survival and freedom

"Well, well, it's seems that this town has some chance of being saved after all", Arashi said, overcoming now the shock of the carnage

"Yes, and Inari will be a nice first recruit on our guardian order", Yukina said, while hugging Arashi

"Ugh... my head... my body... it all hurts...", Haku complained as he was waking up

"Haku, you better stay down, it's all over, Gato is no more, and you have nothing to do with what is going to happen", Zabuza said, fortunately, Haku was so sore, that he obeyed immediately, allowing the darkness to claim him, into a peaceful slumber

"Well, it seems that my dear Naruto-kun has finished the work", Hinata said

"AYE!, but there is still the matter of the big sword guy!, I want a match with him!, I need some more exercise!", Lee voiced, Haku was a good friend, but a poor fighter, and he needed to vent some frustrations, and Zabuza, still held by the chains, looked like a good punching bag

"HAHA!, IT WOULD BE MORE MERCIFUL IF WE KILL HIM NOW!", Anko laughed, they were about to discuss what to do with Zabuza, when the sound of a thousand birds reached their ears

"What is that?", Lee asked, and Kakashi smirked, someone was about to claim a good kill for his record

"CHIDORI!!!", Sasuke screamed, his hand cackling with energy pierced through Zabuza's abdomen, Sasuke didn't moved for an instant kill, he seemed to want someone to suffer, and for good or ill, He got what he wanted

"Oh God...", Hinata muttered in sorrow, there were better forms to kill an enemy, more a worthy one like that

"By Father Odin... THAT WAS A COWARD ACT!!!", Lee shouted enraged, he was about to charge against Sasuke, when Kakasi stepped between the two

"Stop, you brute!, Zabuza is an A-Rank criminal, he was appointed to be killed anyway, Sasuke hasn't done anything wrong by getting rid of him!", Kakashi tried to reasoning, Lee was about to punch him back all the way to Konoha, when Zabuza started to cough blood, and Anko freed him from her chains

"Please... let Haku live... here with his friends... tell him... I said I don't need him anymore...", Zabuza managed to say, and then walked to the edge of the bridge, and allowed his body to fall to the water, Kakashi only eyed him, knowing he wasn't going to survive, he'll send a dog to look for him later

"Bullshit!, this fucking gay is going to follow his gay friend to hell!", Sasuke shouted, while holding a kunai over Haku's unconscious body

**BANG!**

The sound of Casull filled the air, breaking Sasuke's kunai, startling everyone, and making them to turn to look at Naruto, whose shadow was now receding into his body, until it was the size of a normal shadow, no trace of the bodies, or even blood of the mercenaries, but he was showing a very angry face

"I don't think so, Sasuke-teme", Naruto said, Kakashi was about to claim that Naruto was a traitor for attacking a fellow shinobi while on a dangerous mission, when Lee charged in

"STAY AWAY OF MY FRIEND!", Lee shouted, Sasuke turned around to face the muscled boy, just in time to see the a hand ramming against his face, and that was the lat he saw that day, for unconsciousness claimed him instantly

Later that Night...

Zabuza managed to reach the edge of the water, far away from the bridge, he was safe from the Konoha nins, but it didn't matter he was going to die, very soon, and there was nothing he could do to remedy it

"I wish I could had been able to say good bye to you, Haku...", Zabuza muttered, his sight was failing him now, death was about claim him, until a frightening voice sounded

"**Zabuza Momochi, you are going to die, but that can be remedied"**, Minato spoke, behind him, three dark hooded figures stud, the air around them said only one thing, power

"How so?...", Zabuza asked, he had nothing to offer right now, but the figure let a gold ring fall in fron of him, at the reach of his hand

"**Put this ring on your finger, and serve me"**, Minato commanded, and Zabuza, having nothing to lose, did as told, soon, another Ring Wraith Raised, joining the already over powered army

"**Only Four more to go... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Minato's evil laughter resounded in the distance, chiling the hearts of every living being in the surroundings

One week later...

The shinobies stayed on town until the completion of the bridge, and with help of Lee and Naruto, it was ready before schedule, and now, at the gate, the shinobies were saying their good byes to their new friends

"So, you are going to stay?", Naruto asked

"Yes, by the looks of that silver haired shinobie, our kind is not welcomed there in Konoha, besides, someone has to protect this place when you are gone", Arashi replied, Yukina holding his arm, nodding to everything

"I see, what about you, Haku?", Naruto asked now, looking at the still crying Haku

"I'll stay here too (sob), that was the wish of Zabuza-sama (sob), and I feel more welcomed here with Arashi-kun and Yukina-chan (sob)", Haku managed to reply

"Very well, but train harder, I want another friendly spar!", Lee shouted to Haku, who cringed in remembered pain, his body still sore for Lee's powerful thunder Punch

"Naruto!, as long as you are alive, let us be friends, and so long you are a ninja of Konoha, your village will be friend of this town!", Inari shouted, he wished to be able to do more, but this was all he can promise

"Very well, friends forever!", Naruto replied, while putting his wide brim hat on Inari's head, soon, the town saw them depart, and then a question raised

"Hey, Tazuna, how are we going to name the bridge anyway?", someone asked

"Well, I guess that the most proper thing to do, is to use a name that inspires us with valor", Tazuna stated, still wondering which name to use

"Naruto, let's name it, Naruto, for he was the one who take the blindfold from my eyes, and inspired me, and all of us to fight back", Inari said, and everyone agreed to that, and from that day, at the gate of the bridge, a plate reads as follows:

**Great Bridge Naruto**

**In Honor to The Yokai King**

**Who freed us from the chains of fear**

**And brought to us the Clan of the Guardian Demons**

**

* * *

Scarps from the Personal Journal of Dr. Marcus Stronghold**

**Fourth Entry**

_Today was one of those days, when I think that grown ups are more afraid of injections than children, after all, Konohamaru and his gang gave very little fight against receiving their vaccines, while the Elric Brothers, well, let's just say that it's the first time I have to summon a Pyramid Head just to keep someone so short in place to apply the injection, of course, I have to give this victory to my apprentice, Sakura, who only needed to enter to distract them enough for me to apply the vaccines on the blond boys!, still, I feel bad for her, they yelled so much at her, it seems that she was the reason they lost their arms, they yelled so much, that no one noticed the Pyramid Heads leaving, I have to repay my apprentice somehow, perhaps I could invite her dinner, I just hope she doesn't gets the wrong idea_

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked this end of an arc, and now, the moment you all have been waited for is coming closer, what kind f surprises will await you during the chunin exams?, stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	31. Ghosts of the Past

**Magnus:** Welcome to the next update of this story, this time featuring an intermission chapter, and for all the readers who asked for Kushina, she'll be included in this chapter, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you think is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga are owned by Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 31**

**Ghosts of the Past**

Danzo was walking to one of his secret chambers, for some weeks, he has been losing more and more Ne ANBU, some of them, killed in front of him, and the killer was still a mistery, once, and only once, he managed to notice a white blur, but only that, nothing useful to track such kind of shinobi, not even chakra a spike or signature to pinpoint the assassin

"If the blur I saw had been green... but no, I got the report, Gai was lost in action... but who else specialises in only taijutsu and weaponry?...", Danzo asked to no one in particular, his only clue, was a white feather on every scene, but that pointed to nothing

"It seems that I have to activate my new secret weapon early, I want to see this assassin interrupt this plan too", Danzo muttered, while reaching his secret chamber, there he had one of the forbiden items that could grant him a quick execution, a Black Soul Gem, where he trapped a very powerful soul, a soul that he'll use to fuel a powerful golem he created with forbidden techniques

"It was a good thing that I trapped the soul of that bitch all those years ago", Danzo said to himself with pride, while entering his secret chamber, where he had a beautiful crystal box, where he had neatly stored a shining black gem, shining with the soul of a woman that long ago was feared and loved, said box was currently empty, with a white feather on top of it...

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!!!", Danzo shouted with a fury that he hadn't felt before, whoever was messing with him, death will be too good for said troublemaker...

Meanwhile, in a dark room...

Ankiseth was looking at his reflection on a beautiful silver full body mirror, it was so fine and exotic, that it was fit for a very pretty Princess or Queen, if not for a very little strange thing, it wasn't reflecting anything

"Such a beautiful thing... incomplete... but soon, very soon, you'll shine with life, true life, and your purpose will be fulfilled far beyond the expectations of the witch that created you", Ankiseth said at the lifeless object, soon, two figures entered the room, both of them dressed in white leather hooded robes, one was as tall as an adult, the other was a small child

"Boss, we got it", the adult said, while lowering his hood, showing his face, the face of the seemingly harmless Desmond Miles

"Ah, I knew I could count on you, Altair, or do you prefer Desmond?, it's hard to tell, with you acting like two completely different persons", Ankiseth said with a smile

"I think it'll be better if you call me Desmond while not in my, work outfit, so I don't merge completely, not yet, some memories of my ancestor are still foggy, and I don't want to be confused in a pinch", Desmond replied, while nodding to the smaller figure, who upon lowering his hood, revealed to be Ranmaru

"Here is the gem you asked for, I sense a human soul inside, but the gem stone itself is evil", Ranmaru explained, while handling the Black Soul Gem to Ankiseth

"Don't worry little one, this gem, born of darkness and greed, will serve a holy purpose today... TO BRING A SMILE TO MY DEAR CHILD!", Ankiseth declared with a macabre joy, and soon he placed the black gem into the mirror, who started to shine, and when the light faded away, on the mirror a redhead woman was standing, with a confused expression on her face

"Where am I?, where is my child?, did my husband save the village?", the redhead asked

"Don't worry dear, your child has grown on very caring hands, as for your husband, you'll be able to see him soon", Ankiseth replied, and the redhead looked at him, memories returning to her

"Ank... is that you?"

Early next day...

Konoha was in an uproar, and it was due to two returning teams of genins, the loved team, leaded by Kakashi, and the hated team, leaded by Anko, and they were only at the gates...

"LEE!!!", Reiko shouted while jumping into Lee's arms

"Reiko!, I missed you, how were you battles while I was away?, full of glory I hope!", Lee replied

"We'll talk about it later, YOUR COUSIN HAS COME BACK!!!", Reiko replied full of excitement

"EXCELLENT!, LET'S GO TO THE HOKAGE SO WE CAN GO ON OUR WAY!!!", Lee exclaimed, and Reiko joined them in ther way to the hokage tower

"It seems that we'll have a wedding very soon!, can I be your Best-man?", Naruto asked

"Of course Brother!, I'll have no one else!", Lee replied

"Then I'll be the same for Reiko!", Hinata squealed, during all this time, Kakashi and Sasuke were plotting how to report team seven to the Hokage, so he could order to execute them, while Neji and Tenten were thinking on making said wedding a double one

Hokage Tower, some minutes later...

The jounins entered the office, they were expecting to have a fight in front of the Hokage, and then let him decide what to do of the situation, what the didn't expected, was to find two other women inside that office, much less to see that one of them was one of the legendary sannins

"Tsunade-sama...", Kakashi muttered, there was no need of more, the room went silent, the two women looked at the two jounins and their genins, Kakashi knew that he must move carefuly, if he wanted the sannin to train Sasuke

"LITTLE SISTER!!!", Lee shouted with great happiness, breaking the silence, while walking toward the women

"BIG BROTHER!!!", the woman besides Tsunade shouted back, walking toward Lee, and then both shared a warm hug

"Whate the?... Shizune, what's the meaning of this?!", Tsunade demanded, too shocked to think on the rest of the people

"Little... Sister?!, Lee, just how much family you have?!", Reiko asked startled, she will have to deal with this other woman just as she did with Thrud, just to be safe

"Shizune?, that is how you are named now, Idun?", Lee asked, breaking the hug but not the smile

"Well, I needed a name to move here in Midgard, but what about Lee, isn't it weird even by Midgardian standards?, eh, Tyr?", Shizune asked back

"Hey!, it was the name that I had before waking up!", Lee defended, but Shizune showed a mischievous smile, that startled the God of War

"AAAWWWWW!!!!, MY BIG BRO IS NOW MY LIL BRO!, SOOOO SSWWWEEEEETTTT!!!", Shizune exclaimed, while pinching Lee's cheeks in a very sisterly way

"Hey!, stop that, he's mine!", Reiko jumped to separate them

"Yours?!, brother, who is this midgardian girl?", Shizune asked, startling Reiko

"Midgardian?", Reiko muttered, not able to recognize the word

"She is my fiance", Lee replied with a prideful voice

"Oh!, so, the apple is for her!, she shows bravery in her eyes, a very good choice!", Shizune praised, and Tsunade finally snapped

"Shizune, explain this already!", Tsunade shouted, there was just too much that was making her insane, in just a few minutes

Meanwhile...

"You really are becoming better and better at this, soon you'll be able to do field surgery without my aid!", Doc praised his student

"Thank you, Doc, but it's only because I have the best teacher, that I'm becoming better", Sakura returned the prise, using her best cute face to add to the effect, but their current patient wasn't exactly fond of the situation

"Hey Forehead!, If I didn't know you better, I'll say that you are no longer interested in Sasuke!", Ino teased, to say the truth, she was losing interest in the last Uchiha very fast too, but she didn't thought that she'll see this kind of sight

"So what if it's that?, shouldn't you be happy about it?", Sakura asked, unfazed by Ino's comment on Sasuke

"Well, actually I'm worried that you may be falling for an older man, I mean, I never thought that you liked them older", Ino teased again, but unlike most males, Doc actually caught the idea, but had no chance to speak

"Ino, who I date is not your business, I expect you to respect our friendship now that the Uchiha is not between us!", Sakura replied with a maturity that Doc recognized as his, he was truly rubbing into her, he hoped that not in that many ways

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to my training with my team, I look forward for this night, Doc-kun", Sakura added while leaving, crushing any hopes that Doc had to prevail alone in his journey on this world

"I don't care if you are an outsider or not, ninja or not, you harm her, and you are fucking dead", Ino threatened, and Doc could only smile nervously

'_And I thought that I'll have it easy on this place...'_, Doc finally thought

Back at the Hokage's office...

It has been a long and complex explanation, and it only brought more questions than answers, of course, Reiko was cuddling even more with Lee, she was fascinated with the idea of marrying the actual God of War, while Tsunade was eyetwitching

"So, you are a goddess?", Tsunade asked to Schizune, who had a massive smile on her pretty face

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry for not telling you that, but please understand, since we lost our realm, we needed to be secretive, more I, one of the weakest of our kind", Schizune replied, but there was something wrong about the way the sannin was looking at her

"Screw that, what was about the apples you mentioned?", Tsunade asked with a glossy expression, and Schizune felt the need to not answer

"I think we need to go to my finace's home, we must talk to her father for the ceremony to start", Lee said, and then they left, with Tsunade hot on their tail

"Let's go as well, I'm sure that the Hokage is honorable enough to send our payment to our home, I can't wait to start a relaxing session of amorous massages with you", Naruto said in a seductive voice that Hinata couldn't refuse, so, she ended dragging him outside

"Yeah, right, run away, let Anko to deal with this alone!", Anko whined, but when she turned to face the Hokage, she found that Neji and Tenten were gonne as well

"Hokage-sama, I have to report that Anko and her student Naruto are under the influence of the Kyuubi", Kakashi quickly said, and Anko frowned, she was expecting to be asked first about the mission, but it seems that Kakashi had other plans

"And I should care about that because?...", Saurobi replied, shocking both jounins to the core

Later that night...

After what he learned from his true father, Naruto thought that nothing else would be able to startle his core again... he was wrong in so many levels... even Hinata fainted by the shock

"Naruto-sochi... it's me, your mommy... I know this will be hard to deal with... but at least I got reunited with you again", Kushina said from the other side of the mirror, his new gift, a medium to talk to his mother

"Mom... who did you this...", Naruto asked, it's not that he wasn't happy of seeing his mother, but to know that for her to be like this, it only means that her soul was stripped from her body, otherwise she'll be like Minato, with a true body to enjoy the life again

"A man that is part of the council, his name is Danzo, but we'll plan our revenge later, first, tell me everything, from your childhood, to your girlfriend, and don't hide anything from your mommy!", Kushina stated

Meanwhile...

"How?... how can you be that powerful?... are you immortal?", Hidan asked to the cloaked figures, but only the crowned one replied, the same that has just slain Hidan's companion

"**Yes, we are immortal, and unstoppable, and your destiny, is to fall before us"**, Minato replied, and Hidan grinned madly

"Tell me!, how can I get such power?!", Hidan shouted, holding his scythe, ready to strike

"**Do you want this power?, to be invincible?"**, Minato asked, and Hidan nodded madly, he never cared about the Bijuu crap, he only wanted power

"**Then put this ring, and serve me, and you'll be granted more power than any mortal could dream to have"**, Minato explained while offering a golden ring to Hidan, who put it on his finger without hesitation, in his place, another wraith appeared

"**Only three more to go... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

**

* * *

Magnus: **There ya go! I hope you liked it, there will be at least one more intermission chapter before the main even, THE CHUNIN EXAMS!, so, stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!**  
**


	32. Ascension

**Magnus:** Here goes another chapter, hold on a little more, the Chunin exams are about to begin, just remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arshi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

**Ascension**

It was a normal day at Konoha, or at least as normal as it has become to be, with colossal short rantings from the Academy of Alchemy, with screams of pain from the hospital, the Hokage smoking some weird herbs, and inside the Znbolt compound, Sasuke was evasdropping on someone else conversation, one that was extremely interesting to him

"Ok, let me see if I got this right, Shizune, your true name is Idun, and you are a Goddess?", Tsunade asked

"Yes, my true name is Idun, and I'm the Goddess that guards the Golden Apples of Life", Shizune replied

"And these apples grants eternal youth and near immortality to those who eats them?", Tsunade asked again

"Yes they do, and they are only for the Aesir and those we choose as dign enough to ascend to be one of us", Shizune said, while walking to be behind Lee

"Why didn't you tell me this before?", Tsunade demanded

"Because, while I'm a Goddess, I'm the weakest of our kin, and I couldn't risk you to try to steal the apples just for your benefit, it's nothing personal, but humans have a long history of greed", Shizune replied, making sure that Lee was well positioned as a shield

"Then why you tell me now?", Tsunade asked, she was eye twitching now

"Because unlike me, my older brother here can defend me against anything you or anyone else can try!", Shizune replied, giggling like a little girl

"And this overmuscled kid here is your older brother...", Tsunade stated more than asking

"Yes, I'm Tyr, The God of War, and strongest of the Aesir", Lee replied proudly

"Powerful, the most powerful, second only to Father Odin, because Thor was the strongest", Shizune corrected

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE HE HAD HIS HAMMER!, BASICALLY HIS STRENGTH WAS ONLY BASED ON HIS HAMMER, WHAT KIND OF GOD PUTS ALL HIS FAITH ON A HAMMER TO FIGHT HIS BATTLES?!", Lee shouted, Tsunade immediately understood that there was some discomfort between this family of gods

"WAIT A SECOND!!!, what do you mean 'was'?, what happened to that hammer head?", Lee asked, and everyone perked at this

"He is dead...", Shizune replied, this time with pain in her voice

"WHAT?!", Lee shouted

"I'm sorry uncle, but I was so happy to see you again, that I failed to tell you the worst parts of what happened since you sacrificed your life to give us an oportunity...", Thrud interjected

"I see... what about Heimdal?", Lee asked now, getting ready for the worst

"He died too, gave his life for us, he was accepted into Valhalla", Shizune replied, and then Lee decided to ask something more wide

"How many... of us are left?", Lee asked

"Only us and the Valkyries...", Shizune replied, and Lee fel to his knees, this was far worst than he imagined... without kingdom... without his father... and for the first time since his awakening, Lee, The God of War, cried

Meanwhile, at the Academy of Alchemy...

"Ok, there has been some time since you started, and as expected, near no one has been able to make any progress!", Ed stated in an annoyed expression, and every student gave sounds of depressed defeat, all of them dressed with red coats with the Flammel symbol on their backs

"But don't worry, this science is very hard to learn, and very slow progression is expected", Al interjected, and most of the students showed revitalized faces

"This is nothing but a charade!", one of the ANBU yelled

"What do you mean?", Ed asked calmly

"You are obviously giving special training to the ones that are making progress, there is no way that an ANBU will be surpassed by mere children and civilians!", the masked ANBU shouted angrily

"Now, let's some of the students explain this, because, nobody here has gotten any different education than the rest, now, Konohamaru, can you say something about this?", Al asked with a sweet smile, he, as well as Ed, were expecting this kind of reaction sooner or later

"Errr... at the start of the course, you explained that the younger we are, the easier for us to learn, that can be reversed too, so, the older we are, is harder for us to learn the secrets of Alchemy", Konohamaru stated, a little nervously, getting glares from the ANBU

"Good, Hanabi, can you further explain?", Ed asked to the Hyuga heir, who gave a nod

"Alchemy requires the user to use his or her imagination to guide the natural energies that bounds the mater into it's original form, to transform into another form for that mater, we children have a more liberal access to our imagination than adults, for hence, is easier for us to manipulate the energies that form the basis of the Alchemy", Hanabi explained

"Yet some kids have more imagination than others", Konohamaru added, and Hanabi jumped at him immediately, with a fury that resulted funny to watch

"KONO-KONO!, DON'T DARE SAY YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO ME!, NEVER!!!", Hanabi shouted while pinching Konohamaru's cheeks

"While that could sound believable, what about the civilians, they have activated the transmutation circles already, even when they hasn't been able to create anything yet, but we can't activate the circles!", The ANBU complained again, this time there wasn't any need to ask to the civilians for a reply, for Shiezka Haruno raised her hand, asking for the chance to reply, thing that Al welcomed

"There is a big difference between civilians and trained shinobies, shinobies are proficient on manipulating chakra, the natural energy of the body, by manipulating it, the natural forces that the Alchemy is based upon, find resistance in their flow thru the body of the shinobi, for hence, is even harder for a trained shinobi to use Alchemy than for a civilian, who is not trained to manipulate chakra, so, by learn to manipulate one of the energies, the other one becomes harder to use", Shiezka explained, and Al nodded to her explanation

"Wouldn't it be easier to say that once you learn one, the other becomes near impossible to use?", Winry Yamanaka interjected, and Shiezka face faulted, and this made Ed laugh, and the ANBU frowned, though nobody saw it due to the mask

At the park...

Two good friends and teammates were currently sat on a bench, one was smiling, taking in all the beautiful sights, the other was fighting to prevent his tears to come out, the first will ask out a beautiful girl this night, for a romantic dinner under the moonlight, the second, will lose the girl he had a crush on, for she expressed that this night she'll become a woman under the manly embrace of her love, which was not him

"Life is unfair and horrible...", Matsukaze muttered, and regretted doing so immediately, for his friend has the best hearing of the village, and perhaps the world

"What are you talking about?, LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!, just because you lost one battle of love, it doesn't mean that you'll never get a wonderful girl that will love you for what you are!", Naraku said to his friend

"BUT SHE WAS THE PERFECT ONE FOR ME!", Matsukaze yelled

"Don't yell at me, I'm blind, not deaf, and maybe that's true, she was perfect for you, but were you perfect for her?", Naraku asked, and knowing were this will end, he decided to perk his ears to find something to distract his friend from his misery

"Naraku... I know I'm not perfect, but, really, is that chakra retard that perfect?, I mean, he only yells weird things about being the God of War and his glorious battles, what does he have that I don't, what does he have that Reiko can't tear apart her eyes from him, even when they are not together?", Matsukaze asked, sounding even more depressed

"You mean, besides him being far more stronger, bigger, and boisterous than you?", Naraku asked rhetorically

"And scarier", Matsukaze added, smirking

"And how am I supposed to know that?, I'm blind for God sake!", Naraku replied

"Ok, so, who sounds scarier, Lee or I?", Matsukaze asked now, suppressing a laugh

"OH!, that's easy!, you may sound like a macho, but he is truly scary!", Naraku replied, and then both laughed, suddenly, Naraku's ears perked out, he just detected a victim

"Hey, Macho-man, come with me, I heard a lonely girl!", Naraku suddenly said, and then went into a seemingly random direction

"What?, how do you do that?", Matsukaze asked, while following his blind friend, long time ago they decided, that Naraku will be always the brain of the team, soon they reached their target...

"Ah!, such a lonely night, and I desire the firm and warm arms of a well made man!", Sakura whispered to the wind, the words of her mentor still fresh on her mind and heart

"_Sakura, I won't turn you down, but, please, do this for me, think about all your other options, look at the rest of the boys, and make sure there is no other one for you out there, weight in your heart your options, and if at the end I'm the one, then I'll gladly be yours"_

'_Doc... Dr. Marcus... Marcus-kun... you are so perfect that you want me to see for my own eyes that there is no other better than you, you are so wonderful!'_, Sakura thought in delight

'_**CHA!, just don't become a fangirl!, no one likes fangirls!, you must show him that you are capable of hold our own ground if the need arises!'**_, Inner Sakura added, ready to offer as much advise as possible

"Pretty lady, why are you walking alone in a beautiful day like this?", Matsukaze asked, appearing suddenly at Sakura's side, this startled this, but the shock was short lived, shock that was replaced for a laugh

"Wow, nice try!, come out Naraku!, I know your are there!", Sakura shouted to the bushes, from where Naraku's head popped out

"How did you figured it out?", Naraku asked, and Matsukaze raised an eyebrow, for he was confused too

"Because bravado boys don't use that kind of approach", Sakura sweetly replied, this was the perfect chance of testing grounds, and solidify her choice of man

"Ok, let me rephrase it: Why are you here alone when you could be with me?", Matsukaze asked, on his usual manly pose, and Naraku face facefaulted

"Now, that's having no tact at all...", Naraku muttered

"See, that's more natural, you being a macho-man, and Naraku being all sweet and a gentleman, as for your question, I like to walk alone from time to time, it helps me to think clearly", Sakura stated, and the boys nodded, soon, they joined her on the walking

"It seems you have matured a lot, is the new doctor that good?, and I mean in the professional side, nothing dirty or with double meaning!", Naraku asked, with a smile that said that he was being truthful

"Yeah, you look like a different person, unlike the unworthy fangirl we saw some time ago", Matsukaze added, and Naraku felt the need to hit him on the head for such comment, yet, Sakura laughed

"Thank you for noticing it!, yes, I've matured, and I've changed my views, and yes, Doc is a wonderful teacher who not only has taught me the secrets of his art, but also has taught me several lessons about life itself", Sakura explained, and soon, the three were engaged in a nice conversation

Zonbolt compound, later that night...

The ceremony was ready, today two mortals, Midgardians, will ascend to become part of the Gods, to join the ranks of the Aesir, one God will confirm is rank too, and a Valkyrie will be granted greater power, there were more humans though, but these were well secured, so none of them would cause problems

"Your behaviour is unforgivable, the Hokage will learn about this", Tsunade reprimand the two shinobies that were at her care, she was more angry at the fact that she won't be able to see the ritual of ascension, just because someone needed to keep an eye on the last Uchiha and his mentor

"You should let me in, so I can steal the immortality, old witch", Sasuke muttered, too late he realized how loud he muttered it, fr Tsunade punched him away, with enough force to make him land on the main gate of the village

"Stupid brat!", Tsunade yelled, in anger, and Kakashi decided that running to check the health of his student was a really good idea right now

'_Why Sasuke, why did you had to insult Tsunade-sama?'_, Kakashi thought

Meanwhile, in a dark room...

Ankiseth was looking into a mirror, as if enjoying his reflection, grinning so madly that it was a fact that some demons and angels died of sheer terror, he soon got closer to the surface of the poor mirror, and if anyone could been seeing this, would have sworn that the mirror was shivering, then Ankiseth exhaled on it's surface, and on the foggy surface, he wrote something, while spelling his doing

"42 – 42 – 564"

Ankiseth said, the surface of the mirror shined, and soon the image of a dark cloaked figure appeared, his face was covered with a bone-like mask

"Who is calling at this hour... oh... it's you... I guess this can't wait another hundred years...", the figure said with a funky paused voice, and Ankiseth started to snicker, thing that unnerved the figure at the other side of the mirror...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you find the situations interesting enough, also I wonder if you recognized the number at the end... well, see ya in next chapter!


	33. Soul Eaters

**Magnus:** Here we go, another chapter, now introducing another crossover, a cookie for the first one to name the invited characters, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, The Harversters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

**Soul Eaters**

Beyond the veil, far away, in the middle of a desert, there is a city, in the middle of this city, there is a school, but this school is not being attended by normal kids, but by very special persons, which mission is to confiscate the wicked souls of those who want to become demons, this school is Shibusen, where the Employs and the Weapons attend to become efficient soul hunters, the leader of this institute, is no other than the Shinigami himself, and while he is perhaps the most feared being that the humans knew, the person at the other side of the mirror was sending shivers thru his spine

"Hello!, Shin-chan!", Ankiseth greeted with an incredible lack of respect

"May I ask you why are you calling me just now?", Shinigami-sama asked with dread, whatever the Ancient One wants from you, he got it, no buts, no ifs, and he never cares about collateral damage

"What?, no greeting?, not even asking what I'm doing?", Ankiseth asked with a faked hurt voice

"I would ask... but the possibilities scares the crap out of me... ignorance is a bliss, as some people say", Shinigami replied, still trying to keep his funky paused voice

"I see, so, let's do business then!", Ankiseth said, and the Shinigami almost fainted on horror

"Errrr... if it's about that bet...", Shinigami-sama started, but Ankiseth interrupted

"Shin-chan, I didn't call you about that silly bet, I'll make it valid when I see fit, not before or after", Ankiseth reassured

"Then what is it?", Shinigami asked, a little more relaxed, is not everyday when someone that you owe half the universe to, calls you..., yet he was smiling so evilly...

"Do you remember that bastard that tried to kidnap your son all those years ago?", Ankiseth asked

"How to forget that!, due to him dropping my child, Kidd became obsessive with symmetry, just for a hit on the head!", Shinigami said, with anger in his voice, and Ankiseth's smile widened

"And do you remember that bastard that is causing you just so much paperwork because he transfers his soul to a younger body, breaking lots of laws of life and death?", Ankisth asked again, and Shinigami's fury was now visible in a crimson aura

"What is this about?, do you know anything about these two?!", Shinigami asked with a fury capable of scare anything to death, yet Ankiseth was snickering

"Why yes!, they are in fact the same person!, and his name is Orochimaru", Ankiseth replied, and Shinigami's aura raised to terrific levels

"And may I ask, do you know the current location of this, Orochimaru?", Shinigami-sama asked as calmly as possible

"More than know the where, I know the when, Shin-chan", Ankiseth said in a cryptic way

"Fine, I don't know what are you winning... or I losing... but I'll play by your rules, whatever these are, so long the soul of that bastard is finally mine", Shinigami said, and then Ankiseth extended his hand thru the mirror surface, handling a book to the Shinigami

"Excellent!, now read this book, and follow the instructions, I'll make sure everything is ready to orchestrate the soul requisition, until then, ciao!", Ankiseth said, and then his image disappeared

"I hate when he breaks the rules of reality... what is this?... Chunin exam... ninjas?!", Shinigami-sama muttered while reading the contents of the book, this was going to be a little bit more complex than he thought, if only he could leave the city, or if another person could summon him conveniently there...

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki apartment...

Three bodies were sharing a small space on a bath tube, it was filled with hot water, and lots of bubbles, two of the bodies were female, identical twins, the third, a male, all of them very young, with the boy between the girls, with no other option but to rub their naked bodies against each other, enjoying their relaxing bath to the fullest

"Ah! This is Heaven!", Naruto expressed his bliss, this wasn't the first time he bathed with his soon to be wife and the homunculus, and yet, both girls giggled

"Well, Naruto-kun is like our God, may as well we make his heaven a little more pleasant", Atanih said, while moving her hands to sensitive parts of Naruto

"And of course, our God must infuse us with his scent", Hinata said, while leaning into a full blown french kiss with Naruto, they continued like this for a while, until someone interrupted

"Ahem!", Anko cleared her throat, invading the privacy of the residents of the bathroom

"Anko!, what is the meaning of... this?...", Naruto asked, dumbfounded by the sight, Anko retracted her armored skin, leaving only her human body exposed, naked

"Well, I was wondering if I can take a bath here, and there is no need for you to finish, I don't mind the company", Anko replied in a very seductive voice, and Naruto felt in open season, proof of that is the both Hinata and Atanih giggled madly at this

Downstairs...

"What are those sounds?", Ranmaru asked, he was helping to count some of the magical items, as well as money

"Kids playing being adults on the bathroom, just ignore them", Desmond replied, tying to not dwell too much on it, after all, Ranmaru was still too young

"And how is that?, I don't think the bath tube is big enough for that", Ranmaru asked again, this time Desmond's mouth opened wide in surprise

"How do you know that?!", Desmond asked with horror

"I may be little, but my parents and the townspeople weren't any quiet about that, in fact, if not for my kekke genkai, I think they would have raped me countless times", Ranmaru explained

"I... see... well, is a good thing you are here with us, I won't let anything bad happen to you", Desmond said, and then a loud sound of something breaking and some people screaming in surprise was heard

"I knew it was too small!", Ranmaru stated, and Desmond laughed at his reasoning

Meanwhile, at the Academy of Alchemy...

Today was a day to train in the outside, where the kids and the civilians were free to draw their transmutation circles on the ground, and they were free to do as they pleased, because by now, all the ANBU quited, even the genins quited too, leaving only those who weren't part of the ninja academy, and this was what make most of the students merry

"Look, Kono-Kono!", Hanabi shouted in delight, she just managed to make a little horse toy using some sand and rubble, it wasn't perfect, but it was a GREAT advancement in the eyes of everyone in the Academy

"IT IS SO PRECIOUS!, yet not as precious as you...", Konohamaru replied, while using the phrases that Naruto taught him, phrases that earned lot of kisses and happy smiles from the usually stoic Hyuga heir

"Aaawww, that so sweet of you, but you don't have to lie, you are still the best", Hanabi said, which was true, at his short age, Konohamaru was now the star student of the Academy of Alchemy, being able to use mid level transmutation circles, meanwhile, the teachers were dealing with other students

"Eduard-sensei, can you give me private lessons after this?", Winry Yamanaka asked in a seductive voice, and she didn't have to be a mind walker as her family to notice that the Alchemist got the RIGHT idea

"Errrr... I don't think I should give you that kind of special attention, you'll see, we teachers shouldn't... Al, can you help me with... AL?!", Ed near shouted, for in one corner, his younger brother was giving a massage to a happy looking Shiezka Haruno

"See, Sensei?, you should loose a little", Winry whispered to Ed's ear, making him turn tomato red, and turning to look around didn't help either, for he looked at a group of hungry looking fangirls

"What have I done to deserve this?...", Ed muttered

Hokage Tower, later that day...

"Ah!, Sarutobi!, I'm glad to see you healthy and well!", Ankiseth greeted, while appearing out of nowhere, yet Sarutobi didn't seemed to be startled at all

"I'm glad you show concern about my health, even if it's faked", Sarutobi replied, a little drained of emotion, while a Ne ANBU fell from the roof, just behind Ankiseth, thing that didn't startled the Hokage, at all

"But Sarutobi, my concern is not faked, you are still an important piece in this game", Ankiseth stated, while receiving the stab of a sharp Katana on his back, the Ne ANBU pushed all the blade into him, but the edge didn't came out from his chest, this also, didn't startled the Hokage at all

"I feel safe, knowing that you care about your pawns, so, what business take you here?", Sarutobi asked now, while the Ne ANBU started to be absorbed by Ankiseth's suit, as if the white suit were some kind of monster, neither this startled the old Hokage

"Fine, to business then, I came here to advise you about some movements that are going to happen, and that I already made", Ankiseth announced, and the hopeless Ne ANBU got completely eaten, not even the memory of his existence left, and Sarutobi only filled a glass with sake, more to enjoy the flavor than to calm his nerves

"I see, I thank you for giving me warnings about the disastrous future that awaits, so please, explain so my hearth does not explode when said events unfold in front of my eyes", Sarutobi asked in a slightly sarcastic voice, and then started to drink his alcoholic beverage

"I've contacted the Shinigami", Ankiseth deadpanned, and Sarutobi spat his sake with austonding force, he nearly had a heart attack, and the smile on Ankiseth's face only told him that this was the tip of the Iceberg

Meanwhile at Shibusen...

In front of Shinigami-sama, four of his best students were formed, ready to take orders, and have a nice adventure outside the walls of the school, the fifth student, and his unwilling internal resident were there too, at request of Shinigami

"We are here, Shinigami-sama, what do you require us for?", A girl with twin ponytails and a long coat asked

"YEAH!, TELL US WHAT OUR NEXT MISSION IS!", A kid with spiky hair shouted, ready to jump into action

"Calm down, please, and let Shinigami-sama explain the mission", a beautiful well mannered girl with a long ponytail said to the loud kid

"Geez!, by now you should act more cool than this!", Another boy with silver hair and sharp teeths exclaimed in a cool voice

"I don't know why am I here!, I'm not good at all!, I still don't know how to deal with missions!", the last boy whined in a high pitched voice

"Calm down now, your mission is to infiltrate a ninja village inside the veil, and then confiscate the soul of a dread criminal, you are going to do this by passing as a ninja group, and then take the tests to advance in their ranks, this is a very important mission, and now, Professor Stein will give you the details...", Shinigami-sama explained, and the students couldn't help but to feel excited for this, the first mission inside the Veil

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and the Chunin exams are about to begin, so stay tuned, see ya in next chapter!


	34. Exam Ahead

**Magnus:** It is Wednesday, and for hence, a new chapter of this story is in order, this is the last chapter before the chunin exam, also it'll include new characters and some funny events, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga are owned by Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

**Exam Ahead**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha, was on his office, thinking on all the important events that had transpired since he became Hokage, he was known as a wise man, someone that knew how to handle a village, who knew how to handle an army of shinobies, that's how he was seen when he left his seat, and Minato ascended. When Minato died, he was forced to take the hat of Hokage once more, however this time, he was less than half the Hokage he was before Minato, due to his age, the sadness and depression that struck him at Minato's demise, and how politics changed while he was resting, transformed him in almost a puppet of the council, allowed only to have voice on shinobi matters, and being let out of the village affairs, however, all that changed when certain white clad Merchant knocked on his door, if he only had known what was that merchant, maybe he would never had allowed him to stay, then he would never meet Naruto, then Naruto... would have been raised on his own... malnourished... beaten to a pulp just for exist... and the he would have ended as the clown of the council... just to be executed under any unjustified charges...

But Ankiseth Uzumaki, or whoever he is in reality, arrived, found Naruto, and he managed to understand that, since that day, he, and maybe the whole village, have been dancing in any way that said man wished, Naruto has become a shinobi that most jonins would not dare challenge, not even if they were all together against him alone, Hinata Hyuga, which was known as the most great failure of the Hyugas, was now the epitome of all the Kunoichies, envy of all other Kunoichies, local or not, Rock Lee, who was a joke among the shinobi world, was now known as a force of the nature, as unstoppable as a tsunami, or a volcano, with a large list of girls wanting to form part of his harem, although he has none.

More things has happened, seemly thanks to the presence of the merchant, like the arrival of the Elric brothers, whose only presence was already a symbol of great power for Konoha, the only village with Alchemy users, overall, up to now, Ankiseth has been more a bless than a curse, but Sarutobi could only wonder for how much more time, however this train of thoughts got interrupted when the door to his office blasted open...

"Sarutobi!, we need to talk about the incoming Chunin Exam!", Danzo voiced, while entering the office, he looked really angry

"What do you want, Danzo?, the exams will be held as planned, nothing has changed since the last meeting", Sarutobi stated, getting comfy on his chair, for he knew that the old war hawk will not leave until he finished what he wanted to say

"THE HELL THINGS HASN'T CHANGED!", Danzo shouted, forgetting for a moment that Sarutobi still had enough power to kick him out

"Oh?", Sarutobi replied, more wanting to see Mr. Errant Boy, aka Desmond, entering any given moment to swiftly kill Danzo

'_I have to ask if he makes special works'_, Sarutobi added mentally

"Sarutobi, I have been informed about some disturbing things, First, Naruto and Anko are showing to be influenced by the Kyuubi and it's infernal powers, and secondly, the Zonbolt and Maeda clans have negated to share their jutsus to Sasuke Uchiha!, that must be remedied!", Danzo exclaimed his discomfort, these clans were stopping Sasuke's growth to become a perfect weapon, and the influence of the Kyuubi could be a danger to his plan to become not only the next Hokage, but the ruler of the world

"I'll gladly answer to your pleas", Sarutobi stated while standing up, and Danzo only arched his eyebrow

'_That was too easy...'_, Danzo thought

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, was making his way to the top of the Hokage tower, he has just so much to ask, after all, it was not normal to hear that Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker, has set foot on Konoha, so far, no war of crisis has been heard off, and the oldman as still on good health, which made everything much more weird...

"I just wonder what is happening...", Jiraiya muttered, while arriving to his favorite window to greet his old sensei, just in time to see the old war hawk of Danzo, trying to learn to fly?

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!", Danzo screamed, while falling from the window of the Hokage tower

"AND DON'T COME BACK WITH YOUR STUPID DEMANDS!!!", Sarutobi yelled from the window, waving his pipe on the air for more effect, Jiraiya could only chuckle at the scene

"Wow!, it seems that you are in better spirits than I thought!", Jiraiya laughed, while entering the office of his old sensei, however, the welcome was much more cold than he could thought

"What business bring you here, Jiraiya?", Sarutobi asked while taking seat behind his desk, and Jiraiya couldn't help but to wince

"Well... I was wondering if there was something big going on, I mean, I got word that Tsunade was coming here, and she wouldn't come if not for something big", Jiraiya explained, but the frown on Sarutobi's face told him that perhaps, he made the wrong questions

"Tsunade came here just because her student was called by her family, there was no other reason, was that all you wanted to check, Jiraiya?", Sarutobi asked, more unfriendly than ever, and Jiraiya decided to play a sensitive card, just to try to show that he still cared about old promises

"Well, I want to check on the Gaki", Jiraiya stated with a more serious voice

"Gaki?", Sarutobi asked, and Jiraiya rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Yeah, you know, Naruto, how is he?", Jiraiya asked, smiling a little

"And why would you care about him after all these years?", Sarutobi asked, his frown not disappearing, and this time, Jiraiya felt hurt, he didn't expected this, but he also felt that he deserved it

"Look, I know that I didn't kept my word on rising the gaki, but, I had my network, and my books, I wasn't able to...", Jiraiya tried to explain, but Sarutobi interrupted him

"I know, you were serving Konoha with your network, but your books are not excuse, but to answer your concern about Naruto, he has grown to be quite a fine man, and a deadly shinobi, all under the care and love, of a complete stranger", Sarutobi explained, while returning to his paperwork, that this time seemed more interesting that his old student

"WHAT?!, who has been taking care of him?!, where is he now?!", Jiraiya asked in rapid succession, yet Sarutobi didn't make him wait for an answer

"You are forbidden to get close to Naruto, seeing him will do no good to you", Sarutobi stated

"WHAT?! WHY?!", Jiraiya shouted, hurt by this turn of events

"Because Minato is angry at us... and he will go ballistic if he sees you, whom he more trusted to take care of his child...", Tsunade said while entering, and Jiraiya was shocked beyond reason, she was sporting a swollen eye, a broken arm, several visible bumps on her body, and by how she clutched the side of her chest, several ribs broken

"Tsunade!, what happened to you?!... wait a second, did you said Minato?, but he is dead!", Jiraiya shouted in disbelief, yet, to beat Tsunade like that...

"Well, he looked real, really angry, and scary, I'm sure he is Minato, although he looked very different, and he is much more stronger than before...", Tsunade explained

"And you didn't fought back out of grief, huh?", Jiraiya asked, with a depressed look, knowing that he would end the same way, yet Tsunade snorted

"The hell I didn't fought back!, I HIT HIM FULL FORCE!... and you know what?, HE DID NOT EVEN FELT IT!, HE IS A FUCKING MONSTER NOW!, Jiraiya, I dare to say that he was holding back on me... but you?, you better get away, he got wind of how we neglected our promise to him and his wife, and he, is not pleased, not at all", Tsunade explained, freaking out at some parts

"Tsunade, may I ask why did you came to my office?, if you want to chat with Jiraiya, do it outside, I have work to do", Sarutobi said, not caring at Tsunade's condition

"Ah!, sorry!, ahem!, I want to work at the Hospital, if it's not much to ask, it seems that I lost my last apprentice, and Now I need someone else to pass my teachings to", Tsunade explained

"Go and look for Dr. Marcus Stronghold, if he accepts you, you are in", Sarutobi replied, and then returned to his paperwork, Tsunade then left, more focused on her current objective than on her injuries

"I... will go and see this for myself...", Jiraiya muttered, and turned to leave thru the window

"Your funeral...", Sarutobi said aloud, but Jiraiya left anyway

Meanwhile at the Aburame compound...

Shino was a stoic boy that always kept his emotions hidden, so well hidden, that most people said the he didn't had any feelings at all, but the newest addition to the family was capable of making him wind up every emotion known to mankind, and express them quite aloud

"I can't believe it!, it's the third time this week!", Shino shouted, while helping his fiance to bathe

"NYU!", Nyu... nyued apologetically, she became his fiance just because Shino's parents couldn't see it another way

"I know, I know, it wasn't your fault, you were only defending yourself", Shino replied, while passing a sponge on Nyu's head, somehow, for a reason unknown even to his parents, he seemed to understand the seemingly harmless girl

"Nyu?", Nyu... asked, while looking at Shino expectantly

"Yes, Nyu, I forgive you, just try to not get all that blood on you next time", Shino stated, while washing Nyu's head

"NYU!", Nyu grabbed him in a sudden outburst of attachment, and dragged him into the bath, much to Shino's distress, for Nyu never minded being naked around him

Meanwhile on the living room of the compound, Shibi was still wondering about the attempts on Nyu, not that he was worried for the safety of the horned girl, he and his son watched as another personality emerged from within her, a girl that called herself 'Lucy', and that didn't take kindly the attempt of kidnapping, the first time it was over Shino, when they were picking flowers and bugs, which ended on Lucy slaughtering every black ANBU-like aggressor, all posterior attempts were then over Nyu, just for Lucy to slaughter them too, all without said girl moving, it was as if some invisible force danced thru the enemies, tearing them to pieces without any effort made, of course, just after the danger was gone, Nyu returned, without any knowledge of the event, in fact, it was funny to see her cringing onto Shino for protection, since she feared the sight of that much blood and gore. Shibi Aburame didn't feared this power, in fact, he saw it as a nice addition to the clan, so, he ended joining his wife on a crusade to fastening the marriage and production of babies to transform into living hives, armed with the power of the mysterious horned girl... and to spoil them to no end...

"Hmmm... I wonder if some aphrodisiac on the dinner will do the trick?...", Shibi muttered to himself, but his wife, just as she heard him, got an evil glint on her eyes

"Do you think that some pancakes with royal syrup will be good for an early dinner?", Shibi's wife asked, with a very evil smile, that Shibi returned full force

"I don't see why not", Shibi replied, just then someone knocked at the door, upon opening the door, Shibi found a greeting Kiba Inuzuka

"Hi!, it's Shino here?, I need to give him some great news!", Kiba loudly stated, but there was no need for a reply

"AAHHH!!!, NO NYU! DON'T GRAB THERE!, NO WAIT!, AAAHHHHH!", Shino's screams, if you could say those were screams, were all that Kiba needed to take the hint of no ask any further

"Huummmm... when he is done, can you tell him to meet is team at the usual training ground?", Kiba requested, and when Shibi nodded, he left as fast as he could

"MY SON IS SO MANLY!!!", Shino's mother shouted in delight, although she'll carry her plan, just to be sure

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki apartment...

"Naruto-kun, I know that that day we were only fooling around but... will you really include Anko on our lives?, I mean, together as a family?", Hinata shyly asked, in a way that she hasn't done in a very long time, and Naruto couldn't help but to hug her protectively

"Hinata-chan, I'm only for you, and for nobody else, I know that Anko likes to tease, but really, you are my only one, I need no one else", Naruto reassured her, in a way that sounded really romantic

"Ah!, Naruto-kun!, I really love you!", Hinata squealed on delight, and she locked lips with her soon to be husband... just to be interrupted by Anko

"Sorry for interrupting!", Anko yelled while jumping on them

"GAAAHHHH!", both Naruto and Hinata screamed in surprise, thing that made Anko laugh, a lot

"What do you want now?!", Naruto demanded

"Besides being impregnated by my Naruto-sama?", Anko asked in an over teasingly way

"ANKO!", Hinata shouted, her face red as a tomato, and Anko laughed again

"Sorry!, it was just a joke!, anyway, what I'd came to tell you, is that the Chunin exams will be held in a few days, and I've signed our team to participate, you need the exercise anyway", Anko explained, and both Naruto and Hinata nodded, thinking that this may will be funny

Konoha Hospital, two hours later...

Matsukaze Maeda was being attended, due to an injury that he received on his last mission, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but, just like the wave mission of them 7, this turned to be much more dangerous, of course, just by not being team 7, things turned out a little more difficult, proof of that, was the horrible injury of the Horse Tamer

"Ow", Matsukaze barely complained, for Sakura was still cleaning his now empty left eye socket, he lost his eye protecting the targets, two really beautiful priests of the temple of the spirits

"Now this is a nasty injury, sorry if it hurts, but I need to make sure the ocular nerve is clean, and the socket is not infected, so, stay strong, ok, Matsukaze?", Sakura asked to the strong boy, who only gave a small nod, of course, not all in this misadventure was a tragedy, for he just got a pretty fangirl

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I did my best to keep the injury clean, but my first aid skills are not that great, and I lack the healing powers of my sisters...", A beautiful girl, standing at 5ft, with brown hair down to her shoulders, porcelain white skin, chocolate eyes, and dressed as a miko, stated

"It's not your fault, Okuni-chan, you did what you could, besides, my clan carries their scars with pride, and... OWOWOWOWWOWOWOW!!!", Matsukaze started to explain, but a sharp pain stopped him

"Stay put!, I know it hurts, but I need to properly stitch your injury!", Sakura stated, while stitching the big wound that Matsukaze had on his face, from his eye to his lip

"You are getting better and better, soon you won't need any supervision!", Doc praised his apprentice, and this made Sakura blush, although she had no chance to reply or return the praise, for Naraku entered the room

"Matsukaze!, guess what!, Yamato-sensei said we are ready to take the chunin exams!", Naraku excitedly said, and Matsukaze couldn't Wait to tell Reiko about this, said girl darted to Lee's arms just as she returned from the mission, for hence, she didn't know about this even, yet

Next day, Hokage's office...

Sarutobi was at the verge of a crisis, in front of him, where five kids, said kids were the agents of the God of Death, thing that unnerved him to no end, he couldn't help but to wonder what kind incredible powers they had

"Village Leader, let me introduce myself and my companions, My name is Maka Alban, Technician of the Scythe, and here is Soul Eater, my weapon", Maka presented herself and the boy she had at her side

"Yo!", Soul greeted, while showing her smile, full of sharp fangs

"This is Black Star, Assassin Technician, and Tsubaki, his weapon", Maka presented Black Star and Tsubaki, and Sarutobi almost had a heart attack, for said boy showed an attitude that he only saw before in Naruto, on his early days

"THAT'S RIGHT!, REMEMBER THE NAME OLD MAN!, BECAUSE I'LL SURPASS THE GODS!!!", Black Star boomed with singular joy, thing that unnerved Sarutobi even more

"Sorry for his behavior, he is just excited by the idea of fighting with other shinobies, there aren't many back home", Tsubaki apologized for Black Star, with a tender smile, that Sarutobi couldn't help but to return

"And this one here, is Chrona, the Demon Swordman", Maka announced with certain pride, signaling to a boy that was rather scrawny and looked really nervous, if the way he was holding his arm was any hint

"H-Hello, n-nice to m-meet you", Chrona greeted, and Before Sarutobi could ask for his weapon, a little black being emerged from his back, and started to pound on the head of the meek boy

"Hey!, why aren't you presenting me?!", the rather funny being asked, and Maka sweat dropped

"And That's Ragnarok, Chrona's... forced weapon...", Maka finally said, Sarutobi looked at all of them, all dressed on black standard shinobi jumpsuits, with a Hitai-ate with a skull on the plate

"Our mission is rather simple, participate on this exam and advance as far as possible, looking for info on our true target, a man known as Orochimaru, don't worry, we won't take any other soul but that one", A man with glasses, and a big screw on his head, stated

"I see, that's is very... reassuring, try not to kill too many people... Stein-san", Sarutobi stated, he may be Hokage, but these were the heralds of the God of Death, better to be in good graces, and live a little longer

Meanwhile, on the streets...

"I haven't forgot your promise, the day has come, to finally meet, brother...", A boy muttered, his eyes were darkened, as if he had a great lack of sleep, his red hair was messy and short, and he was holding a massive gourd at his back, and if the distance of no less than ten feet was some indicative, his followers were utterly afraid of him

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, as for the bashing on the sannins, well, they won't die, and let's face it, Minato was utterly pissed off by the way Naruto was treated before Ankiseth's arrival, and not keeping the promises of being godparents to his son didn't helped a bit, so, I won't accept flames for that one, see ya in next chapter!


	35. Getting Ready for the Exam

**Magnus: **Here goes another update, I know I promised the chunin exams, but due to a lack of time, I had to cut the chapter a little, still I hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga are owned by Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

**Getting Ready for the Exam**

In the main street of the village of Konoha, a small shop was being the main point of interest of several superior beings, by making use of the dead hours of the day, one was teaching the other how to properly interact with humans and other lesser beings in a more daily lifestyle

"I still don't get it", Hela deadpanned, due to the lack of a realm to govern, she has been rendered as a just powerful being, and Lee will simply not allow her into the ranks of the Aesir, due to old resentment between the two

"But you are doing it just fine!", Ankiseth praised her, yet he was mocking at the same time, for he was having lots of fun watching the daughter of Loki trying to take in the role of a shopkeeper

"I know I'm doing it fine, but I don't understand how this is helping", Hela signaled to her dress, a fine piece of black silk, masterfully crafted, designed to show a good amount of her generous cleavage on the upper part, without scratching the indecency, and a long slit allowed both more freedom on her movements, and a good look at her smooth leg, without letting out anything more

"But that's the best and oldest trick on the history of the merchants!, one over beautiful body, and all the clients will be at your feet!", Ankiseth half explained, just then, the group of Shibusen students approached

"Excuse me, are you Ankiseth Uzumaki?", Maka asked to the white cald Merchant, Sarutobi told them to ask for him, as he was the one who contacted the Shinigami

"Why yes!, that's me!, now, if only I could get the name of such a beautiful lady...", Ankiseth replied, and Maka couldn't help but to blush a little at the comment

"Maka, Maka Alban, pleased to meet you sir", Maka replied, and the others waited for Maka to ask for details on the mission, when another boy came running on their direction

"HELP ME!!!", Lee shouted, while jumping behind the counter, just between Ankiseth and Hella

"Not again...", Hela muttered, while watching an incoming trio of crazed girls

"Make us have your babies!", Verdandi shouted happily

"It's our destiny to be the mothers of the next gods!", Urd yelled, in a voice that denoted that she wasn't willing to wait for said destiny to happen

"You'll enjoy it to no end!", Skuld screamed in ecstasy, and that was enough for Hela to endure

"ENOUGH!, YOU WILL NOT FORCE YOUR WAYS INTO ANYONE AGAIN!, GO TO HEL!!!", Hela screamed in pure rage, leaping over the counter to intercept the Norns, and by summoning a flaming scythe, she destroyed their bodies with only one swing

"OH MY GOD!, SHE KILLED THEM!!!", Tsubaki screamed on sheer horror, for that scythe didn't left even the soul of it's victims, the rest of the Shibusen students went into defense stances, no knowing what else to do

"Kill them?, I'm afraid that's impossible", Hela reassured to the scared Tsubaki

"Impossible?...", Soul muttered, becoming interested on this topic, however, Lee appeared again, taking him out of his train of thought

"Thanks, you are really helpful", Lee praised the ex-goddess of death

"You are welcome, by the way, when can I join your ranks?", Hela asked a little too cheerful

"Not yet, and don't make me think that you are summoning them just to gain points on my eyes", Lee quickly reprimand her

"UNCLE!", Hela raised her voice, indignation on the idea of her playing that low, although the idea crossed her mind more than once, all this bickering happened in front of a shocked team Shibusen, none of them able to find words to say

"An interesting family, isn't it?", Naruto asked, making Chrona, Maka and Black Star yelp in surprise, while Tsubaki and Soul cringed into the thin air

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, Naruto-kun is so unpredictable!", Hinata laughed in an angelical way, that promptly made Soul and Black Star blush, the last one received a pinch on the cheek to be free of his trance from Tsubaki

"AH!, My child!, you have just arrived with the most perfect timing, can you be a darling and give these Shibusen students a tour around the village, while explaining them the laws of this place, they'll also will need an explanation on what are the chunin exams, so they can work on their own business later", Ankiset asked to Naruto, and that petrified team Shibusen, one second the man didn't know them, and the next he seemed to know everything

'No wonder why Shinigami-sama told us to be careful with this man!', Maka thought, while Naruto grinned

"Of course, dad, I'll gladly take them around, along my team of course", Naruto replied, and Soul felt a shiver crawling up his spine, this was going to be one hell of a weird mission

Meanwhile, near the main gate of the village...

"COME ON!, WE NEED TO GET TO ANKO-SENSEI!", Konohamaru shouted, while running to his destination, he was about to neglect to be a ninja to become a full timer Alchemist, but Asuma managed to convince him to try the genin exam, so he can try both skills, and getting the recommendation of a jounin is what he required now to be able to take the genin exam, for he stopped his assistance on the academy some time ago

"I KNOW!, I KNOW!, THERE IS NO NEED TO RUN LIKE THAT!, THE EXAM IS IN THREE DAYS!", Hanabi shouted back, while running after the honored Grandson, she was forced by the elders to enter ranks of the genin, if only for tradition, she would have said no, if not for the fact that Konohamaru was going to enter too, the two crimson clad kids ran thru the streets, with a speed proper of a genin, however, they didn't see the outsider just turning the corner of a street, making for a loud crash

"OWIE!!!", Konohamaru flinched, for he hit the outsider face first

"You ok, Kono-Kono?", Hanabi asked, worried for him, he was her first boyfriend, and she liked the idea of him being the only one

"GGGRRRRRRRRR...", The outsider growled, and as he stood up, he showed to be a genin from another village, dressed on a strange cat suit, and with heavy make up on the face

"I'm sorry sir, are you ok?", Konohamaru asked, using to the fullest the courtesy manners that Al taught him

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!", Kankuro shouted, while grabbing Konohamaru by the collar of his suit

"HEY, YOU STUPID GROWN UP, STOP RIGHT NOW!", Hanabi used to the fullest the bad temper she learned from Ed, and quickly kicked Kankuro's ankle, making him drop Konohamaru, and yelp on pain

"NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!", Kankuro shouted while using chakra strings to bind the kids, preventing them from fleeing, but his attack was stopped by an evil looking chain

"WHAT THE?!...", Kankuro tried to shout, but got slammed against a wall

"Now, now, who do you think you are to attack our children out of a whim?", Anko asked to the make up boy

"ANKO-SENSEI!!!", both Konohamaru and Hanabi shouted in relief

"THEY HIT ME FIRST!!!", Kankuro shouted, thinking on how to get out of this

"And they apologized for it was an accident, yet you decided to harm them, do you know that for attacking the grandson of the Hokage, you and your team can be disqualified from the chunin exam?", Anko explained, ready to punish this Suna genin on unspeakable ways, when another aura was felt

"Kankuro...", it was like a whisper, a very subtle sound, yet it was absolutely terrifying, proof of that, was that Kankuro soiled himself in that instant, for Gaara was just behind of him, and he didn't had to turn around to know that Gaara wasn't pleased, not at all

Uzumaki apartment, some minutes later...

Jiraiya wanted to face the person that raised Minato's son, and he also wanted to see who beat Tsunade, he still couldn't believe that that person was Minato, but if he was, maybe he won't be that mad, he maybe even laugh when he show him all the GOOD books he has written since his death...

"Well, my as well get this over with...", Jiraiya muttered, while reaching to knock in the door to the apartment, however, the door opened by itself, as if invited Jiraiya to enter

"Weird...", Jiraiya muttered, he decided to enter, and got a good sight of the interior

"What kind of genjutsu is this?!", Jiraiya shouted in amazement, for the inside was a true palace, but his amazement changed into terror, when the door shut behind him

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Jiraiya screamed, feeling as if inside of a trap

"From all the idiots that danced over my grave... why it had to be the worst of them the one who visited me today?", Minato's voice was heard, and Jiraiya's heart almost stopped, there was no way to fake that voice, and when Jiraiya put his eyes on the source, he greatly paled, it was Minato, yet it wasn't, it was the same good hearted person that gave his life many years ago against the Kyuubi, yet now his hatred toward the village was so... suffocating

"M-Minato?!, so, it was true, but, how?", Jiraiya asked, venturing into thinking that he may be able to get over with this in a peaceful way

"Is that all?!, after all this time of neglecting your promise, you only ask how are WE here, and not explaining why did you allowed all that mistreatment fall over our dear little child?!", Kushina shouted, as her image appeared on one of the mirrors of the halls, and this made Jiraiya come out with the first answer possible, out of sheer terror

"H-Hey!, my network is vital to Konoha!, and I had to keep up with my books!", Jiraiya's answer wasn't a bright one, and it showed in kind

"Dear, you asked before for a way to atone your sins on trusting this village of idiots, I'll give you that atonement, beat this bastard within an inch of his life, and make sure he suffers for all the rest of his life... and the next", Kushina demanded, in a very disturbing way

"Anything to please you, my dear Red Death, now come here, sensei, it's time for you to answer you honor oath, time to pay for your transgression, and unlike Tsunade, who had a valid reason, I will not hold back against you", Minato stated, while slowly advancing toward Jiraiya, who was truly terrorized

"You... you... YOU CAN'T BE MINATO!!!", Jiraiya snapped out of it, he just decided to not believe his eyes and ears, he decided to believe that this was a cruel genjutsu

"MINATO WOULD NEVER BE SO ANGRY AT ME, HE'LL NEVER BETRAY HIS BELOVED VILLAGE, WHAT IF I FAILED HIM ONCE?!, WHAT IF THE VILLAGE FAILED HIM ONCE?!, HE WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN US!, YOUR TREACHERY ENDS NOW!, RASENGAN!!!", Jiraiya yelled with all his strength, while delivering the most powerful ransengan that he has ever made, it hit Minato on the face, directly, the chock wave was terrible, mirrors, crystals, and walls cracked under that pressure, but Minato was unaffected, and that alone, let Jiraiya at his mercy, which was none

"Such a weakling, fitting for a village of weaklings that will be destroyed by my son, and when he finally rebuild it, then it'll shine with the true light it had to have from the beginning, no council, no clans, no weaklings of heart, just the Powerful Hokage, and his unstoppable army of Shinobies", Minato explained, while the apartment rebuilt itself, yet Jiraya didn't notice it, because Minato's Gaze was overwhelming

"Now, I'll give you a taste of power to come... **DAI-KISHIN NO RASENGAN!!!**", Minato shouted, and what Jiraiya felt, was the gates of hell opening and engulfing him in a rampaging tornado of pain

Meanwhile, Aburame Compound...

Shino was currently in a state of shock, and it was because he was in the bed, it all started with some sweet rolls that his mother gave to him and Nyu, then all went foggy from there, now he was in the bed with Nyu, which wasn't the problem, he always slept with her, the fact that she was naked was not the problem, it was rather common, the problem was, that he too was naked, the smell around them was more than enough to be aware of what happened, that, and his queen was proudly narrating all the events he couldn't recall, he just thought that this couldn't be any worst, when his window opened, revealing an Inuzuka

"Hey Shino!, Kurenai want us for a last training... WHAT THE FUCK?!", Kiba shouted the last part, showing Shino that things can always go worst

* * *

**Magnus:** well, I hope you liked it, and next chapter will be the written exam, promise!, see ya in next chapter!


	36. Ego

**Magnus:** Here goes the new chapter, hope it's of your liking, for here is what someone asked, a fight between Sasuke and Black Star!, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harvester is co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 36**

**Ego**

Tsunade was watching a person, a person she knows from a very long time, yet she never expected to see him like this, for in an hospital bed, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, was laying, broken, but conscious to all the pain his body was feeling

"I told you to not go, but you do never listen to anyone, don't you?", Tsunade tenderly asked

"I... can't believe it's him... so powerful... and so full of... hate", Jiraiya said with a lost expression

"He can't be blamed, he was betrayed by everyone, and there is no one deserving of his forgiveness... maybe Hiashi, for what I've heard, he wanted to adopt Naruto... but the council stopped him", Tsunade explained, with a far off look

"Tsunade... I beg you... heal me...", Jiraiya started, but Tsunade had another idea

"Heal you?, so you can train Naruto and atone for your broken oath?... no, Jiraiya, I will train the dear child of Minato, so I can win his favor, and maybe enter heaven after the end of my days", Tsunade stated, and then left the room, Jiraiya tried to scream after her, but it was useless, Tsunade had a goal now, and she'll get it no mater what...

Near the Building for the Chunin exam...

"So, let me get this straight, we are gonna test our skill against dozens of rookie ninjas?", Black Star asked to Naruto, with a face as straight as possible for him

"Yes, that's the main idea", Naruto replied, with a grin that could scare most shinobies, but that seemed not so great for the Shibusen students

"THEN EVERYBODY HERE IS DOOMED!, FOR I!, BLACK STAR!, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS!, IS HERE TO CONQUER EVERYTHING!!!", Black Star boomed, and then started to laugh like an idiot...

**WHAM!!!**

Until Lee bonked him on the head, sending him face first to the ground, leaving a small crater on the street...

"Why did you do that?!...", Black Star asked to the over muscled boy, tears on his eyes, and a big bump in the head

"Isn't it obvious?, Black Star, he is a well trained shinobi, he just showed you that you are not ready to surpass the gods, because you don't pay attention to your surroundings, and you are not ready to face things at any moment, so be grateful for this lesson, and take it to heart, so you can reach your dream", Tsubaki explained with her infinite wisdom and tender voice

'_As a mater of a fact, I felt insulted...'_, Lee thought, not willing to proclaim his title in front of such knuckle head kid

"Black Star should listen to Tsubaki, she only wants the best for him", Chrona meekly stated, making Tsubaki slightly blush at the compliment

"Shut up, Chrona, Tsubaki can lecture me all she sees fit, but you can't, remember that I can hurt you", Black Star threatened the meek boy, who seek sanctuary behind Maka

"Black Star!, stop it!, what Chrona said is right, you shouldn't threatening him for saying things like that!", Maka reprimand knucklehead kid, who only backed off one step

"She is right, it's not cool to yell to little shy boy", Soul added, much to the dismay of the Scythe Technician

"MAKA CHOP!!!", Maka yelled, while making a thick book to appear on her hand, and slamming it on Soul's head

"It seems that you like him a lot, teehee!", Hinata giggled, once again charming Soul and Black Star

"Of course not!, Soul and I are only friends, besides he has his own girlfriend back home, that and he is not my type", Maka quickly corrected

"I think she was talking about Chrona", Tsubaki interjected while sweat dropping, and the silence took control of the scene, Maka showed the slightest of the blushes, while Chrona went down right to a bright shade of red on his whole face

"It wasn't a secret, Maka", Soul broke the silence, but his comment was not appreciated

"**MAKA CHOP!!!"**

Some minutes later...

Team 7 was guiding the Shibusen Team to the third floor, where they'll show their forms to enter the exams, but to make this work, the Soul and Tsubaki were commanded to remain in their weapon forms for the duration of the exams, thing that wasn't good on the eyes of Soul, not good at all, but he wasn't going to complain, even him knew the importance of this mission, it was imperative to not allow another Kishin to be created

"HEY!, LET US PASS!!!", Someone screamed, earning the attention of the two groups, just as they were on the second floor

"HA!, AS IF WE WOULD LET YOU PASS!, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WEAKLING FOREIGNERS!!!", Another kid shouted back, it was then that Chrona recognized the headbands, the one blocking the path to the classroom was wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate, meaning that the foreigners will be left out... of a wrong room

"Shouldn't we...", Chrona was about to purpose something, mostly related to help everyone, but got silenced by Lee, who shook his head no

"No, shy one, if they can't see beyond this simple treachery, they are not worthy of partake on this competition, think of it as a merciful way of dismiss the unfitted, so they won't suffer on the harshest part of this test", Lee explained, and everyone nodded at the great display of wisdom, a display that made Tsubaki blush... and mentally drool

'_If only Black Star were like him...'_, Tsubaki thought... aloud

'_I can hear you, Tsubaki...'_, Black Star warned, making Tsubaki to turn beet red, and mumble lots of apologies

"HUSBAND!!!", A female voice screamed to the top of her lounges, it belonged to a silver haired girl, who tackled Lee to the ground and started to shower him with kisses

"I missed you too, wife", Lee replied, while kissing back, much to the dismay of Tsubaki

"Geez!, Reiko!, don't do that in front of us!", Yelled the now one eyed Matsukaze

"Yeah!, such sight is improper for a place like this!", Naraku said, making clear that he was going to be the first on joking about his blindness, soon the groups started a nice conversation, yet Black Star couldn't help but to overhear a group of girl screaming the name of Sasuke Uchiha, a boy who was currently fighting against the kid that was blocking the way for the foreigners

'_The Rookie of the year, eh?, sounds interesting'_, Black Star thought

'_Try not to get yourself into trouble'_, Tsubaki begged, for she knew that this wasn't going to end well

Some time later...

Giving the forms to the jounins was not hard, for it wasn't part of the test, thanks to the intervention of a certain Uchiha, most of the foreigners were able to enter the exam, but right now, the Shibusen team was facing their first obstacle... a Stubborn Black Star...

"SASUKE UCHIHA!, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!", Black Star shouted from the top of a balcony that overlooked three Konoha genins, two of them decided to keep walking, one answered the challenge

"Who do you think you are to challenge me?!", Sasuke shouted, while eyeing the assassin technician, who was holding Tsubaki in her chained twin Kama form, a beautiful weapon, on Sasuke's eyes

"MY NAME IS BLACK STAR! AND I'LL SURPASS THE GODS!!!", Black Star introduced himself, and Sasuke grinned at this

"By the end of this battle, you'll worship me as your god!", Sasuke stated, accepting the challenge, and taking his trademark combat stance

"What?!, no weapon?!", Black Star asked, while looking at the last Uchiha

"No need for that, worm", Sasuke replied

"Then I won't use mine", Black Star said, while turning Tsubaki into her ninjato form, thing that gained the attention of the Uchiha brat

"A weapon that can change shape?!, THAT GOTTA BE MINE!!!", Sasuke shouted, while leaping at Black Star, soon, a group of fangirls gathered to cheer on their beloved Uchiha

Their fight was what most fangirls could have swear as awesome, both shinobies using a rapid succession of kawamiri, bushins and advanced Taijutsu, none of them really getting hurt, but they weren't doing anything to their opponent, a fair battle, until Sasuke decided to use his secret techniques, and he strated a serie of handseals

"Katon: Great Fireball!", Sasuke shouted, while releasing a stream of fire against Black Star... and the fangirls at his back

"OH NO!!!", Black Star shouted, and by deciding that protecting the girls was more important than winning this duel, he used his body as a shield, the fire hit him hard, but the girls, now scattered, will live another day

"GOTCHA!!!", Sasuke shouted in delight, while looking at Black Star, who quickly rolled to stop the fire from burning him more, when he stopped, Sasuke got at his back, and he committed the worst mistake ever, he tried to take Tsubaki

'_Oh no!, you won't!!!'_, Tsubaki thought, while sending a powerful shock to the hand of the offending Uchiha

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!", Sasuke screamed, for the chock continued, until he let go of the weapon

"Idiot!, no one but me can touch Tsubaki!", Black Star shouted, while unsheathing Tsubaki, ready to kill the Uchiha for his attempt on kidnapping the lovely weapon

"Shut up worm!, you are giving me that weapon!", Sasuke shouted, while taking out a kunai, and leaping against Black Star, Ready for the kill, both of them impacted against a third person...

"Black Star, we are waiting for you, and Maka is getting angry, let's go now", Chrona meekly said

"Hehehehehe, I'm sorry for that, this wasn't supposed to be long, ok, let's go... we'll finish this later, Sasuke Uchiha!", Black Star said, and then turned to leave, accompanied by Chrona, leaving a dumbstruck Sasuke behind, holding a bent kunai on trembling hands

"Kami no Yoroi... there is another one with the Kami no Yori!", Sasuke muttered, he really wanted that jutsu, and he'll kill if necessary

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki apartment...

"Here, Kushina-chan, I've linked this Sands of Time to your mirror, it's not enough to free you completely, but now you can come to this side with a physical body, not too far away of course", Ankiseth said to the red head, the ritual has been long, and taxing, but now she will be able to hug her child and soon to be daughter-in-law, but there were things that demanded her immediate attention

"Thank you, Ank, I wish I could do something to repay all your kindness, but before that, Minato, husband, can you come here please, I want to give you something you truly deserve", Kushina said the last part in a seductive voice, and Minato didn't think it twice, and wen to his beloved wife, to finally be reunited with her...

**PANG!!!**

Just for Kushina to hit him on the head with a frying pan...

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!", Minato asked, while rubbing his sore head, Witch King of Angmar of not, Kushina was Kushina, and her frying pan will always hurt

"THAT WAS FOR ENTRUSTING MY CHILD TO THIS VILLAGE OF PSYCHOS!!!", Kushina yelled, and raised her frying pan again, for she will punish anyone who has hurt Naruto, and the first on line were the closest family, Ankiseth and the rest of the wraiths decided to leave the room, so the couple has enough room to solve their differences

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you are liking this story so far, and the true rockus of this arc is about to start, I promise that the forest of death will be as it should have been, a true massacre, so, see ya in next chapter!!!


	37. Relativity

**Magnus:** A little rushed, but here is the weekly update, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 37**

**Relativity**

In a very long hall, a great number of genins were reunited, not only from Konoha, but from other villages too, there was the one with the big gourd, with his two siblings trembling of fear at his feet, a boy that looked mummified, with a strange looking gauntlet, and older boy wearing glasses, all of them waiting for the beginning of the exam that will rise them in the ranks of the shinobi world, in an instant, all of them felt a shiver, like a wind that menaced to freeze them to death and an ominous presence that screamed of unspeakable horrors, and all of them looked at the gate of the hall, expecting to see the instructor that would apply the test, soon the gate opened, revealing the reason of their feeling of impending doom, the Shibusen Students, and Naruto group, minus Lee

"THAT WAS VERY STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE, BLACK STAR!", Maka shouted to a shrinking Black Star, she was already feared before the war against the Kishin, defeating single handed said foe just made her much more fearsome, being able to sprout massive blade from her body... just sacked up on the scary meter of said Technician

"Come on, I already said that I was sorry, I just couldn't resist the one that is called the best, look, I won't do it again", Black Star tried to sound apologetic, but his smile was not helping

"MAKA CHOP!!!", Maka's scream, and the sickening sound of the thick book hitting Black Star on the head was enough to make EVERYONE in the hall to look away and don't ask, the girl was scary, and the scary looking scythe at her back looked rater sharp, and all the genins there wanted to start the exam in one piece

"Wow, she is kinda frightening", Naruto stated, he wondered if this girl was related to his mother, and which one was harder, mom's frying pan, or psycho girl big book

"No, she isn't, she is so kind and lovely, is just that she is worried for our safety, and can't find a better way to express it to us than being strict about rules and don't separate", Chrona explained, and at his words, the entire population stopped their thoughts

'_THAT GUY IS FREAKING NUTS!!!!!!!'_, all the genins thought at the same time, while Maka only had a faint blush, but there was one who was more interested in the most obvious thing

'_Who the hell are them?!, I have no info, there is no card about them!... this can be BAD, with my psycho brother around, and the betrayal of my own daughter, this can be quite troublesome, I must move carefully'_, the glass wearing boy thought, while eyeing weary at the Shibusen students, feeling the life running through their weapons, soon, the rest of the Konoha genins entered the hall

"COME ON!, TELL US ALREADY!, HOW GOOD WAS IT?!", Sakura and Kiba were teasing the Living Hive to no end, and he was OBVIOUSLY not enjoying it

"I'M NOT FREAKING TELLING YOU!!!", Shino yelled, anger taking the best of him

"What are they arguing about?, I mean, Sakura and Kiba joining into teasing Shino?", Matsukaze asked aloud, this was really strange

"As far as I heard... Shino is no longer virgin", Naraku answered

"This much yelling is only for that?", Chouji asked, for he thought that said topic should be something private, how the others got wind of it?, he don't want to know

"What do you mean by 'only for that'?, what kind of psycho girl would want to do it with HIM?!", Ino asked really amazed that some girl could have the guts to be with the most weird guy of the village, as far as her brain allowed her to imagine, she believed that the Aburames married between members of their own family

"NYU-CHAN IS NOT A PSYCHO!!!", Shino yelled so powerfully, that some cowered in fear

"Troublesome...", Shikamaru muttered, while taking a look at al the other genins, some of them looked strong, others were weird, and of course, the overkill team was there, so, Konoha will have chunins after all

"Neji, we need to try some new moves after this, you know, to get better at it", Tenten said to the Hyuga prodigy, although she wasn't exactly talking about shinobi training

"Of course, and I think that I know the perfect place, so our training would not be disturbed", Neji replied, making Tenten smile

"You are going to grow even more weaker by spending too much time with a commoner, but that's your trouble, not mine", Sasuke interrupted, making the two love birds boil in rage

"Hey, Konoha fellows, come here!", The glass wearing boy called, gaining the attention of the Konoha genins

"And who are you?", Sakura asked, unimpressed by the apparent handsomeness of the boy

"My name is Kabuto, and this is not the first time I take this exam, but that's unimportant, come here, you'll need all the info you can get about the genins of the other villages", Kabuto explained, and the Konoha genins listened intently to the info gathered, Meanwhile, two of the most terrifying persons alive met each other

"So, it is you...", Naruto said to the gourd carrying boy

"I finally meet you...", Gaara replied, both of them looked at each other, Naruto's expression was one of full seriousness, his eyes looked like soul piercing blades under the shadow of his wide brim hat, while Gaara's eyes were so cold, that hell would have froze, his siblings, a girl with blond hair tied in four pony tails and carrying a big fan, and the boy with the make up in the face, were curled in a ball, trembling on true fear, until...

"I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU, BROTHER!!!", both Naruto and Gaara shouted, and then shared a brotherly hug, Kankuro and Temari fainted on the spot, unable to take in the scene, and just then, something else happened, the mummified boy attacked Kabuto, who was now on kneeling down, as if unable to stand

"You'll think it twice before calling our village 'small', you softy konoha...", The boy couldn't finish, for the gates opened again, revealing Lee and Reiko

"Sorry for being Late!", Both shouted, earning the attention of the entire hall, and everyone noticed how messed their clothes and hair were

"What?", both asked, and just then, a black clad jounin appeared in a Shunshin

"Very well, worms, stop your nonsense and get ready for hell!", Ibiki Morino, leader of the interrogation team, and second in the line for the title of Psycho of the year, just behind Anko, appeared, signaling the beginning of the exam

Meanwhile, at a room on the building...

"This is so comfy!", Stein randomly said, while stretching on a sofa, drinking lemonade, soon other jounins joined him

"From which village are you?, I don't recognize your hitai-ate", Asuma asked, as friendly as possible, as far as his father told him, he must not anger him or his genins

"I, and my kids, are not from a village, but from a special school", Stein replied, toying with the information he was allowed to tell

"A school?, what kind of school?", Kakashi asked, announcing his presence

"A specialized one", Stein replied cryptically, his scars were quite scary on the eyes of the konoha nins

"Specialized on what?", Yamato asked, appearing out of nowhere

"On hunting demons", Stein said with a creepy smile, and the room went silent, the jounins couldn't help but to think that those genins alone may be as strong as a high chinin, by normal standards

"Oh well, Ibiki will make most of the genins leave, I hope your kids can put a decent fight at the end", Anko playfully said, whil toying with her chains, and while the the jounins felt impending doom for their teams, Stein only snickered, while giving some turns to his big screw on his head, sending shivers thru the spines of the Konoha jounins... and the ANBU watching

15 minutes later...

The genins soon discovered that hell was actually a written test... they were sure that hell couldn't be so cruel... the questions were actually hard enough to break a jounin, the menace about being banned for getting caught cheating was heavy, and the line of chunins and jounins constantly writing was very unnerving, and to make it worst, the time limit was ridiculous... by now, one quarter of the foreigners were already banned, and the rest were sweating bullets, with the exception of the always cute Hinata Hyuga...

"I'm tired of this, I guess I wasted enough time... TIME OUT!", Hinata muttered, and then stood up, holding her test in one hand, and her pencil in another, and then, started to roam around the other genins... who were as if frost in place, along with the genins and jounins...

"Ok, now let's see who has the answers!", Hinata said in a cheerful tone, this was her favorite spell, or a combination of spells, by casting a high level slow and stop on the field surrounding her, and haste on her, she gave to herself all the time of the world, whenever she required, just like now

While Hinata roamed around, she noticed how the other genins were cheating, some using their blood limits, Like Neji and Sasuke, copying the exams of others, Tenten was very inventive, using mirrors on the ceiling, Hinata also noticed others making use of their partners, like Shino, who had an insect on his index finger, as if reporting something, probably the answers of the exam, while Kiba was using Akamaru to spy on other people, Ino was making some handseal in the direction of Sakura Haruno, nothing important, then she looked at Naruto, who was grinning, his test had a small legend that said: 'I love you dear, don't lose your time looking for the answers, the guy in the corner has the entire set of answers', Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek, after gathering the answers, she answered Naruto's exam, and then went to answer Lee's exam... in which he was drawing a very childish sketch of an axe wielding man butchering a horned man, or demon, on the back row, Kabuto was eyeing him, while sweating, at the moment, Hinata wasn't able to understand why was that... after a moment, Hinata went to her seat, and allowed the time to follow as usual

"Good, as you may have noticed, the exam had only nine questions, the tenth question will come now, but before that, I'll have to give you a warning, if any of you fails on this last question, you and your team will fail the entire exam... and you won't be allowed to take the exam again, you will never be chunin", Ibiki announced, making the entire population to go in shock

"WWHHAAAATTTT!!!!", it sounded thru the entire village, much to the delight of Ibiki

"Calm down!, you can quit now, and try the next year, with no problem or restriction, so, go on, rise your hand if you feel insecure about this, and quit, and you and your team will be able to take the exam next year", Ibiki proposed, and a few genins started to rise their hands... until Naruto bursted out in laughter, an evil laughter

"THAT'S THE MOST AMUSING THREATENING I'VE EVER HEARD!!! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO MAKE US QUIT?!, WITH ONLY THAT?!, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Naruto voiced hard, everyone looked at him with mixed feelings

"Why is it funny?!", Ibiki asked, apparently furious

"Why?, WHY?!, BECAUSE WE WANT TO BE CHUNINS!!!, if we can't keep forward against the odds, then we can't be allowed to be chunins!, it's like going into a mission, without the guarantee of coming back, WE ARE SHINOBIES!, WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PLAY SAFE!!!", Naruto replied, showing no respect for the seriousness of the exam

"Are you finish?", Ibiki asked

"Yes, you can continue threatening us with our idiocy", Naruto said, while putting his feet over the table

"Good, so, anyone else want to hear to reason, and quit while you can?", ibiki asked, but no one else raised their hands, for what Naruto said armed them with courage, some due to their egos, for they didn't want to look like cowards at the side of the blond, others because what he said made sense... to a degree, but in the end, a lot of genins remained in their seats

"So... no one else... eh?... fine! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ALL PASS THIS PART OF THE EXAM!!!", Ibiki announced, with a boisterous laugh, making most of the genins face fault

"This is... not logic...", Sakura stated, one of the words she learned from Doc

"On the contrary, it is, just as the disrespectful blond explained, as chunin, you can't expect to run secure missions, in fact, all your missions will have a high chance of killing you, but you must be able to take on the risk, and fulfill the mission at all costs, that's what means to be a chinin, there is no room for cowards an soft of heart kids!", Ibiki explained, just to be interrupted by a bright flash of light, and a gate appearing just behind him, from where two blond guys came from

"NOW, ON THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM...", Ed shouted, earning the stares of the chunins and jounins

"You are 10 minutes early... Edward-sama...", Ibiki stated, with an eye twitch on his face

"I've told you, brother", Al whispered to Ed, who waved his hand dismissively

"ANYWAY!, ahem!, you all are going to present yourselves on the sector 44 tomorrow morning, this place is also known as the Forest of The Death, anyone who wish to quit can refuse to go there... that reminds me, why are so many of you here?", Ed said, looking at the group of genins, making Ibiki to sweat drop

"Are we going to be allowed to kill there?", a mist nin asked with a hopeful look on his face

"If you survive long enough...", both Ed and Al answered with straight faces, making the entire group to feel a cold shiver through their spines...

* * *

**Magnus:** there, I hope you liked it, and I hope someone got the hint of what Kabuto was talking about, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, AHEM!, see ya in next chapter!


	38. The Hunt

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, but I had many double shifts at work, which left me very drained to accomplish the updates in time, hopefully next week will be normal once again, so I can update sooner, anyway, enjoy this chapter, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 38**

**The ****Hunt**

The Night before the test in the forest of the death, the genins were making preparations for the trip, some, Like Chouji Akimichi, were packing emergency food, others, like Sakura Haruno, were making sure to carry all the required tools and first aid kit, there were others, like Lee and Shino, who were enjoying a last wonderful night with their beloved girls, for they were told that the test will last five days, however, in the Uzumaki apartment...

"For me?, even if it's not my birthday?", Naruto asked with a wicked smile, the ebony box in front of him was really enthralling, it looked as if holding something REALLY dangerous

"Why does it have to be your birthday to spoil you a little more, my son?, if you want to see it as a prize, then you can consider it your reward for passing the first part of the test!", Ankiseth said with a happy smile

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!", Hinata happily squealed, sometimes it was hard to tell if she was a cute angel, or a demon in disguise

"Ok!, let's see what daddy got me this time!", Naruto finally said, and Minato flinched in a corner, he still hasn't been able to overcome being not call his tittle as father, while another person got it

"Wow!, a new gun!, what's it name, daddy?", Naruto asked, while checking his new toy, it was similar to Casull, but it was black, and heavier

"That one it's the Jackal, just as Casull, it fires chakra bullets, ut where Casull uses your natural chakra, this one uses Yokai chakra in explosive shells, if something can withstand Casull, it'll fall with this one", Ankiseth explained, and Naruto promptly hugged him

"THANK YOU DADDY!!!", Naruto shouted in happiness, while Hinata happily clapped

"It looks like my child is enjoying the gifts", Kushina suddenly said, looking at the group through one of the countless mirrors

"Yes mom, but I wish to hug you too", Naruto replied, failing to see Kushina's smile

"Wish granted, my son", Ankiseth said, Naruto was about to ask what was that, when Kushina tackled him and Hinata into a motherly bone crusher hug

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE ABLE TO HUG MY MANLY SON AND HIS BRIDE!!!!!!", Kushina boomed, but Naruto and Hinata were unable to reply, for they were fighting for air

Next day...

At the gates of the Forest of Death, all the chunin hopefuls were reunited, some were scared, for the forest was giving a creepy eyesight, others were excited by the idea of fighting other genins, but one group was trying to stay focused on their current mission

"Remember, as Ankiseth told us, our target will present itself during this part of the exam, we must keep our eyes open, so we can catch him, and go home ASAP", Maka stated to the group

"Fine, but I won't go back until the exam is finished, I want to get the Chunin rank!", Black Star replied

"But we should return as soon as we accomplish the mission!, I don't know how to deal with this, to fight kids, it's too much for me!", Chrona whined, yet he had a point, for they were technicians, and the shinobies were mere humans, or so they thought

"Black Star!, the mission goes first, and before being a ninja, you are a Shibusen student!, so stop this game, and act with seriousness and responsibility!", Maka reprimand the knucklehead assassin

"WHO NAMED YOU LEADER OF THIS TEAM?!", Black Star shouted

"Shinigami-sama", the rest of the Shibusen students deadpanned, silencing the knucklehead ninja

Meanwhile, another team of genins were watching the still bickering technicians, thinking on targeting them first

"Such a group of weaklings!", Kin said, not feeling a great chakra signature on the Shibusen students

"Indeed, but their weapons show a vibration, as if alive, perhaps they are dependant on powerful tools?", Dosu replied

"So?, let's kill them and gather their weapons!", Zaku interjected

'_That was too easy, as Ankiseth-sama requested, my team will be __obliterated by the Soul Hunters, while I give them the required information about Orochimaru, I kinda feel bad for Dosu, but what the master wants, the master gets'_, Kin thought, long ago she was recruited by the Merchant, and now, she was playing her role as a pawn

"Fine, we'll ambush them, perhaps their weapons will be usable with our techniques", Dosu finally said, and then, another voice was heard

"Ok kids!, now my beautiful assistant will deliver to you some forms you need to sign, this is required to keep on the test!", Ed voiced, and then Ashlotte went to the different teams to deliver the forms

"Hey, shorty!, what is this form for?!", a random genin shouted, said genin and his team were sent into orbit by an irate Ed, holding a smoking Mallet-sama

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO CALL YOUR SUPERIORS 'SHORT'!!!", Ed screamed, still flailing his hand, needless to say, said genins will not participate on the test anymore

"To answer the question that that team made, this form will free us from any responsibility about your well being", Al replied, and the message inside his kind words was VERY unnerving, making a deadly silence to take over the area, although, this silence was wrongly taken by Ashlotte

"What master Al tried to say, is that we won't answer to anyone for your most likely demise inside the perimeter of sector 44", Ashlotte clarified, making a few genins to soil their pants, perhaps if a psycho woman had said that, they wouldn't take it too seriously, but coming from these people...

20 minutes later...

All the teams were entrusted with a scroll, either from the earth, or the heaven, each team was told that their objective was to take the other scroll from the other teams by any means necessary, and all the teams entered the forest by a separate gate, meaning that no one knows the location of each other, the only thing clear, was to reach the tower in the center of the forest, and while this part was stressing to most of the teams, some were less than startled...

"TELL US!!!", Kiba and Sakura shouted, their curiosity about Shino's sexual life was too much to bear

"No", Shino deadpanned, it was both the respect for his beloved Nyu, and the fun of teasing his companions, however, they were being watched from above

"Hehehe, these Konoha genins will be an easy prey", A genin from another village said to his companions

"Yeah!, just look at them, completely oblivious to everything!", the second genin added

"And they look so weak, we should also take our time to rape that pink haired girl", The third proposed, none of them noticing the little insects crawling into their bodies, until

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!", the team screamed as they fell to the forest ground, just in front of team 8

"Oh, that kind of insects will drain you from chakra until you are dead", Shino stated, scaring the crap out of the downed genins

"PLEASE HELP US!!!", the foreigner group shouted in despair

"Give us your scroll, and we may help you", Sakura offered, the the genins didn't hesitate about it, they thrown their scroll

"Hey!, is the one we needed!", Kiba exclaimed, this part of the test has come to be truly easy

"Help us, please!", the downed genins begged, and Shino's gaze fell on them

"No", Shino deadpanned, and then walked away, being followed by his team, soon enough, they started their usual conversation, trying to get insight of Shino's love life, leaving a screaming genin team on the forest ground

Meanwhile...

"DENKOUSEKKA GIRI!!!", Reiko shouted, her attack destroying several trees, leaving a badly injured Iwa gening team in the ground

"I think she overdid it this time", Naraku said, he didn't required eyes to know that she went for an overkill, probably killing innocent animals, or other genin teams on the way

"I think it was fitting", Matsukaze replied, knowing that if Lee had hear the insult, well, the forest of Death would be known as the crater of Death after he was finished

"For insulting me, The Goddess of Light, I will shred you to ribbons!", Reiko shouted while readying her sword, being called a 'hot slut' really enraged her

"NO! WAIT!, WE NEED TO TAKE THE SCROLL FIRST!!!", Matsukaze and Naraku shouted, trying to get their hands on the scroll before it was lost forever in the wrath of the Goddess of Light

On another part of the forest...

"Well, in the end this group wasn't that dangerous", Ino stated, while looking at the downed enemies

"True, but now we need to take their scroll", Chouji said, unlike Ino, he and Shikamaru were covered on bruises for the fight

"Troublesome...", Shikamaru muttered, while getting close to the genins, suddenly, one of them moved, showing a vial with a strange liquid

"You'll never win!", the genin shouted, while drinking the vial, Shikamaru tried to back off, but he had no chance, before their eyes, the genin's body transformed into a big humanoid wolf, which darted at Shikamaru with terrific speed, biting on Shikamaru's shoulder

"GGGHHHHAAAAAA!!!!", Shikamaru's scream of pain was horrible, and it menaced with being worse, when...

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three shots that hit the beast in the back, making it roll to the side, team 10 looked at their savior, the orange clad Naruto

"Are you ok?", Naruto asked, still pointing Casull at the beast

"Shikamaru is injured, and it looks badly!", Ino replied, for Shikamaru's wounds were horrible, the fangs of that thing were really big, and they even pierced bones

"Troublesome... I should have reacted faster...", Shikamaru muttered, and Hinata quickly reached him

"Don't worry, I'll heal you", Hinata reassured, and then started to work with healing magic on Shikamaru's wound

"SPAWN OF FENRIR! I'LL KILL YOU!!!", Lee shouted in blind rage as soon as he got to the scene, the sight of the werewolf making feel horrible pain in his right hand, the wolf stood no chance, Lee pummeled it until nothing but a bloody mass was left

Meanwhile, outside the gates of Konoha...

Itachi and Kisame were supposed to go to Konoha to look for the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it was supposed to be an infiltration mission, and not engage in combat, all their plans were crushed when they were surrounded by black cloaked figures, five figures to be precise, and the sixth one, which looked like the leader, was battling with the two of them, at the same time, showing no signs of being tired, unlike the two Akatsuki members

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!", Kisame shouted in despair, he was sure that nothing could withstand his power as long as Itachi was with him, not even a Kage, but this figure?

"Calm down, we need to think on a plan", Itachi stated, the truth, is that he was dead scared

"Ok, why don't I hold him in place while you use your eyes on him?", Kisame proposed

"Sounds like a good plan", Itachi replied

"It was a joke, you know?", Kiame muttered, and just then, he got stabbed on the abdomen by the black clad figure, Kisame fell to the ground, while Itachi leaped back, but the black figure just kept standing, until he spoke

"**Yes, Kisame, you are going to die, but that fate can change, if you serve me"**, Minato said to the fish man, while dropping a gold ring in front of him

"**Just put that ring on your finger, and you'll live"**, Minato continued, and then Itachi decided to strike, he jumped in front of Minato, and activated his Magenkyo Sharingan to trap him in the Tsukuyomi, but soon he found himself in the same place, but everything looked different, the black clad figures were now dressed in white, and he could recognize their faces, Zabuza, Raiga, Sasori, Hidan and Kimimaru, then he looked at the leader, and his will of fight banished

"MINATO?!", Itachi screamed, now he understood why he was not bound to win, and why he was bound now to serve

"**You too, Itachi, put this ring on your finger, and you'll get what you were looking for"**, Minato offered, soon the two Akatsuki members raised as Wraiths, the circle was almost complete

"**Yes!, only one more to go!... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Minato's evil laughter filled the air, and the guards of the gate were soiling their pants just by hearing him, none of them willing to take a peek at what was happening

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you have liked it, more battles will come on next chapter, including Chrona against the sound nins, screech power against sound waves!, see ya in next chapter!!!


	39. Too Loud

**Magnus:** Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I got an angry boss at work to deal with, and that left me with very little time to write, hopefully his wrath has subdued enough, so I can update sooner next time, so, here goes a new chapter of this story, enjoy, end remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the other OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

**Too Loud**

On the 'Forest of Death' floor, three kids were walking, seemingly uncaring about the test, or the dangers of the forest itself, said kids were seemingly unaware of being followed by the genins of the sound, the two boys of this team were almost licking their lips, at the prospect of both an easy victory, and getting some special weapons, the only girl of this team, was trying her best to not soil herself, for she was the only one to notice the most disturbing facts surrounding the Soul Hunters

'_All this time, and not a soul to disturb them... not even the wild life...'_, Kin thought, while trying to take a better sight of her surroundings

'_This forest is supposed to be filled with the most deadly...'_, Kin thoughts were interrupted by the sight of some of the so called deadly inhabitants of the Forest of Death... cowering in fear, just as any animal would do in presence of Death itself, obviously aware of the presence of the Soul Eaters

'_This is not going to end well, not at all...'_, Kin finally thought in despair

Meanwhile, the Shibusen Students were having their own conversation...

"Why can't I go and beat them already?", Black Star asked, he was getting annoyed, Maka, with her ability to see the souls of anyone, detected the genins of the sound, but gave no importance to them, she had a mission to accomplish

"No, let them make the first move, or let them leave, this exam is of no importance or consequence to us, stay focused, we still have to find our target", Maka replied, still scanning the surroundings for a truly evil soul

"How am I supposed to surpass the gods, if I can't attain the tittle of Chunin?!", Black Star whined, while crossing his arms in a very comic way

"I don't think that there are any ninja gods, and how is this tittle supposed to help you in that?", Chrona asked, his voice very shy and insecure, yet his statement was enough to silence Black Star for a moment

'_Now, that was a very good one!'_, Soul said to Maka, who snickered, because sometimes Chrona was able to say smart remarks, even if he didn't know that he was saying them

'_He has a point'_, Tsubaki stated, and this made Black Star see red

"WHO ASKED YOU?!", Black Star finally shouted, while in the trees, the genins of the sound were perplexed, their ears, finely trained to decipher any kind of vibration, caught the words of the weapons, and Dosu and Zaku were now daydreaming on having them

"Did you hear that?!, these weapons can talk!", Zaku stated, while eyeing the scythe, big and powerful, just as he pictured himself

"Indeed, and the way they resonate, it's obvious that they are not only powerful, but also capable of power up our techniques!", Dosu replied, while eyeing the custom kusari-gama, the perfect complement for his gauntlets

"Then what are we waiting for?, let's strike now that they are unaware of our presence!", Kin finally said, the two boys needed no more incentive, and they darted toward the Shibusen students

'_I'm sorry, Dosu, I'm sorry for sending you and Zaku to your deaths, but I promise to give you a proper burial, if the soul hunters leave enough of y__ou... or if I survive the crossfire...'_, Kin finally thought, while following Dosu and Zaku

The seemingly unaware Shubisen students jumped away from the point were they were standing, with the exception of the shy boy, the genins of the sound landed where they were standing, but ignored Chrona, Dosu darted against Black Star, and Zaku against Maka, while Kin kept where she fell... in top of Chrona...

"C-Can y-you s-step a-aside?!", Chrona asked, very stressed, and Kin quickly raised and bowed apologetically

"Sorry!, I didn't intended on that to happen!... you should have moved away... I mean... I...", Kin tried to explain

"You are here to fight for the scroll?... can you just give up please?... I... I don't want to hurt you", Chrona shyly asked, and while this could have been taken as a joke, Kin was actually trembling on fear

"I-I'm not here to fight!, in fact, I'm here to aid you in your mission, look, I'll even give you the scroll of my team!", Kin tried to react fast, gaining the trust of a soul hunter will most likely ensure her survival, the hopeful look in Chrona's eyes was a bright light in Kin's eyes... until a little funny being came out of Chrona's body, and started to pound on his head

"IT'S A TRICK! DON'T FALL FOR IT, AND KILL HER ALREADY!!!", Ragnarok commanded, and Kin almost fainted by the sight, but since that could cost her her life, she decided to play another card

"NO! WAIT! I WORK FOR ANKISETH!!!"

Meanwhile...

Dosu finally caught up with Black Star, and he had to admit, that for someone with a low chakra signature, he was pretty fast, and yet, he had to make a plan to win that weapon, that Kusari-gama

'_The perfection of the blades, the chain masterfully crafted, that peaceful vibration, and that tender female voice, I must kill that brat,__ without scratching that heavenly tool...'_, Dosu fell in love with that weapon, and he was now obsessed with it

"You surely took long enough to decide to strike, why?, my greateness was scaring you?", Black Star asked to Dosu, who sweat dropped at the comment

"Now I see it clearly, you are unworthy of that weapon, I'll make this quick, I'll kill you so fast that you won't know it, and then I'll take that weapon, and use it to it's full potential", Dosu stated, while getting into his fighting stance, uncovering his gauntlet

"HA!, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO LAND A HIT ON ME!!!", Black Star shouted, while getting on his battle stance, holding both ends of Tsubaki on his hands

'_Be careful, he is a trained shinobi, he will rely on deception and stealth, unlike any other foe you have faced up to now'_, Tsubaki warned

"Shinobi or not, he stand no chance against the one who will surpass the gods", Black Star muttered on reply

"Even at the edge of your death you refuse to hear your weapon?, your loss, and my win", Dosu said, just behind Black Star, while activating his sound jutsu, which Black Star barely evaded, but he was not without harm

"What?!... I can't stand straight!", Black Star muttered, doing his best to not fall

"Your speed is meaningless, for my jutsu travels at the speed of sound, even when you can manage to dodge my fist, the sound waves will hit you, and my jutsu will take effect on you, now, do yourself a favor, hand over that weapon, and I'll kill you in a painless way", Dosu offered

"Hand over Tsubaki to you?, not even dead I'll allow that, it seems that I have to take ths seriously, Tsubaki!, Ninja-to mode!", Black Star shouted, morphing Tsubaki into a short ninja blade, and taking a defensive stance

"So, the name of that weapon it's Tsubaki, very fitting, but taking this seriously will only make you suffer, but have it your way", Dosu stated, while taking his stance again, suddenly, he noticed that Black Star presence changed completely, he was not only more serious, but more focused, the rhythm of his heart synchronized with his own, even his breath, making him near impossible to detect, Dosu had to keep his eyes on Black Star, out of fear to lose track of him, and lose the fight for a sudden attack

'_Impressive, in just a heartbeat, he changed from a loud idiot, to a experienced ninja, it's almost as if... he was another person...'_, Dosu thought, while expecting any sudden move from the knucklehead ninja, until in a moment of focus, he saw how Black Star body was falling apart, revealing a young an beautiful girl, with such tender eyes that captivated the sound nin for a moment, too late Dosu caught the deception, Black Star was no longer in front of him, but an entire different person

"**BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!!!"**

Dosu felt the hit on his back, and his entire body screamed in pain, his chakra being disrupting in a savage way, his soul almost tore apart from his body, and his senses clouded by the immense damage, in a heartbeat, Dosu was down, and unable to do anything besides feeling the horrible pain

"Are you ok, Black Star?", Tsubaki asked to the knucklehead ninja, who was rubbing his ear

"I feel a little weird, but it's nothing to worry about", Black Star replied

"I'm glad to hear that, now let's look for the scroll, and go back to the others", Tsubaki finally proposed

Meanwhile...

Zaku thought that taking the scythe from the girl will be an easy task, he thought that a sweet looking girl like her would be an easy target, he even planned on raping her for a while after stealing the weapon and the scroll, he never thought that said girl would fight with a ferocity that would have scared the most brave of the men... which he wasn't...

"GGAAAHHHHHH!!!!, I SAID I'M SORRY!!!", Zaku shouted, while barely evading the overly-sharp edge of the scythe, he gave up to the idea of hiding behind a tree when said scythe cut in half a solid rock with diabolic easiness

"Give up!, and hand over the scroll!", Maka commanded, without stopping the swings of Soul, her impressive skill with the scythe seemed to improve with every passing second, even when using his full speed, Zaku could tell that the blade was getting closer to his skin with every swing

"I GIVE UP!, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE SCROLL, MY FEMALE COMPANION HAVE IT!", Zaku finally shouted, Soul's edge now caressing the skin on his neck, he could have used his sound canons, but it would have required to charge his chakra, thing that Maka was not allowing

"Fine, I believe you, now go, and don't bother us anymore, next time you will lose something more than your life", Maka warned, she was able to see the evilness of his soul, but it wasn't her target, yet she knew, that he would try to strike again, so, she gave him her back on purpose, while walking toward their original point of departure, where Chrona should be waiting for them

"I will never forgive you for this, bitch!", Zaku wildly said, while quickly charging his sound canons, Maka felt it, so, she prepared to slice the attack with her Majo-Gari, but it wasn't needed, for another figure jumped between the two, receiving the attack full force, but not being moved by it, by the end of the attack, Zaku was looking at the shy boy, standing in front of him as if the attack had been a mere breeze, but the black sword he was holding looked malefic

"What are you?", Zaku asked, unable to understand how a scrawny boy can withstand such a powerful blast

"NOBODY! INSULT! MAKA!", Chrona shouted, his voice now full of anger, and in a sudden move, Zaku found his chest being pierced by the black sword, it was over, this was a deadly hit, but Chrona was far from done, and the malefic shadow on his eyes was a terrifying proof of this

**"Screech Omega"**, Chrona muttered, and then he opened his mouth for a great scream, but no sound was heard, even the sounds of the surroundings died, yet, the power of his technique was a cruel vision to behold, his body, along with everything else on a radius of 20 ft, became a blur, Zaku's body, the plants, the wild life, and even the rocks on that area, were turned to fine dust due to the massive power of his screech, which destroyed the molecular unions of everything on his range of effect, his most powerful technique, while everything out of the 20 ft, had to withstand a powerful blast, that was felt even on the forest tower

"And I... was about to... being attacked... by that?!...", Kin muttered, just to faint of terror, avoiding any questions from Maka, who was still shielding her ears

"Yeah, I know, it's terrifying the first time you see it... and any other time afterwards...", Maka stated, while looking at the mass destruction

"Perhaps kissing him that time was not the brightest of the ideas?", Maka muttered to herself, remembering that this attack was born out of Chrona's need to have a way to defend her, other than using his body as a shield

'_Nope, not your brightest idea... ever'_, Soul replied, Chrona was already a deadly opponent to face, this technique just made him a big NO on the list of foes to face, the only good thing, was that Chrona was still a shy little puppy

"Maka!, I think I overdid it again!, I don't know what to do!", Chrona nearly cried, making Maka sweat drop

On another part of the forest...

Neji and Tenten were currently carrying the unconscious body of the last Uchiha, who out of cowardice handed their scroll over to weird looking shinobi of the grass, Neji and Tenten fought bravely against such foe, but in the end, it proved to be too much for them...

"I still can't believe that this idiot handed over our scroll, now we have to hunt for the two of them!", Tenten shouted, if only they didn't needed him to complete this part of the test, she'll kill him in the spot

"I really hope that that bite really hurts... or that he dies for the infection after we complete this part of the exam...", Neji finally muttered, and Tenten snickered at the memory, how Sasuke screamed like a girl when the shinobi pierced his neck with his fangs, none of them noticing the weird mark that appeared on the neck of the emo ninja

Later that day...

Dosu was still in agony, his body barely able to breath, whatever Black Star did to him, overloaded his chakra system, burning it entirely, he was at the verge of death, and the black figures in front of him seemed to confirm this

"**Yes, Dosu, you are about to die, in a very slow and painfully way, but it does not need to end this way, you can live, and fight again, gaining limitless power, if you chose to serve me"**, Minato spoke, his distorted voice drilled into Dosu's soul, but it wasn't an option, it was a lack of options, so, the sound nin took the ring, and with the last of his strength, he put it on his finger, soon, he raised from the ground, no more pain, no more suffering, no more Dosu, but a Wraith, the last one

"**YES! NOW WE ARE COMPLETE! WE WILL RIDE ON THE WINGS OF DOOM AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**, Minato's laughter was diabolical by itself, but this time, the other eight wraiths joined him, scaring to the death anything nearby enough to hear them, being it wild life or shinobies, something horrible was bound to happen, and the only one to blame was The Ancient One

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, next chapter will include Gaara in a new outfit, impersonating my favorite wrestler THE UNDERTAKER!!!


	40. The Undertaker

**Magnus:** As promised, I updated sooner, although I thought it would be ready by yesterday, oh well, enjoy, and Remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fnfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 40**

**Enter The Undertaker**

On the floor of the forest, two groups of genins just met, the two leaders were looking at each others, while their companions were expectant, from one side, the genins were overconfident on a sure win against some short kid, on the other side, the genins were trembling on fear, not for the scarred opponent, but for the possible reaction of their leader, this is the sight that Shino and his team were witnessing

"Hey, Shino, who do you think will win from the two?", Sakura asked, in a very low voice, for she has come to understand the idea of stealth

"I don't know for certain, but, my insects are very unnerved", Shino replied, not lifting his eyes from the two groups

"I see, the guy with the scar and the umbrella seems scary", Sakura stated

"He is not the one you should worry about, is the other kid, he does not only have the smell of blood on him, he has the essence of death all over his being...", Kiba interjected, he looked really unnerved, and Akamru was literally trembling in fear, looking much more paler than usual

"Stay quiet you two, we need to gather data on him as a possible enemy for the future", Shino silenced his companions, so they could watch the fight unfolding before them

"Now, give me that scroll, or I'll take it from your cold and dead fingers", the boy with the umbrella threatened, and then, the other kid, moved his head, so his wide brim black hat would allow his eyes to be seen, to look into the eyes of his adversary, his black trench coat waved into an eerie wind, his hands, covered by fingerless black gloves, started to open and close in a rhythmic motion, his feet, clad in heavy black boots, made the slightest of the moves, as if getting ready, as if getting into a stance to receive his opponent with the arms of the death

"Your challenge is acceptable, now come to me, and face death", Gaara stated, his voice wasn't overconfident, it was ominous, otherworldly

"Insolent brat, you will be the one facing death!, SENBON STORM!!!", the boy with the scar shouted, while sending his umbrella high in the air, where it began to spinning, making senbons rain all over the battlefield...

Meanwhile, on another part of the forest...

"Can you kindly explain what happened to you?", Kabuto asked to a bruised Neji, who was carrying a pained Sasuke, while Tenten just refused to keep touching the Uchiha bastard

"We got attacked by a group of grass nins, one of them was really powerful, we managed to get out alive, but that ninja did something to our companion, a bite on his neck, which seems to be infected", Neji explained

'_Ah!, so, Orochimaru has made his move, but this brat don't seems to be of much potential, Kekke Genkai or not... still, those bruises on the face looks like nails...'_, Kabuto thought

"Those marks on his face looks fresh, are them from that encounter?", Kabuto asked now

"No, I gave them to him, for molesting me!", Tenten replied, would it be Neji, she would have enjoyed her breast being groped, but Sasuke... he was lucky to be required alive... said luck was quickly running dry

'_Nay!, not only a spoiled brat!, but a pervert too?!, Orochimaru does not have any taste!'_, Kabuto shouted on his mind

"Don't worry, we are comrades, for hence, we'll help you, you must be tired of carrying such dead weight, we'll help you carry him for a while, also, we have an spare scroll that we can give you, so you only need to collect the other", Kabuto said with a kind voice, while his two companions got a hold on the last Uchiha

"Thank you very much, your help is greatly appreciated", Neji thanked, while receiving the scroll

"Yeah, we were about to drop him from a cliff, and give up the exam", Tenten suddenly said, making everyone laugh

'_And you would have done the best thing to do, but you can't know that, midgardian weapon smith'_, Kabuto added on his mind soon, the two groups were in their way to the tower, while the seal on Sasuke's neck kept infecting his chakra system

Back with Gaara...

It was worst than a horror movie, Gaara hasn't done anything yet, and he already had everyone terrorized, the countless senbons rained over him, but none could touch him, all of them, stopped by a shifting layer of sand, sand that was coming out of the gourd t his back, it was a perfect shield, and it seemed the he was not even making the slightest effort to use it

"If you are not going to come, then I'll have to go after you, that's something that you are going to regret with every fiber of your being", Gaara stated, and then started to walk forward, the boy made more senbons to rain, but the effect was the same, none

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!", the scarred boy shouted in panic, his companions ran away, throwing the scroll to the ground, in hopes to slow down the monster

"May the gods above will have mercy of your soul, for I'll have none", Gaara stated, his voice cold as the death, the boy was unable to move due to sheer terror, and when Gaara was just in front of him, he raised his hand in the form of a claw, and in a light speed motion, he trapped the boy's neck with it, strangling him with inhuman strength

"H... Hel... p!", the boy tried to scream, but it was futile, the grip only tightened, until the boy stop moving, then, Gaara completed the move, raising the boy a little more, and then slamming his head against the ground, after this, Gaara stuck out his tongue in a strange victory face, when he rose up from the ground, a coffin of sand covered the boy, and in a quick motion, the coffin sunk in the ground, leaving no evidence of the boy, or where to find his body

"Kankuro", Gaara called for his brother, who almost fainted due to his fear

"W-What d-do y-you n-need?", Kankuro asked, with all the valor he could muster

"Look for the scroll... Temari", Gaara ordered, while asking for his sister

"Yes, brother?", Temari shyly asked

"Rise a prayer for my latest victim", Gaara ordered, and Temari quickly obeyed, while in the bushes, Shino and his team were at the verge of a heart attack

"This is bad", Sakura whispered, from the three, she was still the weakest, and this kid, just showed that he will kill whatever it's on his way

"Bad?, this is worst than bad!", Kiba nearly freaked out, the last thing he wanted, was to make the buried boy company

"Stay quiet the two of you, he hasn't seen us yet, now let's crawl our way out of here, least we attract his attention", Shino ordered as a true leader would do, yet the way Sakura and Kiba were lookng at him with pale faces and wide eyes

"He is right behind me, isn't he?", Shino asked, and his companions simply nodded, too afraid to make any sound, so, slowly, Shino turned his head around to face the monster, who looked at him with a bored expression

"Boo!", Gaara said in a sudden move, sending Shino, Sakura and Kiba, running and screaming to the top of their lunges

"Oh, I'll never get tired of this, scaring the crap out of little kids, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Gaara expressed his true self in a hearty laugh, of course, that laugh was so scary that even Temari felt like fainted, and she never had any beatings or even harsh words from him

Some time later...

Thanks to Neji, the genjutsu that was in the way to the tower was bypassed with no effort, thanks to Tenten, the ridiculous amount of traps were removed, and Kabuto had to admit, that said couple made a wonderful team work, which saved him the need to use his secret powers, which gave him more time before the inevitable confrontation with his psychopath step brother... of course, not everything was good, because thanks to a now awake Sasuke Uchiha, who was complaining alot due to the pain of the cursed seal, the group was now in the middle of an ambush, by a team from the mist, the three of them were using something that looked like swimming goggles and breathing devices

"Two konoha teams, now this is rich, we'll get more scrolls as well as killing more konoha weaklings", the leader of the mist team voiced

"We are not afraid of you!", Tenten shouted, while getting a naginata from one of her scrolls

"Hey!, look at that, a kunoichi, and a pretty one!, we should keep her around until the exam is over, raping her for the remaining days!", another of the mist nins voiced, earning the wrath of Neji

"No one will touch her, and just for those words, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!", Neji shouted, getting ready to unleash his wrath on the mist nins, who thought that they had him fooled by the genjutsu

'_It seems that age and time does not have done anything to change this annoying cliche, it's always for the love of a maiden, that heroes are born, and for this same reason, are brought to their ultimate demise, although, I have sympathy for the Hyugas and their way to turn their offspring into killing machines, so, good luck, Neji, survive and make more killing machines of your offspring'_, Kabuto thought, while trying to formulate a way to get out of this situation without revealing his true self, when a sudden sourge of power interrupted them all

"**RRRAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"**, Sasuke roared as he raised to his feet, his body was being covered by black spots, and his eyes were glowing red

'_Ah!, so the seal is taking effect now!, very well then, use it against our enemies, show off, Uchiha brat, and save me the work of saving everyone asses, in the end, I'll take control over your power'_, Kabuto thought, while Sasuke leaped at the mist nins, tearing them apart with insane delight, clones and clones fell to his power, yet, he didn't seemed to care, he only wanted to destroy

"Hey, boss, we should get out of here, if he catches us, we are done for", one of the mist nins stated, they were hiding in a safe spot, letting their clones to take care of the fight, but it was just a matter of time before the enraged Sasuke could find them

"You are right, this is too much for us, we are leaving", The leader stated, but they will not live up to see another day

"I think you forgot something, NO ONE THREATENS MY BELOVED TENTEN, AND LIVES TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!", Neji shouted, he tracked them way too easily with the help of the byakugan, and with the fury of an overprotective boyfriend, he destroyed them, which made their clones disappear, much to the disgust of the possessed Uchiha

"**NO! I WANT TO KEEP FIGHTING! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO DESTROY!"**, Sasuke roared, but got no chance of doing anything else, for Kabuto quickly hit him on the stomach with his open palm, although it wasn't a jutsu, but a magical seal

"There, that should help you to calm down", Kabuto said to the now knelt down Sasuke, who was no longer covered in black spots

"What did you do to him?", Tenten asked, for all she knew, that looked like a Juken strike

"Oh?, ah!, that move!, well, is a chakra disruption strike, it's nowhere near to a juken strike, but it helps to calm down patients who are freaking out and building up too much chakra, he will recover soon enough, and hopefully he'll think straight again", Kabuto explained, it was his best, to lie about things and events, and this was no different

"I'm afraid that he will never think straight, he never has", Neji said as soon as he arrived there, Tenten quickly hugged him, and began to check for injuries... or groping him...

'_Oh, I know he never have think straight, after all, it was me who killed his mother, and mind raped him, not that any of you will ever know it'_, Kabuto stated on his mind, manipulating these people has proved to be incredible amusing, but it was too early to reveal himself

Meanwhile, in the ruins of some kind of palace...

Minato and his servants were looking at the statues in the room, winged reptilian creatures, their arms had membrane like wings attached to them, their talons looked so sharp, and their roaring mouths showed countless razor sharp teeth, these statues, unlike any one else of the palace, looked astonishingly real, so real, that one could swear that they would move at any given time...

"**It has been a long time, but now, not only we are all together again, now, we'll be able to revive our mounts, the pride of the Nazgul!"**, Minato exclaimed, and the rest of the wraiths cheered up

"**Revive, end bringers, wings of doom, shadows of the destruction!, Revive, and breath Death again!"**, Minato shouted, and then, the color was restored to the nine creatures, their skin turned pitch black, their eyes gained an ominous red light, and with a mighty roar, they moved to meet their masters, who quickly mounted them

"**The reign of terror of the next Overlord, will soon begin!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**, Minato's laughter was soon accompanied not only by his servant wraiths, but by the roars of the winged creatures, a sound capable of killing an entire army by sheer terror

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it, the teams will reach the tower in the next chapter, feel free to send suggestions about battles you want to see, they may be taken and posted soon enough, also, your suggestions on more crossovers will be taken seriously too, either for this story, or another one, until then, see ya in next chapter!


	41. Battle Tower 1

**Magnus:** Here goes the beginning of a series of epic battles, and some bashing battles too, feel free to suggest any match you feel that is needed, but mind you, some are already fixed to happen, anyway, enjoy, ad remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 41**

**Battle Tower Part 1**

On a room at the tower of the Forest of Death, a series of chunins and jounins were watching the monitors, that showed the groups of genins that were arriving, as well as those who already where there, some of the images shown were pretty normal, with bruised and tired genins, some injured ones, others taking a nap that made them look like dead, but other monitors showed something terrifying, a set of genins, with not even a scratch, or the mark of sweat, thing that was impossible even for a jounin, considering all the dangers of the forest

"These kids are scary", one of the chunins stated, while looking at the monitors

"What is scary?", Asuma asked, since he was there to look after his team, along with the other jounin senseis

"Look, these three teams, without a scratch... also, all of them got at the tower in record time...", The chunin stated, clearly unnerved, while pointing at team 7, team Shibusen, and team Suna

"And that's scary because?", Stein asked, his boring expression told volumes of what he was used to do, and that made the other senseis nervous

"Don't tease them, Mr. Screw, their teams are just normal to average genins, not demon hunters, demon kings, angels or gods, let them deal with the normality of the shinobi world", Anko teased, although most of the reunited there would have loved if she hadn't said anything at all

"Freaks, that's what these kids are, freaks, I mean, what kind of shinobi uses a scythe now days?, I mean, a Kusari-gama it's ok, or a katana, even specializing on hand to hand combat, but a scythe?, is just as weird and freaky as a gun!", Kakashi voiced his displeasure, earning the looks of the other jounins, Stein included, who was giving some turns to his screw

"Hatake, give us a good reason to not kick you to your death", Kurenai demanded, with the passage of the days and missions, Kakashi has become quite unpopular, mostly for his habit of demoralizing anything that was clearly greater than his beloved last Uchiha

"OH NO! SASUKE!", Kakashi screamed, and ran away, the jounins looked a the monitor, where they were able to see the reason of Kakashi's worry

"It's just me, or does Chicken-Butt-hair-Emo-King looks as if he was raped by a large group of idiots?", Anko asked aloud making everyone laugh, even the Shibusen teacher, who knew very little of the Shinobi affairs

Meanwhile...

What started like a conversation between Naruto and Gaara, turned now a group conversation, for the Shibusen team joined, and this brought the others to talk too

"So, Lee, eerrrr... it's ok if I call you Lee?... errr.... I don't know how to deal with this...", Chrona babbled, trying to start a conversation with the over-muscled boy, who actually found him quite amusing

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!, YOU ARE SO FUNNY!", Lee boomed, and then gave a playful slap on the back of the meek boy, earning a small yelp of pain

"Hey!, who are you supposed to be cosplaying?, I mean, all in black, long trench coat... and a hat?, that looks like overdoing it!", Black Star shouted to Gaara, who didn't take it kindly, and in a heart beat, he covered the hyperactive ninja with sand, in a non lethal move

"Your silence will be highly appreciated, thank you", Gaara said to the sand covered assassin technician

"So, Maka-san, Have you found what you were looking for?", Naruto asked to the leader of the team, who gave him a friendly smile

"Not in the way we expected, but thank you for asking, we found our informant, and she told us to keep on the exam, that he will appear here during a special part in this tower, also he will attack during the last part of the exam, of course, we hope to put an end to him before that happens, anyway, thank you and your father for the help given", Maka replied, in a very kind voice, unlike the way she bark her orders

"There is nothing to thank, by the way, here comes another group... hey!, look at that, Sasuke looks like he has been dragged from the very entrance!, what happened?, did he trip with a nut?", Naruto asked to the two groups entering, his mocking voice was clearly appreciated by Neji and Tenten

"In fact, a little beyond the door, anyway, it wasn't a nut, but a shinobi of the grass", Neji replied

"Yeah, but that shinobi was nuts!, he bite Sasuke in the neck!, not that I care for his safety, but that gave me the creeps!, for a moment I thought he was to introduce his tongue on his mouth!", Tenten freaked out, and Neji shivered at the memory, and this helped to prevent anyone to notice that Lee and Kabuto were in the middle of a eye fight, with Kabuto clearly losing, until Kakashi arrived, preventing a massive disaster

"SASUKE!, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?", Kakashi demanded, and Kabuto saw it as the perfect chance to start his plan

"Hatake-sensei!, I'm afraid that this is worse than normal injuries, I'm afraid that Orochimaru is the responsible, and he may have done something to his chakra system, I'll take him to the infirmary, while you give the alert, I'll be waiting, so he is not left unwarded", Kabuto said with what seemed to be a very concerned voice, yet Lee couldn't help but to growl on his direction

"Thank you, Kabuto, I'll go inform the Hokage, and I'll be shortly at the infirmary", Kakashi replied, while shunshining away, Kabuto quickly took Sasuke on his shoulders, and made his way toward the infirmary

"Uhmm... Maka, don't you think we should check what was that?, I mean... what happened to that boy?... errrr...", Chrona tried to formulate, but had trouble dong it, although the being living inside him had much less patience than the other Shibusen students, so he made his way out, freaking more than one with his presence and appearance

"Stop babbling!, if you can't say two words straight, then I'll do it!, hey!, you pigtailed bossy girl, move your butt and go and check that loser!, if he was attacked by Orochi-whatever he is called, then you can track him easier with whatever he has done to him, do it, so I can go home early!", Ragnarok voiced, much to Chrona's embarrassment, and to Maka's displeasure

"Don't disrespect me!, MAKA CHOP!", Maka yelled, making a thick book appear out of nowhere, and hitting Ragnarok with it, and, as collateral damage, Chrona too was hit

"OUCH!", Chrona whined, and Maka promptly apologized in a well practiced scene

At the top of the tower, in the Hokage's provisional chambers...

"So, let me get this right, Orochimaru has come to the village...", Hiruzen Sarutobi stated, and Kakashi simply nodded

"And he has put one of his cursed seals on Sasuke...", Sarutobi continued, and Kakashi nodded furiously

"And you haven't killed the brat because?", Sarutobi asked in a bored voice

"But Hokage-sama!, we can't kill the last Uchiha!, we can't simply banish from our village one of the most powerful clans and Kekke Genkais!, it would be a transgression to Obito!", Kakashi suddenly ranted

"Now this is rich, the first time I order something logical and proper of the situation, and I'm told to not do so, HA!, first it was Anko-chan, the poor little girl who got enticed by my traitor of a student, Orochimaru, All the council and the jounins of that time claimed for her death while I decided to give her a chance, yet to this day, all of you still look at her as if she would back stab all of us at any given second...", Sarutobi started, yet Kakashi couldn't help but to intervene

"But, Hokage-sama, she CAN back stab us at any given chance, more now that she has become a...", Kakashi started, but got cut off

"SILENCE!... then we have Naruto, at least Anko was a genin by the time all of you ambushed her and tried to destroy her in every way possible, but Naruto?, he was a mere child, unable to defend himself, unable to do another thing but to curl up and take the beating, and you all yelled for his death!, thanks to that merchant, he grew to be a great boy, able to face up anything, I don't want to imagine how wrong he would have turned if he hadn't had someone like Ankiseth to watch over him, he could have been a prankster, or he could have been manipulated by the fox inside of him!", The Hokage voiced, anger getting the best of him

"But he has proved to be the Kyuubi!, I saw it with my eyes, the nine tails in the form of shadows, and Anko is nothing but his puppet!, and to make it even worst, he has corrupted one of the Hyugas!, and what is the great thing about that merchant?, he has refused to aid the worthy Uchiha in becoming the strongest shinobi!", Kakashi near yelled, he was tired of this, he just couldn't take that his beloved student would be thrown out of the Shinobi path, where others were given another chance

"Pray tell me, why is the Uchiha so worthy, what has he done to deserve my finest artifacts, what has he endured to deserve everything in the world?", Ankiseth asked, coming out of the shadows, and while Kakashi was shocked by his sudden appearance, Sarutobi was quite unfazed

"I'll tell you this, I'm going to give him the chance you so much ask for, but you must make sure to seal whatever Orochimaru put on him, and if he ever tries to betray MY village, I'll make sure to send the most merciless hunters after him", Sarutobi stated in a cold voice, and Kakashi left immediately, ha had to make sure that Sasuke was fine, and make sure to seal the mark of Orochimaru

Dead line for the second part of the exam, battle arena of the tower...

In the great hall, that looked like a battle arena, all the teams that managed to complete the test, were reunited, Team 7, fresh and smiling, Tam 8, Bruised, and looking very unnerved due to the presence of Gaara, Team 9, with a just recently sealed Sasuke, who looked really pissed off, and Team 10, who looked really battered, also, Kabuto and his team, slightly worked up, Team Shibusen, whose members were looking to every corner, as if searching for an unaware prey, and Team Suna, none of them harmed, but Temari and Kankuro were still trembling in fear, due to the proximity of their younger brother, all of them stood there for a little longer, until their senseis and the Hokage appeared in a balcony, from where they greeted the genins

"Genins, I'm pleased to inform you that all of you passed the second part of the test!", Sarutobi voiced, and all the genins started to cheer up

"Ha!, piece of cake!, I told you, we were bound to pass this!", Black Star boomed, and Maka and Chrona couldn't help but to smile

"Troublesome... at least we can go home and rest...", Shikamaru said, still holding his wounded body, even when Hinata managed to hel him greatly, the wound was still hurting, as if going deeper

"I think we need a nice party to celebrate this moment", Naruto stated with mischievous smirk

"AYE!, with lots of food, and joyful music!", Lee stated happily

"And a nice quality time after the party!", Reiko joined him

"A VERY nice quality time", Hinata muttered suggestively

"Unfortunately...", Sarutobi started, gaining a massive 'Oh Crap!' from all the genins

"Ahem!, Unfortunately, we didn't expected too many genins to pass this part, so, in order to continue this accordingly to the usual numbers, we'll proceed to start an elimination match, this time, teams do not matter, you will fight for yourselves alone, and even against your own teammates... anyone who does not feel ready or fit for this, rise your hands, so we can escort you to a resting area, for you will have fight immediately", the Hokage stated, and the genins started to murmur, the first to rise a hand, was Kabuto

"I'm sorry, but since the beginning, I felt bad, and I'm quite sure I won't do any good by trying to fight today", with that, Kabuto was escorted by two ANBUs, his smirk only grew as he felt Lee getting angry, the next to rise a hand, was Ino

"I can't take it anymore, I need a bath, new clothes, and I'm far too tired, I'm sorry...", Ino apologized, and soon was escorted out, the next was Chouji

"I can't stay here any longer, I have no more energy, and I'm starving...", Chouji stated, but to the surprise of everyone, Shikamaru decided to stay

"Anyone else?", Sarutobi asked, and when no one else raised a hand, he continued

"Very well then, come to the second level, and wait until your names are displayed in the screens, the battles will be selected in a random style, without further words for you... good luck!", Sarutobi finished, and soon the genins reunited with their senseis, all of them looked expectantly at the screen, where their names started to spin madly, as if it were a Russian roulette game, after what seemed to be an eternity, it stopped, and the first two names were now readable

**Chrona vs Sakura Haruno**

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the arena...

"This is getting interesting, isn't it, Kin-chan?", Ankiseth asked to the girl at his side, no longer a hitai-ate, and no longer dressed as a kunoichi, but as a french maid

"Yes, Master", Kin replied, her smile, while creepy, looked sincere, unfortunately, today she was more deadly than during her time in the village of the sound, such are the servants of the Ancient One

* * *

**Magnus:** There ya go, now that you know who will be the first to battle, it's up to you to guess the victor, so, se ya in next chapter!


	42. Battle Tower 2

**Magnus:** Here goes the first battle, hope you like it, I tried to make it epic, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 42**

**Battle Tower Part 2**

All the reunited looked at the boards, with the names of the first battlers shown in them, then the teams of the chosen battlers turned to face their companions, to give them some last moment advice

"Who is this Chrona?", Sakura asked, and then Shino pointed to the trembling form of one of the Shibusen students

"HIM?, HAHAHAHA!, hey Sakura!, you got it easy!, now go for it, and don't dare lose against that loser!", Kiba exclaimed, while patting Sakura's back

"Don't worry, there is no way I can lose against someone like him!", Sakura voiced, feeling welcomed in the team, meanwhile, the Shibusen students were having their own conversation

"Maka, what should I do?, I don't know how to deal with this", Chrona meekly asked, and Maka couldn't help but to put her hands on his shoulders, and give a gentle squeeze

"First of all, don't use Ragnarok, secondly, don't kill her, and third, don't maim her, she is only a human, no need to go too far, ok?", Maka asked, more worried for the pink haired kunoichi than for the safety of the Demon Swordman

"O-Ok, Maka, I... I won't let you down", Chrona stated, trying to sound valiant for once, making Maka laugh

"No need to act so manly, now go, if you win without killing her, I'll give you a kiss", Maka offered, making Chrona smile, and now wanting to win

"Chrona and Sakura Haruno, please come down to the arena!", A shinobi that looked like in need to go to a doctor said, and both battlers soon attended to his call, Sakura by jumping down from her spot... while Chrona made his way to the stairs, walking down with care, taking his time, and after what felt like an hour, he managed to stand in front of the now annoyed Sakura

"Well, now, I just have to say this, try not to die... cough!... begin", the chunin stated, and then jumped away from the battle zone, where Sakura entered her battle stance, and Chrona... just was standing

"What, are you giving up already?", Sakura asked, for she saw that this boy was very afraid of something

"C-Can y-you p-please f-forfeit?... I... d-don't w-want t-to h-hurt y-you", Chrona asked, while holding his arm in a very shy fashion, yet this only enraged the pink haired banshee

"Forfeit?... FORFEIT?, I'm a Konoha's Kunoichi, I will never lose to someone like you!", Sakura shouted, while leaping at the shy boy, kunai in hand

"Gotcha!, now give up, or I'll cut your throat!", Sakura shouted, her kunai already at Chrona's neck, yet the shy boy did not change his attitude

"R-Really... p-please... f-forfeit, I-I d-don't w-want to hurt you", Chrona said again, and Sakura found herself in a dilemma, kill the boy, or let him go and try another kind of tactic, the rules were clear, her opponent must die, or be unconscious, or forfeit... Sakura turned to look at Kurenai-sensei and her team, all of them shrugging, for even they were confused about the boy behaviour, in the end, Sakura leaped away, already thinking on the next move

"So, you think I don't have the courage to be a kunoichi, the courage to take away your life?, you are REALLY wrong, TAKE THIS!", Sakura shouted, while throwing her kunai to the forehead of the shy boy, she didn't mean harm, she only wanted to scare the boy to make him forfeit, or at least show that he wasn't fit to fight, but to her surprise, and the surprise of everyone else, Chrona didn't evade, he took the hit directly in the center of his forehead

**CLA****NG!**

The kunai fell to the floor, bent due the strength applied, and Chrona was still standing, unharmed, but his face was one of disapprobation

"You shouldn't throw pointy objects like that, you could hurt someone, you know?", Chrona stated on his usual meek voice, yet this time it sounded... disturbing, and the rest of the participants didn't take long to show their reactions

Team 7...

"Nay!, the scrawny kid is of hard skin!", Lee shouted, and then gave a hearty laugh, he just loved to see strong foes, and this looked entertaining

"That may be true, but why?, how he took the attack like that?", Hinata asked, she has seen Maka and Black Star as capable fighters, but not this one

"That's because of his blood, which is black, and unholy", Naruto half explained, grinning at the possible outcome of this battle

"Black Blood?", Anko asked, not knowing what it meant

Team 8...

"Impossible...", Kiba muttered, for all he know, no one is able to stand to that kind of attack, yet today, it happened, someone who was seemingly a weakling, took a hit that could kill the strongest of the shinobies

"Kurenai-sensei, is this a genjutsu?", Shino asked, he already knew the answer, but asked anyway

"I'm afraid not, even if that boy were that good in genjutsu, the chakra spike would have been felt, I'm afraid that this boy is more than we can see", Kurenai replied, she was starting to worry for Sakura

Team 9...

"I knew it!, another unworthy with the Kami no Yoroi!", Sasuke near shouted, activating his sharingan to learn all he could about the supposedly forgotten technique

"Let's watch this battle, we could learn how to counter a strong foe", Kakashi stated, while rising his hitai-ate, showing his sharingan eye

"Hey, Neji, what is this technique they keep babbling about?", Tenten asked, and Neji crossed his arms, getting comfy for an explanation

"During the shinobi wars, a shinobi developed a special jutsu that allowed him to survive against 10, 000 enemies, it was developed at the verge of despair, but it worked, this shinobi, alone, not only managed to survive, but also killed 9, 999 of his enemies, leaving a sole survivor, this survivor stated that this shinobi didn't evade any attack, any jutsu, or any weapon, yet, everything they threw at him just bounced off, it was like battling against a god, that's why it got it's name, the armor of God, yet, this technique was lost a long time ago", Neji explained, and Tenten couldn't help but to notice a slight smirk on his face

Team 10...

"Troublesome, I'm glad I didn't fight with him", Shikamaru muttered

"Don't celebrate just yet, you may face someone worse", Asuma quickly mocked, and Shikamaru only face faulted

Team 11...

"A worthy fighter, I wish I can meet him in the battlefield sometime", Reiko stated, making her companions shiver at the idea

"You are taking your new title a little too serious, don't you think?", Naraku asked

"I think that Lee got too far, naming you a goddess, I hope I can fight with him, so I can finally show that he is not a god, but a very powerful shinobi, I mean, to take that tittle...", Matsukaze started his rant, still sore for the fact that Reiko was out of reach due to Lee having his way with her, but as usual, he was unable to finish

**WHAM!**

Reiko gave him a very strong hit, and soon, their team started to have a senseless verbal fight, much to the displeasure of their sensei

"This team is really... no, I must refrain from using that word... ah!, I know, they are just SO annoying!", Yamato finally said, nodding to himself

Back with the battlers...

"Maka!, how should I deal with this?", Chrona shouted to the leader of his team, the others could have face faulted, but there was a sense of danger, as if whatever the scythe technician said, would be carried as an order

"Try punching her, either the back or the abdomen, avoid the chest, and try not to hit her too hard on the head", Maka replied, as if schooling a little kid

"Ok!, I'll try it... I'm so sorry, miss kunoichi, but it seems I'll have to hurt you, I'll try not to over do it", Chrona said in a worried tone, and then he ran against Sakura, who managed to get out of her dumbfound state just in time to dodge some danger-less looking blows

'_He doesn't seems strong at all, maybe he is just focusing on defense?'_, Sakura thought, until one of his blows hit a wall, making a hole, where his fist got stuck

'_Damn it!, I must keep avoiding him... wait a second... he is unable to defend!'_, Sakura thought again, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks on the shy boy, who only kept pulling his fist from the wall

"Maka!, I'm stuck here!, I could use more strength, but I may damage something!, what should I do!", Chrona whined, again, and Sakura, already annoyed by the stupidly high levels of resistance of the shy and meek boy, had enough, and exploded in a sudden show of intolerance and stupidity

"STOP SCREAMING AFTER YOUR UGLY AND FAT BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND!", Sakura screamed a little too loud, but her temper extinguished with the new feeling in the air, a feeling of impending doom

"How you dare insult Maka?... no one insult Maka... you will pay for insulting the beauty, smartness, wisdom, and fine manners of Maka...", Chrona said in an unnerving calmed voice, Sakura backed a step or two, while Chrona turned around to face her, a black thing pulverizing the part of the wall where he was stuck, freeing his hand, his face was not the face of a meek boy, but of a madman, a smile that screamed bloody murder, and eyes that drilled unholy holes on her soul

"Uhmmm... can we discuss this ove...", Sakura tried to talk her way out, but it was a little too late

"I'll crush you as the insect you are!", Chrona said, punching Sakura in the face, it wasn't like a chakra charged punch, but it felt like a sledge hammer nonetheless, Sakura flew through the arena, and fell with a loud thud, she promptly tried to stand, she had her reasons for reaching the chunin rank, and she will have to endure if she wanted it

"Ugh... broken nose... a bump on the left eye... this is going to be a hard foe...", Sakura muttered, while Chrona made his way toward her, slowly, he had no hurry, but stop at half the way, to look at where Maka was looking at him with worry on her eyes

"Don't worry, Maka, I'm not going to kill her, I promised to not to kill her, I'm just going to rough her up a little", Chrona stated with the creepiest smile

"Shouldn't you stop him", Black Star asked, he knew that once Chrona was in a mad rampage, he was a nightmare to battle

"It's ok, he always keep his promises, and I didn't like when that girl called me bitch", Maka replied, smiling at the scene unfolding in front of them

"AAAHHHHH!", Sakura screamed, Chrona was hitting her so hard, and any attempt to defend herself seemed futile, kunais, scalpels, even a daito, all bounced off of the skin of the now embodiment of madness, suddenly, the beating stopped, and Sakura was almost grateful for that

"It's not funny anymore, now stay down, and accept your defeat", Chrona said while walking away, his face slowly returning to the meek boy, but Sakura raised to her feet, oddly enough, her face showed more determination than ever

"I won't give up... I have a dream, and I won't let it go just because you are some kind of freak... I was planing on using this on a special battle... but you will be a perfect target...", Sakura stated, and then ran through a series of hand seals, in a sequence that made little sense to all the shinobies, Chrona just stared at her, not even bothering on stop her, suddenly, Sakura finished by touching her neck, the chakra spike was big, and then she shouted the name of her technique

"**BANSHEE SCREAM!"**, Sakura shouted, and then a powerful chakra infused sound wave escaped her lips, the sound was high pitched, and the walls and floor cracked due to the sheer force, Chrona was hit full force, and the field disappeared from the vision of the witnesses, one of them, Naraku, was covering his ears on obvious pain

"That's it... it's done... I...", Sakura started her victory speech, but the figure of the still standing shy boy, was enough to scare her to no end

"You know, I could sue you for that, if not for the lack of power, perhaps I should teach you how a screech attack is properly done", Chrona stated, his voice showed annoyance, and the feeling of impending doom turned into a prelude to a total carnage

"You... you can't be human... not even a monster... not even a demon... ", Sakura babbled, her body too weak to even try to evade

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!", Maka shouted while throwing herself to the floor, Stein and Black Star followed suit, half of the other participants didn't took the advice, the other half just readied themselves for some collateral damage

"Screech Epsilon", Chrona muttered, and then opened his mouth on a terrifying screech, it was horrible, devastating, and all of it focused on the pink haired kunoichi, in the different spots where the other teams where, the cries of agony were quite loud, Naraku was in the floor screaming, his ears bleeding badly, Matsukaze unable to stand, and Reiko was being covered by the big figure of her husband, where Hinata, Naruto and Anko were standing, only a black sphere was now, shielding the Orange clad Naruto and his soon to be wife, Gaara was inside a sand igloo, not that it shielded him fully, the others were in the ground, trying to cover themselves from the massive attack, which ended pretty soon

"Maka, I think I overdid it again!", Chrona suddenly shouted, stressed by his own doing, it no longer sounded like a lost puppy to the shinobies, but as a tamed high class demon, or worse

'_I wasn't expecting this, I knew that the apprentices of the Shinigami would be strong, but this is far beyond my imagination, this boy is worth of the title of Angel of Death, I don't want to imagine how strong he will become'_, Sarutobi thought with dread, while feeling pity for the pink haired kunoichi

'_I... I never expected to see such power in a kid... is so... terrifying... did I chose wrong with the Uchiha?'_, Orochimaru thought, while looking at the massive destruction, the entire battle arena was turned to dust, soon everyone looked at the spot where Sakura was standing, and what they saw, startled them

"She can't fight anymore, I'll take her to be properly healed", Doc stated, Sakura on his arms, her eyes lacking any life, her body limp, near everyone was wondering how he managed to get there, but no one dared to ask

"Ok... the victor of this battle is, cough, Chrona, please, leave the arena so the next battle can start", the sick Chunin stated, and Doc promptly left with Sakura, while Chrona walked to his team

"Sorry, I think I got carried away", Chrona said, while looking to the side, unable to face Maka

"It's ok, you did good, I was worried that you would use the Screech Omega, but I knew you would keep your promise", Maka replied, while hugging the shy boy

"Please take a brief rest while the we repair the arena", Ed voiced, entering on the stage, being followed by Al and the students of the Academy of Alchemy

"Well, it seems we'll have a good time to rest before...", Kankuro started, when a bright light caught his attention, in the span of three seconds, the arena was looking just as new, no traces of a fight, or even the passage of time, this stole the wind from all the outsiders, none of them aware of the existence of Alchemy

"As you can see, this is the new power resident of Konoha, Alchemy, the art of create", Sarutobi proudly announced to the few outsiders in the area, all of them too dumbstruck to even reply, or say something

"Is it safe now?", Hinata asked while pulling her head out of the sphere

"You shouldn't risk yourself... but yeah, it seems so, and look, the next match is being announced!", Naruto voiced, while looking at the names being shown

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kiba Inuzuka**

**

* * *

Magnus: **Well, I hope you liked this chapter, next one will contain a dog-fight, stay tunned until then!**  
**


	43. Battle Tower 3

**Magnus: **Sorry for the late update, but I got my wisdom teeth removed, and let me tell you, it hurts enough to be unable to write something decent, still, I hope you like this new chapter, where there will be two battles instead of one, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, The Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 43**

**Battle Tower part 3**

The names on the boards seemed like a joke, at least to the shinobies of the leaf, one of the most wild genins against... the most lazy genin of the world, and both of them couldn't wait to express themselves

"Well, at least I'll pass, I think...", Kiba started, but suddenly got a slap on his back

"Don't underestimate him, Sakura... we committed that mistake against the shy boy, please be careful", Shino stated, surprising even Kurenai

"I could say more, but he say everything you need, now go for it, make us, and Sakura proud", Kurenai gave her last words, and Kiba jumped to the arena, meanwhile with Shikamaru

"Ggggrrrrrrrr...", Shikamaru gave a low growl, that almost went unnoticed

"Everything ok, Shikamaru?", Asuma asked, concerned by the injury of his student

"I... I'll be fine...", Shikamaru said, while rubbing his sore shoulder

"Shikamaru, if you don't feel right, you should forfeit, a wise shinobi knows when to quit", Asuma said with concern on his voice

"I won't quit, my team had to quit for taking care of me, I must repay them by at least passing this part", Shikamaru stated, and then went down to the arena

"Ok, cough, fight fair and try not to die, cough, begin!", the sick shinobi said, and jumped away from the battlefield

"I didn't thought that I would be fighting against you... but don't think I'll go easy on you just because we are friends", Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in a warning fashion

"Same goes for you, and your pet, I will pass this part of the exam, because my teammates deserves someone to fight for them", Shikamaru replied, and to say that something was wrong with him, would be like say that Chouji just liked to eat a little more than needed... a BIG understatement

"Fine, let's get on!", Kiba shouted, and leaped against Shikamaru, who started to evade Kiba's blows, with a lot of effort, all due to his injuries

'_He is in a very bad shape... I think... that I shouldn't go all out... that's it, just a few hits, and then knocking him out!'_ Kiba thought, suddenly he saw Shikamaru trying to do some hand seals, and he used this to deliver the finishing blow, or at least he attempted to

"Kage Mane!", Shikamaru almost shouted, and Kiba found himself unable to move

"WHAT THE?", Kiba shouted in surprise, he managed to look down, just to find Shikamaru's shadow extended, touching his shadow, soon Shikamaru stood straight, and Kiba found himself mirroring his moves

"This is over... forfeit already... so we can avoid any harm...", Shikamaru stated between gasps, he was obviously getting worse with every passing second

"Forfeit?... well, I must admit that this is an impressive jutsu, but you are very wrong if you think I'm done, AKAMARU!", Kiba shouted at the end, confusing the shadow user

"What?..." Shikamaru muttered, just as a second Kiba appeared, who leaped forward, spinning madly, forming a small tornado that darted at him, and with the Kage Mane active, Shikamaru was unable to dodge, getting hit by the attack

"Good work, Akamaru!", Kiba praised his partner, who gave him a thumbs up, while Shikamaru was still flying, still, in a sudden movement, he managed to fall on his feet

"I can't believe I forgot about Akamaru... You've always said how he was a great battler...", Shikamaru managed to say, he was breathing hard

"HA!, now you accept it!, now be a wise lazy bum, and give up, I wish no more harm to you, come on!, go and heal that horrible injury!", Kiba shouted, it was a mix of mockery and concern

"I will not... lose... to a puppy like you", Shikamaru said the last part with a very dark voice, something was changing in him, his blood felt like boiling, his bones felt like breaking and reforming too fast, his muscles ripping apart and rejoining while growing at an alarming rate, yet this was barely visible, with the exception of the fangs and nails, which grew to a feral level

"What the hell?", Kiba shouted, while Akamaru whimpered, both of them noticed a new smell in the air, the smell of a bigger dog

Meanwhile, with the other teams...

Team 7

"Son of a... HOW HE DARE TO EMBRACE FENRIR?, I'LL KILL HIM!", Lee shouted, yet Naruto, Hinata and Anko managed to stop him, perhaps it was his actual lack of trying, or that they were bravely fighting to protect a friend

"CALM DOWN!", Anko shouted

"Take it easy, he hasn't turned into a wolf, no need to think he has become one of that kin you hate so much!", Naruto stated

"Indeed!, this may be only a small side effect, I'm sure I purged him from all the evilness of that infection!", Hinata said, for she was right, she removed the evil taint from the wound, but not the lycantrophy

Team 8

"Kurenai-sensei, correct me if I'm wrong but, the Nara has no record on using a canine style of combat, right?", Shino asked, getting nervous, this was going to be the hardest battle of his friend

"You are right, only the Inuzuka clan has the skill and training to use a canine style, don't worry, I don't think Kiba will allow himself to lose against someone trying to fight like a dog", Kurenai replied, yet she was starting to worry, a lot

Team 9

"Losers, wake me up when this is finished", Sasuke said, and then sit on the floor to take a nap, this time even Kakashi found him unacceptable

'_Come on, Sasuke, show a little more of interest, what if your opponent is someone too strong?, you may need to learn an extra skill or two, that's why I trained you in the usage of the sharingan'_, Kakashi thought, yet didn't say anything

Team 11

"This is strange, is like some kind of wild animal replaced the usually lazy Nara, is this some kind of sorcery?", Reiko asked, her vocabulary changed a little since her wedding night with Lee, thing that annoyed the horse tamer to no end

"Really, at least stop talking like him, is unnerving", Matsukaze coldly said

"WHAT?, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?", Naraku shouted, unfortunately for him, his ears were still ringing, and for hence, he was unable to know what was happening

Back with the battlers...

"So, you want to play with the big dogs, huh?, very well, Akamaru!", Kiba called, while throwing a soldier pill to the transformed dog, as well as eating one himself, their chakra levels raised, and both get ready to launch their special attack

"GATSUGA!", Kiba shouted, while he and Akamaru leaped forward, starting to spin like drills, but Shikamaru noticed that this time, they didn't took the form of small tornadoes, they were just spinning, closer inspection revealed to him that everything seemed to slow down, and this make him understand part of the situation

'_So, whatever is happening to me, is increasing my senses, and accelerating my brain, I don't know if this is good or bad... but I'll make use of it, for now...'_, Shikamaru thought, while holding a kunai, and then leaped at the incoming Inuzukas, letting out a mighty howl

"GGHHAAAAAA!", Kiba and Akamaru screamed in pain, Shikamaru not only managed to get between them during their attack, he also slashed them both with unholy agility, breaking their technique, Akamaru fell unconscious, while Kiba managed to stand, but the injury was serious

"Forfeit while I still can contain it", Shikamaru stated, no longer in pain, but the smell of the blood, the sensation of hurting Kiba, the feeling of superiority, it was starting to become a little too much, something primal and wild was trying to get out of him, but he didn't want to unleash it, not on his friend

"Hey!... that may be a lucky hit, but I'm not...", Kiba started, but soon lose his words, in front of him, Shikamaru was standing, but he was not the same, not only the feral features, but he had the smell of a greater predator, one that Kiba was not ready to face, so, paralyzed by the fear, he fell to the ground, and started to cry like a puppy

"Participant Kiba Inuzuka, cough, can't fight anymore, cough, winner is Shikamaru Nara", the sick shinobi called, much to Kiba's relief

"Good thing is over", Shikamaru stated, he saw how Kurenai and Shino grabbed Kiba and Akamaru, to help him out of the arena, Shikamaru was about to leave, when someone fell just in front of him, and the wolf inside of him couldn't help but to scream on terror

"Nay, you aren't going anywhere, spawn of Fenrir, now transform, so I can delight myself on murdering your profane body", Lee stated, so darkly that Shikamaru wished for Chrona and Sakura to unleash their sonic attacks on him right now

"Errr... humm... I don't know what are you talking about... ", Shikamaru managed to reply, not that it pleased the God of War

"You stupid wo...", Lee started, but got cut by the most horrible set of voices of his existence

"TYR! LET US HAVE YOUR BABIES!", the Norns appeared out of nowhere, and Lee couldn't help but to scream and panic, and this left place for a strange chase, of three girls going after one boy, thing that also enraged the now Goddess of Light

"LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE, YOU CRAZED NYMPHOS!", Reiko shouted, while giving chase against the crazed Norns

"Since the arena is still in good conditions, we'll proceed to the next fight", Sarutobi voiced, while Shikamaru went to his place, at the side of Asuma, the rest of the genins looked at the board, where the names will be shown, the tension got too hard to tolerate, when the names finally got shown

**Shino Aburame vs Yoroi Akado**

"Combatants, cough, please come down to the arena", the sick shinobi called, and both genins appeared in the battle field

"Fight fair and, cough, try not to die, begin!", Hayate called, and jumped away, Yori quickly took his battle stance, while Shino only introduced his hands on his pockets, adopting a very relaxed stance

"We may be from the same village, but I have all the intention to win, novice", Yoroi called, but this didn't bothered Shino in any way or form

"Give up, you just can't win", Shino stated, as cold and calculating as ever, or at least as ever before Nyu

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be boasting?", Yoroi asked, chuckling a little

"You are surrounded, the battle is over", Shino stated, and just then, as if they were invisible a moment ago, thousands of insects were covering the arena, and more than one freaked about it

"What the?", Yoroi shouted, confused and terrorized

"These are my Kikaichu insects, if you try to move, they will drain you of all your chakra, and let me tell you, you won't last even a full second, so make yourself a favor, and give up", Shino explained, but Yoroi didn't feel like believing him

"These are just too many of them for you to control, this is nothing but a cheap genjutsu!, I'll drain you up from all your chakra!", Yoroi shouted, while leaping at Shino, in the second he did this, he was covered by the insects, and with a blood chilling scream, he went limp

"The winner is, cough, Shino Aburame!", Hayate stated, and Shino walked away, the insects going into his clothes, and body

"That seemed dangerous...", Matsukaze muttered, he knew that the Aburames were weird, but not this dangerous

"WHAT?", Naraku shouted, still unable to hear well

"I think I'll heal you, I can't withstand seeing you suffering like this", Hinata said, appearing just behind the blind genin, and placing her gentle hands on his ears, a healing and refreshing light washing over Naraku

"Ah, my dear Hinata, always so caring", Naruto stated, appearing at the side of the Aurora Angel

"Thank you", Naraku said, in a state of bliss, he never felt so good before, he really wished to have a girlfriend like Hinata

"Did we miss something?", Lee and Reiko asked at the same time, returning to their spot, both of them covered in so much blood and gore, that no one dared to ask why they were like that

"Just a quick battle... hey, look at that!", Matsukaze said, pointing to the boards

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Naraku**

**

* * *

Magnus: **Well, I hope you liked it, I'll try to make the next chapter a very epic battle, something taen out from the Mat... I think I'll let you imagine it, until next chapter, see ya!**  
**


	44. Battle Tower 4

**Magnus:** Well, here is the update, I tried to make this battle as epic as possible, also, to all of you who wanted Sasuke to die during this part of the story, I'm sorry, but due to plot interest, he will be allowed to get to the stadium, don't worry, he will get some better treatment there, I promise, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga are owned by Kage Bijuu, the Haresters are co-owned by Kage Biju and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 44**

**Battle Tower Part 4**

On the tower, a spectral silence took place, everyone thought that this was a joke... a mistake... something that just couldn't be right, Naraku, while nothing short of a genius and great strategist, he had a major disadvantage, his blindness, he may be able to beat most typical genins without any kind of aid, but unless the Hokage decides to make use of some merciful commons sense, the blind genius will be facing... the Yokai King... the rumors that Kakashi and Sasuke spread after the mission in wave did nothing but to make him more feared, in the eyes of many, Naruto no longer had a chance to become the Kyuubi... he was the Kyuubi already... or something worse

"Hayate, don't make the genins wait, and call them down already", Sarutobi voiced, much to the shock of everyone, Hayate turned to call for the genins, and found that Naraku already leaped at the center of the arena, his always present soft smile on his face, while Naruto seemed to simply have appeared there

"You are fast and gracile, it'll be an honor to fight you, Naraku", Naruto said with utmost respect, which was meaningless due to the grin on his face

"Don't give me that, Naruto, I can easily see that you think I won't be a match for you", Naraku replied, still smiling, yet his comment was not funny

"Maybe, but even then, I would like to battle you to your full potential, because I know, that you are stronger than you look", Naruto stated, his grin growing more, by this point, most spectators were already prying that the blind boy decides to forfeit, for the idea of only one genin, genius or not, against Naruto...

"Humm... ok... cough, remember that killing is not a must, cough, you can forfeit at any moment, and, cough, begin!", Hayate called, and jumped away farther than usual, and for a start, Naraku did something strange

"Father!, I want you to look at me!, I dare you to think that I'm still a failure after this battle!", Naraku shouted, then he took his staff, swinging it with uncanny expertise, and then slamming one of the ends on the floor, burring a part of it, one of the hidden spectators looked at the blind shinobi intently as if recognizing him

"Ah!, so you want to be accepted, to be respected by the person who made it possible your birth!, such a nice purpose, and it's so good you have one, because it's the purpose what brought us here...", Naruto replied in a voice that was both dead serious, and yet it was somehow wicked

"The Purpose connect us", a second Naruto spoke, coming out of nowhere, scaring almost every shinobi in the area, for they felt no chakra spike, no hand seals, nothing

"The Purpose pull us", a third Naruto said, escalating the tension in the spectators, yet Naraku remained unfazed

"It Guide us", the fourth Naruto appeared

"It Drive us", the fifth added

"It's the Purposes what define us", the sixth stated

"It's the Purpose what unite us", the seventh said, all of them surrounding the blind genin, Hayate turned to face the Hokage, his eyes pleading for mercy at the poor kid, but Sarutobi shook his head no

"This battle is going to take place, and NONE of them should be underestimated", Sarutobi softly said, for he knew that there was more to the eye in this battle, much more

"And now, Naraku, I REALLY hope, that you can entertain me, because we all know, that in this moment, I'll strip you of your purpose", Naruto said the last part with evil delight, his hand instantly reached for Naraku's chest, finding it's mark with unholy easiness, and then a pitch black shadow started to engulf the blind boy

"You should forfeit before I engulf you completely, or else you won't be able to see another dawn... oops!, sorry, wasn't my intention to hurt you!", Naruto wickedly said, but then noticed that Naraku was holding his arm, pulling it away, along with the darkness

"It won't be that easy, Naruto, and don't worry, I'm used to the jokes!", Naraku replied, successfully taking away Naruto's attack, and sending him flying backwards

Meanwhile with the spectators...

"What?, I thought he was done for!", Temari shouted, whatever that jutsu was, she was sure it was deadly

"To pull away the hand of the death... that genin must have an Iron Will like no other...", Gaara said, and Kankuro couldn't help but to be speechless, both kids looked actually dangerous

"That wasn't a jutsu...", Kakashi muttered, he just couldn't believe how the Hokage wasn't stopping the fight already, it was obvious that Naruto was nothing else than a demon

Back with the battlers...

As soon as Naraku repelled Naruto, two others took a hold at his shoulders, both quickly found that Narku's hands were charged with chakra, just as he used them hit both Narutos, with almost enough strength to break their arms, for hence, forcing them to let go, at this move, the third Naruto was already at his back, but he leaned forward, rising one foot to kick that Naruto in the face, then, while straightening him up, he jumped, spinning, and then giving a kick to the next Naruto, who was already attacking

With the spectators...

"Neji, isn't he fighting as if he had...", Tenten tried to ask, but Neji replied faster

"As if he had the Byakugan?, it seems so, but that's impossible, for he doesn't have eyes to begin with... but I also doubt that this style is based only on hearing...", Neji replied, he was just so amazed, and frightened

"That kiddo... is fighting off Naruto-sama?... this just cannot be...", Anko muttered

"Naruto-kun is having a lot of fun, he is going to sleep very well tonight", Hinata stated with a soft giggle

"Don't be so sure of your boyfriend, Naraku has a lot of tricks to pull out, he may not look like it, but he is very strong", Matsukaze said, defending his good friend

"Yes, I'm sure of it, and with all the healing I did to him, he is even stronger", Hinata replied, looking at her boyfriend with glee, making Matsukaze to look at her with a shocked expression

Back with the battlers...

Two Narutos tried to surprise Naraku from his back, but he received them with his elbows, one for each face, then he turned to finish his job, giving a swift and fast punch combo to the offending Narutos, pushing them back, soon four Narutos swarmed the blind boy, in a rain of punches and kicks, but Naraku kept evading and attacking, without missing, there was no need for him to turn at his opponent or target, he just moved as he needed, which made it look like some kind of dance, until he managed to knock out two Narutos, then two of the others quickly grabbed him from behind, one at each arm, while two more headed straight for him, however, he countered this move, by moving his arms behind the arms of the Narutos, and used them as support to rise his feet, kicking the two incoming Narutos, and quickly making them collide with each other, Naraku completed this move, by back flipping, still holding the other two, making them spin, and fall on their heads

With the spectators...

"Kurenai-sensei, isn't this battle a little beyond the chunin skill?", Shino asked, his trembling voice was a clear signal that this was the kind of battle that he will NOT take part on

"Kurenai-sensei?", Shino asked, for Kurenai was not replying

"Shino... I... I can't... fight at that level...", Kurenai said, her hands shaking, and her eyes wide, Shino paled at this, she, a jounin, felt unfitted

"He is just toying with the blind boy", Shikamaru suddenly said, still rubbing his wound

"Why are you saying that, Shika?", Asuma asked, without taking away his eyes from the battle

"I can sense it, Naruto is just going to push him to his limits, and then, when Naraku has given his all, Naruto will crush him, just to show that he is indeed the Yokai King", Shikamaru explained, and Asuma couldn't help but to look at him in true horror

Back with the battlers...

More and more Narutos started to swarm over Naraku, but the blind boy never allowed Naruto to land a hit, until in a sudden and sneaky move, one of the Narutos managed to hug him from behind, allowing another Naruto to land a heavy hit on Naraku's face, but the boy never staggered, he responded with a heavy kick on the attacking Naruto, and with great mastery, he grabbed the one who was holding him by the neck, and with a Judo like throw, he sent him into some incoming Narutos, some of them were hit, others easily avoided their brother clone

With the spectators...

"It's just my imagination, or there are more orange calds guys with every passing second?", Black Star asked, he was able to create non solid clones and after images... he even knew about the Kage Bushin... but this?

"Indeed they are!, seven at first, but now there are more than a dozen!", Chrona replied, amazed by the show of skill, and admiring the valor of the blind shinobi

"No, there is only one, these we are seeing here are only a mixture of darkness and other kind of matter, Naruto impressed his soul wave length on them, so all of them are an extension of his self, what actually make me impressed, it's that he can control all of them without being part of the fight", Maka stated, and both of her friends were shocked at that

Back with the battlers...

The group of Narutos kept battling like rampaging demons, fast and strong, they landed a few more hits on Naraku, but the Blind boy kept repelling the clones, and after what felt like hours of endless battle, the last of the Narutos fell

"Well, that was a great fight, wasn't it?", Naraku stated, he did the impossible, fighting alone against a small army, and up to now, he was winning...

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

A slow paced applause broke into the scene, the harmless and calm sound washed over the spectators, as a horror filling omen

"Bravo! Bravo!, Most impressive show of skill and strength, of intelligence and wisdom, I bow to your unmatchable performance!", Naruto voice sounded, and everyone turned to the source of the voice, Naruto, sitting on his bone-like throne, which was placed at the top of the hands on he arena, his face, even when it was shielded by his orange sunglasses and wide brim hat, showed a wicked grin, and for the first time, Naraku showed uneasiness, and he showed it, by not saying anything at all, no smart remarks, no jokes, nothing, just a deadly silence

"But I have to wonder, if you did so well against the first wave of Yokai clones... how well you'll do against then next one?", Naruto remarked, and as if previously hidden by a genjutsu, hundreds of Yokai clones appeared, and charged against Naraku

"One dozen or one million, I WON'T GIVE UP!", Naraku shouted, just as he started to defend himself, and despite the massive numbers, he was doing well, but not without getting hit

Again and again, one or another Naruto was able to grab him, only to be used as support to kick several clones, and then hit the support, however, his tactic came to a fault, he repeated one move, and for hence, one Naruto was able to land a powerful palm strike on his chest, sending him flying, just to slam against one of the wall, leaving a good impression of his body

"Still not giving up?, come on, you already showed a GREAT performance, enough to put to shame many ANBUs, why do you have to keep going until I severely hurt you?", Naruto asked, no ANBU flinched, the speed of the combat was a true testament of skill, wisdom, intelligence, power and tactics, half of them would have forfeit long time ago if faced against this kind foe

"Naruto, my friend, I can't stop now, not until I can fight with the true you, I knew I was fighting clones from the very start, is just that I was expecting you to fight me after the first wave, I know that this kind of tactic is valid, and very useful, to tire your opponent with endless clones, but I think it's a little coward from the Yokai King to hide behind lesser copies... and I know that you, the one in that chair, is the true one, because your guns makes a special sound, a fine vibration, and that it's only coming from you", Naraku said, while rising to his feet, and Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at this

"No, no, no, and no, I don't say that you are unworthy, but there is no need to fight the 'true' me, come on, play a little more with my shadows, and tell me when you get tired", Naruto mocked, and for once, Naraku's face turned serious

"You will regret that", Naraku coldly said, maybe it was coincidence, but he fell just at the side of the staff he impaled on the floor, he took it with easiness, and swung it with mastery, making a fine sound while moving it, making it glow

With the spectators

"What the?, not only the little bastard got the finest staff I've ever seen, he is infusing it with enough chakra to be visible!", Tenten shouted in disbelief

"Impossible!, his way of fighting, the chakra reserves, the chakra control, that is not a genius, that's THE genius!", Kakashi nearly shouted, his sharingan eye showing him every once of chakra moved, and he felt very jealous, there was no need to copy his movements, he will never be able to pull out his prowess

"No I understand... he may not have eyes, but he is NOT blind, he may not have a kekke genkai, but if you ask me, he is by far superior than the byakugan and sharingan together", Neji suddenly said

"What do you mean?", Kakashi asked, recognizing him as part of the team for the first time

"He uses his other senses to see, he has a heightened hearing, which allows him to see through the echo, pretty much like a bat would do, but that kind of system can be fooled, so, he adds his tact, by having his feet naked, he is in contact with the ground the whole time, it's so sensible that he can feel the vibrations coming from anything that moves by touching the ground, and to make it worst, thanks to the byakugan, I can see him expanding a massive amount of chakra in the same way as a spider web... he is not blind, HE CAN SEE EVERYTHING!", Neji shouted in total distress, he has just seen a 'disabled man' besting his praised kekke genkai

"He... is good...", Orochimaru, from his hidden spot, muttered, his hands were trembling, not of fear, not of heat, not even of excitement for finding a possible guinea pig... he felt, remorse...

Back with the battlers...

The fight changed into a one sided match, Naruto after Naruto, everyone of hem received a crippling impact by Naraku's staff, either the head, the ribs, arms or legs, all of them with a sickening crunch, whenever a wide swing was made, a Naruto was sent flying, and brutally slammed against a wall, whenever a group swarmed the blind shinobi, he just made a fast swept to make them fall, but the quantity of Narutos just kept rising, and even the great agility and mastery of the blind boy, paled against the sheer numbers

"GOTCHA!", one of the Narutos shouted, as he fell with a hammer fist on Naraku's staff, finally fell from his hands, and with another palm strike, he was sent far away from his weapon

"GET HIM!", another Naruto shouted, by now, the entire arena was filled with Narutos, no one knew how much chakra was required to create one Yokai bushin, but it was obvious that it required MUCH more than a kage bushin... but to make this many?...

"Not yet!", Naraku said, evading the first Naruto, and using him to jump into the head of another, from there he started to jump from head to head, avoiding to the best of his skill the other Narutos that were almost flying to get him, while he was heading to the true Naruto, who up to now, was still sitting there, drinking some red juice from a crystal goblet, simply enjoying the show, thing that infuriated the blind Shinobi, but in his fury, he missed a random Naruto, who quickly tackled him down, stopping his advancement

"DOG PILE HIM!", one of the Narutos shouted, and a great quantity of them dog piled the boy, by the end of it, Naruto gave a soft laugh

"Well, you clearly surpassed my expectations, you are by far the best in this village, I certainly wish for you to have the Hokage hat one day, Naraku, now please, forfeit, you know you lose", Naruto said, his friendly voice was that, just friendly, he truly wanted no more harm on Naraku

"It's inevitable", the entire army of Narutos stated, their voices a little less friendly

"FUUTON: TATSUMAKI-SHARIN!", Narku screamed from below the Narutos, creating a small tornado, but it's wind was truly powerful enough to send flying the entire army of Narutos, and to help him jump toward the original, on his way, he unsealed his bow and arrows, which he had sealed on his monk robe

"You are dead wrong if you think I'm going down this easily, I'll fight to the last of my...", Naraku tried to shout, but two massive hands made of pure darkness got him, in the same way someone would try to trap a fly

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something?", Naruto mocked, the spectators gasped, or shouted Naraku's name, this was not good, the hit was obviously hard, and maybe the damage will be irreversible, suddenly, the hands were opened, with Naraku in the middle of them, making a perfect split to keep them from crushing him, he was now aiming at Naruto, his arrows charged with so much chakra, and then, he shot

"NOW FEEL THE STRENGTH OF MY WILL POWER!", Naraku shouted, Naruto didn't reacted in time, and got hit

**BBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The arrow exploded upon contact, and the light of it blinded for a moment all the spectators, but Naraku was sure of something, he just hit Naruto, because the hands dispelled, allowing Naraku to fall safely

"Sorry for hurting you, Naruto, but you should have taken me seriously", Naraku said, and when the spectators recovered their vision, they saw a most gruesome sight, Naruto, standing over his own throne, his hat and glasses destroyed by the explosion, and his right hand was clutching his left shoulder, which showed the absence of his entire left arm

With the spectators...

"Naruto...", Hinata muttered, really worried

"Master, shouldn't you intervene?", Kin asked, speaking for the first time

"No, I knew that my dear child needed something to take down his arrogance, and this was just perfect, besides, my little child is about to start to fight seriously", Ankiseth replied, his grin growing to psychotic levels

"My boy, against all calculations, you have grown to be a powerful shinobi...", Orochimaru muttered, a mix of pride and sorrow on his face

Back with the battlers...

"So, Naruto... ready to give up?", Naraku asked, he was about to smile, when Naruto started to growl

"**That hurts!"**, Naruto shouted in rage, soon stairs of darkness were formed beneath him

"Naruto, that wound is dangerous...", Naraku tried to reason with him, but all the blood, flesh, and bone that were separated from Naruto's body, started to return to their place, all while he was descending the stairs

"**And to add insult over injury, you damaged the suit that my dear father so lovingly made for me!"**, Naruto continued, his arm almost completely regenerated, and now even his clothes were getting fixed too

"I see, all the damage I did was for nothing... it does not matter, I won't...", Naraku started, but couldn't finish, Naruto darted against him with unholy speed, and hit him on the face with a wild punch, making Naraku fly for a long distance

"**You wanted to fight the Yokai King, you will fight the Yokai King, now brace yourself, I'm not going to hold back anymore"**, Naruto stated, and all the clones dissolved, leaving him alone for a one-on-one fight

"Damn it!, I knew you would be stronger, but I miscalculated how much!... well, I guess you won't mind me using my weapon!", Naraku shouted, while creating a chakra wire to his staff, successfully bringing it to his hand, then, with the mastery he has, he started a series of movements at great speed, until he unleashed all the energy won, in a extremely fast attack to Naruto's head, which proved to be futile

"WHAT?", Naraku shouted, the black lines formed on the staff, aiming for Naraku's hand, he didn't had any choice but to let go of his weapon, as soon as he did this, the staff was reduced to splinters, for the dark lines destroyed it

"I can't track his movements!, what the hell is going on?", Naraku muttered, before, everything was clear to him, and now, it was as if Naruto disappeared while moving, but his shock was short lived, for Naruto soon punched him on his stomach, lifting him a few feet from the ground, Naraku had no chance to scream, for Naruto's other fist connected with his face, sending him back to the ground, soon, Naruto step on his chest, and started to punch him, again and again, until his body was nothing but a bloody motionless puppet, yet he was still conscious, so, Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his robe, and lifted him until he was now face to face

"**Do you like it?, do you want more?, are you satisfied with me beating you to a pulp?, or do you want more?"**, Naruto shouted, his face distorted on rage and malice, but where an ANBU would be soiling his pants, Naraku only gave a soft laugh

"**Huh?"**, Naruto was dumbstruck, either Naraku was incredible valiant, or he may have hit him a little too hard on the head

"You don't understand, do you?. I already won... you will pass to the next part of the exam... but tomorrow, everyone will be talking about the blind genin that forced the Yokai King to fight seriously, the little kid that made the invincible demon bleed, while no one will talk about how you won, so, I FORFEIT!", Naraku shouted at the end, making everyone felt relieved, soon another sound filled the arena, it was Naruto, laughing, his face turned into the one of a sweet child, one of a good friend, and Hayate couldn't help but to smile

"Participant Naraku has forfeit, Naruto is the winner", Hayate announced, and soon a group of med nins reached the arena, to take care of the blind shinobi

Hidden in the shadows, snake like eyes were looking at the beaten blind boy, with utmost concern and sorrow

"I'm sorry, I made a great mistake by throwing you into a trash can when you were born, I made a great mistake by thinking that you were a failure, I promise to speak with you soon... son", Orochimaru muttered, soon a massive light filled the arena, just as the battlers left it, and after it was gone, the arenas was good as new, again, and Orochimaru couldn't help but to swear to get such technique

"Huh?, what happened?, it's my turn?", Sasuke asked as he was just waking up, much to the displeasure of Neji and Tenten

"As a matter of a fact, yes, it's your turn", Kakashi said, just as the boards showed the next two names

**Maka Albarn vs Sasuke Uchiha**

**

* * *

Magnus: **Well, I hope you liked it, and I promise to bring a lot of suffering and pain to the Uchiha brat in the next fight, until then, see ya!**  
**


	45. Battle Tower 5

**Magnus:** Here goes the new chapter, hope you like this battle, or at least that you are not disappointed by it, anyway, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 45**

**Battle Tower 5**

From their spot, the Shibusen students looked at the boards, and the boys couldn't help but to pity the next vic... err... opponent of the best Scythe Technician of their generation.

"Go for it!, and don't forget to use your Maka Chop!", Black Star encouraged

"G-Good l-luck, Maka, p-please b-be s-safe", Chrona stammered, and Maka couldn't help but to give him a quick and small kiss on his cheek

"Thank you for your support, I'll do my best", Maka replied, and then went to the stairs, meanwhile, Sasuke snorted

"Ha!, a weakling!, but it's alright, I guess no one is in my rank on this silly competition", Sasuke said with new found arrogance

"You should be careful with this one, Sasuke, she is in the same team as the meek boy, and he turned to be some kind of demon, just watch out, and don't give room for a direct attack, that scythe looks frightening sharp", Kakashi warned, and Sasuke gave him a look of incredulity

"Fine fine, I'll beat that bitch with the first attack and...", Sasuke was about to continue, but felt a terrible glare, he turned to the source, just to spot the meek boy, glaring at him with enough hatred and malice to make him flinch

"Now go, Sasuke, make us proud", Kakashi suddenly said, helping Sasuke to overcome his current situation, he will have to deal with that weirdo, and then he'll discover the source of his strength

Sasuke then leaped into the arena, and waited for the Scythe technician to reach the spot, Sasuke looked annoyed, on his eyes, this was truly unfitted for his greatness, while Maka looked quite bored, she took her time to get into place, and while Sasuke went into his family stance, Maka just stood there, the edge of the scythe resting lazily on the floor, and her eyes fixed on her new opponent

'_Maka, don't go too harsh on him...'_, Soul said, worried, not many of Maka's opponents had left the battlefield in one piece, to say that she has become quite ruthless since the Kishin defeat, would be an understatement, like saying that Chrone is just a little more resistant than an average boy

'_Don't worry, Soul, I know that he is only a human, his heart may be rotten, and his mind corrupted, but his soul in not yet a Kishin egg'_, Maka replied, not that it fully easing Soul's worries, in the best scenario, Maka will kick the ass of the Uchiha to the next age, worst scenario, in which that the brat would be a true battle genius, Chrona will butcher him alive for the slightest of the bruises on Maka, yes, the Uchiha was very fucked up right now

"Ok, cough, begin!", Hayate called, and then jumped away

Sasuke didn't lose any time, and darted against the Scythe technician, with kunai in hand he leaped for a swift strike, but as soon as he got on her range of movement, Maka swung her scythe, using the pole to intercept the Uchiha, Sasuke barely had time to block, and got swatted away, landing far away from where he started

'_DAMN! She is stronger than she looks!'_, Sasuke shouted on his mind, he expected her to be somehow good with her weapon, but not to use it with such easiness

'_Ok... he is reckless, and doesn't have the strength to back up his tactics... or he may have thought you are weak'_, Soul stated, he had to remember that Maka was not well know around this place, just as they didn't know about the Uchiha

"Well, you seem well suited on close combat, let's see how will you deal with ranged attacks", Sasuke stated with a smirk, in a fast motion he took out a bunch of kunais, and then darted against Maka.

Maka saw him approaching, and took a strong hold on Soul, she didn't rushed, she didn't stressed, she just got ready, soon, Sasuke launched the Kunais in rapid secession, expecting Maka to move out of the way, or dancing wildly while swinging her scythe to block the offending weapons, but instead of that, Maka made the scythe spin on her hand, forming a shield in front of her, deflecting every projectile without her needing to move, thing that infuriated the spoiled avenger

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"**, Sasuke shouted, while sending a massive fireball from his mouth against the scythe user, but Maka had other plans than let that hit her, or just evade out of fear

"GO! SOUL!", Maka shouted, launching her scythe while still spinning at frightening speed, the scythe sailed against Sasuke, splitting the fireball, while Maka darted behind it, Sasuke couldn't help but to cancel his jutsu and jump back to avoid being cut in two, the scythe embedded into the ground in front of him, with the end of the pole pointing to his chest, Sasuke thought for a moment on taking the scythe, but the leaping form of Maka shocked him, she landed on the pole of the weapon, while Sasuke made a step backwards, suddenly, Maka summoned a book out of nowhere, it was big, thick, heavy, and had a VERY hard cover

"MAKA CHOP!", Maka shouted, while slamming the side of the book on Sasuke's head, making all the spectators flinch

with the spectators...

"That have to hurt...", Kurenai stated, she got Shinos reply in the form of the silent boy rubbing his head, as if he were the one hit by such item

"Whoa!, a book as a weapon!, now that's original!", Naruto said, Hinata made no comment at all, for she was more focused on cuddling with him

"Indeed, Nruto-sama, yet I feel like she is much more dangerous than this, as if she were holding back... a lot", Anko added her two cents, and the grin on Naruto's face was a great indication on how much the Scythe technician was holding back

"Come on, Sasuke, I know you are better than this", Kakashi muttered, he sensed that there was something wrong, but he had to spare his sharingan, and use it on the next battles

"Damn it!, how can be people capable of using such weapons in that degree of mastery?", Tenten shouted, she was getting angry, she was the weapon master of Konoha, yet today, she felt her title in risk, this stranger was able to use that big and heavy weapon with inhuman easiness, the only thing she had to calm down, is that the Scythe technician was not as good as Naraku

"Weapons do not have chakra signatures...", Neji muttered, he will have to question them later

'_So, this is the skill of the Shinigami's followers?... impressive, I almost pity my student for being their target...'_, Sarutobi thought, for him, it was obvious that Maka was not even trying, and Sasuke was already sweating bullets

Back with the battlers...

"Bitch...", Sasuke muttered, while trying to stand up, he barely had time to see the incoming Scythe swing, which was intended on cutting his head off, Maka frowned when Sasuke managed to do some back-flips to put some distance between them

'_Calm down!, you are supposed to beat him, not to end his life, he is only a human!"_, Soul reprimand her, which made her smile

'_Sorry, got carried away'_, Maka replied, calming a lot

"I don't know what kind of Jutsu are you using, but your advantage ends now!", Sasuke growled, and then activated his sharingan, earning a gasp from the scythe technician, however, Sasuke gasped too, she was all he couldn't imagine, her eyes were orbs of intense light that seemed to pierce trough his soul, her aura was not wild, but perfectly controlled, even to the point of forming beautiful wings at her back, now her weapon...

"What in the world?", Sasuke almost shouted, the scythe had an aura of it's own, it looked demonic, almost evil, and the eye located where the blade and the staff meet, was looking at him... like some kind of meal

"I don't like his eyes", Maka said, her face becoming quite serious

'_Neither I, perhaps he is not human enough?'_, Soul replied, and Maka almost smirked, although Sasuke snorted

"You don't like my eyes?, stupid bitch, you should be honored to see the Sharingan, the strongest of the Kekke Genkais!", Sasuke shouted, he then took out his fumma shuriken, unfolding it with great skill, Maka just stood her ground, readying Soul for the incoming attack.

Sasuke launched the shuriken, while keeping his sharingan ready to read the movements of the scythe technician, to his horror, he saw how Maka moved without her chakra pointing her next movement, she deflected the Fumma shuriken in a swift movement, and much to his surprise, she strike down the second one, which he sent hidden on the first's shadow, then Maka darted against him, and he reacted without thinking, sending his ninja wire to try to hinder her movement, much to his surprise, she cut through it, as if it were made of the frailest material, suddenly she disappeared from his vision range

"It's done!", Maka shouted, while sweeping him from behind with the pole of her weapon, Sasuke fell face first... but managed to use his hands to try to get up fast, just to feel Maka's foot on the back of his head, and to see the blade of the scythe just below his neck, it was a guillotine trap, and when Maka began to apply pressure, he decided that this was a BAD position

"Give up or die!", Maka shouted, applying more pressure on Sasuke's head

"Fine... you win...", Sasuke said, and Maka happily released him from the death trap she had him into, and then turned around to walk to her spot, Hayate was a little confused at first, but then it hit him, Sasuke just forfeit, a little too silently, but he forfeit, he was about to announce Maka as the winner, when Sasuke got up, covered in black markings, his eyes flashing with malice, and readying his final attack on the Scythe technician

'_MAKA!, WATCH OUT!'_, Soul yelled, but Maka had no time to get out of the way, the massive lightning was about to strike her, when something jumped between her and the attacker

"**CHIDORI!"**, Sasuke screamed the name of his most powerful jutsu, which got much more powerful due to the cursed mark that Orochimaru put on him, Sasuke did notice something jumping between him and his victim, but he thought on pierce the obstacle and then killing the girl that humiliated him... that would have been the case, but the obstacle was just the most stubborn thing on the world, at least when it means Maka's safety

Sasuke slammed his attack with all his power, all his hate, the lightning ran wildly, leaving horrible marks on the floor, the sound of a thousand birds was deafening, the light didn't leave room to see what was happening with the obstacle, at the end of it, the spectators were out of breath...

Blood was dripping to the ground of the arena, the droplets of the crimson liquid were making a blood chilling sound, and there, standing between the raven haired boy and the scythe technician, the so called meek boy, whose shirt was now reduced to pathetic rags, was giving a death glare to Sasuke, that made the arrogant shinobi squirm on his spot, the fact that said meek boy only sported a medium scorch on his chest, where the chidori struck full force, only raised the fearfulness of the scene to levels beyond imagination, Sasuke slowly retracted his fist, which was broken to the point of bone exposure, the blood was his, which explain the red color

"You tried to hurt Maka...", Chrona said in a soft voice, yet it sounded so ominous, Sasuke was about to say something, when black spikes came out of his body, piercing through Sasuke's body, sending him to the wall, where he was now nailed

"GHHAAAAAA!", Sasuke shriked in pain, the black spikes pierced his shoulders and his stomach, Kakashi promptly went to his rescue, unfolding a katana that he was hiding

"LET HIM GO!", Kakashi shouted, while aiming for the boy's neck, much to his surprise, his attack found his mark, and much to his horror, the katana broke upon impact, not even scratching the seemingly delicate skin, Chrona paid him no attention, he being attacked had never been something to bother, his existence was meaningless, but nothing will endanger his precious person

"ENOUGH!", Danzo suddenly shouted, remembering everyone that he was still there, and that he won't let his precious Uchiha being destroyed by some zealot with a weird Kekke Genkai

"Maka Albarn will be disqualified for this intrusion, Sasuke Uchiha is the victor of this match", Danzo stated, much to his distress, Chrona paid absolutely no attention, more spikes came out of his body, he was quite ready to start ripping limbs

"Danzo!, you have no voice on this, besides, Sasuke already had...", Sarutobi trailed off, because Maka gave a small shook of her head on his direction, he quickly understood that the envoy of Shinigami was not concerned with the turn of events, Chrona was already into the finals, granting her access to the stadium, where she'll hunt for her target

"SOMEONE STOP THIS MONSTER!", Kakashi screamed, his precious Uchiha was about to be slaughtered, and no one was moving a finger, until the help came from the last expected source

"It's ok, you can stop now, Chrona, thanks for protect me", Maka softly said, while hugging Chrona from behind, softly caressing the spot that received the deadly attack, Chrona blushed, and moved his hand to caress Maka's hands

"But he wanted to hurt you...", Chrona justified his actions, but retracted the spikes nonetheless, much to Ragnarok's displeasure, not that he was allowed to surface right now

"Kakashi!, take the Uchiha to the medical wing, and let him in custody of the ANBUs, I want to have a word with you about this incident", Sarutobi stated, and by incident, Kakashi knew that he was meaning the seal that Orochimaru put on the Uchiha.

Soon the Shibusen students headed to their spot, Hayate was about to tell Maka to get out of the room, but after seeing how her lovely features turned into barely contained rage after seeing the wound on Chrona, he decided to live another day, and let her stay there

"ENOUGH!, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!, THIS IS NOT A CHUNIN EXAM!, THIS IS A FREE FOR ALL BATTLE OF MONSTERS!, I'M LEAVING!", Kankuro shouted, while storming out of the room, no one blamed him, soon the boards showed the next participants

**Gaara vs Matsukaze Maeda**

**

* * *

Magnus: **Well, I know many wanted the Uchiha to die here, but something worst await him later, I promise, also thanks for all the ideas you are sending, if I don't use them on this fanfic, I'll use them on the sequel, so, see ya until next chapter!

**The Ancient One:** Remember to vote on the poll, so you can decide which story will be published when one of the current ones is finished, also send ideas if you want a special story to be conceived by us


	46. Battle Tower 6

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait, this sub-arc is about to end, and I promise that the last battle will be very epic... the last of the arc, not the chapter... anyway, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this story, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 46**

**Battle Tower 6**

Matsukaze jumped to the arena, he was glad to have his turn already, so much happy he was that he didn't stop to hear Reiko telling him to be careful. Gaara watched him without showing any emotion at all, he only watched until the Horse Tamer reached the middle of the arena, and then make his move

"What the?", Matsukaze nearly shouted when the arena became completely dark, as if the light got eaten in a heartbeat, and just like that, the light returned, just to show that in front of him, Gaara was now standing, looking down at him as if he were some kind of worthless insect, even when Gaara was shorter than him

"Ok, cough, you can begin!", Hayate called, and Matsukaze immediately untied the zanbato at his back, and started to circle Gaara, who was still unmoving

"Why aren't you moving?", Matsukaze asked, still circling the unmoving Gaara

"Forfeit, now that I can resist the urge to tear you apart", Gaara said in a menacing voice that made Temari squirm, she suddenly felt the urge to make company to her brother outside the tower

"THE MAEDA WILL NEVER SURRENDER!", Matsukaze shouted, while slashing at Gaara, but the sword hit a thin barrier of sand, much to the surprise of everyone

"What the?", Matsukaze shouted, but instead of backing off, he kept swinging his weapon against the sand user, who was completely stoic, not even looking at the direction of his attacker

"Is that all?... unworthy...", Gaara suddenly stated, ad a burst of sand came out of the gourd at his back, which darted against the one eyed horse tamer, who barely leaped out of the way, action that saved his life, for in the place he was standing, a crater was now being shown

'_Damn it!, I have to be careful... or I won't be able to bring honor to my clan... and I don't want to disappoint Okuni'_, Matsukaze thought, while readying himself for the next assault

"You still have time... forfeit", Gaara said, and Matsukaze had enough

"Enough of this, I won't play nice anymore!, NENSHOU YAIBA!", Matsukaze shouted, his zanbato was quickly covered in flames, and he leaped to attack again

"Bring steel, ice, fire or wind, it does not matter, you can't bypass my perfect shield", Gaara deadpanned, and his statement proved true when the fiery blade was stopped by the sand, Matsukaze couldn't help but to leap backward, avoiding any possible counterattack

"Ok, I concede it is a magnificent shield, but, all shields have a weakness, I can see you haven't moved at all, could it be that you can only use that technique while standing still?", Matsukaze asked, trying to analyze the situation at the best of his capabilities

"Fool", Gaara replied, and began to walk in Matsukaze's direction, said Horse Tamer quickly started to throw knives against the Undertaker, all of them were stopped by the sand, even when he was moving, suddenly, Matsukaze leaped, trying to cleave the sand user in two, with absolute no success

"This can't be happening!", Matsukaze shouted, trying to hit the sand user one more time, just to find him side stepping this time, allowing the zanbato to hit the floor, while giving a palm strike to the chin of the Horse Tamer

"The likes of you will never scratch me, you had your chance of running away, now you'll face my unstoppable power", Gaara said in his monotone voice, while connecting a palm strike to Matsukaze's stomach, yet he never leave the sword fall from his hand, Gaara then applied a kick combo, first, a kick to the head, hooking his foot to Matsukaze's neck, then Gaara turned upside down, using one hand to stand, and the other to hold his hat, ending the combo with a kick to Matsukaze's chest, but the Horse Tamer decided to escape with a kawamiri

"Too close...", Matsukaze muttered, while rubbing his neck, he was standing now very far away from Gaara, who was slowly raising to his feet

"You are only postponing the inevitable, you'll fall here, either by my hand, or your common sense if you forfeit", Gaara stated with a cold voice, that made Siberia look like warm beach

"Fine, I admit that no normal human can beat your defense, although I'm sure it is consuming a lot of chakra... but, what about a monster?", Matsukaze asked, while embedding his zanbato on the ground

Meanwhile with the spectators...

"Ah!, he about to use the Maeda Rage!", Naruto voiced, smiling at the possible result

"What is the Maeda Rage?", Hinata asked, clinging on Naruto, ready to watch something interesting

"It's a mixture of a forbidden Jutsu and a kekke Genkai, all the Maeda have enhanced stamina, which combined with a sudden increasing of adrenaline, rises all his physical attributes, but...", Anko half explained, leaving something out

"The price is quite high", Naruto finished, he just hoped that Gaara was capable of keeping his promise

Back with the battlers...

Gaara watched with no interest the Horse Tamer, how he crouched down a little, hw he gathered chakra on all of his muscles, and how he got overall charged, in his eyes, it wasn't a bad attempt to become stronger, it's just that he knew that the result was going to be the same. However, there was a sudden change that alerted the sand user, Matsukaze's eyes turned white, and then he screamed like a wild animal, everyone of the spectators recoiled at the sudden rise on Matsukaze's chakra levels, and then, he leaped at Gaara at frightening speeds, without his sword

"You can't pass", Gaara stated, but got surprised when Matsukaze trespassed the sand shield, and, and punched him on the face, throwing away the hat, but not knocking down the sand user

"**GGGRRRAAAHHHHH"**, Matsukaze Roared, while lifting Gaara, and throwing him to the ground, laving a small crater, yet, Gaara never showed any pain

With the spectators...

"Awesome!, I never thought that one day I'd see that rage on someone so young!", Sarutobi stated, while Danzo cringed, such barbaric strength was something to fear

"That guy have some problems of anger control... perhaps he need to write some poetry?", Chrona asked, seemingly unfazed by the show of brutality

"I'm still having nightmares with your poetry...", Black Star muttered, and Tsubaki and Soul couldn't help but to agree

"Master, could it be that the young Maeda can win this battle?", Kin asked, more curious than worried

"How naive of you, Kin-chan, mortals can't beat the Death, that is an ancient rule... I was there when it was written", Ankiseth replied, smiling in a very creepy way

Back with the battlers...

Matsukaze punched Gaara, every punch was accompanied by an animalistic yell, and with every punch, the entire room trembled, Matsukaze delivered punch after punch, in a non-stop frenzy, but after ten agonizing minutes of this brutal punishment, Matsukaze stopped, the crater was much more deep and wide, and with painful steps, he walked away

"I... want to see you standing after that...", Matsukaze muttered, and walked to Hayate's direction, who had wide eyes, and a pale expression

"I know... it's gruesome...", Matsukaze muttered to Hayate, but the older shinobi was still looking as if he has just seen a gruesome massacre... or as if someone returned from the dead, this last thought made the tired Horse Tamer to look back, just to see Gaara standing as if nothing had happened

"That was an impressive show of brute strength and stupidity... now is my turn to strike", Gaara stated, his voice showing no emotion, Matsukaze had no time to think, he only went to his zanbato, at a very slow pace, Gaara calmly walked to were he was, everyone knew that the battle already ended, but the Horse Tamer didn't seem to be ready to forfeit, even when he had no more to give, he barely reached the zanbato, gripping the pommel with his left hand, while his right arm got engulfed by sand

"ARRGGHH!", Matsukaze shouted in pain, his right arm was now under a lot of pressure, yet he held firmly on his weapon

"ENOUGH! GIVE UP ALREADY! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE!", Reiko shouted, she didn't want to see her teammate being crippled

"You should listen to the girl, before I crush all your bones", Gaara said, but the Horse Tamer decided that if he was going to go down, then he'll go with one last move

"NEVER!", Matsukaze shouted, while taking his zanbato out of the ground, and launching it with all his remaining strength against Gaara, the sand shield raised, but the zanbato managed to pierce a little, stopping just in front of Gaara's face

"Is that all?", Gaara asked, hiding his astonishment, for this attack nearly hurt him

"Do your worst", Matsukaze replied defiantly

Gaara said no more, his sand threw away the offending weapon, and then he pulled the horse tamer against him, just to receive him with a stomp kick to the face, Matsukaze's world turned dark, and he knew no more...

"The winner is, Gaara no Sabaku", Hayate stated, and then darkness invaded the room again, and in less than a second, light returned, just to show that Gaara was no longer in the arena, but at the side of his sister... who shrieked like no tomorrow

"Well done, Brother, thank you for no killing a fellow shinobi", Naruto muttered from his spot, while looking at Gaara. The sand user looked back at Naruto, allowing a small smile, all while some medic nins took away the unconscious Horse Tamer

"Ok, just some minor repair, and we'll have the next battle", Ed said aloud, while repairing the sore battlefield once more, soon after this, the boards showed the next two participants

**Reiko Zonbolt vs Misumi Tsurugi**

The two genins quickly went to the center of the arena, where Reiko just stood with her arms crossed, while Misumi took a battle stance, and one could say, that Reiko was completely un-impressed by her foe

"Ok, cough, you can begin!", Hayate said, and leaped away

"If you think I'll go easy on you because you are a girl, you are wrong, maybe everyone else is afraid of your boyfriend, but here, he can't come to your aid", Misumi threatened, but it had no effect in the Goddess of Light

"Let's see how you deal with a real combat situation", Misumi said, and then leaped at Reiko, who only unfolded one arm, slightly slapping Misumi... with terrifying results

**CRASH!**

In only a heartbeat, Misumi was encrusted in one of the walls of the arena, it was a safe guess to say that every bone of his body was broken, along with his spirit and pride, Misumi moved no more, and Reiko returned to her spot, ranting about empty victories against weaklings, soon the next participants were called

**Tenten vs Temari**

Silence fell on the arena, the two kunoichies were standing face to face, one felt forced to fight, because she couldn't bear to be anything less than the best weapon user, the other felt forced to fight, because her little brother told her to do so... one would have to guess who felt more pressed...

"Now, cough, you can begin", Hayate said, and then left the field

Tenten lost no time, and jumped high, just to unleash a rain of kunais against Temari, who only used her giant fan to create a gust that threw to the floor all the weapons, of course, Tenten was not finished, so, she attempted to call back her weapons with chakra wires, for a second attack, unfortunately, Temari was not in mood to deal with this

"You don't have anything more?, fine, go to hell!", Temari shouted, while releasing a powerful wind jutsu, that trapped Tenten in a small tornado, at first, she didn't knew what to do, until she saw the assassin technician, and his double kusari-gama

"It's not over yet!", Tenten shouted, while taking out of nowhere a Kusari-gama, and helped by the rotation of the wind, she started to spin madly, unleashing the weight and edge of the weapon, as well as infusing the chain to control the direction of the weapon. The edge and the weight were causing destruction over the field, nearly hitting Temari a few times, until the weight took away the fan from her hands, ending the jutsu, and giving Tenten the opening to deliver the killing blow

"Enough", Gaara said, while trapping the edge of the Kusari-gama with his sand, preventing a possible fatal blow to Temari's head

"Temari is disqualified, Tenten is the Winner, cough", Hayate called, leaving a lot of shocked shinobies

Meanwhile, in a very dark laboratory...

"Ah!, my greatest prank is coming to fruition!", Kabuto shouted in delight, in front of him, inside a stasis tube, a very young girl, with black hair, was floating

"Now I only have to infuse the memories of that duckass headed idiot, and add some extra programming... and I'll have the ultimate prank... AGAIN!", Kabuto laughed like a madman, no, more like... a mad god

* * *

**Magnus:** well, I hope you liked it, the next chapter will include the last two battles of this part, and it'll be very epic, until then, see ya!

**Ankiseth:** Remember that the poll is still open, this will decide which story is going to be published next, don't be shy and vote, is free, and with no disturbing side effects, I promise!


	47. Battle Tower 7

**Magnus:** Srry for making you wait, I had a lot to do with my new job, yeah, I'm a teacher now, pity me if you must, anyway, here goes the last two battles of this part of the exam, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belongs to Kage Bijuu, The Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and ME, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 47**

**Battle Tower 7**

Silence reigned into the tower, only four combatants were left, and the tension was far monstrous, for their part, Temari was relieved, she now can rest assured that she won't battle some of the freaks that alrady passed this part, while Tenten was relieved, for having escaped the most powerful of the battlers, she also pitied the next combatants, although she almost had a heart attack when the boards showed the next battlers

**Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga**

A different type of silence filled the scene, a silence of disbelief, as if such type of battle was something that was forbidden by the gods, as if the boards had just decided to defy all the good laws of the universe, and yet, the two affected parties, didn't complain at all...

"Hinata Hyuga and, cough, Neji Hyuga, please come to the arena...", Hayate called, Neji jumped to the arena with great grace, all in the perfection that every Hyuga carves to have... but Hinata was already there, waiting, no one noticed her moving, no one heard her at all, not even a chakra spike signaling a Shushine, Tenten got scared, but when she saw the grins on Naruto and Lee's faces, she freaked out

'_Oh God, please, Protect Neji, guide his moves, and guard him from any deadly strike...'_, Tenten prayed, she didn't care about victory, she only wanted him alive

"You can now, cough, begin!", Hayate called, and immediately leaped out of harm's way, face first at the side of the Hokage's seat, only Kami knows what horrible wrath would unleash the wielder of the sword of the One Winged Angel of Death

"Hinata-nee-san, it is an honor to have this friendly battle with you", Neji greeted, smiling freely, while entering into his battle stance, there was nothing hiding on his voice, he had no hate, only respect

"Neji-nii-san, I feel honored too, facing a true prodigy of the art of the Hyuga, is such a great opportunity, and as a way of respect to the art of our family, I will restrain myself from using Masamune, so we can fight in a more even ground", Hinata greeted back, her voice as angelical as always, and she too, went into the Hyuga stance, much to the surprise of the spectators

With the spectators...

"Such an honorable sight!", Reiko shouted, delighted by the scene

"They have my blessings, may their battle will be written down in history!", Lee added, he too, was eager to see such a great battle

"Eh?, they have the same family name, are they siblings?", Chrona asked, utterly confused

"Maybe, perhaps cousins, why do you ask, Chrona?", Maka asked back

"Siblings shouldn't fight between them, it's bad", Chrona stated, making Maka sweatdrop, and Black Star face fault

"Naruto-sama, do you think this is going to end well?", Anko asked, she knew about Hinata's limits, and unless Neji had gotten some kind of super powers, he was bound to end VERY bad

"Worry not, unlike me, Hinata knows how to restrain herself", Naruto replied

'_**Are you sure?, your mate ha**__**s a disturbng tendency to reduce to fine dust anything that annoys her'**_, Kyuubi stated, getting an snicker from Naruto

Back with the battlers...

Neji and Hinata charged at each other, and then started an intricate battle, where each of them launched soft strikes to each other, but as anyone that had some knowledge on juken, it was obvious that any of those hits was most likely definitive, the first to get hit, will be done fore. Neji battled with uncanny expertise, with the precision of a true master, prodigy was not enough, he was the best master on his art, taking it to a new level, but where Neji had all the mastery possible for the juken, Hinata was simply much more graceful, her moves were so fluid, that it looked like an Angel was dancing, making her near impossible to hit, and the battle would have extended, if not for something that Neji didn't thought in time, while he was bound to use the juken to it's full potential, Hinata was free to improvise

"What the?", Neji shouted when Hinata ducked down a hit, in a move that was not into the juken style, Neji got confused for only a second, and Hinata used this to land a spinning kick to Neji's head, sending him spiraling to the ground

"You should remember that I'm no longer enslaved by the Juken, Neji-nii-san", Hinata playfully remarked, allowing Neji to stand up

"It's not slavery, Hinata-nee-san, I no longer seek to change the ways of our family, for I have grown quite fond of our family style, but do not mistake me, I do not loathe you, I think you are awesome, daring to enrage the elders, knowing that one day they will come to hunt you down, the mark on your forehead makes you an slave, just like me, is just that you have decided to live and embrace your illusion of freedom", Neji replied, not smirking, but with a smile of pity

"Is that what you truly believe?", Hinata asked, no longer a smile adorned her face, no longer a sweet and innocent voice coming out of her lips, but a seriousness that screamed to start apologizing, least the rage of the heavens falls without mercy

"Yes", Neji deadpanned, showing no more emotions, becoming dead serious too, the ambient grew with so much tension, that the Hokage and the Council began to sweat, for they thought that a clan war was about to begin

"Then you have just become my enemy, I may have became an outcast, an exile, but no more Hyugas will be enslaved by the seal of the caged bird, even if I have to kill all the elders, and if you are just ok with the slavery, then I will have to kill you too, for you may betray my wish of freeing everyone!", Hinata shouted at the end, and leaped at Neji, ready to take him down, unfortunately, this is what Neji wanted

"Now you are in my divination circle!", Neji shouted, just when Hinata was in front of him, leaving her no chance of react,

"**Jukenho: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"**, Neji gave his all, pushing each strike to his limit, he gave everything, it was enough to take down an army of ANBUs, but Neji knew that it wasn't enough, not for Hinata, The Aurora Angel, he needed something much more powerful, or else she'll rise from the ground

"**Hakke Hasangeki!"**, Neji shouted one more time, giving one last palm strike to Hinata, a shock wave followed, and then, much to the shock of everyone, Hinata shatered… into a million of ice shards

"A hyo bunshin?... I wasted all my chakra in fighting a hyo bunshin?", Neji asked, then he noticed it, none of the shards had fell to the ground, and all of them looked REALLY sharp

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

The clapping sound was like a bad Deja Vu, fortunately for both Neji and Tenten, it didn't carry all the malice of the Yokai King, but it was still very ominous

"Oh, Neji-nii-san!, did you really thought that was going to work?, to taunt me with such lies?, too bad you spent all your chakra on that onslaught you just unleashed, very awesome if you ask me, but it puzzles me, when did you learn it?", Hinata asked, and Neji traced her voice until he spot her in the hands in the arena, he couldn't help but to chuckle at her antics, to imitate her boyfriend

"I had to try it, but, when did you changed?, I hadn't noticed neither the hand seals, or a chakra spike to point the change", Neji asked, it ws more like trying to understand it, than trying to buy time, the battle was over, and nothing he could do would change that

"Just before your first palm strike could touch my body", Hinata explained, while appearing just behind Neji, who had his eyes so wide open, that it could be hilarious

"How?", Neji weakly asked

"I can stop the time", Hinata whispered, making sure he was the only one to hear it. Neji's body went still, his mind almost shut down, but deep within, he knew, it made sense, it was completely logic, it explained everything, so, he did the most logical thing to do in that very moment

"I FORFEIT!", Neji shouted, ending the battle before he could discover why the ice shards were still floating around

"Hinata Hyuga is the winner!", Hayate shouted, and asked the battlers to leave the arena, and both Hyugas left, the ice shards banished, and then the most dreaded moment came

"The last two combatants, cough, Black Star and Rock Lee, please come down to the arena", Hayate called, while starting to retreat, no one blamed him

"FINALLY!, NOW I CAN GET TO KICK SOME ASS!", Black Star shouted, while leaping to the arena, so eagerly, that he ignored the warnings of his friends

"Another worthless opponent, don't be discouraged, my dear, may we'll meet worthy foes in the near future, and may our souls shine to their brightest when that comes", Reiko stated to Lee, in a very sweet and lovely voice, that it eased Lee's heart

"Aye!, but for now, I shall waste my time with this young boy, I'll return shortly, I'll need to work out my nerves after this", Lee replied, and then he too jumped down to the arena, leaving a blushing Reiko behind

"Poor little guy... Naruto-sama... Lee is not going to overkill him, right?, I mean...", Anko trailed off, because Naruto was paying her no attention, he and Hinata were focusing completely on making out, so, Anko could only limit herself watch how both teens were now facing each other, with a very nervous Hayate about to run away from the soon to be war zone

"Begin!", Hayate shouted, and then ran away at full speed, to where?, no one asked or looked, things were bad as they were

"TIME FOR YOU TO FALL!, I'M BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS!", Black Star shouted, while charging at his full speed, with Tsubaki on the double Kusari-gama form, but to their surprise, Lee blocked the attack, with his bare hands

'_WHAT?'_, Tsubaki shouted inside Black Star's mind, unable to believe this, her edges were made to cut through steel, and yet this boy, even if over-muscled, stopped her without any harm

"Your speed is not bad, but your goal is too much for you", Lee stated, and then punched Black Star, sending him against a wall, where he left a crater where he impacted

"Who are you to tell me that I can't reach my goal?", Black Star shouted back, while getting to his feet, he was enraged, and more decided to put an end to this over-muscled boy

'_Black Star, be careful, at first I thought he was like Mifune, but no, he is on another whole level!'_, Tsubaki informed, however, her distress call fell upon deaf ears

"My name is Rock Lee, The God of War, and you will never be able to defeat me", Lee stated, and then walked to where Black Star was

"So, you are a god?, HA!, that means nothing!, YOU are nothing!, I will defeat you, and then I will be called as more than a god!", Black Star shouted, and then ran against Lee, again. Lee received him with a punch to the face, just to find that it was a bunshin

"Tsubaki, ninjato mode!", Black Star commanded, just as he appeared behind Lee, and then slashed at his back, but Lee's skin didn't got harmed, not even a scratch

"What?", Black Star shouted, and then got back handed by Lee, making him crash into another wall

"Your tricks are useless, your strength is non-existent, and your will is weak, YOU are worthless", Lee stated, and once again, he walked toward the assassin technician

"You... YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TELL ME THAT I'M WORTHLESS!", Black Star shouted, and forced Tsubaki to become the demonic saber, and then, fast as lightning, he attacked

"I'M THE FASTEST!", Black Star shouted as he slashed Lee's side

"I'M THE STRONGEST!", A slash to the back

"You are only a kid, playing like a kid", Lee stated, as he caught Tsubaki with his hand, stopping Black Star's attack when he tried to go for the head

"In order to surpass the gods, YOU MUST BECOME A GOD!", Lee shouted, while punching Black Star to the ground, leaving a crater, with him inside

"To be a God, YOU MUST SURPASS THE MEN!", Lee shouted again, while stomping Black Star, encrusting him into the floor

"To surpass a man, YOU MUST BECOME A MAN!", Lee stomped again

"And to become a man, YOU MUST STOP BEING A CHILD!", Lee shouted again, but couldn't stomp, because a beautiful girl appeared protecting the downed Black Star, with her body

"No!, please!, stop!, I beg you to stop!", Tsubaki pleaded, and Lee stopped, Black Star no longer moved, but his eyes looked much more pained, than when Lee stomped on him

"He will never grow up, if you don't stop allowing him acting like a child, I stopped, other god would have destroyed him in a heartbeat", Lee explained, and turned to leave, just as Hayate reappeared

"Black Star has been disqualified, cough, Rock Lee is the winner", Hayate announced, and then Sarutobi walked to the center of the arena

"I'm very proud of all of you, you all have shown great skill and power, you, the victors of this elimination round, will be participating on the true tournament that will be celebrated in about a month, now, to decide the order of the battles, those who won, will come here to take a number", Sarutobi explained, and all the victors went to get their numbers, of course, Danzo took a number for Sasuke, leaving the next sequence:

**1: Sasuke Uchiha**

**2: Gaara No Subako**

**3: Chrona**

**4: Rock Lee**

**5: Tenten**

**6: Shino Aburame**

**7: Reiko Zonbolt**

**8: Hinata Hyuga**

**9: Shikamaru Nara**

**10: Naruto Uzumaki**

"Now, go, and rest well, train hard for your next part of the exam, and bring pride to your village", Sarutobi finished, while thinking that he is already too old for all of this

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?, I hope so, now that this serious part is over, it's time to go to the basics, so, expect more insanity and crossovers on the next chapter, until then, see ya!

**Ankiseth:** Remember to give a try to the new stories, should you want one of them to be updated before the others, review a lot


	48. Bandages

**Magnus:** Here goes another chapter, just a small overview of what happened to our heroes after the cruel battles at the tower in the forest of the death, this also helps to set a few things for the chapters to come, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Arashi Uzumaki, Yukina Hyuga and Reiko Zonbolt belongs to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 48**

**Bandages**

It had been only three days after the battles in the tower, and team 7 already got their next mission, in fact, it was the only team to get a mission, Sarutobi just couldn't risk them to be inside the village in a full month of inactivity, his nerves couldn't have tolerated it, and so, while the three walking nightmares were out of the village, the rest of the rookies began their trainings and healing process...

Konoha's hospital, intensive care ward, room 302...

"How do you feel, Sakura?", Doc asked to the heavily bandaged Sakura, who motioned for him to get closer

"Do not feel like a failure, you did your best, and you did great, you know, I consider you now like an adult, I won't push you away", Doc stated, he decided that if the pink haired kunoichi was ready to risk herself that much for him, better to allow her to stay close, even if it means being way too close to the gates of the other side

"Then marry me", Sakura weakly said, and with a sad smile, Doc nodded, and leaned to kiss her in the lips, until...

**CLANG!**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!", Kumiko Haruno, Sakura's mother, screamed after hitting Doc with a frying pang, much to the dismay of the pink haired kunoichi

"MOTHER!", Sakura screamed in horror, the man of her life was holding his head in great pain, while her mother tried to look as if in righteous fury

"Don't worry dear, Mom is here to protect you from this pervert", Sakura's mother explained, and this unleashed Sakura's rage

"YOU JUST HIT THE MAN I WANT TO MARRY! NOW GET OUT!", Sakura screamed using her banshee voice

"But... what about Sasuke-kun?, what did this man do to you?, you should aim for the noble Uchiha!", Sakura's mother tried to bring Sakura to reason, but it only made things worse

"She deserves better than to be breeding stock for the last Uchiha, she is free to choose, she is free to build her own destiny, now, get out, you are worsening her condition, go, or I will call the ANBU to take you out", Doc stated, surprising the older Haruno

Konoha's hospital, Intensive care ward, room 412...

Orochimaru, the snake sanin, was currently frozen in his spot, the door to the room was open, and it's tenant was laying in the bed, motionless, bandaged head to toes, and yet, he was lacking the valor required to enter the room...

"Oh, please!, come in already, hearing your altered heartbeat is quite irritating, father", Naraku called, making Orochimaru jump in surprise, although he did as told, and entered the room

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw you", Orochimaru started, trying to sound as apologetic as possible

"Yeah, I remember, you threw me into a trash can as soon as I was born, just because my eyes weren't functional, and exploded, very fatherly of you", Naraku shot back, making Orochimaru wince, not that he didn't deserve it

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake back then, I wish I had taken you with me, you have grown into a powerful shinobi...", Orochimaru said, sorrow in his voice, and this brought a smile to the blind shinobi

"So, have you come to kill me?, I suggest you not to kidnap me, I really like to struggle, and experimenting on my body will only end bad for you, that much I can promise you", Naraku stated, reverting to his cheerful and sardonic attitude, which successfully made Orochimaru more sad

"I've come to say that I'm sorry, and that I'm very proud of you, hard times will come, this village will not last for long, when the time comes, I'll let you choose to come with me, and I will fully respect your decision", Orochimaru explained, and then he left some scrolls at the head of Naraku's bed, and after patting his head, he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Naraku's voice

"If I ever see you again, father, I will take your head, put it on a stick, and keeping it for show at my home", Naraku warned, and his voice carried not only intention, but the impression that he will be able to do that

Konoha's Market place...

Shikamaru was not having a good day, he knew that the month wouldn't be any better, and to make it worse, he knew that when the month ends, he will have to fight against Naruto, The Yokai King, not something he was looking forward to, even less with Lee around and his aversion for wolves... which is what bring us to the current situation...

"Thank you for taking the time to give me a tour, although I really pity you, to have to face someone like him...", Temari said, unlike many people, she was able to see the smart side of the lazy genius, and for that, she hopped that the poor guy didn't die at the hands of the Yokai King

"You should join the bet pool then", Ino said, while joining the pair out of nowhere

"What are you doing here, Ino?", Shikamaru asked, obviously irritated by her presence

"Buying something for Naraku, he had it bad, during the fight, I heard, and at the hands of Naruto!, Shika, why don't you retire?, you are not even one tenth as skilled as he is!", Ino stated, irritating the Lycan even more

"Oh, I'm sure he will be able to do something, but what bet are you talking about?, who will win?", Temari asked, puzzled at the interactions of the Konoha's shinobi

"It's about how many seconds he will survive", Ino deadpanned, getting to the limit of the Nara heir

"Troublesome woman", Shikamaru said aloud, in the past, he would have done everything to not being heard, but he felt something primal, that told him to be the alpha male

"What did you say?", Ino shouted, unable to believe the nerve of her teammate, but recoiled in fear at his growl

"That lowly bastard, how he dare to act like one of us?", Kiba asked to no one in particular, while watching Shikamaru from the distance, he hated him, how he acted like a bigger dog, how he was surrounded by pretty women, and how he managed to get into the next part of the exam, while he, a Inuzuka, couldn't get past him

"Bark!", Akamaru seemed to reply, but this time it wasn't really welcome

"What do you mean that I shouldn't envy him?, I don't envy him!, what could I want from someone that not even know how to act like a dog?", Kiba asked to his partner, angry by the idea of being jealous

"Bark! Bark!", Akamaru replied, and Kiba liked it even less

"What do you mean that wolves are forbidden on our clan?", Kiba replied, missing the departing Shikamaru and Temari, while Ino turned to go to another site, the hospital

"I still think you have a chance, if you only stop being so lazy", Temari said, in fact, she hoped that he could at least tire Naruto a little, so her brother doesn't have to fight him with all that demonic strength

"I'm not going to change who or what I am, deal with it, troublesome woman", Shikamaru defended his way of life

"And what exactly are you?, you don't fight like a human shinobi", Temari had to ask, for he has shown something weird when he defeated Kiba, some kind of animal force

"A Lycan, a very exotic form of Lycantrophy, the heir of a very powerful breed of warriors", Ankiseth replied for Shikamaru, making Temari jump, because he just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, while Shikamaru seemed unaffected, upon further exploration, Temari noticed that they had arrived to a kind of mobile shop

"That is, if I survive the wrath of the God of War, though I don't know why he hates me... anyway, do you have my medicine?", Shikamaru stated, and Temari had to wonder what kind of medicine would he require

"Of course, here it is, three shots of condensed Wolf Bane, remember to use them on the full moon days, my Child will bring me more when he returns", Ankiseth replied, while handling a Beeject gun with three vials of the poisonous extract

"Wolf Bane, isn't that... lethal?", Temari asked, a little scared of the medicine

"For the human, yes, for a Lycan, it only suppress the urge to go berserk, allowing the man to control the beast, although in this case is just a precaution, it's hardly believable that our dear Shikamaru will turn into a blood lusting beast during full moon", Ankiseth explained, with his ever present grin plastered on his face

"Why?, too intelligent, too brave, too noble?", Temari asked, somehow hoping to hear some kind of heroic feature on his life

"Too lazy", Desmond replied, while picking up a box, just to head for the streets once more

"Troublesome", Was Shikamaru's only answer

Academy of Alchemy...

There were days on Ed's life, when he wished to return to his old life, hunting for the Philosopher stone, traveling through all Armestis, without anything truly binding him to only one place

"Ed-sensei!, I got something really nice for you!", Winry Yamanaka, look alike of Winry Rockbell from his world, called him, class was now over, and he was all alone on his office

"Master Ed, should I let her pass?", Ashlotte asked, Ed loved her, a truly bless for him, something pretty to look at, without all the fangirling thing, although she lacked all the smart talks and retorts of a normal human

"No, not yet, were is my brother?, I haven't seen him since his class finished", Ed asked, somehow fearing the answer

"Master Al is still attending the student Shieska Haruno in the broom closet, I'm afraid he won't be able to attend your call yet", Ashlotte explained, Ed couldn't blame his brother, so many years without being able to feel, and with a so strong desire of love and be loved, it was to be expected, to not restrain himself after so much forced restrain

"I feel so alone...", Ed stated with a saddened voice, while covering his face with his hands, which made him miss the moment when Ashlotte opened the door

"Master Ed will like your company, you can pass, Winry Yamanaka", Asholtte stated, much to the delight of the blond girl, who took this as an invitation to jump into the unaware Ed

Hokage Tower...

Konohamaru and Hanabi were currently waiting for Sarutobi to say what he had in mind, and they were scared, an alchemist was required to try to work with a shinobi group, and that most likely meant, that they will be separated, a thought that was horrible for them, because they had become very close to each other

"We are here, Hokage-sama, and I brought the two students you asked for", Ebisu said as he entered the office, closely followed by Moegi and Udon, and both Konohamaru and Hanabi held hands tightly, Konohamaru didn't want Udon anywhere near Hanabi, with his bad manners and leaky nose, it would be very mad for the finesse of the Hyuga Heiress, and Hanabi didn't want Moegi anywhere near her Kono-Kono, Moegi was clingy, and had some kind of crush on Konohamaru, she wasn't going to let her be around her Kono-Kono unsupervised

"Good timing, now, about the new prototype team...", Sarutobi began to explain, but Moegi and Udon already had an idea

"Let's take Konohamaru!, he is our friend, we know him very well, and is easy for me to work with him!", Moegi shouted, earning one of Hanabi's death glares

"No, we need Hanabi, she not only has alchemy, but also her family style, Konohamaru may be our friend, but he had forgotten the path of the ninja, while Hanabi can defend herself", Udon interjecting, winning a death glare from Konohamaru

"While you have your reasons to try to choose, I'm the one who will decide who to take", Ebisu tried to stop his kids, but Sarutobi stopped him before saying a stupidity

"In fact, you will take both, their main strength is alchemy, and not fighting, the two of them had shown a level of teamwork not seen in decades, I can't simply separate them, so, the prototype team will consist on one jounin instructor, two genins, and two alchemists", Sarutobi stated, earning happy smiles from his grandson and the Hyuga heiress

"But, isn't this team a little large?", Ebisu asked

"It's more versatile, alchemy can change the landscape, building structures, and whatnot, allowing the two shinobi a better chance of completing their tasks, anyway, you can go now, tomorrow I'll set you into some D missions so you can learn to work together, also, Ebisu, these two are still students at their academy, so, you can't push them too hard, they still have to report themselves to the Elric brothers", Sarutobi stated, finishing the conversation, much to the delight of the still holding hands alchemists

Secret Lab...

Inside the dark room, two white clad figures watched the stasis tube, it had a strange glow, and a naked young girl inside, asleep, the two figures watched how some kind of device finished the data transfer, and after some beeping sound, the tube began to dry

"So, it's ready, Altair", The smaller of the figures stated, he was nothing but a child, but was ready to kill

"It seems so, Sparrow", the taller of the figures replied, although the name sounded like codename

The tube opened, and the girl fell to the steel floor, Sparrow quickly went to her side, and covered her naked body with a blanket, she was not truly conscious, and yet she seemed to be having an awful nightmare

"Sparrow, try to calm her down with your illusion skills, we have to take her back to Ankiseth, and having her whimpering or struggling will do no good for our job", Altair ordered

"Understood, Altair", Sparrow replied, and after his eyes flashed red for a moment, the girl calmed

"Satsuki... her name is Satsuki Uchiha", Sparrow stated, he seemingly explored some of her memories too

"Let's hope she isn't like that other Uchiha, one brooding avenger is more than enough for me to watch", Altair said, while carrying Satsuki

Meanwhile...

They were sent to investigate some kind of illness in the Star village, they weren't welcome, they were told to leave, but they had a mission, and they carried it in a very ruthless way, the Hoshi Shinobi fought with strange powers, with chakra that was alien, but in the end, it all came to the Hoshikage to make a last stand, because most of his people were too ill to fight

"You have poisoned the chakra systems of your own people, why?", Naruto asked, seemingly unafraid of whatever powers the Hoshikage may have

"How could you understand?, you, the shinobi of Konoha make pacts with demos to gain your unholy strength!, you think I don't know?, that you are the secret weapon of the leaf village?, your limitless power, your blood lust, how you dare to take away from us our source of power?, our only way to be powerful enough to become a great village?, you greedy bastards, you only want to destroy us all so nothing can stand against you!", The Hishikage spoke, he knew he was going to fall, better to sound brave

"You have killed a lot of your children with that damned star, for what?, just to have a few powerful shinobi that will die young due to the poisoning?, you are wrong, the power lies within the hearts of the humans, and without people, you are nothing, to have killed that many, you have condemned yourself to a death sentence", Naruto replied, no longer smiling, suddenly a blinding light and a loud explosion reached them and the Hoshikage could feel his powers going away

"The star has beed destroyed!, He is indeed the God of War!", Natsushi shouted from outside, while the miasma started to dissipate from the village

"Now your people stand a chance to become strong, but not under your command", Naruto declared, and then shot the Hoshikage in the head, splattering brains and blood everywhere

That day Natsushi recovered her child, and was granted the title of Hoshikage, that day she declared it a day to celebrate the Yokai King

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked where this is going, and as a little spoiler, Naruto's birthday is coming next chapter!, see ya until then


	49. Birthday the 13th

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, I just had a lot of work and paperwork to do, also, don't get impatient, the battles at the stadium are about to begin, in next chapter, I promise, really... in the mean time, enjoy this chapter, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, Reiko Zonbolt, Arashi Uzumaki and Yukina Hyuga belong to Kage Bijuu, the Harvesters are co-owned by Kage Bijuu and Me, the rest of the OCs belong to me

**

* * *

Chapter 49**

**Birthday the 13****th**

It was the morning of October 9, on week after the battles at the tower. The shinobi were actually starting to train for their final test, and the civilians were preparing for the festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune... little they know that it will not be as they wanted it to be...

Maeda compound...

"Oh! Matsukaze, I really feel sorry for not being able to help you", Okuni Koto, former priestess of the elemental temple, and now faithful follower of the Maeda heir, expressed, feeling unable to do anything

"There is nothing to worry about, I already accepted what happened, and I'm learning from my mistakes. The only thing to do now, is to help Reiko to prepare for her battles", Matsukaze replied, however, Okuni reacted, quickly holding his hand, effectively stopping him

"And how exactly are you going to help her? It's not that you can really hope to spar with her without getting terribly injured", Okuni asked, thanks to her status as priestess, she was able to feel the divine energies that were coming from both Reiko and Lee, thing that scared her to no end

"Well...", Matsukaze tried to reply, but was unable to think on anything useful for training

Hokage office...

Usually, greeting the genin teams after a successful mission was something nice, and rewarding on it's own, but with team seven...

"So, Naruto, how went the mission?", Sarutobi asked, he already knew that it went downright to hell, and they still managed to accomplish the mission on the written parameters, not in the wished way, or subtle approach, but they completed it

"The mission was completed as it was stated, Hoshi village was inspected, threats were removed, and a new alliance has been formed", Anko informed, she seemed to be displeased with the Hokage, but Sarutobi couldn't care less, he only cared about Naruto

"Thank you, Anko. Naruto, please, talk to me...", Sarutobi begged, but Naruto didn't respond at all, he was just there, arms crossed, the hat covering his face, leaning against the wall, if there was any hate, no one could tell, but the coldness against the old Hokage was still there

"There is nothing to talk about, if it's everything, we are leaving, we need a hot bath, and get ready for tomorrow", Hinata suddenly said, while placing a paper in the desk, in front of the Hokage

"AYE! Tomorrow will be a day worth of a great celebration!", Lee shouted, and then gave a boisterous laugh, but Sarutobi didn't listen, he kept reading the paper, he even missed the moment when team 7 left the office, he barely noticed Asuma enter...

"Pops? Why do you look like the Devil came to claim your soul for a debt?", Asuma asked jokingly, unfortunately, it was exactly what Sarutobi was feeling...

**

* * *

Content of the message:**

**Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, you are cordially invited to celebrate the 13****th**** birthday of my dear child, Naruto Uzumaki, in a private party that will be celebrated in our humble home. It's also advised to bring any required papers to celebrate a wedding, because tomorrow it's also the designed day to join my child with the always pretty Hinata Hyuga, said marriage has been already agreed by her father in an honorable contract. Failure to assist will end in total displeasure in behalf of my dear child.**

* * *

Hyuga compound, chamber of the elders...

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!", one of the elders shouted, outraged by the situation

"Hiashi! Explain how could you accept thi kind of contract!", another of the elders demanded, glaring daggers at the clan head

"It's just as you asked for. You wanted to have Masamune in your hands, while you see my daughter as worthless of the Hyuga name, the Uzumakis seen her as more valuable than gold, and have no way to use Masamune to it's full potential, by all accounts, we are winning way too much in this trade to let it go, besides, there is nothing to fear, Hinata has the caged bird seal, there is no way they can try to extract the Byakugan. From any side you see it, the Hyuga clan is winning, perhaps too much, we should try to compensate the merchants a little more", Hiashi explained, fighting the urge not only to smirk, but to laugh loud and openly, Ankiseth moved with uncanny sneakiness, simply, there was no way to get out of this, the contract was already signed, what they were getting was way more than they could even dream to get from Hinata in any other kind of arranged Marriage, the only thing was the fact that a Hyuga was being married to the demon fox, issue countered with the aid of the seal, leaving no real room to argue about it

"Hiashi, we will find a way to undo this treachery, and then, you'll be stripped of your rank, your daughter married to someone we can agree to, and the merchants will be ruined and stripped of everything they deem precious...", the head of the elders said menacingly, and this time Hiashi couldn't stop himself from smirking

"I seriously doubt that you can that fast, the wedding is tomorrow", Hiashi said with the calm of a man who knows that nothing will change the outcome of this move, he won, Hinata won, Ankiseth won even before the game started, and nothing will change that

"TOMORROW!", the elders shouted in unison, even if they can convince the Hokage, the paperwork required will take at least a week, this was a finisher blow, they were screwed

"Oh, you didn't know? I was sure I sent a copy of the contract to all of your wives... perhaps they forgot to mention it? Or maybe you overlooked it along the other paperwork, I mean, it happens to me from time to time", Hiashi stated, his cold eyes showing for once a degree of evilness

Next day...

It was October 10, the day of the festival, when the citizens of Konoha celebrates the downfall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. In the last years, the attraction of chasing the Kyuubi brat, and then beating him to avenge the souls of the fallen shinobi, had been all but forgotten, not only because the Hokage made harsher laws against such an act, but because in this specific day, Naruto was out of reach, inside of his home, a place were no one seemed to be able to enter uninvited...

"While this defy all logic... I can't say I'm surprised", Sarutobi muttered, it was the first time he sees the interior of the Uzumaki apartment, or palace, incredibly big, ridiculously luxurious, and with an air charged with vibration of power... as if the owner of the place could extend his consciousness to cover the entire place, capable knowing, feel and manipulate everything

"I would say welcome to our humble home... but you have been invited only for the formalities", Ankiseh suddenly said, in his always frekish friendly voice, making the Hokage jump a few feet in the air, screaming in an almost girlish way

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!", Sarutobi shouted, clutching his chest as if controlling a heart attack, he was sure the Ankiseth was the devil, and it was only a matter of time before he comes to claim his soul

"Why? It's not like your heart is going to stop, or explode. You don't have one to begin with", Minato stated, and this time, Sarutobi froze, for both Minato and Kushina were now in front of him, and while Kushina looked exactly as he knew her, with her orange clothes and wicked grin, Minato looked more like a Dark Tyrant, the embodiment of hatred and revenge... and it was his fault.

Royal Chapel, a few minutes later...

It was... strange, like a world inside an apartment, one thing was to have a palace inside the apartment, and another, once inside the apartment, going out into an unknown location, walking into an ancient looking chapel, and starting a ritual for a Birthday, with Naruto in the middle of a circle made of strange inscriptions

"Today, October 10, the pact of encasement is fulfilled, and with it's fulfillment, the ancient it's freed", Ankiseth announced, and then, Naruto was covered in an intense red aura.

Naruto started to levitate, and the aura took a shape of it's own. For a moment, Sarutobi had no idea of what was happening, only the calm faces of Hinata, Minato and Kushina told him that there was nothing to be afraid of, until he recognized a part of the shape, tails... nine tails to be exact.

"T-The Kyuubi! They are freeing the Kyuubi!", Sarutobi muttered, but whe he tried to stand to say or do something, he felt a blade at his neck, colder than the harshest winter, sharper than anything he has felt before, a dark blade held by Minato himself, his unforgiving eyes showing that he was being keep alive only for the event to come

"You will not interfere, you already made enough damage to my son, I won't let you ruin his birthday", Minato coldly stated, and Sarutobi fell silent

The red aura soon got separated from Naruto, and the shape started to become solid. It quickly turned into a female human-like shape, and then, in a sudden flash of energy, Kyuubi, in her humanoid form, appeared

"I almost forgot how was to walk in the human world... well, among humans, this is NOT the human realm", Kyuubi said, looking at the chapel, then she went to Naruto, who was now standing, watching her with fascination, as if looking at her in the real world was completely different from seeing her on his mind

"Well, it's nice to finally be able to... MHF!", Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, for Kyuubi instantly hugged him, burying his face between her breasts

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-SAMA!", Kyuubi shouted in total delight, and this, made Sarutobi go in total shock

"Naruto... Sama?", Sarutobi shouted, although almost no one paid him any attention

"Not yet, we must finish the ritual", Ankiseth stated, and then, he began to use all kind of magic spells much to Naruto's delight, and Sarutobi's horror

"**Spirits of Light and Darkness, Guardians of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, Keepers of the gates of Heaven and Hell, hear my words, attend to my calling, bind the immortal soul of this Bijuu to the spirit of MY SON, my CHAMPION, serve as witnesses of this eternal pact!"**

Ankiseth's voice resounded like a thousand thunders, and energies of all colours began to surround Naruto and Kyuubi

"**I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Mistress of the Elements, of the Disasters and Mischief, humbly accept you, and those who will carry your blood, as my Masters, Tamers, Lords and Commanders. Let my infinite power run on your veins, Let my unlimited strength fill your body! Be your linage blessed for all eternity with my luck! Be your enemies cursed until extinction with my wrath! And let the world know, that Naruto is King among kings, Lord among lords, Master among masters, HAIL THE YOKAI KING!"**, Kyuubi shouted her enchantment, her vow, the energies linked them together, and as soon as it happened, it ended

"HAIL!", everyone, sans Sarutobi, joined, empowering the moment

"Intense", Hinata said, awed by the show of power and magic, although she may never say what she have seen with her Byakugan

"Kind of Epic, perhaps Brother Naruto has ascended as a god on his own?", Lee stated, smiling in approval, after all, he will make a better and more loyal god of mischief than Loki

"My son, he looks like a true king...", Kushina stated, a tear forming on her eyes, although she didn't failed to notice how Minato approached his son

"Naruto... Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood", Minato softly, almost timidly, said

"Minato... my progenitor...", Naruto replied, feeling somewhat uneasy, he had come to accept him as his progenitor, forgiving him for his blind faith on the village he gave his life for, and even when he hasn't accepted him as a father yet, he couldn't help but to notice the smile of happiness from Minato. A second later, Minato knelt down in front of Naruto, like a knight making an oath to his king

"I, Minato Namikaze, Witch King of Angmar, General of the Nazgul, hereby proclaim you as my King, Lord and Master, your wishes will be my orders, your beliefs will be my faith, your enemies will fall before my blade, and your precious people will walk in peace and without fear, for our shadow will protect them", Minato made his oath, and then, as he raised to his feet, the other eight Nazgul appeared behind him, soon he placed his helmet on his head, hiding his face behind the imposing mask of the Witch King of Angmar, and as one, all of them shouted

"**WE ARE THE NAZGUL! **

**GUARDIAN SHADOWS OF THE YOKAI KING! **

**HIS WILL IS OUR LAW! **

**HIS WISHES OUR ORDERS! **

**HIS PEOPLE OUR TREASURE! **

**HIS ENEMY OUR PREY!**

**IN HIS NAME, WE'LL PROTECT!**

**IN HIS NAME, WE'LL DESTROY!**

**HAIL THE YOKAI KING!"**

The Nazgul, as one, sworn their oath, forever linking their essence to Naruto's shadow, forever submitting to his will, and Sarutobi couldn't help but to feel so little, so powerless, in front of him, Naruto was quickly becoming the enemy of every being in the shinobi nations, too much power, too quickly, and with lots of resentment...

At that very moment, all around the village, foxes began to attack, but they weren't normal foxes, because their fur was charged with the different elements, some with fire, others with ice, some with lightning, one or two with poison. All of them were targeting most of the village, destroying shops, restaurants, and homes, but none touched the Aburame, Maeda or Zonbolt compounds, or the Alchemy Accademy and the Hospital, or Konohamaru's home, not even Hiashi, who was walking toward Naruto's home, was bothered at all... in resume, anyone who were against Naruto was now suffering the attack of the vengeful kitsunes

"FOR THE OVERLORD!", one of the kitsunes shouted, signaling this as the beginning of the revenge of Kyuubi, marking this particular day, as the end of the celebrations on Konoha...

Naruto's living room, one hour later...

"And with this, you are married", Sarutobi said, without much joy, not that it dampened the moods of the young ones

"Hinata! You are finally my wife! I love you so much!", Naruto shouted in happiness, while hugging his beloved Hinata

"Naruto! You are finally my husband! I love you deeply!", Hinata shouted, while returning the hug full force

"My son is so manly!", Kushina said, tears of infinite happiness running on her cheeks, while Minato silently nodded in approbation

"And now that the young ones are married, the contract has been fulfilled, Hiashi Hyuga, Masamune is yours, may your clan enjoy the power and status that this blade entitle", Ankiseth said to Hiashi, who took the blade with not much enthusiasm, he was more focused on smiling for his daughter, for her happiness

"Well, Now that I have signed and sealed the documents, can I leave? I really need to smoke my special stash, this has been too much... excitement for a day", Sarutobi said, he looked really tired, and now was thinking that making that deal was not an smart move

"Oh my! Forgive me, Hokage-sama, if you so wish it, I may offer you my assistance to put you in any place you deem as, comfortable, I'll even replenish your special stash for all this, taxing experience", Ankiseth offered, with his friendly voice, that gave the creeps to Sarutobi

"For free?", Sarutobi probed, sounding completely unsure, afraid even

"Of course, for free, no charge, gratis", Ankiseth replied

"To my office, please", Sarutobi said, not willing to tempt the devil, and in a sudden flash, he was no longer in the house, but in his office... not that it would be pretty

"Ankiseth-sama, we have brought the other present for your son", Desmond said as he entered the room

"What other present?", Naruto asked, rising an eyebrow, even Hinata tilted her head

"This other present!", Ranmaru almost shouted, while leading a girl into the room, she was around Naruto's age, with black hair and eyes, and a white well cared skin

"A girl?", Anko asked, pouting at the prospect of her not being accepted into Naruto's bed, but another girl would have green light

"Hi, my name is Satsuko Uchiha, and I'll be Naruto-sama's personal attendant", Satsuko presented herself, causing an uproar in the living room

Meanwhile, Aburame compound...

"Life is good", Shino said, he was in the bed, with Nyu, who was cuddling with him

"Nyu! Nyu!", Nyu replied, looking happier with every passing second

"What do you mean that it's about to become more interesting?", Shino asked, showing a smile uncommon in an Aburame

"Nyuuuu!", Nyu replied, even more happy, and excited

"What do you mean with growing life?", Shino asked now, not wanting to believe what the laughing Queen on his head was saying...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter comes the battles, and then, the invasion arc... one have to wonder, how will Orochimaru react when he sees all this madness?, you'll discover it next chapter!


	50. Avenger vs Undertaker

**Magnus:** Well, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I had to deal with life and familiar stuff, anyway, here goes the chapter, and as promised, the stadium battles begin now. So enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, the OCs belong to their respective creators

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**The Avenger vs The Undertaker**

Night before the tournament…

Hayate Geko, a loyal shinobi that always thinks on the well-being of the village as a whole, who has a beautiful girlfriend that loves him even if not in the same rank, and that he will do anything for her, a man that Sarutobi deemed as trustworthy, was currently fleeing, running at top speed along the roofs of the buildings

'_I need to reach the Hokage, this is bad, this is REALLY bad!'_ Hayate thought with dread and great distress, for he has just overhead a conversation between the jounin instructor of the Suna team, and a shinobi from Otto

'_I can't believe that Suna would betray us like this!'_ Hayate continued, he heard the plan of invasion, the plan to kill the Hokage, to kidnap youngsters from the most important clans, and to give Konoha to Suna and other villages… He was so engrossed, that he couldn't notice the hand in time, and so, he was pulled into the shadows

"Do not move. Do not talk. Do not dare make a sound luder than a weak heartbeat, and you'll live to see another day" The voice of a small child whispered to Hayate's ear… But the hold of his hand was strong, cold, a precise, like a veteran hunter nin

Hayate did as told, if the hunter nin wanted him dead, he would be dead already, wich means that he wasn't the target, but what could the hunter nin want? Hayate got an idea when he saw the Suna jounin landing on the same roof, obviously not seeing him on the shadows

Baki searched with his eyes the area, he was sure that the Konoha nin couldn't be far, in fact, he was sure that most likely he would be hiding nearby. He never felt the white clad assassin, he never heard him, he never saw him. Hayate watched in morbid fascination, the white clad figure moved with speed, strength and precision, but there was no sound, no chakra, no presence at all. Hayate saw it all, how the white figure descended upon the suna nin, and with a soundless strike, it was over, the suna instructor died without knowing, as if an angel of death had descended to peacefully claim his soul… And now the angel was walking toward him…

"Sparrow…" The white figure said, but Hayate was so scared that he wasn't able to make sense of the word, until the child that was holding him replied

"I know, Altair" Sparrow replied, and then went toward Baki's body, henged into him, and then burned away the corpse with frightening efficiency.

Sparrow, being henged into Baki, left the scene. Altair gave one last glance toward Hayate, who froze in the spot, not even able to breath… It wasn't a killer intent, it wasn't any kind of jutsu, it was the fact that his barely visible eyes were soul piercing, it was the fact of thinking that he was next. But Altair just left, Hayate didn't dare to see where he go, there was no presence to follow, there was no evidence of their doing, for Baki's ashes were immediately scattered by the wind.

"And now… How am I supposed to report this?" Hayate muttered to himself, this was going to be one hell of a report…

Next day…

After enduring the kitsune invasion, and surviving under the now careless watch of one Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konoha was ready to have the last part of the chunin exams, a series of battles that will be held on the stadium. Of course this event will be watched by not only the locals, but by the representatives of all the villages, which means that the kazekage will attend to see his son… this also means that someone will come to watch the shibusen students…

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not really necessary for you to greet our representative right away…" Stein said to an obviously worried Hokage

"I must. This is no ordinary representative, but the representative of the God of the Death. Perhaps is a kid, like your students, or maybe a beautiful woman. I won't have any brainless shinobi or council member to antagonize with such an important person" Sarutobi dryly replied. Word of the Shibusen students being demon hunters reached the ears of the clan heads and council members, and the idea of arrange marriages with such powerful warriors raised up way too quickly, and Sarutobi knew that allowing such behavior would be more than harmful for the village, only Kami know what the Shinigami would do if one of his students gets sexually harassed or something like that.

"Well, I guess it's too late to tell you to run away, here he comes" Stein finally said, while looking at the main gates, where a young boy was entering. He was dressed on an elegant black suit with white rectangles arranged symmetrically, an at his collar, a metal skull served as a tie, his black hair was combed in a way that perfectly split it by the middle, although the three white lines on it were out of place, also, his eyes looked otherworldly, due to the double yellowed coloration on them. He was being followed by two girls dressed as cowgirls, dressed like twins, but obviously not twins.

"I hope that this ends soon, we were waiting for your return a month ago, besides, this village looks so… asymmetric" The boy said, obviously talking to Stein

"We had a little more obstacles than intended, but as the information stated, our target will openly attack on this event" Stein replied

"And we have full access to the event?" The boy asked now, not wanting any interference from the locals

"Of course you have, I already gave the order to give you full freedom. Besides, since one of your people managed to get this far, you will be able to cove more area" Sarutobi interjected, gaining the attention of the envoy of the Shinigami

"Ah! You must be the honorable Hokage, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Death the Kidd, son of Shinigami" Kid presented himself as polite as possible, sending Sarutobi into shock, for he wasn't in front of any lesser envoy, but in the presence of the son of the god of death

At the stadium…

The rows of seats on the stadium were getting filled with all the people who wanted to see the battles, most of them were there to encourage their favorite shinobi, others to give moral support to their friends or family, and there were some more that were plotting…

"Nyu?" Nyu asked, in a worried tone, not that any non-Aburame could understand her

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. All his training will pay off" Shibi replied, not leaving his monotone voice, not that Nyu could be fooled, she always seemed to know the true mood of the Aburame family

"Nyuu" Nyu mowed half reassured, she saw Shino's training, she saw all his strength and skill, she just had to believe on him

"Besides, his love for you will give him more strength to be able to return to you" Shino's mother said while hugging Nyu, who finally relaxed

"Naraku! I'm glad to see you already out of the hospital!" Ino greeted the blind shinobi, who was using his staff for support, obviously not fully healed

"A pair of nurses can't held me against my will, although you should see how is Sakura, she is being moved with a wheel chair" Naraku stated, while taking seat at Ino's side

"WHAT? When did you see her?" Ino asked startled, too late she covered her mouth, it was just too hard to not forget about the condition of the boy

"Never? Besides, the wheels do make such a distinctive sound…" Naraku replied, smiling at the idea of Ino being jealous

"Come on, Ino-pig. Everybody knows he doesn't have eyes for any other girl" Sakura said as she arrived, obviously she heard the conversation, and decided to participate. Her image was one to pity, still covered in bandages, and being pushed in a wheel chair by Doc, still, she got a death glare from Ino, due to the joke about Naraku's eyes

"That is true" Naraku conceded, not that it reduced Ino's anger

"Please, don't fight among yourselves, none of you are healed yet" Doc begged, not that he was about to be heard

Soon the stadium was at full capacity, with the balconies being occupied by the clan heads and jounin senseis, as well as the special place of honor, reserved for the Hokage and his special guests, which were the Kazekage and Kidd, while the combatants were on a special room that was looking directly into the arena. On the Arena, Hayate appeared, ready to call for the first match, much to the surprise of some hidden otto nins.

"From all the hidden villages, people have reunited here to decide which of these hopefuls will advance from genins to chunins. All of the ones reunited here to fight, have shown courage and cunning enough to win all the battles that had taken place before today… But we all know that battles alone doesn't win wars, that courage and cunning are not enough to change history, a true shinobi, a chunin shinobi, needs character, needs the Will of Fire! And now, we will begin the last part of the chunin exams!" Sarutobi gave his opening speech, and this was the signal that Hayate required to start the event

"Participants Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara, cough, come down to the arena" Hayate called, and Sasuke was the first to shunshine to the center of the arena, and by not seeing the sand user immediately, he decided to add his thoughts

"It seems that the suna nin is a smart one, deciding to run away than being beaten in public…" Sasuke started, but before he could continue, the sky darkened, the light seemed to be eaten away by some unnatural darkness, and this was only the beginning of his arrival.

Gregorian chants filled the air, and from the gates of the arena, a heavy mist began to flow. A funeral song began to sound, and the gates opened, revealing a procession of dark hooded monks carrying coffin, and the fear began to strike the hearts of not only the spectators, but of the other combatants too.

The chants began to grow in intensity, and as the monks placed the coffin on the ground, the intensity of the fear grew too. The monks lighted torches, and as the chants reached a crescendo, the darkness began to suffocate the audience. Then a gong sounded with astonishing force, three times, as if summoning a demon, as if asking for the gates of hell to open wide. At the third call of the gong, the top of the coffin opened with brutal force, and from the inside, Gaara raised up, in a straight fashion, his face was hidden from the audience by his hat, but to Sasuke, those eyes filled with malice, hatred, and blood-lust were placed only on him… And as soon as Gaara was out of the coffin, the darkness left, as well as the horrible sensation of fear.

"Show off" Naruto muttered, but very few managed to hear him

"Well, you can star, cough, now!" Hayate announced, and then fled from the zone

"Your little show doesn't scare me, you don't scare me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and today you will lose to my greatness!" Sasuke shouted, while taking his trademark battle stance, but Gaara didn't move at all.

"Words alone won't take me down. Come here, show me the greatness you keep talking about, and face death" Gaara coldly replied, still not taking any battle stance.

Sasuke frowned, glared, and then darted toward Gaara, who was still unmoving. Sasuke delivered a punch, but got blocked by a thin layer of sand, just as Kakashi told him. Then he went for a kick, with exactly the same result. Then, using the momentum, he jumped over Gaara, while throwing a hail of kunais, all of them caught in the sand. Gaara didn't move, at all.

'_That sand shield is a total annoyance, but I can't use my triumph card yet'_ Sasuke thought, and while he hated to not being able to win fast and easily, Kakshi stressed him to be extremely cautious with this foe, for in this event, there would not be any help of any kind, not that he thought he could need it.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted his technique, while breathing a big fireball, which got stopped by an spiraling shield of sand, the sand was moving so fast, that it was being cooled fast enough to not being affected by the katon technique.

"These toys… You can have them back" Gaara stated without emotion, and then his sand threw the kunais back at Sasuke, at frightening speeds. Sasuke had to activate his sharingan to be able to follow the path of the weapons, just to evade them, it was at this moment, that Sasuke understood, that this was a real battle.

With the spectators…

"Ino, how come we fell for… him?" Sakure asked, with no little despise on her voice, making Doc grimace

"You fell for his looks and bad boy attitude, also being the star student of the generation put him as the perfect boy, too bad that it was only an illusion. I bet most of his grades were given to him as a gift for his sad past, and the hopes of having him happy, the perfect recipe for a spoiled brat" Naraku replied, making both Sakura and Ino to look down in shame

"You shouldn't say anything about looks, you give the impression of a cute boy yourself" Matsukaze said from behind them, announcing his presence, and the presence of Okuni, his now fiancée

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Naraku asked, sounding stupid for a moment.

"Well, there is this nice invention called mirror, which is useful for…" Okuni began to explain, but Naraku began to move his right hand in front of his "eyes" while using a dumb smile. Soon Okuni began to bow and stutter apologies, while Ino glared daggers at her, Sakura, Doc and Matsukaze limited themselves to roll their eyes.

"It seems that your precious Uchiha is no match for my son" The Kazekage taunted, eying Sarutobi for a reaction.

"One lone prodigy can't save a nation, to save a nation, you need an army of well trained and reliable warriors, or one true hero. Both of these are most commonly from humble origins" Sarutobi replied, unfazed by the obvious beating that Sasuke was about to receive.

"I agree. The true deciding factor is not the breed of the warrior, but the hard work and heart he or she puts into the battle. Breeding or creating perfect warriors leads to arrogance, arrogance leads to self content, self content leads to stagnation, and stagnation leads to failure" Kidd added, earning exclamations of admiration from the girls at his sides. Truth to be told, he just remembered how many times he has been outclassed by Maka Albarn, even when he is already a Shinigami, supposed to be superior to everyone just by the breed.

"An interesting point of view, although a little too optimistic for my taste. An army of reliable soldiers will fall before the might of greater weapon" The Kazekage shot back, but Sarutobi and Kidd limited themselves to smirk at this comment.

Back with the battlers…

Sasuke was growing frustrated, every punch, every kick, every weapon, every jutsu… Everything… just bounced off of the sand shield. Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, but the copycat nin just shook his head no, it wasn't the time.

"Is that all? Is this the power of your will? You have a very big mouth, Sasuke Uchiha. And a greater ego. But that will not defeat me, that will not stop me, not even slow me down. I gave you the chance of attacking, and now I'll bring you death's embrace" Gaara said, and then began to walk toward an startled Uchiha. But Sasuke wasn't going to accept defeat, he was going to use some of his most secret jutsus, and if Kakashi was such a coward to not allow him to use his new technique, he will use an old one, just as deadly as the most recent acquisition.

"**Katon: Hi No Tori!"** Sasuke shouted, much to Kakashi's horror. Sasuke breathed a large fireball, which promptly divided into smaller ones that took the shape of small birds. The birds flew to the walking Gaara, exploding with colossal force at contact, soon all the birds followed the first, provoking a massive explosion, lifting rocks and sand, reducing the vision drastically.

Sasuke tried to see through the dust, and with the aid of the sharingan, he managed to see Gaara, knelt down, obviously injured. Sasuke was low on chakra now, but he knew he had enough to use his new technique once, just once, but it would be enough to show his superiority. Sasuke quickly ran through a series of handseals, and began to focus all his remaining chakra on his hands, which quickly got covered with lightning, once the hands were fully charged, they began to emit the distinctively sound of the technique, the sound of a thousand birds. Sasuke then darted toward Gaara, aiming both hands for a definitive final strike, and as soon as he was at hand reach, he shouted the name of his technique

"**Double Chidori!" **Sasuke shouted, while slamming his technique against Gaara. The sand tried to shield him, but the sand shield got blown away by the destructive force of the double chidori, Gaara's body was pierced, but Sasuke was not done yet.

"**Chidori! Slash!"** Sasuke shouted once more, moving his hands to the sides, splitting Gaara in two. As the double chidori faded away, Sasuke managed to notice the the two parts of Gaara were turning into sand, meaning that he threw away his ultimate technique…

"Suna Bunshin?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded by the turn of events. His ultimate technique, beaten by a rather basic and dull jutsu, it was just too surreal to believe.

"Efficiency beats raw and untrained power, always" Gaara's voice came from behind Sasuke, scaring him to no end. The sight of Gaara rising up from the sand on the arena was frightening, his bored expression spoke volumes of the situation. Sasuka had the chance of turn tail and run, to forfeit and fight another day… Instead of that, he decided to be stubborn, and turn back to launch one last punch.

Gaara caught the fist with his bare hand, there was no need for the sand shield to come forth, the punch lacked the required strength to do any kind of damage. Sasuke gasped at the face of disapprobation of Gaara, the sand user simply grabbed him by the belt, and lifted Sasuke over his head, just to toss him to the ground face first, making him land in an awkward position, with but to the air, and the legs spread. Gaara readied his foot as if he were going to kick a ball… Just to kick Sasuke's balls full force, sending him flying for a whole yard…

With the spectators…

"Oh my God! That got to hurt!" Matsukaze yelled, while holding his own family jewels.

"What? Why? What happened?" Naraku asked, for he heard the hit, but couldn't determine where the hit landed, due to the distance.

"You don't want to know" Ino said, although it lacked the required pitying tone.

"Damn" Naraku replied, already getting an idea

"That was… Unorthodox…" Sanger muttered, unable to hide his manly discomfort at the sight of such hit

"Agreed" Both Schizune and Thrud replied, not that they thought that the Uchiha brat deserved any better.

"This is savage! Someone has to stop this battle, now!" Danzo shouted from his spot, the idea of an army of sharingan users has just taken a mayor blow

"SASUKE-KUN!" All the fangirls shouted at the same time, feeling their fantasies of carrying the offspring of the last Uchiha being shattered along the jewels of the brooding avenger.

Back with the battlers…

Gaara calmly walked toward the Uchiha, who was twitching in pain, as he neared enough, Gaara raised his hand to the sky in the shape of a claw, and waited patiently. Sasuke took some time to regain the required strength to try to stand, too late he saw how wrong was this idea, for Gaara's hand fell upon his neck , rising him from the ground, strangling him with great force.

Gaara walked to the coffin, which surprisingly was intact, he opened it again, and when Sasuke stopped struggling, he tossed him inside, closed it, and then sunk it into the ground.

"The battle is over, cough! Sabaku no Gaara is the winner!" Hayate announced, and no sooner he finished, Kakashi and some others darted to the rescue of the last Uchiha, or what was left of him

Meanwhile, in a dark room…

"What an entertaining battle! Even better than the WWE!" Ankiseth said with glee, with malice and joy.

"What's the WWE?" Satsuko asked, and Kin only sweat dropped.

"Don't bother your little head with such things, just take for granted whatever the master says" Kin replied, doing her best to help the clone

"But he is not my master, Naruto-sama is" Satsuko pouted, much to Ankiseth's delight.

"Now that's true loyalty! Now who want to bet on Sasuke's life?" Ankiseth asked, with an innocent smile that only meant trouble.

"No thank you! My soul is perfectly fine where it is!" Kin replied a little too fast, you don't bet with Ankiseth, never, don't ask, s better if you don't know

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it. I promise to make the next chapter even more epic, believe it!


	51. The Clash of the Titans

**Magnus: **Here goes another battle, I hope you like it, and I hope you find the few references in here, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, all OCs belong to their respective creators, and you need their permissions to make use of them**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**The Clash of the Titans**

The audience was in an uproar, Sasuke Uchiha was not only beaten, but also humiliated. Kakashi and some fangirls managed to rescue the last loyal Uchiha, who was now on his way to the intensive care wing of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to attend your request" Doc replied to an angry Danzo

"Why?" Danzo asked with barely contained rage

"Because I'm taking care of my most important patient right now. After this event is finish, I'll return to the hospital, then I'll chack upon the Uchiha, but not before taking Sakura to her room" Doc finished, and Danzo had to let it go, med nins will have to do for now

"I will not forget this" Danzo said, and then left to look after Sasuke

"Thank you, Doc. You didn't had to do this for me though" Sakura said with a blush on her face

"Don't worry, you are more important to me than all Konoha" Doc replied, making Sakura blush even more

A few rows of seats away…

"Hey, Maka. Any luck finding the target?" Soul asked, somehow grateful for being able to be in human form

"Yeah! I don't want to be here anymore!" Black Star almost shouted, his body was now healed, but he hasn't recovered his spirit yet

"A little bit down for the beating?" Tsubaki teased him a little, she wanted him back, and teasing him was the best medicine

"SHUT UP! ONE DAY I'LL BEAT HIM AND THEN I'LL CLAIM THE TITLE OF MORE THAN A GOD!" Black Star shouted in rage, earning a Maka Chop in return

**WHAM!**

"Don't yell at her! And yes, I've found the target" Maka replied, much to the surprise of everyone

"Really? Where?" Stein asked, the sooner this ends, the sooner he'll be back with Mari

"Over there, near Kidd in the honor place" Maka replied, not needing to turn to look at them

"Really? But besides Kidd I only see the Hokage and the other guy dressed like him" Black Star said

"That would be the Kazekage, Black Star" Tsubaki corrected him, much to his annoyance

"But aren't we after someone named Orochimaru?" Soul asked, and Maka smirked

"Because that guy is Orochimaru, and the Hokage is not there. The one dressed as the Hokage has a massive soul, filled with hate and sorrow, it's very dark, but not any close to be a Kishin egg. The other, is a big Kishin egg, filled with evilness, that's our target" Maka explained, making the others to nod dumbfounded

"Then we only have to wait for his move, then we'll strike him down. Anyway, let's cheer for Chrona, is his turn now" Stein stated, while looking at the arena

At the arena…

"Participants Rock Lee and, cough, Chrona, please come down to the arena" Hayate called, and slowly began to retreat.

Lee and Chrona walked down to the arena, not rushing, or being too slow, they just walked. Lee was feeling really good today, deciding to put to test the seemingly undamageable body of the meek boy, while Chrona was not as nervous as usual, for he knew that the result of this battle was meaningless, losing or winning was of no consequence, in fact, the idea of being of use to Maka was the mayor reward for him right now, for she told him how she appreciated that his victory allowed them an easier time this day. Hayate silently prayed to all the gods above… and below… that he was allowed to survive this day, not only for the invasion to come, but because these kids were probably going to completely destroy the village with their fight…

Lee turned to look at the balcony where his family were watching him, all of them, Sanger, Reiko, Thrud, Schizune, gave him thumbs up. Chrona turned to look at where Maka was, if only to smile at her, but she moved her lips, with determined eyes, and Chrona managed to understand it as a 'Go for it'… And he decided to take it as an order

"Ok, cough, you can begin as soon as I'm out of here!" Hayate shouted and darted out of the arena, leaving the fighters standing in front of each other

"Very well, I've seen you fight before, and I want you to fight full force, otherwise this won't be worth my time" Lee said, while taking a battle stance, ready to engage in honorable duel

"I'm sorry" Chrona said, slowly leaving his shy stance, starting to stand straight

"For what?" Lee had to ask, is not everyday you see someone could be seen apologizing before a battle

"I'm sorry, Mr. God of War. But Maka want me to win, and I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you to do so" Chrona replied, and then charged against Lee, who was dumbfounded by the declaration

"You are mad…" Lee managed to say, just before getting hit by Chrona's fist. The punch was a direct hit to Lee's cheek, and while unhurt, he found that this meek boy actually moved his head with the impact

"Yes, I'm mad" Chrona confirmed, just before getting hit by Lee. Unlike Lee, Chrona was sent into a wall, leaving a crater upon impacting. Lee turned to look at his fist, it was a strange feeling, a feeling he had forgotten, a feeling he only had before awakening, the sensation of hitting something way too hard to break

"What is he made of?" Lee muttered, just in time to see Chrona standing up, unharmed, albeit his clothes were a little battered now

"Ragnarok, I need you to harden all you can. This is going to be a rough trip" Chrona muttered, much to the surprise of the demon sword inside him

'_Fine… I don't like when you zealous, is not you, you are not like this… I miss the useless meek boy that Medusa had under her wing…'_ Ragnarok replied, he wanted to curse Maka, but that would only made things worse

"That useless boy is dead, and will remain dead so long Maka is here to smile for me" Chrona finished, and began to walk toward Lee, then changed into a full sprint

"Here he comes, let's hee how much he can withstand" Lee muttered with a grin, he was going to enjoy this battle like never before

Chrona charged against Lee, his full sprint was not exactly the fastest, but it was good enough to make the punch strong. Lee watched him, he opened his legs to withstand any possible strong hit, and got ready his fist to return the attack. But in the last moment, Chrona threw himself, sliding beneath Lee's legs, and quickly stood up behind Lee, surprising the God of War for first time

"What the?" Lee shouted, he was expecting a frontal attack, not a ninja-like-trick

"**Screech Epsilon!"** Chrona shouted the name of his attack, and then screeched with massive power. The powerful sound wave struck Lee full force, sending him against the wall, making a crater were he was still being pounded by the brutal sonic attack for a few more seconds.

With the audience…

"W-What the hell is going on? This is not a shinobi fight!" The Kazekage managed to shout, this was a show of techniques that no shinobi had… the screech alone was far stronger than what the sound cannons were supposed to be

"The shinobi of the leaf is Rock Lee, self proclaimed God of War. He uses the Kami no Yoroi, which makes him invulnerable, meaning that his title is more than well earned. He is of humble upbringing, in case you want to know" Sarutobi explained with pride, just loving the eyes of shock of the Kazekage

"The other boy is Chrona, from Shibusen, he is shy and meek, and not able to stand for himself. But today he seems driven to bring great destruction, this only happens when Maka tells him to do so, or when he has one of his madness fits… I still don't know which one is worse" Kidd said, sending the Kazekage into further shock

"Love and Madness does not grant this much power, there has to be something else here" The Kazekage said, glaring at the other two

"This much power? Chrona has yet to use Ragnarok, then you can begin to tremble in fear" Kidd said with a smile that promised further shock

"And Lee is just warming up, he has yet to show his full strength" Sarutobi added, sounding way too creepy, for that screech seeme like a definitive attack by itself

"Hey, Maka. Was it necessary to drive Chrona like this? I mean, he can lose right now and we still be able to carry with our mission" Soul asked, he truly disliked when Chrona starts his rampages, for he becomes hard to stop

"But I want him to win!" Maka pouted, much to the distress of all the shibusen students

"Let's think he is also avenging you, Black Star" Tsubaki added, earning the displeasure of the assassin technician

"That's even more depressing, and you know it" Black Star muttered, angry at the idea of being avenged by the meek boy

Back with the battlers…

The dust was now settling, the remains of the noise were now gone, and Chrona began to relax, for very few people could stand after that attack. Unfortunately, Lee is one of such, and Chrona noticed it when he heard the laughter

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee's laughter was cruel, like mocking the world to try better to harm him, and promising failure on doing so. He stood up, unharmed, and even happy

"That's how a fight should be. INTERESTING! INTENSE! EXCITING! WHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee continued his laughter, earning nods from his family on their balcony

"Ragnarok, be ready to nail me to the ground at any given moment" Chrona commanded, in voice so serious that Ragnarok not even replied

"First, second and third seals, RELEASE!" Lee shouted, and then his tattoos became bright with an eerie light, his aura of power became visible, and his power was felt by everyone

"**Thunderstorm Pummel!"** Lee shouted, appearing in front of Chrona. Chrona barely had time to shield his face with his arms, when the lightning infused fist began to repetitively hit him, fast and strong

"WHHAAAAA!" Chrona wailed during the attack, but didn't get moved, he resisted like a mountain against the tempest thanks to the black tendrils holding him into the ground. The attack lasted for good three seconds, which it's about a thousand punches, when Chrona suddenly moved, getting a hold on Lee's wrists

"WHAT?" Lee shouted in disbelief, he expected Chrona to resist, but not to be unharmed

"The black blood makes me harder than steel, so I can protect Maka. And Professor Stein once explained that lighting can ignore a person if the person is wired to the ground" Chrona explained, and Lee noticed the black wires holding Chrona to the ground

"Damn, I didn't know that!" Lee had to concede, not he seemed truly shocked

"Sorry, but I have to hurt you!" Chrona shouted, and from his chest several black spikes came out, aiming to pierce Lee's body… but failing miserably in doing so

"WHAT?" It was Chrona's turn to be shocked, and Lee laughed

With the audience…

"Incredible! That child is holding his ground against the God of War!" Sarutobi voiced his opinion, not that he needed to do so, the Kazekage was out of words, he was sure that whatever kekke genkai the scrawny bo was using would have been lethal, and yet…

"I'm truly impressed, anyone else would have died with the blood spikes that Chrona uses. This armor of God he uses is one astounding technique… Perhaps too astounding to be a technique, maybe he is truly a god?" Kidd asked, considering in extending an invitation for Lee, a mesiter like that would be an awesome addition

'_These two fought at the tower that day… It's impossible for anyone to get this strong in only one month… Where they holding back this much back then? Could I be that much wrong on my target?'_ Orochimaru thought, looking at the monsters battling down at the arena

"That little guy… Is giving troubles to my husband?" Reiko shouted in disbelief

"Hey, bro! Who do you want to win?" Naruto asked in a mocking way to Gaara, who sweat dropped

"Can I ask for a double KO?" Gaara asked, perhaps a little too serious, making Naruto laugh

"He has to be a demon!" Sanger shouted on his balcony

"Or another god…" Schizune and Thrud said at the same time, looking intently at Chrona

Back in the arena…

"It has been fun, but it's time to end this" Lee said to Chrona, who was still holding his wrists with all his strength

"I will win… I will win…" Chrona kept muttering, he really wanted this victory for Maka, so, he focused on not letting Lee go, he focused so much, that he didn't noticed Lee moving his right leg bak for a kick

"Time to fly!" Lee shouted while kicking Chrona on the jaw with massive strength, making him let go, and sending him high into the air, along a large patch of ground where he was nailed. Chrona barely had a moment to grunt in pain when Lee was now over him, and kicked him back to the ground, making a crater with Chrona inside

"**SEISMIC PUNCH!"** Lee shouted while falling on Chrona with his fist, making the earth tremble with the force, rising dust and rocks due the massive impact. Lee fell at the border of the crater, and crossed his arms as a victory pose

"You have battled valiantly, Chrona. I will never forget your name, and will never forget your drive. This maiden of yours is surely a most precious jewel. You have my blessings on your life with her" Lee said toward the crater, not really expecting Chrona to be conscious to hear him, but he meant every word

"I'm not done yet… Not when Maka is waiting for my victory!" Chrona's yell was heard on all the stadium, it no longer sounded meek and insecure, it sounded enraged, and mad

_**-Start music: Thanatos by Junichi Nakatsuru-**_

The dust was suddenly blown away by a pair of large and demonic looking black wings. Chrona looked different, his body was covered in a black suit that seemed to be made of the same material of his wings, his face was uncovered, but with black markings, his eyes were completely black, and his hands and feet were clawed, a large white X adorned his chest as well as his back.

Chrona flapped his wings once, and he was already over Lee, he grabbed the God of War and took him into the sky. Lee was about to punch or kick when Chrona let go of him, but screeched on his direction, sending a devastating sound wave against Lee, launching him hard against the ground

"Damn. I felt that" Lee muttered, and then looked at the sky, just in time to see Chrona diving at him. Lee was about to intercept him, when Chrona launched another screech attack, more powerful than the last one. Lee had to roll to the side to evade it, and this action alone spoke volumes of the destructive force of the attack, as well as the devastation caused by it's wake

Chrona was again up into the sky, not losing the sight of Lee, he calculated the next attack, and then dived again, at frightening speeds.

"Got you!" Lee shouted, leaping at him first and fast, but the moment he managed to get a hold on Chrona, he just got another sonic screech in the face, which sent him to the ground, getting barely enough time to roll away from the next sound wave

"It's like fighting a Night Fury!" Lee nearly shouted, and then had to roll out of the way. Chrona kept fighting like an enraged dragon, using his screech attack as if it were dragon fire. It was ruthless, relentless, and apparently functional, as it kept the God of War busy dodging the deadly attacks

"Let's see if you like ranged attacks!" Lee shouted, while throwing a large stone against Chrona. The rock was quickly destroyed by a screech, but it served it's purpose, for it shielded Lee while he jumped at Chrona

"Let's shut that mouth of yours!" Lee shouted, while reaching to put his hand over Chrona's mouth. Much to his surprise, Chrona's hand became like mouths, from were he screeched, directly into Lee's ears, casing him a lot of pain for the first time. Lee had to let go of Chrona, and Chrona didn't lose time, he quickly screeched against Lee, sending him against to the ground, but this time, Chrona didn't stop, he dived at Lee, keeping the screech all the way, until he fell on Lee, ready for the final strike

"All limiters, OFF!" Lee managed to shout, just in time to receive Chrona's final attack

"**SCREECH OMEGA!"** Chrona shouted for the first time in this form, just to name his most deadly technique. Both of them became a blur to the public, rocks, ground and everything near them became dust, the walls of the arena cracked due the massive pressure, and then the blast hit everyone with brutal force. Civilians and lesser ninjas were thrown away from their seats, chunins and jounins were forced to hit the deck to avoid being blown away, and when it was all over, only dust could be seen in the battlefield…

_**-End of the music-**_

"Ah! So that's what happens when he has a madness fit at the same time as a love drive!" Kidd said in surprise, while the Thompson sisters were hugging him for dear life

"That was… extreme…" Sarutobi muttered, surprised too

"I can't believe it! Is as if a God and the Devil had fought today before us!" The Kazekage shouted, but got no reply

"LLEEEE!" Reiko shouted in distress, she knew that there was no greater honor than to die in battle, but she didn't want to be a widow

"Calm down, is not over yet" Hinata said in a calm voice, making Reiko relax

"And I fought against that? Oh my God… Does that mean that he was actually… delicate with me?" Sakura muttered, scared out of her mind. That day she thought she faced him full force… Today she saw a God being beaten by the same meek boy that beat her, and that made her faint

"P-Please… M-Make it stop…" Naraku muttered in unholy pain, his ears were still ringing, and bleeding. Ino and Doc were attending him, but the pain would take some time to go away without some surgery or another healing technique

"Let me help. It pains me to see my son's friends suffering like this" Ankiseth said, appearing out of nowhere. He placed his hands in Naraku's ears, and a white light quickly healed him, taking away the pain, and repairing his hearing

"Maka… If you push Chrona to fight like that again, I swear I'll… Maka?" Soul began to rant, but something on Maka's frown made him to look at the battlefield, just in time to see that the battle was not over yet

"**VOLCANO STRIKE!"** Lee's voice was heard from within the dust cloud, and afther the sound of a great impact, the dust was blown away, and Chrona was seen ascending in the middle of a sea of flames

"**TROMBE KICK!"** Lee shouted again, kicking Chrona in the jaw, hard, and being followed by a true trombe, lifting Chrona high into the sky, leaving him with no control at all. Lee looked like the gods of the legends, flaring a majestic aura of power, his hair seemed so bright that it looked like gold, and his eyes shining with fury. Lee wasn't finished yet, he had to be secure of his victory, there was no room for mistakes now, so, he moved to be at the back of Chrona, who was still dizzy, then he got a hold of him with a bear hug, with rock crushing power, then turned him upside down, and darted toward the earth in a drill motion, spinning with insane speed

"**METEOR CRASH!"** Lee shouted as they impacted the ground, leaving a massive crater the size of the entire arena, and making the entire village tremble. Lee was seen rolling to the side, where he stood up, with shaking legs, and breathing hard, while Chrona was unmoving in the middle of the crater

"Hayate, it is over already. You should go and see that the one standing is declared winner" Sarutobi called the sick shinobi, who was still hiding behind his chair

"O-OK!" Hayate replied, and jumped to the battle field. He saw Lee, who looked battered, and not quite ready to continue, then he looked at Chrona, who was unconscious, much to his surprise

"Rock Lee, The God of War, Is the, cough! WINNER!" Hayate shouted, and then Lee fell on his but, he needed some rest now, it had been a long time since he had a fight like this

"CHRONA!" Maka shouted while leaping toward the downed Chrona, and carefully cradled him into her arms… Just to see the eyes of the Demon Swordsman spiraling and out of focus

"Hey pal! How many fingers?" Soul asked while showing three fingers in his hand to Chrona

"Monday…" Chrona managed to reply, weak and dizzy, making Soul and Maka sweat drop

"He'll be fine, he just need some rest" Soul finally said, and Maka dearly hugged him. Soon the other Shibusen students helped their comrade to get to their seats, refusing any medical aid

All the people remained silent, there were no words to describe the feelings and thoughts running on the minds of all the spectators, there was fear, awe, horror, and admiration, but over all, concern on the two amazing warriors that fought, both gave their all, and in their eyes, both were about to die in such an epic way. But for one who was hiding among them all, it was nostalgic…

"Lee… You have become a most powerful shinobi, a true retainer of the title you've chosen…" The man muttered, he was covered with a green mantle, what could be seen of his features pointed to a hard man, but in his eyes there was only sadness, sadness for not being with someone he promised to never abandon

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, I hope you liked it, next battles will be a little more quick, as well as I'll show a little more of the plot behind the exam, until then, see ya!


	52. Rage and Tranquility

**Magnus:** Well, first of all, sorry for the long time to update, I was trapped in my job, drowning in paperwork, barely having time to write or even relax... then came Skyrim... anyway, finally I got an update ready, and my mind is once again free to imagine new scenes for the stories I write, so don't give up, I won't abandon this or another story! So, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, I only own my own OCs, many others belong to their respective creators (Mostly Kage Bijuu)

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Rage and Tranquility**

It would be common by now to say that the residents of Konoha were not easily surprised now days, they have been witnesses of all kinds of weirdness, like magic, people strong beyond imagination, spirits running berserk and causing mayhem, and so on… However, the outsiders were a very different thing, for in only one day, they have seen more than enough to avoid anyone related to Konoha, like brutal fights, jutsus capable of obliterating an entire nation, a young man fighting like a God… and of course, alchemy.

"Ok, Konohamaru, Hanabi. Go ahead; it's time to show off!" Eduard called to the small duo, and both nodded happily. Both of them were waiting for something colossal to say that they were true alchemists, and this, the arena turned into a smoking crater, was the perfect chance to do so.

"Kono-Kono! Let's do this!" Hanabi exclaimed, while clapping her now gloved hands, such gloves were filled with lines and symbols, that when joined together would form a transmutation circle, and depending on the angle, they will be used for different purposes, she even had the formation to form a bomb, for she really loved to blow up things to relieve stress.

"Yes! Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru replied, his hands were gloved too, but he had many small circles, which he activated separately or in conjuction, so he could form very complex things, he also had a basic formation to decompose, in order to clear off any wrong result.

The spectators watched uninterested at first, how the kids clapped their hands, and how they placed them on the destroyed battlefield, all this changed upon seeing a bright light, and then, when the light was gone, the battlefield was good as new

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"INCREDIBLE!"

"MUST BE A GENJUTSU!"

The shouts were loud and they were many, and the reactions of Konoha's citizens didn't wait to reply

"THIS IS TRULY REAL!"

"BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

"KONOHA IS THE BEST VILLAGE!"

In the honor place, the reactions were not very different

"Well, I'd never expected to see so much power from a pair of children, perhaps gods are being reborn in this village?" Kidd stated, he sounded less impressed as he really was, although him being the son of the God of the Death granted him a different perspective

"Wow! Now Black Star will be hard pressed to achieve his dream!" Liz added, knowing that by now, the assassin technician would be rather depressed

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Patty limited herself to laugh at the idea

'_What? What kind of training are they placing their children into? I can't believe this is the same village of weaklings I left!'_ Orochimaru thought, barely able to believe the potential of the new generations, and savoring the idea of kidnapping them all

"What can I say? They work hard, without restrictions, but with responsibility and supervision. That's the only secret of our success" Sarutobi replied, earning a thoughtful expression from Kidd, and a shocked expression from the Kazekage

'_What happened to you? To have found enlightening after my departure you must had to make the sacrifices you condemned me for. Or perhaps, I should ask who is manipulating you, old man?'_ Orochimaru thought now, eying the Hokage with suspicion, and wondering how his previously chosen target would be faring right now…

Meanwhile, Konoha's hospital…

In a rather dark room in the hospital, was one battered and unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. He had to be checked constantly, being watched all the time, for his wounds were severe, and painful. For good or ill, someone volunteered, someone who had a special interest on the downed avenger…

'_Spoiled… A brat forged in the flames of an undeserved adoration, weakened by the teachings of a man blinded by the long dead glory of the boy's ancestors, and misdirected by the lone thought on his head… Vengeance'_ The one watching him thought, grimly. His stature was taller than any shinobi known, his body was muscular and yet agile, but the pair of horns at his head denoted him as not so human…

'_A complete failure. A warrior with such a weak spirit cannot aim for anything higher than a premature death on the battlefield of life… And yet, he still has some untapped potential… Aye, he may still be of use for my scheme' _The one watching Sasuke thought now, and a rather diabolic grin formed on his face

At that moment, Danzo entered the room, and his god eye went a little wide by seeing who was taking care of his precious Uchiha. It was the surprise of seeing someone like him and not a proper medic nin, the surprise of seeing the one that his Root reported as someone working for the enemy…

"Kabuto! What are you doing here?" Danzo asked, and the white haired shinobi turned his head to see him, showing some surprise as well

"Oh? Danzo-sama! What a surprise to see you here and not at the stadium. As for your question, the hospital is rather short of hands with the last part of the exam, so I was tasked to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun… Is there something wrong?" Kabuto asked, sounding so sincere that it was creepy

"No… Not really. It's just that I thought YOU would be at the Stadium lending up a hand, and not here… Anyway, how is Sasuke?" Danzo kept the game up, it wasn't the correct time to get rid of the traitor, much less with a defenseless Sasuke in the middle

"Well, there is no way to say if he got neutered or not, at least not yet, so there is hope for him to see little Uchihas in the future. As for the rest of the wounds, he won't see any action for a few months, and even then, he will need some rehabilitation before taking any mission higher than a D" Kabuto reported, sounding as professional as possible, while laughing inside.

"I… see. Perhaps if Dr. Stronghold uses his methods…" Danzo began to say, and Kabuto had to fight the urge to frown, as that may alter his own plans.

"Perhaps, although I still doubt the reliability of such archaic and brute methods. Don't mistake me, I praise how well they work on major injuries and some extreme cases, but Sasuke requires… delicacy" Kabuto explained, and Danzo couldn't find a fault on this logic, making Kabuto laugh inside even more

Back at the stadium…

Ed and Al had to help the kids to leave the area, for they were drained due to the massive work, not that it had done something to erase their faces of satisfaction, for now their work will be remembered for years to come. And now, Hayate made his way to the center of the arena once again, basking on the knowledge that the next combatants will be more… harmless than the last ones.

"Tenten and, cough, Shino Aburame. Please come down to the arena" Hayate called. Tenten was fast to jump to the arena, she was nervous, nervous because now she had to do something to impress the spectators, something to scream 'I'm special too!' Shino for his part, was a little less calm than his usal self, his ambition was not one of glory to the world, but more like making his beloved one proud of him, showing her that he will always keep her safe, for he has the power to do so.

Soon, Tenten and Shino were facing each other in the center of the arena. Tenten looked at the Hyuga balcony, were Neji nodded to her, showing all the confidence he had for her. Shino looked at the balcony of his family, were his eyes met Nyu's, she sent a silent meowing, one that asked him just to be unharmed, to return to her, Shino knew that she was confident on his skills, but she just loved him too much, and such love had to be rewarded, so, Shino proposed himself to win. Shino and Tenten crossed eyesight, and Tenten took a stance where she was ready to take as many scrolls per second as possible, she knew that the battle will be decided on the first seconds… She was like a cowboy ready to draw the gun in a duel, while Shino was… relaxed, hands on his pockets, and no way to see if his eyes looked nervous, which made the whole ordeal much more stressing.

On the different balconies, the families that watched with interest this fight were also stressed, because this won't be like the brutal fights that had just taken place, this would be like the duels of the samurais, only one move, and the one to commit a mistake, will be the loser.

"Tenten, please be careful…" Neji muttered, unable to not worry for the girl that many nights occupied his dreams

"You need to think on a good excuse to marry her, Neji. At this rate, she will kill herself trying to show herself as strong enough to be by your side" Hiashi said, making Neji to look down in shame, there was no need to lie, the Byakugan always reveled the truth

"But the elders…" Neji began to elaborate, but Hiashi was already tired of it

"The elders weren't able to prevent Hinata marrying Naruto. I believe you can be even more creative than them" Hiashi replied, and Neji nodded, although this was not a good moment to think, more like watch his love interest

"Nyu?" Nyu asked, much less worried than before

"Of course he'll be fine, there is no doubt of that" Shibi replied sounding both sure and truthful

"If that bitch so much harms a hair of my precious Shino… I'll tear her limb by limb!" Lucy suddenly surfaced, exclaiming her own way of affection toward the boy that accepted her for what she was, without fear, without wariness. That's why both girls lived at the same time in the same body, with Nyu being the adorable and cute girlfriend, and Lucy the murderous woman that needed no protection, a commodity for Shino, meaning more focus in battle

"And I'll help you in every step" Shino's mother added, she too came to love Lucy, as the daughter she always wanted to have… a headache for the entire clan.

Hayate watched the two konoha's shinobi, even when they were comrades, there was so much killing intent, so much distress and mistrust, but in the end, these were relatively normal kids, so, Hayate made the battle start

"The third round can begin, cough, now!" Hayate called, and removed himself without much speed.

"Too bad for you Shino! I won't let you do anything! This ends now!" Tenten shouted, while throwing a pair of unfolding scrolls high into the air. She saw how Shino fought on the tower, she knew that she only had one chance, and she knew, that if she managed to defeat a clan heir in only one move, the Hyuga elders will see her a worthy…

Shino for his part, limited himself to study Tenten's movements, the unfolding scrolls, and how many kanjis were written on them. Is not as if he were careless, it's not as if he were overconfident, it's just that he had studied the strategy for this battle for so long, that it was incredibly scary how Tenten was falling directly on his trap…

"SHOSHORYU!" Tenten shouted her ultimate technique, and with bitten thumbs, she spread blood on the seals, freeing countless weapons, ranging from shurikens and kunais, to full sized swords, axes and maces. She had practiced for the whole month, knowing that the Aburame were dangerous at close distance when faced by surprise, and deadly at mid distance if faced directly, so, she mixed an aerial combat, where his insect wouldn't reach her on time, and her pinpoint accuracy to leave him no room to escape. She knew were to aim, she was no murderer, she only aimed to incapacitate him, knowing that as an Aburame, his speed was… unimpressive.

Tenten watched in delight how Shino tried to valiantly avoid the rain of death, and how he failed in doing so, how the sharp metal began to cut clothes and skin… and then, much to her displeasure, how Shino's body turned into a mass of insects.

"If that was your best move, then you must train harder to improve, Tenten-san. You seem to forget you are fighting against a fellow shinobi, and a shinobi always has a way to escape the first blow" Shino calmly said, while appearing out of a hole in the ground, a hole made by his kikaichu just before the battle started.

"Oh! But you just walked into the second stage of my technique!" Tenten, now enraged by seeing her first attempt completely failing, used chakra wires to lift all the previously thrown weapons, all of them ready to be redirected against Shino… who was still calm

"Fool" was Shino's only word. The previously clone, now a mass of insects, began to crawl their way to Tenten through the chakra wires, at an alarming speed. Their objective was simple, reach her, and drain her of her chakra, thus ending the battle, in a rather gross way.

"NO! Not like this!" Tenten screamed, and then cut the wires before it was too late, rendering the kikaichu bugs unable to reach her so fast. Her technique was now over, the momentum of her jump gone, the only thing left for her, was to grab the scrolls, and unleash some more weapons while falling…

"GHA!" But the scroll were now filled wit bugs… the whole time of the technique proved to be too long, long enough for some of the slow bugs to actually reach he scrolls, fill them, and now trying to crawl on her skin. Soon her fully insect covered body fell to the ground with a loud thud, it was like a Déjà vu, for it ended like that other battle…

**POOF!**

And with a distinctive cloud of smoke, the kikaichu bugs found themselves attached to a log, instead of a female body…

"A valiant effort, Tenten, but useless in the end" Shino calmly stated, everyone expected for the weapon mistress to attack from a new angle, to kep surprising them, but in the end, Shino's words rang true…

"AAAHHHHH! What the hell is this? I can't break free!" Tenten screams were heard all around Konoha, but none of the spectators were able to see anything, for Tenten was hidden among the small patch of trees in the arena, entangled into some kind of spider web.

Shino calmly walked into the small patch of trees. There was no hurry, besides, the waiting will do the required softening work on Tenten. The battle had been set since the beginning of the month, while Tenten worked nonstop to make her technique perfect, she failed to put to practice the most basic of the ninja talents, research your opponent. And that was what Shino excels at, a master of espionage, a master of disguise, a master of deceit, every move perfectly studied, every possibility, from the speed used to launch her weapons, to the carefully placed log to replace her with in case of an emergency, is not as if Tenten was careless, it's just that Shino knew her strategy from the time begin, and a ninja without the weapon of surprise, is a defenseless ninja…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MADE OF?" Tenten shouted to Shino, who was just in sight

"It's a special silk made from a quite rare colony of spiders, a curious spice that works as a hive, instead of lone hunters. I strongly suggest you not to sweat, as sweat makes it somewhat acid, causing serious itching and dissolving of clothes" Shino answered in a rather disturbing monotone voice, one that made Tenten stop struggling and become seriously afraid

"What? Why would you use something as depraved as that?" Tenten asked, weakly and afraid

"I use it so you won't struggle" Shino answered as a mater of a fact, sounding even more disturbing

"Well… If you think I'm just going to give up, you are seriously wrong. I'll find a way to escape, and then you'll beg for forgiveness" Tenten hissed, trying to think on how to get out, but coming with no ideas so far

"You won't have the time to do so" Shino coldly stated, while his kikaichu insect began to form clouds behind him, soon the clouds took the shape of wicked hands, giving them a much more disturbing appearance. And before Tenten could say or do something, the hands darted at her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tenten's blood chilling scream froze the hearts of many spectators, it was inhuman, and capable of haunting the nightmares of many. A few seconds later, Shino came out of the woods, carrying Tenten, who was unconscious, and obviously unable to recover

"Participant Tenten is unable to continue, cough, Shino Aburame is the winner!" Hayate called, and soon Medic nins came to the aid of the kunoichi

"TENTEN!" Neji screamed, and got ready to leap from his place, just as Maka did, but Hiashi's hand was fast and strong, keeping him in place

"Fool! What are you trying to do?" Hiashi asked in a truly severe voice, but Neji turned to look at him with absolute defiance, this was no longer a matter of clan and traditions, his beloved one was injured and in need of his help

"I'm doing what I must, what my heart dictates me, now kill me or let me go, but I won't stop!" Neji replied, with bravery that was beyond his usual self

"Idiot! The last thing she needs is a dead boyfriend, or be killed to keep you in place! Now go from the back side, so the elders won't see you outright, and if they ask, you are going to give support to your fallen comrade. BE SMART!" Hiashi reprimand him, and Neji looked ashamed, but did as told, not noticing outright the serious support from his uncle.

The people were in a turmoil, many didn't know what happened, and thought the worst, others got an idea, and hoped to be wrong, but there were some that had their own thoughts about the combatants.

"Ah! So much potential untapped! What a waste of a great kunoichi! I could have made her shine with her own youthful flames, she would have made a great teammate for him!" The green cloaked figure spoke to him, more like a whisper.

'_**Perhaps a little too rampant, it may have been good for her, but your son would have been stopped on his progress by her stubbornness'**_ Something inside the green warrior spoke to him, to his mind

'_Maybe, but, the most important thing is to have a family. Don't you agree, Mercer-san?' _The green warrior replied on his mind, to the being now living inside of him

'_**So long you don't share your new and growing hunger, Gai' **_Mercer retorted, and Gai couldn't help but to give a dark chuckle. They were now one, alive by a parasitic bond, and an incredible will to keep going. Gai was dead, as Mercer was, but they were standing among the crowd, no longer shinobi, no longer human, but he had to come back, if only to say sorry, and then disappear in the darkness of history

"It seems like Shino has grown cold and calculating, even more than his usual self!" Hinata cutely said, although it sounded fake by seeing her grin

"Me thinks he has become more like hot blooded, his heartbeat is faster, his emotions warmer" Lee added, sounding as if approving

"Cold as ice in the outside, but burning with passion in the inside…" Reiko conceded, and the other nodded, but made a silent promise to never ask

Meanwhile…

"Are you two ready?" Baki asked to Temari and Kankuro

"So, are we going with the original plan, or the modified version?" Temari asked, confusing Kankuro for a moment. It was a signal, for Temari was aware of the true situation, she just had to make sure

"With the modified one, of course" Baki replied, and Temari nodded in understanding, the plan won't be as Orochimaru proposed, but as Gaara said it would be, Baki was no more, and the one standing before them most likely was worth a hundred hunter nins

"Modified? Why? Ah! Right! Only Gaara passed to the finals, so he don't have support right now and we have to take another position!" Kankuro suddenly said. Baki gave a questioning look at Temari, who only rolled her eyes

"That's right, we forgot to give you the details. Let me explain you with careful detail" Temari said, and Kankuro did as he does whenever he is going to hear a long explanation, he turned to his puppets

**WHAM!**

Temari swiftly knocked him out with her fan, she didn't tell him the change of plans, because he was more loyalist, he was ready to shed Konoha's blood, all in the name of his village, all for the obvious lies and manipulations of a run away sanin

"Was that necessary?" Baki asked, puzzled by the strange behavior

"Yes, it was. He would have been more like a burden, it's better this way, we'll explain everything to him when this fiasco is over" Temari answered, for they had little time to reverse the ambushes

"Very well, any questions?" Baki asked now

"Yes, how is my father? He hasn't come to see us since we got here, and I really don't want him to die in the crossfire" Temari asked, bad father or not, he was her father

"Dead, at the hands of Orochimaru. Now let's go" Baki commanded, freezing Temari on her spot

"Dead? No! I'll skin that Orochimaru alive!" Temari roared with vengeance, and Baki smiled, sometimes deliver the bad news had his rewards, now he has a blood lusting wind user who will decimate the Otto nins with joy

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it. I know, this battle wasn't as long or interesting as the others, but hey! Shino is efficient as it is! But next battle... Fans of the SRW games, get ready to revive old memorable memories about two giant sword users.


	53. The Invasion, Part 1

**Magnus: **Sorry for the long wait, but I have a life, and I had to grasp on it the last months, anyway, I hope you enjoy this short update, and remember, Read and Review!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Perhaps a few OCs, but not the rest of the stuff you believe is being mentioned here!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**The Invasion, Part 1**

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Temari shouted to several of the leaders of the groups that were going to start the invasion, and that now had a very different order.

"You've heard the lady! Half of you will go and alert the people of Konoha, the other half is going to contact the rest of the groups!" The captain of the ambush parties gave orders.

"I'm worried about the outside groups, they need to be warned too, so there is less chance of them being caught in the crossfire." The one disguised as Baki said, earning Temari attention.

"You are right, but we'll have to move with caution, for they are mixed with Otto nins." Temari replied, and the situation began to become more complex.

Outside the walls of Konoha, several groups of either Suna or Otto nins were gathering at different spots, all of them were waiting for the signal to start their assault on an unprepared Konoha… If only they knew what was waiting them inside…

One particular group was preparing a summoning circle, not knowing what was going to be the sacrifice…

"So, what are we supposed to summon here?" one of the suna nins asked to his companion, who just happened to be as clueless as him.

"I'm not sure, I know it's related to that Orochimaru's summoning contract. This size could be for the boss, but I have no idea what is he going to use to summon such thing." The nin replied, but if they had been more attentive, they would have suspected that there was something wrong with the order to wait for the signal INSIDE the summoning circle…

Back at the stadium…

"Participants Reiko Zombolt and, cough! Hinata Uzumaki, please come down to the arena." Hayate called, and both girls were fast to reach the arena.

"Fight fair and, cough! Begin!" Hayate said, and then jumped away, well aware of the terrible battle ahead

"So, Hinata. I've heard that you surrendered Masamune to get married with your beloved one." Reiko stated, looking intently at Hinata, who seemed uncaring about the event. Reiko could have been infuriated by that, but she knew better, Hinata was dangerous for being herself, and not for the sword she used to wield.

"You've heard right. A fair trade I'd say, a simple weapon for a life of happiness." Hinata replied, and that truly angered the new goddess of light.

"A simple wapon?! That was a masterpiece! I understand that true love has no price, but you should have fought to keep such a wonderful weapon!" Reiko shouted, a little incensed, nut still in control, although said control was slipping away due to Hinata's smile…

"Meh, it's gone now, no use to cry over it. Anyway, I believe the battle has already started." Hinata replied, placing her hands on her hips, looking sexy while using an innocent smile.

"Hn. Such a shame you have no weapon, how are you going to stop my new sword? MY NEW ZANKANTOU!" Reiko shouted while unsheathing her katana, it looked less traditional, with a mechanized hilt and pommel, and she was already pointing the blade at Hinata, whose smile quickly turned into a sadistic smirk.

"Who said something about me having no weapon?" Hinata asked, while slightly moving her coat, just to show a belt with something like the hilt of a sword, but without a blade, suddenly the hilt flew to Hinata's open right hand, and a blade of pure light formed from the hilt.

=Start song "The Gate of Magus" by Aquastyle=

Reiko didn't look scared, not at all, in fact, she was happy, for this meant that she was allowed to go all out… She demonstrated this by changing her stance to a samurai-like pose…

"My name is Reiko… Reiko Zombolt, the goddess of light. And there is nothing my sword can't cut!" Reiko presented herself, while the hilt of her katana extended, lightning danced on the blade, and then, suddenly, the sword began to grow, quickly, and formed a gigantic straight sword, so big that it should have been impossible to move…

But Hinata only grinned like a madwoman, and copied Reiko's stance…

"My name is Hinata… Hinata Uzumaki, the Aurora Angel. And there is nothing that I can't overcome!" Hinata more or less copied Reiko's presentation, and the hilt on her hands grew too, and the blade of light became a massive crystal like sword…

'_Oh shit!'_ was the unified thought of those who knew the sword users… while the public was still trying to digest the impossible size of the swords, and how strong the girls required to be to wield them…

"ORA!" Both girls shouted at the same time, and just like that, the gigantic blades collided, so much was the strength of their clash, that both girls were sent back a feet or two, leaving tracks on the ground… and more than half the spectators on the ground due the shockwave.

"Nice, for an amateur." Reiko said to Hinata, who merely chuckled a little.

"Sorry, did you say something? I was kinda distracted by watching my husband smile for me." Hinata said to a now incensed Reiko, who didn't lose time to launch an attack, trying to cleave Hinata in two. But Hinata's sword held true, keeping the powerful Zankantou at bay.

"I'm a Zombolt! I'm a sword master! You just can't expect to win against me in a sword fight!" Reiko shouted, while applying more pressure against Hinata, but Hinata just smiled wickedly at her.

"In a pure sword fight, no. But where you are a swordsmaster, I am a spellsword!" Hinata said while rearing her left fist back, then she formed a drill made of ice, and launched it at grat speed, and spinning with murderous intentions, and Reiko barely had chance to avoid it, giving enough space for Hinata to perform a savage kick, sending Reiko several feet away. Then she tried to use her light sword to strike Reiko, but she was able to block with her Zankantou.

"You may have a wider arsenal, but it means nothing!" Reiko shouted back, while repelling Hinata's sword, then she slashed again, just for Hinata to keep blocking.

With the other participants…

"Hehehehe, it seems our wives are taking this a little too seriously, don't you think?" Naruto asked to Lee, who merely gave a boisterous laugh.

"Damn, both of them are dangerous…" Gaara muttered, not knowing if he could deal with any of them.

"Troublesome… I should forfeit now…" Shikamaru said with a depressed tone.

"I doubt that anyone here would allow you to forfeit… You can pray to not fight with Lee though." Shino said in his usual monotone voice, but the mockery carried in the message was more than clear, and Shikamaru could only groan in despair.

And while in the Zonbolt balcony there were only cheers and shouts of joy, in the Hyuga balcony the elders had their eyes about to come out of their sockets, because this was a fight far beyond anything believable…

Honor balcony…

"Sarutobi… can you explain the level of power displayed in this fight?" The fake Kazekage asked, scared out of his mind.

"I… I honestly don't know…" Answered the fake Hokage, no less surprised than the rest of the people. He was aware of Hinata's power, he just forgotten to take a look in the power carried by that weapon… The Ultima Weapon.

"This reinforce my theory, here, the ancient gods are being reborn. Invitations to Shibusen are in order." Kidd suddenly stated, surprising the Kages, while the Thompson sisters only nodded, agreeing with their meister.

Back in the arena…

Hinata and Reiko were struggling in a weapon lock, none of them giving even an inch, both of them empowered by the heat of the battle, on impulse by magic, the other by divine strength, and the ground beneath them was quickly shattering due to the inhuman force.

"ORA!" Both girls shouted as they kicked each other in the abdomen, both sailed far away from the other, leaving deep tracks on the ground. Both sword users were now in opposite sides of the arena, but even after the brutal fight, none of them showed signs of being tired, at all…

=End of the Song=

"Fantastic! Your skill level is as majestic as your name!" Reiko shouted in delight, although she may have sounded a little mad for some…

"Thank you! And you are clearly fit for your title!" Hinata replied with a cute smile, which only made her more scary due the situation.

"So, Hinata. Would you like if we start using our most powerful techniques?" Reiko asked, loud and clear, most would have lived happily without the idea of seeing the special techniques of the sword users…

"Yay! Special techniques of mass destruction!" Hinata shouted in reply… Things were going to go to hell fast and son…

"And so, with one definitive strike…" Reiko began to say, while reading her Zankantou, charging it with a massive amount of chakra.

"The battle, and our lives, will be decided…" Hinata completed the sentence, the Ultima weapon was sparkling with a colossal amount of energy.

Their battle was one to be written into the legends of the generations to come, and this definitive strike would no doubt end in the records as the most destructive ever witnessed… However, this will be interrupted, because Orochimaru thought that this was the best moment to begin his revenge on Konoha, and with a simple nod to one of the Otto nins, the attack began.

From somewhere among the public, a chakra flare was thrown to the sky, signaling the start of the invasion, and a wide are genjutsu was thrown into the stadium, sending the civilians to sleep… but not the shinobi.

"Not as planned, but still usable." The Kazekage said to Sarutobi, as he took off his clothes, revealing himself as Orochimaru.

"Surprised to see me, sensei?" Orochimaru asked now, smiling evilly toward the Hokage, who merely stared at him with a bored expression.

"Actually, I was wondering when you'll drop the disguise. You still have the bad habit of hissing when you are pondering on something." Sarutobi commented offhandedly, much to Orochimaru displeasure.

"Damn, and I thought I had that under control… Anyway, I think you already know what are this all about, eh?" Orochimaru replied, not scared of the turn of events, for he still believed he had the upper hand.

"You haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru… If you had come to ask forgiveness, if you had shown that you still retained some humanity…" Sarutobi started to ramble, but Orochimaru decided to interrupt.

"Same old Sarutobi… And yet, is good to see you haven't succumbed to whatever happened to this village… I was about to let it exist!" Orochimaru stated with more than a simple glint of mockery.

"You'll have to kill me first, for I won't allow you to hurt the good people of Konoha!" Sarutobi replied, giving a show of the will of fire, much to Orochimaru's amusement.

"That's exactly what I was going to do anyway, so… DIE!" Orochimaru shouted, and then spat at Sarutobi some dark and sticky substance. Sarutobi managed to roll below the ooze, not that it truly surprised Orochimaru, for he knew this wasn't going to be that easy.

"If we have to fight to death, it won't be where you can hurt innocent bystanders!" Sarutobi shouted, and then began to leap out of the stadium.

"It changes nothing, old man Sarutobi, but have it your way!" Orochimaru shouted while giving chase to the aged Hokage.

Meanwhile with the spectators…

"That's him! Soul!" Maka shouted, taking Soul's hand, and immediately transforming him in a deadly looking scythe, much to the amazement of the shinobi present.

"If that is our target, I'll bring you to him, Maka!" Crona said, while making his black wings to appear, and then grabbed Maka and took to the air, to give chase to the one that the Shingami deemed as target.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Blackstar shouted while grabbing Tsubaki in her double kama form, and then began to leap to follow his companions.

"Ha! A surprise attack! Naraku, are you ready to kick some ass?" Matsukaze asked to his eternal friend, who merely shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I'm still injured, so, I may be able to handle only a few dozens of enemies… How about you and your missing eye?" Naraku asked back while standing up, much to the displeasure of Ino, who still had to declare him her boyfriend.

"I'm not blind, so I'm ok! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Matsukaze replied, and Ino barely contained her desire to hit him, for the bad joke, mostly for Naraku being the one to keep with the joke.

"Then let's see who take down more enemies!" Naraku shouted, and while Naraku began to run aimless in search of enemies, Naraku just laughed and followed him at a more comfortable speed.

"Boys…" Ino muttered in annoyance.

"Well, I think we'll have to make sure they don't hurt themselves… I have the first aid kit." Okuni said, while showing the small box with tools to treat minor wounds. Ino only rolled her eyes, but went after the troublesome duo, closely followed by the seemingly harmless priestess.

"These kids, always rushing to get hurt… Well, let's get you to safety, Sakura-chan." Doc said to Sakura, who merely chuckled, for she actually wished to go with Matsukaze and Naraku, doubting that the young priestess was as useful as her.

"Yes, let's go, we have to check on all of our patients too, they will need someone to protect them." Sakura said, allowing Doc to take her away, not that she could show any resistance from her wheel chair.

"Don't worry, we'll protect them all." Doc said with a mysterious voice, while pushing Sakura's chair…

As the rest of the shinobi left or took defensive stances guarding the sleeping civilians, the girls at the arena were currently eyetwitching, because nobody was paying attention to them and their awesome battle.

"This is humiliating…" Reiko muttered, anger pouring out of her at startling levels.

"This is pointless… Hey! Referee! Declare a winner already!" Hinata shouted to Hayate, who immediately wished to have gone to help stop the invasion instead of stay behind with the psycho girls.

"Errrr…" Hayate barely managed to make a sound, when the eyes of both Hinata and Reiko were upon him, and he immediately understood that siding with one of them, will earn the wrath of the other, not a good way to die… Fortunately, he thought on a third answer.

"The battle is not over, it will be resumed once the crisis is overcome!" Hayate replied, and then he darted away, leaving a pair of girls still pondering on the decision.

"What a coward!" Reiko finally shouted, although her rage was gone.

"I think it was a smart move, too bad we'll have our revenge once this charade is over." Hinata added, much to the amusement of the goddess of light.

"Aye! Reiko, come with me, we'll take our frustrations on the invaders!" Lee shouted as he approached the girls, while being followed by Naruto and the rest of the participants.

"Ok, now the real fun begins!" Naruto called, and Hinata started to giggle, which was creepy to everyone else.

"By now, Temari has to have reversed the ambushes that were set by my people. The people of Suna should help you all, and if not, then they are free to die for that traitor of Orochimaru." Gaara said, knowing that there had to be a few suna nins that weren't loyal to the village.

"Sounds like a plan, but, who is going to stay and protect the sleeping civilians?" Shikamaru said, showing his brains before the muscle, and the answer came by new arrivals.

"We'll take care of that, so the killing is for you." Ed said as he arrived along his brother and a few alchemy students.

"Oh Really? I thought you wanted to go with them, you know, with all the bloodshed we partake in the past…" Al began to say, trying to set off his brother, and succeeding in doing so…

"AL! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Ed shouted, while trying to bonk Al in the head.

"Well, let's go out in teams!" Naruto proposed, and before anyone could propose a team, Lee made his choice.

"I call dibs on the wolf." Lee said with a malevolent voice, while placing his left hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, who gave an involuntary shiver…

"Then I and Hinata will be another team. These fools dared to interrupt our duel, and they shall pay with blood!" Reiko shouted, standing next to Hinata

"That leaves us, brother. It will be nice to hunt for souls together." Gaara said, while standing next to Naruto.

"Then let the fun begin." Naruto said with a wicked smile, and soon, both his coat and Gaara's began to sway in a nonexistent wind.

"This is going to be sooo troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a melancholic sigh…

At the same time…

Temari knew she had little time, but she didn't believe it was so little. There were still two groups of suna nins to contact outside the walls, and she decided that the ones on the summoning circle, it was a good idea, but it was too late, with the signal launched, her compatriots activated the circle, sealing their fates in that very moment…

"Oh no!" Temari shouted in despair, for the shape of a gigantic black snake was now visible.

"Finally! And with unwilling sacrifices! Orochimaru must want some big favors today!" Manda spoke, filling the hearts of the suna nins with horror, which was short-lived, for they were immediately devoured by Manda.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked to her companion, who she believed was a veteran hunter nin.

"It's of no use to hide now…" The fake Baki said, and then, in a puff of smoke, a small child, dressed on white hooded robes, was standing on his place.

"Go for the other team, I'll take care of this." The child in white continued, with all the seriousness of the world.

"Who are you?" Temari suddenly asked, for the kid had no hitai-ate, and she was sure she'd never seen him before. The fact that he was a little more than a toddler was overlooked, after all, if her little brother was so scary, who was she to judge another little kid?

"If you may have to have a name, then call me Sparrow. Now go, time is against you." Sparrow replied, and Temari darted to intercept the last team.

"That was quite a show off, Sparrow." An emotionless voice called, and the shape of a man dressed like the kid fell to his side, not scaring the kid at all.

"I felt like it. What do we do now, Altair?" Sparrow replied, and the question seemed more like he knew what was coming.

"Now? Now we put to practice all we know about our art. It's time to show the world that the assassins have not died, that the shinobi can't replace us." Altair replied in a very cold voice, and then, both darted to make a kill on Manda.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru kept following Sarutobi without losing track of him, he could have tried to strike, but he had his perfect plan, and he wasn't going to let his eagerness ruin it, for he knew that his sound four were following closely from the shadows, ready to carry his new evil plan, one that was foolproof. Suddenly, Sarutobi stopped in a large roof, and turned around, just to see Orochimaru land in front of him.

"This is as far as you go, sensei. NOW!" Orochimaru shouted, and then four mysterious figures appeared at the corners of the roof, and with some synchronized hand seals, they formed a barrier made of chakra, in the shape of a box, but it was transparent, as if designed to allow everyone to see the battle that was going to take place.

"And this trick? Are you afraid of me running away?" Sarutobi asked, amused by the idea.

"Oh no, sensei. I know very well that you will not flee from our fight, either by honor, or by remorse, you'll see this battle to its bitter end. Your ANBU operatives though, seems to be stupid enough to try to come between us." Orochimaru explained, while a group of ANBU nins tried to hit the barrier to aid their dear leader.

"So, no one can come in or out? Just perfect." Sarutobi said, while watching how Orochimaru began a series of handseals.

"And now, sensei, you'll see the results of my research, and feel true horror!" Orochimaru said, while three coffins began to rise from the ground, but Sarutobi didn't stop him, in fact, he was smiling, and when the third coffin was now fully out of the ground, he began to chuckle, in a very startling way…

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it. On a sad note, I may not be able to update this soon, not because I'm retiring, but because I'm having problems controlling all the crossovers, but the rest of my works will be updated on the next few days, so you can still read my works!


End file.
